Una nueva profecía
by Nailahcris
Summary: Voldemort ha ganado la batalla final. ¿Qué pasaría si Hermione encontrara un giratiempos y lo usara para intentar cambiar el futuro? HGxRL. Mi primer FF. Espero que os guste.
1. Chapter 1

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen **__**J.K. Rowling**_

CAPITULO 1

Hermione corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts sin saber muy bien hacia donde se dirigía. Solo sabía que tenía que huir, que tenía que salvar su vida. Voldemort y sus mortífagos no tardarían mucho en darse cuenta que había desaparecido.

Sin saber como se encontró ante la gárgola del despacho del director. Estaba casi sin respiración "Por favor, déjame pasar…tengo que esconderme… por favor… no pueden encontrarme…van a matarme a mí también si no entro aquí" la gárgola se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar. Mientras Hermione subía las escaleras de caracol oyó como se volvía a cerrar la entrada y suspiró un poco aliviada al entrar al despacho. Estaba todo como recordaba, excepto porque casi todos los cuadros de los directores anteriores estaban vacíos.

"Señorita Granger" le dijo el retrato de Dumbledore con asombro "¿que…"

"Oh profesor" le respondió Hermione empezando a llorar "Es… están muer…muertos. Ha…Harry, Ron, Lu…Lupin... Ha ganado, profe…profesor… ha ganado…Voldemort …"

"Ya lo se" le contestó Dumbledore llorando también. "Ya lo se"

Tras unos minutos de silencio donde lo único que se oía era llorar a Hermione, el cuadro la dijo "Me siento muy orgulloso de ti Hermione, eres una bruja increíble, pero tienes que salir de aquí, te están buscando"

"Lo supongo Profesor, pero tienen todas las salidas vigiladas" le dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas de la cara

"Entonces tendrás que esconderte hasta que se marchen" le contestó el cuadro

"¿Esconderme? ¿Dónde?" preguntó la chica "En la sala de los Menesteres no puede ser, ellos la conocen y tienen la entrada vigilada" dijo Hermione "y Voldemort conoce todos los pasadizos y escondrijos del castillo…"

"No todos querida. Ni siquiera yo me atrevería a decir que conozco todos los secretos de este castillo" Dumbledore suspiró y prosiguió diciendo "Ni que decir tiene que lo que te voy a revelar ahora tiene que quedar entre tu y yo Hermione"

"Por supuesto Profesor"

"¿Ves donde está el pensadero? La preguntó el cuadro

"Si, profesor"

"Muy bien. En la parte de abajo a la derecha encontrarás un relieve con la forma de un fénix. Acaríciale la cabeza hasta que emita un suave sonido, después se abrirá una puerta. Escóndete allí y no salgas hasta que no creas que todo está tranquilo. Allí estarás a salvo, te lo prometo"

"Gracias Profesor, no se como…" le dijo Hermione con la voz quebrada

"No me lo agradezcas" le dijo Dumbledore "Date prisa, no van a tardar mucho en entrar aquí"

Hermione siguió las instrucciones que Dumbledore la había dado y vio como una pequeña puerta se abría delante de ella. Antes de entrar giró la cabeza para mirar una vez más al cuadro "Deprisa Hermione, ya están aquí" la dijo Dumbledore y en ese mismo instante empezó a escuchar las voces de los mortífagos detrás de la puerta de la entrada del despacho. Rápidamente pasó al otro lado de la pequeña puerta que la estaba esperando abierta y una vez dentro se cerró de golpe, emitiendo un ruido como de succión.

Todo estaba oscuro. Hermione sacó la varita y dijo en voz baja "Lumos"

Se encontraba delante de unas escaleras de caracol de mármol blanco con una fina barandilla de color negro. Bajó por ellas y descubrió al fondo otra puerta de madera con un pomo redondo metálico de color gris. La abrió y vio una habitación de forma rectangular, no muy grande, con una pequeña cama al fondo. Miró hacia atrás, pero todo estaba tan oscuro que no consiguió ver nada.

Por un lado quería volver a subir para intentar escuchar algo de lo que estaba pasando, pero tenía tanto miedo que entró en la habitación, cerró la puerta y la selló diciendo "Fermaportus"

Se sentó en la cama temblando, no solo de miedo, si no también de dolor por la perdida de sus amigos. No todos habían muerto en la batalla, a los que quedaban heridos se los llevaban. Hermione no quiso imaginar por la clase de horrores que les harían pasar, pero sus gritos resonaban aún dentro de su cabeza. Ahora ya no solo estaba temblando, también lloraba de rabia, de dolor, de impotencia y de vergüenza por haberles dejado allí, por haber huido como una cobarde.

No supo durante cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando, pero tanto el cansancio físico como el emocional hicieron mella finalmente en ella y cayó dormida.

Al despertar todo estaba oscuro, cogió su varita y la habitación se iluminó. Esta vez vio que había varias lámparas de aceite colgadas de las paredes y las encendió. La luz anaranjada que emitían las lámparas le daban un aire acogedor a la habitación y comenzó a inspeccionarla detenidamente.

Además de la cama había una pequeña mesa de madera con dos sillas, una a cada lado. La mesa estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación. También observó un mueble con algunos libros, una vitrina llena de objetos extraños y varias estanterías con fotos de personas que saludaban y sonreían. También había una fresquera con una par de botellas zumo de calabaza, una botella de hidromiel, varias latas de comida, un par de platos, varias tazas de te, así como cubiertos, varias cajas de bolsitas de te y varios tipos de dulces.

Hermione se acercó a las estanterías y cogió los marcos uno por uno, observándolos. Algunas de esas fotos eran muy antiguas, la mayoría eran de Dumbledore y su familia, también había fotos de la primera Orden del Fénix, de la segunda, de el baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos con Harry, Víktor, Fleur y Cedric y de gente que ella no conocía.

Sin duda, era el cuarto privado de Dumbledore_. "Seguramente el Profesor bajaría aquí para estar solo" _pensó Hermione_ "incluso hasta es posible que se hubiera escondido aquí en quinto curso cuando Fudge quiso arrestarle. Quizás por eso hay comida y bebida en la fresquera"_

Prosiguió con su reconocimiento por el cuarto. Esta vez le tocaba a la vitrina. Había todo tipo de cosas extrañas. Abrió una de las puertas de cristal y una especie de pastillero plateado empezó a zumbar y dar saltitos. Cuando Hermione lo quiso coger estuvo apunto de morderla, pero por suerte retiro la mano a tiempo y cerro de golpe la puerta haciendo que el pastillero se estrellara contra el cristal. En ese mismo momento se fijo en algo que la resultaba muy familiar. _"¿Un giratiempos?, no es posible, todos se destruyeron en la pelea en el Ministerio" _pensó Hermione. Con mucho cuidado abrió otra de las puertas y lo cogió. Sin duda alguna era un giratiempos.

Este no era como el que ella usó en tercero, el suyo era sencillo con una fina cadena dorada. Este también era dorado, pero tenía una cadena más gruesa y en una de las bases del reloj de arena estaban inscritas las iniciales A y D en color cobrizo.

La cabeza le dolía de tanto pensar. No sabía que hacer. Por una lado, la tentaba demasiado usar el giratiempos, pero por otro… Ella sabía que no se debía cambiar el pasado, _pero "¿y si fuera para bien? A peor no puede ir…pero… ¿Que consecuencias podría tener si vuelvo?... Podría ayudar a Harry a derrotar a Voldemort sin que nadie lo supiera… Solo serían un par de horitas… Espera ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaré aquí escondida?...No, no no, no debo alterar el tiempo, no está bien, va contra las reglas"_ pensaba Hermione. Se estaba volviendo loca.

Así pasó varios días, pensando y pensando. Un par de veces se atrevió a subir por las escaleras de caracol para intentar oír algo, pero no tuvo suerte. Silencio absoluto. Eso la inquietaba más aún. La noche de la segunda excursión tuvo una pesadilla donde ella usaba el giratiempos para volver a la noche de la batalla, pero Bellatrix la descubría y la mataba a ella también. Se despertó empapada en sudor y desechó la idea de usarlo, pero horas después, mientras comía algo de lo que había en la fresquera, otra idea se la pasó por la cabeza. _"¿Y si en vez de volver a la noche de la batalla voy 20 años atrás? Podría salvar a tanta gente… A los padres de Harry. Podrían vivir juntos y ser felices, como una familia normal. Harry no tendría que ir a vivir con sus tíos. Podría salvar a Sirius de ir a Azkaban…"_

Esa idea fue tomando fuerza con el paso de los días, pero fue la tercera excursión por las escaleras lo que la decidió.

** FLASHBACK **

_Al llegar a la puerta oyó varias voces, estaban discutiendo. Uno de ellos era Voldemort y el otro era Colagusano. El corazón la latía cada vez con más fuerza, tanto, que estaba segura que los dos hombres que estaban al otro lado podían oír sus latidos._

"_Mi señor, la hemos buscado por todas partes. Ha desaparecido" decía Colagusano con voz llorosa._

"_¿Me estas diciendo, mi querido Colagusano, que en seis día que llevas buscándola no has encontrado ni siquiera un pequeño rastro de la sangre sucia? ¿Ni siquiera esto lo sabes hacer bien?" le preguntaba Voldemort irónicamente_

"_La hemos buscado muy bien mi señor, lo juro" Hermione se imaginaba la imagen de Colagusano de rodillas, implorando perdón. "Greyback tiene a todos su hombres buscándola"_

"_Y como van los interrogatorios ¿Habéis conseguir sonsacar algo a alguno de sus amigos sobre donde puede haberse escondido?" le preguntó Voldemort_

"_No mi señor. Bellatrix se encargó de interrogar a la pelirroja, la novia de Potter, mi señor. Pero no hubo manera de sacarla nada" _

"_¿Nada eh? Ya veo. ¿No se os ha ocurrido usar Veritaserum, Colagusano?" dijo Voldemort con enfado "Tráeme a la chica aquí, yo mismo me voy a encargar de interrogarla"_

"_S…Si que la di…dimos Ve…Veritaserum, pe…pero nos dijo que no sabía nada de ella, que pen…pensaba que esta…estaba muerta, mi señor" tartamudeó Pettigrew_

"_Vaya, vaya ¿Por qué tan nervioso Colagusano?" preguntó Voldemort_

"_Po…por nada, m… mi señor"_

"_¿Nada? ¿Seguro? ¿No me estarás intentando ocultar algo, verdad? Pettigrew negó con la cabeza_

"_Crucio" gritó Voldemort y Hermione oyó a Colagusano chillar de dolor_

"_¿Algún problema con la chica Weasley?"_

"_Verá mi señor, es que…es que… bueno, después de que Bellatrix la interrogara…" decía Pettigrew mientras lloriqueaba al mismo tiempo "algunos de los hombres quisieron divertirse un poco… pero la chica estaba muy débil y no aguantó mucho"_

"_Ya veo" dijo Voldemort con frialdad _

_Hermione no aguantó más y llorando bajó las escaleras corriendo. Al encerrarse de nuevo en la habitación se imaginó a su amiga Ginny siendo torturada y violada por esas bestias y vomitó_

** FIN FLASHBACK **

Se limpió la cara y el vómito del suelo. Cogió la capa de Harry y el giratiempos de Dumbledore, se lo colgó al cuello y comenzó a girarlo.

La habitación desapareció. Podía sentir como si una fuerza la arrastrara muy rápidamente hacia atrás. Sintió como se mareaba. Hasta ahora nunca había viajado tan atrás en el tiempo. Cuando tocó tierra tenía nauseas de nuevo y sudores fríos. Todo estaba a oscuras y se desmayó.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Cuando despertó estaba todo tan confuso, la conversación entre Voldemort y Colagusano, el viaje en el tiempo. No sabía si había sido otra de sus pesadillas o había pasado de verdad. Miró a su alrededor y vio la cama, la mesa, las vitrinas. Estaba todo igual que antes ¿o tal vez no? Las estanterías de las fotos seguían teniendo fotos, pero ahora no tantas. No había ninguna ni de Harry, ni de la orden. El corazón de Hermione latió con fuerza. Se dirigió a las escaleras y antes de subir respiró hondo armándose de valor.

Al llegar a la puerta no oyó nada, así que intentó salir, pero no sabía como. Intentó con todos los encantamiento que sabía pero ninguno funcionaba. Se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa cuando vio un dibujo de un fénix, lo acarició hasta que parpadeo y la puerta se abrió sola. La empujó tímidamente y asomó la cabeza por la ranura para comprobar que no hubiera nadie.

El despacho estaba vacío y Hermione suspiró aliviada. Se giró para dirigirse a la salida y ante su sorpresa se encontró con el Profesor Dumbledore. Estaba mucho más joven que como ella recordaba. Su pelo y su barba eran de color grisáceo claro. Estaba de pie, mirándola a través de sus gafas de media luna, con una expresión entre de asombro y miedo. La había visto salir de la puerta que daba su cuarto secreto, pero ¿cómo podía ser posible? solo el conocía su existencia.

"Disculpe señorita ¿me puede explicar que hace usted aquí?" preguntó Dumbledore mientras Hermione le miraba con la boca abierta. Estaba petrificada. Tras unos segundos de silencio Dumbledore la volvió a preguntar "Se encuentra bien?"

"Solo estoy un poco mareada, Profesor" Muchas veces se había intentado imaginar que sería lo que sentiría al encontrarse con él o con los Potter, con Lupin o con Sirius, pero esto lo superaba con creces. No podía respirar.

"Siéntese, por favor" le dijo el profesor al ver que la desconocida que tenía enfrente se estaba poniendo cada vez más pálida.

Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas de enfrente de la mesa del despacho mientras Dumbledore hacía aparecer un par de vasos y una botella de hidromiel y le ofrecía uno a Hermione "Beba esto. Le sentará bien"

"¿Se encuentra mejor ahora? Le preguntó a Hermione cuando ya se había bebido casi todo el vaso.

"Si Profesor Dumbledore. Muchas gracias" contestó

"Vaya, veo que usted me conoce a mi, pero yo no se quien es usted"

"Oh, claro. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger"

"Encantado señorita Granger. ¿Sería usted tan amable de explicarme como ha llegado aquí?" mientras le servía otra copa

"Muchas gracias" le dijo Hermione mientras miraba a la copa. Tomó aire y dijo "Es una historia muy difícil de contar profesor, pero básicamente ha sido usando esto" y le enseño el giratiempos.

Dumbledore enseguida reconoció lo que Hermione le estaba enseñando. Era su giratiempos "¿Me permite verlo de cerca? Le pidió con perplejidad

"Claro profesor, al fin y al cabo es suyo" le respondió

"¿Cómo es posible que…?" preguntó con incredulidad el director

"Verá Profesor, yo… bueno, lo cogí prestado de su… habitación secreta." Le interrumpió Hermione

"¿Sería tan amable de explicarme como es posible que conozca la existencia de esa habitación y el modo de salir de ella?" preguntó Dumbledore

"Usted mismo, en este mismo despacho me lo dijo, bueno en realidad me lo dirá dentro de veinte años. Verá, era la única opción que me quedaba para seguir con vida. Voldemort y sus mortífagos me estaban buscando para matarme y tenían vigiladas todas las posibles entradas y salidas del castillo…" dijo Hermione llenándosela los ojos de lágrimas.

"¿Va a durar la guerra veinte años más?" preguntó el director con temor

"Le estoy hablando de la Segunda Guerra" Hermione le explicó todo, empezando por la profecía y terminando en el momento actual, en Junio de 1979.

Para demostrarle a Dumbledore que era no mentía le enseñó donde estaba la habitación llevándole hasta ella. Una vez bajadas las escaleras de caracol Hermione se quedó en la puerta mientras el mago pasó a la habitación. Al poco tiempo Dumbledore salió con otro giratiempos, exactamente igual al que tenía la chica, en su mano derecha.

De vuelta al despacho el profesor estuvo unos minutos paseando en silencio y pensando, ante los nervios de Hermione, que no sabía que hacer. Dumbledore no podía dar crédito a todo lo que esa muchacha le había contado.

Hermione le contó los planes que tenía para destruir a Voldemort y sus horcruxes e impedir la destrucción del mundo mágico y de todos sus seres queridos. Al principio, el profesor, no estaba de acuerdo con ella, incluso intentó persuadirla, pero finalmente la chica le convenció.

Se pasaron un par de días planeando las tácticas a seguir. Por supuesto nadie tenía que enterarse quien era ella y de donde venía, así que una de las primeras cosas que hicieron fue cambiarla de nombre. Desde ese momento dejaba de ser Hermione Granger para convertirse en Lonna Reilly, hija de Stuart y Elisabeth Reilly muertos a manos de los mortífagos y muy amigos del director desde hace muchos años.

Dumbledore pensó que sería buena idea que Hermione viviera cerca de los Potter para que los pudiera vigilar mejor, así que habló con Bathilda Bagshot, vecina de James y Lily y la contó la historia de Lonna. Casi inmediatamente la mujer aceptó a que la muchacha se fuera a vivir a su casa a cambio de un poco de compañía y ayuda en las tareas domesticas.

* * *

Al llegar al Valle de Godric, Hermione recordó el día que estuvo allí con Harry, en la tumba de los Potter, en los restos de su casa y el incidente con Bathilda. Un escalofrió la recorrió todo el cuerpo al entrar en la casa, pero al contrario que la última vez que la vio, ahora era una mujer mucho más joven y habladora. A Hermione la cayó muy bien enseguida.

Cuando Dumbledore se marchó, la señora Bagshot la mostró la habitación donde iba a dormir y se pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando. En realidad la que más hablaba era Bathilda que la puso al día de todos los chismes de los vecinos.

"¿Quién vive en la casa que hay un poco más abajo?" preguntó Hermione

"Oh, son los Potter, una pareja encantadora. Están recién casados ¿sabes? Son amigos de Albus también. ¿Me extraña que no los conozcas?"

"¿Los Potter? si claro" _– si usted supiera-_ pensó Hermione "le he oído al Prof… a Albus hablar de ellos" contesto Hermione nerviosa.

"Bueno querida, mañana si te parece bien les podemos hacer una visita para que os conozcáis. Si te parece bien, claro. Deben ser de tu misma edad. Por cierto¿cuántos años tienes, querida? la preguntó

"En Septiembre cumpliré diecinueve"

"Oh vaya, eso es perfecto. ¿Sabes? Estoy segura que os caeréis muy bien. Me muero de ganas de que los conozcas"

"A mi también me encantaría conocerlos" dijo Hermione y bostezó ligeramente.

"Es mejor que nos acostemos ya" dijo la señora Bagshot levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina. "Esta noche recojo yo, tu has tenido un día muy duro. Buenas noches queridas"

"Buenas noches" contestó Hermione dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Esa noche apenas pudo pegar ojo pensado en el encuentro del día siguiente con los Potter. Había dormido alrededor de tres o cuatro horas cuando oyó golpes en el piso de abajo. Se levantó, cogió su varita y bajó corriendo. Había humo negro por toda la casa que salía de la cocina.

"¿Señora Bagshot, está usted bien?" preguntó Hermione

"Si querida, no te asustes. Estaba haciendo unas pastas para llevárselas a Lily y a James. Les encantan mis pastas ¿sabes? pero me he distraído un momento hablando con la señora Adams, la del marido que tiene ciática ¿recuerdas que te hable ayer de ellos? Y cuando me he dado cuenta…" la dijo enseñando la bandeja con las pastas quemadas "Se han quemado casi todas. Que desgracia"

A las cinco de la tarde estaban en la puerta de los Potter, con las pastas que se habían podido salvar. A Hermione la sudaban las manos de los nervios. La señora Bagshot llamó a la puerta y a los pocos segundos una sonriente Lily las abrió.

"Buenas tardes Bathilda, pasad por favor"

"Buenas tardes Lily. Gracias" la respondió la mujer pasando al interior de la casa. Hermione saludó tímidamente y siguió a las dos mujeres al salón

"Os he traído unas pastas de esas que os gustan tanto" dijo Bathilda

"¿Pastas? Huuumm ¿Quién ha dicho pastas?" dijo una voz de hombre. Al instante Hermione supo que era James

"Oh James querido ¿quien va a ser? Me alegra ver que siempre estés de tan buen apetito" dijo Bathilda riendo "Aquí las tienes" le dijo dándole la bandeja

"Para tus pasta siempre" rió James

"Mira os presento a Lonna Reilly. Ya os he hablado esta mañana de ella"

"Encantada de conocerte Lonna" dijo Lily dándola un beso "Yo soy Lily y este maleducado de aquí es mi marido James"

"Lily, no digas eso. Perdona Lonna, es que no te había visto" le dijo James dándola la mano. A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón. Era cierto eso que decía todo el mundo de cuanto se parecían padre e hijo. Ahora lo comprendía. Harry era igual que su padre, excepto en los ojos, que eran, sin lugar a dudas, los ojos de su madre.

"En cuanto hay comida por medio se le nubla la vista" contestó Lily y todos rieron a la vez.

Pasaron la tarde tomando té y charlando. Hermione al principio estaba muy nerviosa, pero al finalizar la tarde estaba más relajada. Lily y ella parecieron encajar enseguida.

"Siento mucho lo de tu familia. Debes de estar pasándolo muy mal" la dijo Lily con tristeza.

A Hermione se la llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al recordar como a ella, al igual que a Lonna, los mortífagos habían asesinado a sus padres. Lily se acercó y la dio un abrazo "Para cualquier cosa que necesites puedes contar con nosotros" la dijo a Hermione mientras la quitaba suavemente un mechón de pelo de la cara

"Muchas gracias" la dijo Hermione con una tímida sonrisa.

"Ya te dije que eran un matrimonio muy agradable. Seguro que os hacéis muy buenos amigos" dijo la señora Bagshot

"Seguro que si" sonrió Lily

"James querido, deberías presentarle a Lonna a tu amigo Sirius. No hay nada mejor que un apuesto muchacho para aliviar un poco las penas ¿no crees?" dijo Bathilda guiñándole un ojo a James "Por cierto ¿Dónde está? Hace días que no le veo"

"Está de viaje, pero en un par de días ya estará por aquí de nuevo" respondió James

Al oír el nombre de Sirius a Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón y se la debió de cambiar la expresión de la cara porque Lily la dijo sonriendo "No te preocupes Lonna, te caerá muy bien. Es amigo de James desde que iban a Hogwarts juntos, son como hermanos"

* * *

Pasaron varios días desde la llegada de Hermione al Valle de Godric. Lily se ofreció para enseñarla el pueblo la tarde siguiente de la visita a su casa. El paseo por el pueblo fue muy agradable. Lily era muy simpática y Hermione se sentía muy cómoda con ella, tanto como si la llevara conociendo de toda la vida.

A Lily parecía pasarle lo mismo con Lonna, cada vez se llevaban mejor y pasaban más tiempo juntas, incluso la había prestado ropa para ir hacer algunas entrevistas de trabajo, porque según la contó Lonna perdió todas sus pertenencias cuando los mortífagos prendieron fuego su casa después de matar a sus padres.

Después de varias entrevistas, Hermione por fin consiguió trabajo a media jornada en Flourish y Blotts. Una mañana, Lonna tuvo una extraña sensación, era como si alguien la estuviera observando. Un par de veces creyó ver a alguien mirándola a través del escaparate, pero sacudiéndose la cabeza se obligó a pensar en otra cosa _"son imaginaciones¿quien va a estar vigilándome si no me conoce nadie?" _

Al salir del trabajo, decidió ir de compras para hacerles un regalo a los Potter que tan bien se estaban portando con ella. James la había advertido sobre los peligros que corría una chica tan bonita paseando sola y Hermione no puedo evitar sonreír, la recordaba tanto a Harry…pero mientras paseaba por el Callejón notó de nuevo como alguien la vigilaba y se apresuró a entrar en la tienda donde compró una snitch para James con sus iniciales grabadas. A la salida todo parecía normal, pero no dejaba de sentirse algo nerviosa, así que decidió que no se entretendría mucho para comprar el regalo de Lily. Ya lo había visto unos días antes en uno de los escaparates, era una gargantilla de plata de la que colgaba una piedra verde con un ciervo grabado en ella.

Cuando fue a entregarles los regalos no estaban en casa _"deben estar en alguna misión"_ pensó Hermione y se fue a su casa. Esa noche no pudo dormir bien, tuvo una pesadilla en la que una sombra la perseguía.

Habían pasado cuatro días sin tener noticias de los Potter. El Profesor Dumbledore la había dicho que no se preocupara, que los dos estaban en una misión y que pronto volverían a casa. También la había dicho que en un par de días iban a comenzar la búsqueda de los Horcruxes.

Hermione no sabía si era por que las noticias de Dumbledore la habían inquietado, pero cada vez era más fuerte la sensación de que alguien la seguía y las pesadillas eran más angustiosas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews ¡¡¡**

**CAPITULO 3**

Hermione corría lo más rápido que podía. Alguien la estaba persiguiendo. Sin saber como se encontró en un bosque. Según se iba adentrando el camino se iba volviendo más angosto y el paisaje era más siniestro. Sentía como las ramas de los árboles se la enredaban en el pelo y en la ropa. Notaba como su perseguidor cada vez estaba más cerca y a ella cada vez la costaba más avanzar.

Ya no se distinguía el camino, estaba todo lleno de niebla y el suelo estaba cubierto por enormes raíces. Podía sentir a alguien acercarse más y más. Sentía su respiración. Hermione no podía ver nada, la niebla cada vez era más densa. Se tropezó con una de las raíces de un árbol y se cayó. En ese momento se despertó empapada de sudor.

A la mañana siguiente al terminar de trabajar, decidió darse un pequeño paseo. Había estado toda la mañana lloviendo y el olor a tierra mojada la relajaba, pero al salir, allí estaba la figura con la túnica negra, esperándola. Hermione comenzó a andar fingiendo que se interesaba en alguno de los escaparates que encontraba. En realidad lo que hacia era mirar a través de los cristales para comprobar si de verdad la estaba siguiendo.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron. Fuera donde fuera Hermione, aquella persona iba detrás. Estaba decidida a averiguar quien era y porque la perseguía. Comenzó a acelerar el pasó, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su túnica para coger su varita y se volvió bruscamente "Desma..." se quedó temblando al ver de quien se trataba.

"Lo...lo siento Lonna, no pretendía asustarte" la dijo Lily temblando también. Hermione no podía ni hablar, había estado a punto de aturdirla. "Llevaba llamándote un buen rato, pero no me oías" prosiguió Lily.

"Perdona, estaba distraída" la dijo Hermione respirando hondo para intentar relajarse y guardándose la varita

"Ya veo" la contestó Lily

"¿Qué haces aquí?" la preguntó Hermione "¿te ha dejado James venir sola?"

"¿Sola? No, estamos con Sirius en el Caldero Chorreante. Íbamos a entrar cuando te vimos. ¿Por qué no vienes a tomarte algo con nosotros?" A Hermione empezó a latirla muy deprisa el corazón ante la perspectiva de encontrarse con Sirius por primera vez

"No se Lily, no quiero molestar"

"No es molestia. Además así te presentamos a Sirius. Tiene muchas ganas de conocerte. James le ha hablado mucho de ti" la dijo Lily guiñándola un ojo

"Está bien, vamos" dijo sonriendo

Al entrar al Caldero Chorreante, Hermione vio a los dos hombres sentados en una mesa al fondo del local. James le estaba comentando algo a Sirius y este soltó una estruendosa carcajada. Según se iba a cercando a ellos la empezaron a sudar las manos. Al llegar a la mesa James y Sirius se pusieron de pie para saludar a Hermione quien disimuladamente se limpiaba el sudor de sus manos con su túnica.

"Lonna, te presento a Sirius Black. Sirius esta es Lonna Reilly" dijo James

"Encantado" la dijo Sirius mientras la besaba la mano y la miraba a los ojos. A Hermione se le secó la boca. Ahí estaba Sirius, delante de ella. Estaba mucho más joven y más atractivo de cómo le recordaba.

"Igual...igualmente señor Black" tartamudeó. Estaba pálida.

"Acabas de conseguir que me sienta como si tuviera ochenta años" dijo Sirius

"Lo siento, no era mi intención, Sirius" le dijo Lonna preocupada por si se hubiera enfadado

"Eh, Cornamenta ¿crees que tengo pinta de señor?" dijo Sirius sujetandole la cara a James con una mano e intentando mirarse en el reflejo de sus gafas, mientras que con la otra se arreglaba el pelo.

"Lonna, te presento la famosa vanidad del Señor Black" dijo James y todos se rieron.

La tarde estuvo muy animada y aunque al principio Hermione estuvo muy tensa, según fueron pasando los minutos se fue relajando.

Al llegar a su casa no pudo evitar recordar la figura que la estaba esperando a la salida de la librería. Estaba completamente segura que no se lo había imaginado. Esa persona existía de verdad.

Esa misma noche volvió a tener la misma pesadilla en la que se adentraba en el bosque mientras alguien la perseguía.

Antes de que se diera cuenta llegó el fin de semana. Había quedado con Dumbledore el domingo para comenzar con la destrucción de los Horcruxes. El primero iba a ser la diadema de Ravenclaw. Sería rápido y sencillo, al fin y al cabo sabian donde se encontraba y la manera de destruirlo. Después tendría que ir a casa de los Potter. Lily había insistido muchisimo en que fuera a comer y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

A las ocho en punto de la mañana se encontraba en el despacho del director. "¿Preparada, querida?" preguntó Dumbledore

"Por supuesto profesor, más que nunca"

Tal y como habían imaginado lo que más les costó fue encontrar la diadema entre tantos objetos, pero en cuanto la cogieron Dumbledore sacó la espada de Griffindor y la partió en dos.

Hermione iba de camino a Hogsmade, para comprar algo de postre para la comida, mientras recordaba la conversación con el profesor Dumbledore en su despacho, después de destruir el primer horcrux.

"_Profesor, he estado pensando sobre como sacar el medallón de Slytherin de la casa de los Black y creo nuestra mejor opción es Sirius. El podría ir a esa casa con el pretexto de recoger algo que necesita y que se dejó olvidado, coger el medallón sin que nadie se entere y dárnoslo para destruirlo" dijo Hermione_

"_Yo también creo que es nuestra mejor opción., pero..." contestó el mago mirando a Hermione. "Este tema es demasiado delicado y no estoy seguro si es buena idea que lo sepa alguien más. Podría tener consecuencias muy negativas para todos si esto llegara a oídos de Voldemort"_

"_Mire Profesor..."_

"_Por favor querida, llámame Albus, al fin y al cabo todavía no te he dado clase de nada ¿no es cierto?" la dijo sonriendo_

"_Está bien prof... esto… Albus. Lo que quería decirle es que Sirius Black puede tener muchos defectos, pero primero moriría antes que traicionar a alguno de sus amigos o a la orden. De eso puede estar completamente seguro. Y si le contamos lo de lo horcruxes, estoy segura que nos ayudaría sin pensárselo"_

"_Yo también lo estoy, créeme Hermione, pero Voldemort y sus seguidores tienen métodos muy eficaces para sonsacar información a cualquier bruja o mago. Y si eso llega a pasar…" dijo Dumbledore con preocupación y haciendo una pausa añadió "Siento ser tan directo, pero… van a ir directamente a por ti"_

_Hermione respiró hondo varias veces y finalmente dijo "Yo confío en Sirius"_

"Hola Lonna" la saludo Lily al abrir la puerta y la dio un beso.

"Hola Lily, espero no llegar muy tarde"

"No, tranquila. Pasa, estas en tu casa. James y Sirius están en el salón" la dijo Lily mientras la hacia pasar.

"Gracias. Toma he traído esto" la respondió Hermione mientras la daba la tarta que había comprado.

"No te tenias que haber molestado" la dijo Lily mientras entraban en el salón.

"No es molestia, es lo menos que podía hacer"

"Hola Lonna" la dijo James.

"Hola James" Hermione se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Lonna, cada día estas más guapa" la dijo Sirius dándola un beso. Hermione empezó a ponerse colorada. La estaba costando acostumbrarse a los piropos de Sirius.

"Mira cariño, Lonna nos ha traído el postre" le dijo Lily a James.

"Muchas gracias Lonna ¿Qué es?" preguntó James mientras intentaba mirar dentro de la caja.

"James, haz el favor" dijo Lily a su marido mientras le daba un manotazo.

"Tarta de chocolate" dijo Hermione riendo.

"Lunático se va a relamer de gusto cuando se entere" dijo Sirius y se rieron todos excepto Hermione que preguntó asustada.

"¿Lu…lunático?"

"Si, es otro de nuestros amigos del colegio, lunático es su apodo. El de James es Cornamenta, el de Sirius es Canuto, Remus es lunático y Colagusano es Peter" la dijo Lily "Voy a llevar la tarta a la cocina" En ese mismo momento llamaron a la puerta "James, ¿puedes abrir tu?" le preguntó Lily.

"Claro" dijo James yendo a abrir.

Hermione empezó a temblar, no estaba preparada para ver a Lupin. La última vez que lo vio estaba muerto. Su cara estaba completamente desfigurada debido a las quemaduras que le había causado Peter con su mano de plata. Se estaba mareando al recordar todo aquello de nuevo, incluso podía sentir el olor de la carne quemada.

"Viene al olor del chocolate" rió Sirius y Lonna le hizo una mueca que intentaba asemejarse a una sonrisa.

"Tranquila, es un buen tío. Lo de lunático no es por lo que tu te imaginas" la dijo Sirius "Aquí lo tenemos" y se acercó a saludar a Lupin.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y le vio. Se la paró el corazón, no podía respirary comenzó a temblar. Remus estaba mucho más joven y tenía el pelo más largo.

"Remus te presento a Lonna Reilly, es nuestra vecina y amiga. Lonna este es Remus Lupin" la dijo James. Lupin se acercó y la tendió la mano.

"Encantado" la dijo Remus un poco extrañado por la reacción de la chica.

"¿Eh?... Si, si …igualmente" y le dio la mano muy confundida evitando mirarle a los ojos.

"Lonna ¿estas bien? la preguntó James.

"Si, si, tranquilo"

"Hola Remus, cariño" le saludó Lily dándole un beso.

"Hola Lily" le sonrió Lupin.

"Bueno chicos, ya que estamos todos podemos sentarnos a comer ¿os parece?" dijo Lily

Durante toda la comida Hermione estuvo muy nerviosa y apenas comió nada. Tenía el estomago revuelto. Lily notó que algo raro la pasaba y cuando terminaron el segundo plato le pidió a Lonna que la ayudara con el postre. Una vez en la cocina la preguntó si se encontraba bien y Hermione la dijo que si.

De camino al salón escucho a los chicos decir en voz baja "En serio Remus, es una chica muy maja. Con Sirius al principio también se comportaba de una manera muy rara y ahora se llevan bastante bien, ¿verdad Canuto? dijo James

"Claro, no hay ninguna mujer que se resista al encanto de Sirius Black" oyó decir a Sirius.

"Ya bueno, de todos modos estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me trate así, pero no de entrada y sin saber ni quien soy" dijo Remus

"Dala tiempo, en serio, lo ha pasado muy mal en los últimos meses" le dijo James

En ese momento Hermione se decidió a entrar al salón.

"Déjame ayudarte preciosidad" la dijo Sirius levantándose de la silla y cogiéndola algunos platos.

"Gracias Sirius" le dijo en voz baja con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Aprende a tratar a una dama, Lunático" le dijo a Remus guiándole un ojo. James y Lupin resoplaron a la vez y Hermione soltó una risita. En ese momento apareció Lily con la tarta y se sentaron todos a comer.

Hermione no sabía si era por los efectos del vino o por los del chocolate o quizás por ambos pero se empezó a relajar. En un par de ocasiones incluso se atrevió a mirar a Lupin y a sonreírle. Estaban tranquilamente hablando cuando volvió a sonar el timbre. Los Potter se extrañaron, no esperaban a nadie más. James se levantó a abrir y los demás siguieron hablando

"Por Merlín Sirius, no nos cuentes tus escarceos amorosos con tanto detalle. No queremos tener pesadillas esta noche" le dijo Remus "¿Qué va a pensar Lonna de ti?"

"Nada bueno, te lo aseguro" le dijo Hermione mirando a Lupin y riéndose.

"Eh, mirad quien acaba de llegar" dijo James entrando en el salón con Pettigrew.

"¡¡¡ Peter ¡¡¡" dijeron Lily, Remus y Sirius a la vez.

Hermione que estaba a punto de beber, se quedó petrificada. Si ver a Lupin la había impresionado, esto la había impresionado muchisimo más.

En unos segundos se la vinieron a la memoria todos sus recuerdos sobre Pettigrew.

Cuando consiguió reaccionar se dio cuenta que todos se habían levantado para saludarle y la estaban mirando. Lonna se puso de pie sin soltar la copa.

No pasó desapercibido para ninguno la reacción de Lonna, estaba totalmente pálida. Tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se la iban a salir de un momento a otro y una expresión de pánico que muy pocas veces habían visto en la cara de nadie. Temblaba tanto que el vino que tenía en la copa se la estaba cayendo. Lily se acercó a ella y la agarró de las manos.

"¿Lonna, cariño ¿Qué te pasa?" la preguntó Lily muy asustada por la reacción de su amiga

"No… no… Creo que no me ha sentado bien el vino" mintió Hermione intentando sonar convincente.

"¿Seguro que estas bien?

"Si, si, Lily" dijo Hermione dejando la copa en la mesa con mucho cuidado.

"Mira, este es Peter nuestro otro amigo ¿recuerdas que te habíamos hablado de el?" La preguntó Lily mirándola con cara de preocupación "Peter, esta es Lonna"

"Vamos Colagusano, no seas así, dala la mano por lo menos" dijo Sirius dándole un golpecito a Peter en la espalda y empujadole hacia Hermione.

A Hermione se la empezó a nublar la vista al ver a Pettigrew tan cerca de ella, se estaba mareando. Peter la tendió la mano, pero ella no reaccionaba, así que Lily la dio un golpecito y la dijo con tono de preocupación "Lonna, te esta dando la mano"

James y Lupin cruzaban miradas con Sirius y Lily que estaban cada vez más preocupados. No entendían porque la chica reaccionaba así. Al fin y al cabo era solo el pequeño Peter, no el mismísimo Voldemort.

Hermione reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para darle la mano a Peter.

En cuanto notó la fría mano de Colagusano rozando la suya recordó al instante la mano de plata. La cabeza se la lleno de las imágenes de Pettigrew ahogando a Lupin con esa misma mano y como si la hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica Hermione retiró la mano y miró a Pettigrew con una mezcla entre miedo y odio. De pronto todo se volvió negro.

"Eso es Remus, toma, ponla las piernas en alto. Así esta perfecto, gracias" oyó decir a Lily.

Hermione notó un pinchazo en la cabeza y gimió de dolor

"Lonna cariño ¿puedes oírme?" la dijo Lily dulcemente

"Mmm ¿Qué ha pasado? Dijo Hermione un poco atontada todavía y viendo que estaba tumbada en el sillón

"Te has desmayado ¿Cómo te encuentras? La dijo Lily acariciándola el pelo.

"Me duele la cabeza" dijo Hermione intentando incorporarse.

"Tranquila, no te muevas todavía" se apresuró a decir Lily "Te has dado un buen golpe. James, por favor trae un vaso de agua"

Hermione empezó a recordar lo que la había pasado y dijo "Lo siento"

"Aquí tienes" la dijo James dándola el vaso con agua.

"Cariño, no te preocupes" la dijo Lily mientras se bebía el agua.

Hermione ya se sentía mejor y se sentó "Que van a pensar tus amigos de mi" la dijo avergonzada.

"Tranquila, yo les he visto hacer cosas mucho peores" la dijo Lily sonriendo.

A Hermione se le cambió la cara al ver a Peter que se estaba acercando para ver como se encontraba y se puso de nuevo a temblar.

"Ves, se pone así cuado yo me acerco" le dijo Pettigrew a Lupin.

"Yo…yo…no…no puedo…lo siento…" dijo Hermione llorando. Sin que nadie se lo esperase se puso de pie y salió corriendo.

"Lonna, espera por favor" gritó Lily.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Habían pasado nueve días y los Potter no habían conseguido hablar con Lonna todavía. Varias veces habían ido a buscarla a casa de la señora Bagshot, pero Hermione no había querido verles. En la última visita que hicieron, Bathilda les confesó que desde aquella tarde, Lonna se estaba comportando de manera muy extraña. Apenas probaba bocado y lo poco que comía lo vomitaba, además casi no hablaba y se pasaba las noches llorando.

Lily estaba muy preocupada, así que una tarde decidió ir a buscarla al trabajo

"Hola Lonna ¿podemos hablar un momento?" la preguntó Lily muy preocupada al ver que la chica estaba mucho más pálida y delgada que antes y tenía unas enormes ojeras que antes no tenía.

"No Lily, lo siento, estoy trabajando y a mi jefe no le gusta que tengamos visitas personales en horario de trabajo" dijo Hermione muy seca sin mirarla a la cara.

"Pues entonces te espero y cuando salgas nos tomamos un te juntas y hablamos ¿te parece bien? la dijo Lily dulcemente.

"No Lily. No quiero tomarme nada contigo y si no te importa, tengo mucho trabajo" la respondió muy cortante.

Si a Lily esas palabras la dolieron a Hermione mucho más, pero ver a Lily salir de la librería llorando la partieron el corazón. Sabía que era lo mejor. Le afectaba demasiado verles, estar con ellos. No estaba segura de sentirse capaz de seguir guardando el secreto de quien era y de donde provenía si seguía teniendo trato con ellos. Por mucho que la doliera tenía que ser así. Era lo mejor, se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza para convencerse.

Dos días después, Hermione recibió una lechuza de Lily donde decía

_Querida Lonna:_

_Espero que no te causara ningún problema con tu jefe mi visita del otro día, solo quería saber que tal estabas. Estamos todos muy preocupados por ti._

_No se que fue lo que te pasó el otro día en mi casa, pero si no quieres no hace falta que me lo cuentes. No tienes que sentirte obligada a darnos ninguna explicación. Solo quiero que sepas que siempre vas a poder contar conmigo para lo que sea, y que cuando estés preparada para hablar yo voy a estar ahí para escucharte._

_Se que solo nos conocemos desde hace dos meses, pero desde el primer día me caíste muy bien, y te cogí mucho cariño, tanto que te considero una de mis mejores amigas y te echo muchisimo de menos._

_Besos y abrazos _

_Lily_

_P.d. Me dice James que te mande besos de su parte y de la de Sirius_

Hermione lloró al leer la carta, ella también les echaba mucho de menos. Recordó que no les había dado los regalos que les compró y decidió escribirles una carta de despedida y mandárselos con ella. Tenía decidido que ese sería el último contacto que tendría con ellos.

_Queridos Lily y James:_

_Ante todo quiero pediros perdón por mi comportamiento en la comida en vuestra casa, lo siento de todo corazón. Por favor, disculpadme con vuestros amigos de mi parte. _

_También quería daros las gracias por lo buenos que habéis sido conmigo todo este tiempo. No os podéis ni imaginar lo que ha significado para mí vuestra amistad, pero lo mejor para todos es que no volvamos a tener contacto. Se que ahora no lo entendéis, pero tal vez algún día pueda explicároslo._

_Os envío unos regalos que os compré hace tiempo y que entre unas cosas y otras no os los he podido dar. Espero que os gusten._

_Cuidaos mucho, por favor_

_Os quiere_

_Lonna Reilly_

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

Hermione cada día estaba más deprimida y se sentía más sola. Ya ni siquiera le importaba que la persona de la túnica negra la siguiera, de hecho cuando eso pasaba Hermione se sentía acompañada.

Una tarde mientras estaba colocando unos libros en una estantería alguien la dijo

"Disculpe señorita ¿podría decirme si…?"

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió tanto al ver quien era que se la cayeron al suelo varios de los libros que tenia en las manos

"¿Lonna, Lonna Reilly? Soy Remus Lupin el amigo de James y Lily ¿te acuerdas de mí?" la dijo Lupin agachándose para ayudarla a recogerlos

"Si, claro que me acuerdo" dijo Hermione sin mirarle a los ojos

"Vaya ¿trabajas aquí?" la preguntó Lupin.

En ese instante los dos intentaron recoger el mismo libro al mismo tiempo y sus manos se rozaron haciendo que Hermione le mirase a los ojos. Nunca antes se había fijado en ellos. Eran preciosos.

"Si, llevo solo un mes" dijo sin apartar su mirada de el. Sentía como el corazón se la aceleraba.

"Pues es una suerte que hayas encontrado trabajo en estos tiempos" la dijo Remus sonriendo

"Si, mucha suerte"

Durante unos segundos los dos se quedaron mirándose sin saber que decir.

"Señorita Reilly ¿tiene algún problema con este cliente?" la dijo su jefe secamente que había estado observando toda la escena y se acercó a ellos.

"¿Problema? No, no, claro que no. El señor me estaba preguntando si…teníamos algún libro sobre… eh" dijo Hermione intentando inventarse algo convincente.

"Le estaba preguntando a esta amable señorita si tienen ustedes algún libro sobre pociones curativas" dijo Remus

"Por supuesto. Tercer pasillo a la derecha, segunda estantería, sección D" dijo el hombre muy serio "Haga el favor de acompañar a este caballero" le dijo a Hermione.

"Si, por supuesto. Sígame por favor"

Cuando llegaron a la sección "D" Hermione le dio el libro y Lupin la dijo sonriendo

"Muchas gracias. Creo que es mejor que vaya a pagar antes de que tu jefe venga a buscarnos"

"Si, claro. Adiós Remus" dijo Hermione con tristeza

"Adiós Lonna, me he alegrado mucho de verte"

Cuando estaba a punto de doblar la esquina para ir a la caja, Remus se volvió y dijo nervioso

"Todavía tengo que hacer alguna compra más y…bueno… me preguntaba si…bueno…tal vez te apetecería…no se…tomarte algo conmigo cuando salgas de trabajar… si no te apetece no pasa nada. Al fin y al cabo no me conoces apenas y…"

"Claro, me encantaría" le contestó Hermione sonriendo

"¿En serio?... genial…eh… ¿A que hora sales?"

"Pues… en veinticinco minutos" dijo Hermione mirando su reloj.

"Perfecto, te espero en la puerta" se despidió Lupin

"De acuerdo. Hasta luego"

Cuando Lupin se hubo marchado, Hermione se regañó así misma _"¿Se puede saber a que demonios ha venido eso? No se supone que no vas a volver a tener contacto con ellos. Bueno, esta bien, solo una cerveza de mantequilla. Pero solo una, eh?"_

Al salir del trabajo Remus no era el único que la estaba esperando. Allí estaba, en una esquina la persona con la túnica negra. Hermione no le hizo caso y entró con Lupin en el Caldero Chorreante.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

Lo que iba a ser solo una cerveza de mantequilla se convirtió en una cena. Estuvieron hablando de muchísimas cosas. Los dos se sentían muy a gusto juntos y descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común.

Lupin muy caballerosamente había evitado tocar el tema del incidente en casa de los Potter, pero la parte más incomoda de la cena llegó cuando salió a relucir el motivo por el que Lonna se había mudado.

Hermione se sentía tan cómoda con Remus que las palabras la salieron solas. Todo lo que le contó sobre la muerte de sus padres era cierto. Recordó como aquel día cuando llegó a la casa de sus padres vio la marca tenebrosa sobre ella y sus cuerpos sin vida sobre la moqueta del salón.

"¿Y no tienes más familiares?" preguntó Lupin

"No, mis padres eran hijos únicos y mis abuelos murieron hace tiempo" dijo Hermione mirando a la mesa para que Remus no pudiera ver como se la llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

"¿Y algún amigo o novio?" preguntó Lupin

Hermione negó con la cabeza y dijo llorando "No, están todos muertos"

Remus al verla se saco un pañuelo del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se lo dio. Cuando Hermione se hubo secado las lágrimas, el licántropo la dijo "Lo siento Lonna, no pretendía hacerte recordar todas esas cosas. Perdóname"

"No tengo nada que perdonarte Remus. Tu no has tenido la culpa" le dijo la chica posando su mano derecha sobre la de el dándola un pequeño apretón.

En ese mismo momento Hermione sintió una descarga eléctrica que la recorrió todo el cuerpo. Los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos y cuando Hermione quiso retirar su mano, Remus la apretó y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente. Solo cuando el camarero apareció para traerles el postre se soltaron y siguieron hablando.

Cuando se levantaron para irse, Hermione le dijo a Remus que salieran por la puerta que daba a Londres, que la apetecía dar un paseo y el chico aceptó encantado. No tenía ganas de despedirse de ella tan pronto.

Al poco de comenzar el paseo, Hermione notó que Remus se ponía muy tenso y la dijo muy serio "Lonna, escúchame atentamente y no hagas ningún movimiento brusco. Al llegar a la siguiente esquina te apareces en tu casa ¿me has entendido?"

"Si, Remus, pero ¿pasa algo?" preguntó Hermione preocupada.

"No pasa nada, pero por favor haz lo que yo te diga" le dijo con nerviosismo metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica para sacar la varita en cualquier instante.

"Remus, me estas preocupando ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"Por favor Lonna, no preguntes y haz lo que te digo" la dijo enfadado

Hermione se paró en seco y le dijo "No. Quiero saber que te pasa" Lupin la agarró del brazo y la obligó a andar

"Suéltame, me estas haciendo daño" le gritó Hermione soltándose

"Esta bien, te lo cuento, pero vas a tener que hacerme caso" le dijo Lupin enfadado "Prométemelo" añadió intentando calmarse

"Te lo prometo"

"Alguien nos está siguiendo desde que hemos salido del Caldero Chorreante" dijo Lupin muy serio

"Ah, es eso" le dijo Hermione sin darle ninguna importancia y se volvió para ver como su perseguidor se escondía en un portal "No te preocupes, es inofensivo"

"¿Qué?" la gritó Lupin estupefacto ante la reacción de la chica "¿Inofensivo? Es un maldito mortífago, Lonna"

"¿Como lo sabes?" le preguntó Hermione

"¿Qué como lo se? Pues por que le he visto al salir de la librería me lleva siguiendo desde entonces" Hermione estaba a punto de interrumpirle cuando el chico siguió diciendo. "Iba a cancelar la cita contigo, pero al poco de salir tu se esfumó. Pensé que se había marchado. ¡¡¡ Mierda, soy un imbecil!!! Te estoy poniendo en peligro"

"Remus, no te está siguiendo a ti, me está siguiendo a mi. Lleva semanas vigilándome y siguiéndome" confesó Hermione

Lupin palideció ante la confesión de la chica y se giró. El mortífago había desaparecido en el mismo instante en que Hermione se había dado la vuelta para mirarle. Inmediatamente Lupin la sujeto del brazo y se aparecieron los dos delante de la puerta de la casa de la chica.

Tras unos incómodos segundos de silencio, Remus la preguntó mirando a la casa de los Potter e intentando de controlar su enfado"¿Lo saben?"

"No, nadie lo sabe. Por favor Remus prométeme que no se lo dirás. No quiero que se preocupen más por mi" le pidió agarrándose a los brazos de el que los tenía cruzados sobre su pecho.

"Lonna ¿te das cuenta de lo peligrosa que es tu situación?" La preguntó Lupin con preocupación cogiéndola de las manos "Estamos en guerra, y cuando un mortífago te persigue nunca es para nada bueno"

"Si Remus, por supuesto que me doy cuenta de la situación" le dijo muy en serio mirándole a los ojos.

Lupin respiró hondo varias veces antes de contestar "Está bien, pero por lo menos díselo a Dumbledore. Prométemelo" le pidió en voz baja y dio dos pasos para acercarse mas a ella.

"Te lo prometo" le respondió Hermione casi sin respiración al sentirle tan cerca.

Durante unos instantes se quedaron en silencio, mirándose. Hermione notó como Remus la miraba a la boca. Su respiración se agitó y comenzó a temblar ligeramente. Lupin la iba a besar y ella se moría de ganas de que eso pasase.

El chico se inclinó un poco hacia Lonna y con sus labios rozó ligeramente los de ella. Nunca había sentido nada tan suave ni tan delicioso en su vida y volvió a besarla, pero esta vez con más decisión.

Hermione sentía que las piernas se la iban a doblar de un momento a otro. Su mente se la vació por completo de cualquier tipo de pensamiento, lo único que había dentro de ella eran los labios de Remus, tan suaves, tan dulces, que conseguían que el mundo entero desapareciera con un ligero roce.

"Deberías hablar con Lily" la dijo Lupin al separarse y volviendo a mirarla a los ojos.

En ese instante Lonna dejo de mirarle y con todo el dolor de su corazón dio dos pasos hacia atrás alejándose de el.

"Buenas noches Remus. Gracias por la invitación" se despidió tristemente Hermione.

"Buenas noches Lonna y ten mucho cuidado, por favor"

En cuanto se metió en la cama, Hermione empezó a darle vueltas a la cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar en Remus. ¿Como era posible que estuviera sintiendo todas esas cosas por el? Cerró los ojos y recordó el beso. Una sonrisa apareció en su labios y se acarició suavemente con el dedo índice por donde los labios de el habían estado, podía notarlos todavía, su sabor, su suavidad, su calor. Suspiró y sintió como se la encogía el estomago.

"_¿Qué diría Ginny si supiera que me acabo de besar con Lupin? Seguramente algo como ¿Y besa bien? y yo pensaría "increíblemente bien" pero no me atrevería a decírselo, pero ella se las arreglaría para sonsacarme y…" _pensaba Hermione con una sonrisa que se la desvaneció en seguida cuando recordó la conversación entre Voldemort y Colagusano _"…algunos de los hombres quisieron divertirse un poco… pero la chica estaba muy débil y no aguantó mucho"_ y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Volvió a recordar todo lo que había pasado y porque había viajado en el tiempo. Recordó también las palabras de Remus _"…__cuando un mortífago te persigue nunca es para nada bueno". _Recordó también a la persona que les había seguido. Como era posible que no se hubiese dado cuenta que era un mortífago. ¿Por qué la estaría vigilando? Nadie excepto Dumbledore sabian de su pasado. ¿Qué querría de ella?

Hermione se imagino uno de esos documentales muggles de animales donde el depredador estudia los movimientos de su presa para poder cazarla más fácilmente.

Esa noche tuvo otra de sus pesadillas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Muchas gracias por los reviews ¡¡¡**

**Quiero que sepáis que todas las sugerencias que me hacéis las estudio y las intento poner.**

**Prometo que el próximo capítulo será más largo y más…intenso ;)**

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

**CAPITULO 5**

Hermione estaba de rodillas en el suelo, llena de polvo y suciedad. Tenía las manos llenas de arañazos. Intentó levantar manualmente una piedra, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza y dijo "Wingardum leviosa" consiguiendo que la piedra se elevará como si fuera una pluma.

"Lonna, creo que ya lo he encontrado" la dijo Dumbledore.

Hermione se acercó corriendo hasta donde se encontraba el profesor, haciendo que la piedra cayera al suelo haciendo muchisimo ruido y creando una capa de polvo inmensa.

"Lo siento…Albus…"dijo tosiendo "¿Dónde está?"

"Aquí mismo" dijo el profesor agachándose para cogerlo.

"No, no lo toque" gritó Hermione "Primero tenemos que destruirlo"

Dumbledore seguía agachado y podía oír como el anillo emitía un extraño sonido. El horcrux sabía que llegaba su fin. El mago colocó el anillo con la punta de la espada, sujetándolo entre varias piedras, levantó la espada y se la clavó justo en el centro de la piedra haciendo que esta se partiera en varios pedazos.

"Bueno querida, ya nos quedan menos. Ahora tenemos que planear nuestro siguiente movimiento" dijo el profesor.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

De vuelta en el despacho de Dumbledore decidieron que el siguiente horcrux a destruir debería ser el medallón de Slytherin. Deberían hablar con Sirius. El director se encargaría de quedar con el en su despacho, dentro de tres días, y allí entre el mismo y Hermione le pedirían su ayuda.

"Muy bien, Lonna, entonces quedamos para dentro de tres días" la recordó Dumbledore

"Si, de acuerdo" le dijo la chica y añadió "verá Albus, me gustaría hablar con usted sobre algo más"

"Claro, dime"

"Verá… se que se lo debería de haber contado antes, pero…bueno… no quería preocuparle…"

"Quieres hablarme del mortífago que te está siguiendo ¿no es cierto? La dijo Dumbledore mirándola por encima de las gafas.

"Si ¿Cómo lo sabe?" Le preguntó estupefacta Hermione

"Creo que en el tiempo que llevas aquí has hecho buenos amigos ¿no es así?" la dijo el mago sonriéndola.

Hermione apenas tardó un para de segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Lupin se lo había contado a Dumbledore. _"Será cerdo¡¡¡ me había prometido que no se lo contaría a nadie ¡¡¡" _pensó Hermione cada vez más enfadada. "_No me lo puedo creer. No de Remus"_ su respiración cada vez se iba acelerando al mismo ritmo que se incrementaba su enfado.

"No te enfades con el, Lonna. Al fin y al cabo lo que te prometió fue que no se lo contaría a los Potter, no a mi ¿me equivoco?" la preguntó Dumbledore tranquilamente.

"¿Qué?¡¡ No me lo puedo creer ¡¡¡ Esto es demasiado¡¡¡ ¿Me ha leído la mente?" le gritó Hermione

"No querida, no me ha hecho falta. Solo me ha bastado con ver tu reacción" dijo Dumbledore y añadió "Verás, Remus y yo nos reunimos ayer. Teníamos temas personales que tratar. Durante toda la tarde le noté bastante nervioso, así que le pregunté que le pasaba. Al principio no me lo quiso contar, pero tengo que decir que soy bastante hábil para conseguir que la gente me confíe sus problemas, así que, al final me contó el incidente que tuvisteis la otra noche y me atrevería a decir que está muy preocupado por ti"

Hermione se quedó pensando un instante en la conversación que tuvo con Lupin en la puerta de su casa. Efectivamente, el la había prometido que no le diría nada a los Potter, pero en ningún momento dijeron nada del director.

"_¿Remus esta preocupado por mi?"_ pensó Hermione y el enfado que sintió hace unos minutos se fue transformando poco a poco en una mezcla entre gratitud, amistad, cariño, alegría y unos nudos en el estomago que la provocaban cosquilleos por todo el cuerpo.

"Siento mucho haberle gritado Albus" dijo Hermione avergonzada.

"No te preocupes por eso Lonna, lo que nos debe de preocupar ahora es seguir con nuestros planes" la dijo el director "Se que está de más que te lo diga, pero tienes que ser muy precavida. Que ese mortífago te esté siguiendo no es nada bueno"

"Por supuesto, lo seré"

"Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo una cita con la señorita Trelawney" diciendo esto el profesor Dumbledore se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta del despacho haciendo un ademán para que Hermione le siguiera.

"No, no puede ir a esa cita" le gritó Hermione con voz asustada "ya sabe lo que pasaría si la Profesora Trelawney, bueno, la señorita Trelawney le contara la profecía. Snape se la contará a Voldemort y los Potter estarían condenados otra vez a …" Hermione no quiso terminar la frase. Solo con la idea de que los pasara lo mismo otra vez se la hizo un nudo en la garganta.

"Lonna, escúchame, por favor" la dijo Dumbledore muy serio poniéndole su mano derecha encima del hombro. "Los dos sabemos que la profecía va a ser hecha esta tarde. ¿Has pensado que pasaría si en vez de hacérmela a mi se la hiciera directamente a Snape o a algún otro mortífago?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Estaba pálida.

"Se la contaría entera ¿y sabes lo que puede significar eso?" la chica volvió a negar con la cabeza.

"Que si tu y yo fracasamos, Voldemort conocería la profecía entera y eso es algo que no nos interesa, Lonna. Además" añadió el mago "va a haber varios miembros de la orden patrullando para evitar que Snape o cualquier otra persona escuchen lo que no deben"

"De acuerdo Albus, pero yo quiero ir con usted"

A Hermione le costó convencer a Dumbledore, pero al final consintió que la chica estuviera en Hogsmade como si estuviera de compras. Solo observando. La había dicho que si en algún momento la cosa se ponía sería, ella se tendría que aparecer directamente en su casa.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

Al llegar al pueblo, Hermione decidió que sería mejor entrar en varias tiendas para no levantar sospechas. Mientras estaba en Zonko vio a través del escaparate al profesor Dumbledore entrando en la Cabeza de Puerco.

Estaba dispuesta a salir para seguir a Dumbledore cuando vio a Lily pasar. Miraba en todas direcciones y parecía muy nerviosa. Hermione se giró para que la chica no la viera y pensó que sería buena idea comprar unas ranas de chocolate para disimular, cuando oyó voces y golpes que provenían de la calle. Se asomó a la puerta y vio como había tres mortífagos acercándose a Lily y lanzándola hechizos y maldiciones que a duras penas estaba siendo capaz de bloquear. Sin pensárselo dos veces salió corriendo para ayudar a su amiga.

"Desmaius" gritó Hermione dándole a uno de los mortífagos

"Dolohov, encárgate de la nueva" gritó Rosier mirando a Hermione mientras Dolohov le echaba una maldición a Lily y esta gritaba "Impedimenta"

"Petrificus totalus" le gritó Hermione a Dolohov que se había vuelto hacia ella. El mortífago esquivo su ataque y se rió de ella.

"¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer, niñita? Crucio" la gritó el mortífago. A Hermione no la dio tiempo a repeler la maldición y la dio de pleno. Se retorcía de dolor. No quería gritar, pero el dolor era tan fuerte que no lo pudo evitar.

El mortífago se reía de ella. Hermione vio como Dolohov iba hacía Lily. No podía permitir que la hicieran nada malo y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban gritó de nuevo "Petrificus totalus" esta vez no falló y Dolohov cayó petrificado en el suelo.

Mientras Hermione intentaba ponerse en pie oyó a Rosier que le gritó a Lily "Sectusempra" El corazón se la paró al ver como a su amiga Lily no la dio tiempo de bloquear el hechizo y cayó al suelo.

"Desmaius" le gritó Hermione a Rosier, pero este consiguió parar su hechizo.

Hermione corría hacia su amiga cuando vio que Rosier iba a lanzarla otro hechizo.

"Expelliarmus" gritó un segundo antes de que Rosier gritase "Avada..." y la varita del mortífago salió disparada. En es mismo momento llegó un hombre y le aturdió.

Hermione se arrodillo al lado de Lily. Estaba sangrando mucho y tenía varias heridas en forma de cortes en el pecho.

"Lonna ¿que ha pasado?" la preguntó Lily "El medallón..."

"No te preocupes de eso ahora. Tenemos que curarte" la cortó Hermione y empezó a aplicarla varios hechizos curativos que hicieron que se la fueran cerrando las heridas.

"Tenemos que llevarte al hospital para que te vean esas heridas Lily" la dijo el hombre que las habían ayudado con voz de preocupación.

"No hace falta Fabian, no son tan profundas. Si no llega a ser por el medallón no creo que lo hubiera podido contar" le dijo Lily intentando ponerse en pie.

"¿De que medallón hablas?" le preguntó el chico

Lily le enseño el medallón que Hermione la había regalado. La única diferencia de cuando ella se lo regaló, es que ahora, la piedra estaba agrietada.

"Fabian, te necesito aquí, ya" le chilló su gemelo Gideon que estaba pelando con dos mortífagos más.

"¿Confías en ella? Le preguntó a Lily refiriéndose a Hermione. La chica afirmó con la cabeza.

"De acuerdo, sácala de aquí, rápido" le dijo a Hermione mientras salía corriendo a ayudar a su hermano.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

Hermione ayudó a Lily a aparecerse en la puerta de su casa porque la chica estaba muy débil.

"¡¡¡ James!!! James!!! Deprisa por favor" gritó Hermione al ver que a Lily se la habían abierto alguna de las heridas y se estaba mareando.

James, en cuanto vio a su mujer se que quedó pálido y las hizo pasar directamente a la habitación para curarla.

Una vez curadas las heridas de nuevo las preguntó que había pasado. Lily le contó todo, el ataque de los mortífagos y como Lonna llegó de repente y aturdió a uno y que después, Rosier la lanzó el sectusempra, pero cuando el hechizo llegó a ella el medallón que Lonna la regalo emitió una especie de luz blanquecina que formó un escudo protector, y aunque no fue lo suficiente fuerte como para repelerlo del todo, consiguió que el efecto fuera mínimo. Por eso sus heridas no eran tan profundas como lo hubieran podido ser.

"¿Cómo es posible que el medallón haya hecho eso?. Yo mismo lo revisé por si hubiera alguna maldición en el y no encontré nada" dijo James "No te ofendas Lonna, pero..."

"Tranquilo James, lo comprendo perfectamente. Sobre todo después de cómo me he comportado con vosotros últimamente" les dijo Hermione avergonzada " No se como pediros perdón"

"Oh, Lonna, no hace falta" la dijo Lily que estaba recostada en la cama y la extendió la mano. Cuando Hermione la cogió la mano, Lily se la acarició suavemente y la sonrió.

"A mí, con que me hayas traído a mi esposa sana y salva me vale" dijo James con dulzura, sentándose en la cama al lado de Lily y acariciándola el pelo. Los dos se estaban mirando intensamente a los ojos. En ese instante, Lily abrazó a su marido y le dio un beso en los labios.

Al separarse, James cogió con sus manos la cara de Lily y apoyó su frente en la de ella y suspiró.

"No se que hubiera hecho si te hubiera pasado algo" la dijo con los ojos cerrados y voz de angustia. Lily le volvió a besar en los labios, pero esta vez con más pasión, devorando cada milímetro de la boca de su marido y acariciándola lentamente con su lengua, justo como a el le gustaba.

Hermione carraspeó y el matrimonio la miró muertos de la vergüenza.

"Bueno chicos, creo que es hora de que os deje a solas" les dijo sonriendo y un poco colorada.

"No Lonna, quédate, por favor" la pidió Lily. Hermione se quedó pensando por unos segundos y finalmente aceptó.

"Me alegro de que estuvieras allí" dijo Lily sonriéndola.

"Yo también" respondió Hermione devolviéndola la sonrisa

"¿Te puedo preguntar algo?" la dijo James

"Eh, si, claro" respondió Lonna pensando que la preguntaría algo relacionado con el collar.

"¿Por qué te comportaste tan raro el otro día con Peter?"

"James" le regañó su esposa "No hace falta que respondas si no quieres, en serio"

Hermione suspiró y miró fijamente a la colcha "Pues, veréis…es que…" no sabía como seguir, no les podía decir la verdad, pero no se la ocurría nada convincente. Estaba muy nerviosa. "Pues…yo…es que…bueno… es solo que…me recuerda mucho a alguien del pasado que nos…que me ha hecho muchísimo daño…y…al verle…pues…creía que era el…y…bueno…"

"Lonna ¿ese hombre te…abuso de ti? La pregunto James intentando tener el mayor tacto posible. Hermione negó rápidamente con la cabeza pero seguía sin mirarles.

"No te preocupes más por ese hombre. Nosotros no vamos a permitir que te haga más daño, ¿verdad James? la dijo Lily.

"Por supuesto, solo dime quien es y te prometo que se va a arrepentir de lo que te haya hecho" la dijo James "Se me están ocurriendo unas ideas buenísimas" añadió con una sonrisa pícara.

"Muchas gracias chicos, pero no hace falta que os metáis en líos por mi" les sonrió Hermione.

"Lo que todavía no entiendo es lo del collar" dijo James con cara de extrañeza y cambiando radicalmente de tema "¿Donde lo compraste? Tal vez el tendero nos pueda decir como consiguió hechizarlo" añadió

"En realidad, el tendero no te va a poder decir nada sobre eso"

Hermione les contó que cuando ella compró el collar, era un collar como todos, pero que antes de enviárselo se la ocurrió la idea de ponerle un encantamiento escudo, por si algún día que lo llevara puesto y se encontrase en problemas la pudiera proteger.

Los chicos nos sabían como reaccionar ante tal confesión. La primera que lo hizo fue Lily, que se levantó de la cama y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. A continuación James abrazó a las dos chicas a la vez y las besó en la mejilla.

Todos los motivos que la habían hecho a Hermione alejarse de ellos se la olvidaron. Incluso estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a Peter, al fin y al cabo todavía no había traicionado a los Potter.

James y Lily insistieron en que Lonna se quedase con ellos a cenar y esta aceptó encantada.

Estaban a mitad de la cena cuando recibieron una visita inesperada. Era Dumbledore. Se había enterado de lo que le había pasado a Lily y fue a ver que tal estaba. Se le notaba más preocupado de lo normal. Los chicos le contaron como pasó todo, incluyendo lo del collar de Lily que Lonna la había regalado.

"Si no es mucha molestia ¿podríais dejarme a solas con la señorita Reilly? Tenemos cosas importantes que discutir" dijo Dumbledore.

"Claro Albus" le dijo James y el y Lily salieron.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

Hermione, en el momento que vio a Dumbledore entrar tuvo la intuición de que algo malo había pasado.

"Lonna, tenemos que hablar muy seriamente. Esta tarde ha ocurrido algo que no estaba previsto" la dijo muy serio

"Ha sido algo relacionado con la profecía ¿verdad?"

"Me temo que sí" dijo el director y añadió después de una pequeña pausa. "Verás, la profecía que ha sido hecha esta tarde no es la que nosotros esperábamos"

"¿Cómo que...?" le interrumpió Hermione

"Querida, déjame terminar, por favor. La profecía que ha sido hecha esta tarde no se refiere al hijo de los Potter"

"Pero ¿como es posible?" preguntó una atónita Hermione

"Sospecho que tu viaje en el tiempo ha hecho que todo cambie"

"Y ¿que es lo que dice exactamente la nueva profecía?" preguntó Hermione.


	6. Chapter 6

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo por sus rewievs ¡¡¡**

**Se que fui un poco mala al dejar la historia sin saber que decía la profecía, así que como no os quiero hacer sufrir más, aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Espero que lo disfruteis ¡¡**

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

**CAPITULO 6**

"_Desde muy lejos, una joven y sabia mujer ha llegado para destruir a aquel que desata el terror entre su pueblo... Conocedora de grandes secretos, alianzas entre los enemigos y algunos aliados del señor oscuro sellará... El animal..." _

"Eso es todo lo que pude escuchar antes de que me descubrieran, mi señor" le dijo el mortífago a Voldemort

"Vaya, vaya, con que eso es lo que se traía entre manos Dumbledore" dijo Voldemort "Es una pena que no hayas podido escuchar más. Tus servicios serán recompensados, Severus. Haz pasar al resto" añadió pensativo.

En cuanto el resto de los mortífagos hubo entrado en la habitación, Voldemort les obligó a que le contaran que había pasado en Hogsmade.

"Sois una panda de inútiles que no sirven ni para mantener a raya a una sangre sucia y a un par de traidores a la sangre" les gritó Voldemort.

"¿Y acaso una empleaducha de una estúpida tienda tiene más poder que cualquiera de mis mortífagos?" Le gritó al hombre que estaba arrodillado. Este, rápidamente negó con la cabeza. "¿No? ¿Estas seguro? Entonces dime ¿Cómo es posible que haya aturdido a Gibbon, haya petrificado a Dolohov y haya desarmado a Rosier?"

"N…no lo se, m…mi señor" tartamudeó el hombre

"Crucio" y añadió mientras el hombre se retorcía de dolor "Por tu bien, más te vale que no te haya reconocido"

"Por supuesto que no, mi señor. Yo estaba pelando con los Prewett y ella estaba ayudando a la sangre sucia" dijo el mortífago a duras penas recuperándose del dolor causado por la maldición "en ningún momento me vio"

"Esta bien, pero no dejes de seguirla. Quiero saber absolutamente todo sobre ella. Ahora estoy más interesado que nunca"

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

Hermione estaba blanca y sentía nauseas. ¿Sería posible que ella fuera la mujer de la que hablaba la profecía? Ahora comprendía como se debió de sentir Harry.

Solo había hecho falta que Dumbledore se la dijera una sola vez, para que se la quedase grabada en su mente.

"_Desde muy lejos, una joven y sabia mujer ha llegado para destruir a aquel que desata el terror entre su pueblo... Conocedora de grandes secretos, alianzas entre los enemigos y algunos aliados del señor oscuro sellará... El animal que duerme en su interior, con el dolor y el sufrimiento la protegerá y la otorgará la fuerza para derrotar a aquel que no debe ser nombrado"_

"Albus, ¿de verdad está seguro que se refiere a mi? Le preguntó incrédula.

"No me cabe la menor duda, querida"

"Entonces, eso significaría que los Potter y Harry estarían fuera de peligro y que Peter no les traicionaría y que Sirius no irá a Azkaban y..." decía Hermione llena de esperanza e ilusión.

"Y que en cuanto Voldemort se entere de que tu eres esa mujer, no va a descansar hasta acabar contigo. Lo entiendes ¿verdad?" la cortó el hombre.

A Hermione estas palabras la cayeron como un jarro de agua fría. "Si, lo entiendo" dijo con un hilo de voz. "Pero, Albus ¿que quiere decir la profecía con lo del animal que duerme en mi interior?" le preguntó después de hacer una pausa para poder respirar.

"Todavía no lo se, pero no creo que sea algo por lo que debemos preocuparnos de momento" la dijo el director "Ahora más que nunca tenemos que ser muy precavidos, Lonna. Por favor, ten muchisimo cuidado" Hermione asintió con la cabeza y el director la dijo "Mañana hay una reunión de la Orden y ya que algunos mortífagos te han visto luchar de nuestro lado, creo que sería conveniente que pasases a formar parte, por supuesto si estas interesada. Además, así estarás más protegida"

"Por supuesto que estoy interesada" dijo la chica.

"Muy bien, entonces me despido hasta mañana. ¿Serías tan amable de despedirme de los Potter? Ellos te dirán donde se encuentra el cuartel. Buenas noches" se despidió el mago.

"Buenas noches" se despidió Hermione.

"Ah, se me olvidaba, de la profecía ni una sola palabra a nadie ¿de acuerdo?"

Esa noche fue de las peores que hubo pasado hasta ahora. Al principio no podía dormir, no paraba de pensar en todas las cosas que la habían pasado. La voz de Dumbledore resonaba en su cabeza contándola la profecía. No supo en que momento cayó dormida, pero se despertó temblando y empapada en sudor.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – **

Al día siguiente, al llegar al trabajo, Hermione no vio al mortifago que la perseguía. No había ni rastro de el y eso la inquietaba. Por la tarde se apareció directamente en la casa de los Potter y estos la llevaron hasta el cuartel general de la Orden.

Era una casa de campo muy antigua de por lo menos tres plantas a orillas de un pequeño lago. La fachada estaba completamente cubierta de hiedra y el tejado era de pizarra negra. Por dentro, la casa olía a cerrado.

Los Potter la hicieron entrar hasta el fondo pasando por delante de varias puertas cerradas y subieron hasta el primer piso. Al llegar al final de las escaleras torcieron a la derecha y se encontraron ante un salón enorme con las paredes empapeladas en color rojo oscuro con dibujos de enormes flores en varias tonalidades de rojo. Había grandes ventanales tapados por enormes cortinas de terciopelo de color azul oscuro, una chimenea al final de la habitación y en el medio una enorme mesa de caoba con capacidad para lo menos veinte personas.

Dentro del salón estaban casi todos los integrantes de la orden. Hermione y los Potter se dirigieron directamente hacia Sirius y Lupin que estaban en una de las esquinas cerca de la chimenea. Hermione iba la última y todos los ocupantes de la sala la miraban.

"Esto si que es una buena sorpresa" dijo Sirius abrazando a James y después dándole un beso a Lily" ¿Me puedo acercar a ti sin que salgas corriendo? dijo sonriendo a Hermione.

"Sirius, haz el favor" le regañó Lily.

"No pasa nada Lily, supongo que es lo mejor que me puede decir después de todo" dijo la chica apenada "Lo siento mucho" añadió mirando a Sirius y a Lupin.

"Si me das un beso te lo perdono" la dijo Sirius ofreciéndola su mejilla derecha y señalándosela con un dedo. Hermione se sonrojó y soltó una risita. Cuando el chico sintió los labios de ella rozándole la mejilla giró la cabeza hasta que sus bocas se tocaron.

En el momento que Hermione notó que Sirius giraba la cabeza y sus labios se chocaron se puso tan roja, que a su lado, el color de las paredes palidecía.

"! Sirius ¡" le gritó dándole un puñetazo el hombro, lo que produjo que este riera con todas sus fuerzas. Miró a Lupin que tenía un gesto de desaprobación en la cara y le sonrió.

"Hola Remus" le dijo y le dio la mano.

"Hola Lonna, me alegra mucho volver a verte" le respondió. Los dos chicos se quedaron mirándose unos segundos hasta que alguien les interrumpió.

"¿No nos vais a presentar? dijo una voz de hombre.

"Eso, después de haberos salvado el culo ayer. Lily, que detalle tan feo" repitió el otro gemelo.

"Lonna, estos son Fabian y Gideon Prewett, Gideon esta es Lonna..." les presentó Lily.

"Gideon es el, yo soy Fabian. Encantado Lonna" dijo dándola la mano.

"Vaya, perdona Fabian, es que os parecéis tanto" dijo Lily.

"Era broma, yo soy Gideon" dijo el chico y todos se rieron.

Hermione estaba asombrada, eran igual que Fred y George, excepto porque estos dos, en vez de ser pelirrojos tenían el pelo de color castaño.

Se pusieron a hablar todos juntos. Los gemelos contaron como Lonna apareció justo a tiempo para ayudarles y como Lily resultó herida pero que extrañamente sus heridas habían sido leves. Los gemelos no se lo explicaban y Lily les contó lo que Lonna había hecho con el medallón.

"Guau Lonna, eso es genial ¿Cómo lo has hecho? Le preguntó Fabian.

"Pues ha sido un sencillo hechizo escudo, pero creo que no lo hice muy bien. En teoría el hechizo que Rosier le mandó a Lily tenía que haber salido rebotado sin hacerla ni un solo rasguño" confesó Hermione

"¿Cómo es posible que digas que no lo hiciste bien? Gracias a ti solo se quedó en un susto" la dijo James.

"Pues por que es la verdad, James" le contestó y miro a Lupin que la estaba mirando asombrado. A Hermione se la encogió el corazón cuando cruzaron las miradas.

"¿Cómo se te ocurrió la idea?" preguntó Gideon

"Bueno, no fue mía. Fue de unos amigos míos" dijo con tristeza acordándose de Fred y George, sus sobrinos.

"Impresionante, si señor. Aturdes a dos mortífagos, al tercero le desarmas, le salvas la vida Lily con la idea del medallón protector y además eres preciosa. Como ya he dicho antes, impresionante" dijo Sirius y dándole un codazo a Lupin le preguntó "¿No te parece Lunático?"

"Si, por supuesto Canuto. Impresionante" dijo Lupin sin quitar la vista de Hermione y recalcando mucho la última palabra.

"Hombre Peter, ya era hora de que llegaras" le saludó uno de los gemelos.

Al oír ese nombre, Hermione se tensó. Enseguida se lo notaron y la miraron preocupados "¿Lonna...?" fue a preguntarla Lily cuando esta la interrumpió.

"Tranquila Lily, no pasa nada"

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se encontró de frente con Pettigrew que la estaba mirando con preocupación. Había decidido darle una oportunidad, aunque sabía que no iba a ser fácil.

"Buenas tardes Peter" le saludó y le tendió la mano haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no marearse. Pettigrew la di la mano, pero el saludo apenas duró un par de segundos.

"Quisiera pedirte perdón por lo del otro día" dijo la chica ante el asombro de todos por su reacción.

Pettigrew aceptó la disculpas en momento en que Dumbledore apareció y dio comenzó la reunión.

El primer punto fue la presentación de Lonna Reilly como nuevo miembro de la Orden. El segundo fue el ataque en Hogsmade del día anterior. En el tercer punto, el director asignó las misiones de esa semana.

Durante toda la reunión, James notó como Lonna y Remus no pararon de mirarse, e incluso alguna de las veces que sus miradas se cruzaron, James noto como se sonrojaban.

"Ey, observa a Remus y a Lonna y luego me dices lo que te parece" le dijo James a Sirius al oído en medio de la reunión.

Varios minutos y miradas después, Sirius le contestó "Hermano, el amor está en el aire. Puedo olerlo" y empezó a hacer como que olisqueaba.

"Tengo un plan, cuento contigo ¿no?" le dijo James.

"Eso no hace falta ni que preguntarlo" le contestó Sirius susurrando.

Una vez finalizada la reunión a James se le ocurrió la idea de que fueran todos los merodeadores y Lonna a cenar a su casa y a dormir allí en plan acampada. Por supuesto Sirius aceptó de inmediato. Al principio Lily no estaba muy convencida, pero su marido se la llevó a una esquina y a los pocos minutos volvió con una radiante sonrisa en los labios y encantada con el plan.

Peter no podía ir ya que esta noche le tocaba vigilancia, así que Hermione aceptó encantada. Por suerte era sábado y al día siguiente no tenía que trabajar.

Al llegar a casa de los Potter las chicas se encargaron de preparar la cena y los chicos de acomodar el salón para poder hacer allí la acampada. Estratégicamente, Sirius se encargó de poner los sacos de Lonna y Remus juntos en uno de los lados del salón donde pudieran tener un poco más de intimidad.

La cena estuvo deliciosa. Entre el vino de la cena y el champán del postre, Lonna y Lily se sentían un poco mareadas. James aprovechó para poner música y se puso a bailar muy agarrado con su esposa.

"¿Qué pasa lunático, no vas a sacar a bailar a esta bella señorita?" Le dijo Sirius a Remus en voz baja.

"A mi no se me da muy bien bailar, Canuto" le contestó bastante colorado "Sácala tú" añadió también en voz baja.

"Amigo, tengo asuntos urgentes que tratar con el baño" y dándole un golpecito en la espalda se levantó y se fue al piso de arriba.

Remus miró durante unos segundos a Lonna bastante indeciso hasta que se armó de valor y la pidió que bailara con el. A los pocos segundos, la canción cambió dando comienzo a una canción lenta que Hermione no había oído nunca. Al principio los dos estaban un poco tensos, pero poco a poco se fueron relajando y acercando más hasta que sus cuerpos se estaban tocando.

Remus se soltó de las manos de Hermione y las colocó sobre su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él, mientras que ella colocó las suyas sobre los hombros de Remus. Hermione cada vez se sentía más mareada, pero esta vez no tenía nada que ver el alcohol, era Remus, su calor, su olor, se sentía como en otro mundo, la vista se la nublaba y se sentía como si estuviera flotando. Nunca había sentido nada tan intenso ni con Víktor ni con Ron. Hermione cerró los ojos y reposó su cabeza en el pecho de el dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que Remus la producía y por la música de la que apenas era consciente.

A Remus le pasaba lo mismo, se sentía totalmente embriagado por la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Su olor le volvía loco. Al sentir que Hermione apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, Remus aprovecho para acercar su cara al pelo de la chica. Era tan suave y olía tan bien que hubiera estado en esa postura el resto de su vida.

Unas risas les sacaron de su trance, estaban bailando sin música. Ninguno de los dos supo durante cuando tiempo estuvieron en esa situación, pero a juzgar por las risas de las tres personas que los miraban debió ser un buen rato. Remus y Lonna se miraron por un segundo sonrojándose y se separaron.

James sacó varias botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y todos se sentaron en sus sacos de dormir mientras hablaban. Cada uno tenía que contar la experiencia más divertida de su vida. Como James y Sirius coincidieron en la suya, Sirius tuvo que repetir turno y contar otra. Hermione no recordaba haberse reído tanto en su vida ni haber vivido una noche más increíble que esa.

Debían de ser como las tres de la madrugada cuando Lilly dijo que estaba cansada y que se fueran a dormir. Todos aceptaron y las chicas subieron al baño a cambiarse de ropa.

"Te gusta Remus ¿verdad?" preguntó directamente Lily

"¿A mi? Qu...que dices, cla...claro que no" contestó Hermione muy colorada

"Oooh ¡¡¡ ¿Cómo que no? Entonces ¿porque tartamudeas?"

"Pues no se" la respondió sin mirarla a los ojos.

"Y lo del baile de antes ¿qué ha sido? Estabais los dos en las nubes. !!!Llevabais más de un minuto bailando sin música ¡¡¡ Vamos Lonna, a mi puedes contármelo, te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie" la pidió la chica.

Hermione suspiró y tardó un par de segundos en contestarla "Es que no estoy segura..." y añadió ante la mirada incrédula de Lily "bueno, vale, me gusta ¿contenta? Pero es que es complicado… ¿Cómo me puede gustar?...ósea, quiero decir que es un hombre maravilloso y me siento muy a gusto con el y siento cosas increíbles que nunca había sentido antes, pero..." Hermione con sabía como continuar. No la podía decir que el era su profesor y veinte años mayor que ella _"Espera, ahora no lo es"_ pensó. Eso la lleno de esperanzas y sonrió.

"¿Tu crees que yo le gusto? La preguntó a Lily mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Por supuesto" la dijo Lily "Mira, conozco a Remus casi mejor que el mismo y te aseguro que nunca le había visto comportarse así con ninguna otra chica. Añadió Lily.

"¿Seguro?"

"Confía en mi" dijo Lily "¿No te irás a poner ese camisón, verdad?" La dijo viendo que se iba a poner un sencillo camisón de algodón rosa con dibujitos de osos y la dejó uno suyo de raso en color negro.

Al principio a Hermione la daba un poco de vergüenza ponérselo, pero Lily la convenció a cambio de que ella se pondría otro muy parecido pero en color verde.

Al llegar al salón los chicos ya estaban metidos en sus sacos de dormir. Remus dio las gracias por estar tapado con el saco, ya que con la fina tela del pantalón del pijama se le hubiera hecho demasiado evidente la erección que se le produjo al ver a Lonna con ese camisón tan sexy que la marcaba todas las curvas de su cuerpo.

Las chicas oyeron que James y Sirius las silbaban en señal de aprobación, haciendo que Lonna se sonrojara al instante.

"Chicas, estáis impresionantes" las dijo Sirius mientras cada una se dirigía a su saco de dormir.

Lonna miró a Remus y vio que el chico tenía una rara expresión en la cara que no le había visto nunca y la boca ligeramente abierta.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – **

Remus no podía dormir y no solo por culpa de los ronquidos de Sirius y James, si no por la proximidad de Lonna.

Estaba tumbado sobre su lado derecho para poder contemplarla mejor. Era la mujer más bonita que había visto nunca. Hermione estaba tumbada sobre su lado izquierdo, lo que le permitía a Remus verla perfectamente. El pelo la caía por la cara, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y el brazo derecho la descansaba en su estomago. Para su suerte, el saco solo la cubría hasta la cintura, por lo que pudo ver como el tirante derecho del camisón se la había bajado y le dejaba prácticamente al descubierto su pecho derecho.

En ese momento, Remus hubiera dado cualquier cosa por meterse en el saco de la chica, y se imaginó lo que sentiría al besarla y lamerla por todo el cuerpo, sus labios, sus pechos, mordisquearla los pezones. Su erección cada vez era más dolorosa, así que decidió ir al baño para aliviarse un poco y después tomarse un té para intentar relajarse.

Al salir del baño ya se encontraba mucho más relajado y se fue directamente a la cocina.

"Lonna ¿Qué haces tu aquí? La preguntó Remus _"¿me habrá oído gritar su nombre en el baño?"_ pensó y se sonrojo muchisimo.

**CONTINUARÁ ...**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Hermione se sobresaltó con uno de los ronquidos especialmente fuerte de Sirius y se dio la vuelta. Intentó volver a dormir pero los ronquidos se lo impidieron. No pudo contener la risa al oír la gran variedad de ruidos y sonidos que hacían los dos chicos. Estaban perfectamente acompasados. Se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, pero seguía oyéndolos roncar _"¿como es posible que Lily pueda dormir?"_ pensó.

Como cada vez estaba más nerviosa se levantó y decidió ir a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua. Lupin no estaba en su saco y Hermione se extraño un poco.

Al llegar a la cocina se sentó a beberse el vaso de agua y de pronto apareció Remus.

"Lonna ¿Qué haces tu aquí? la preguntó Remus.

"Me ha despertado la orquesta sinfónica del salón" respondió un poco enfadada "te prometo que en mi vida había oído nada parecido. Es increíble, es que están perfectamente sincronizados" añadió riéndose

"Lo se, a mi me lo vas a contar que he estado durmiendo con ellos en la misma habitación siete años" dijo Lupin sentándose a su lado "¿Quieres un poco de te?" la preguntó haciendo aparecer una tetera y dos tazas.

"Claro, muchas gracias" respondió

Remus la sirvió una taza de te y empezaron a bebérselo en silencio. Remus no podía sacarse de la cabeza la suavidad de su pelo y la imagen de la chica acostada a su lado y su pecho casi al aire. Sus ojos iban de su boca a sus pechos, de sus pechos a su cuello y nuevamente de vuelta a su boca.

Hermione no podía apartar la miraba de el, estaba tan sexy con el pelo revuelto y con la camiseta blanca que le había prestado James para dormir que se moría de ganas de besarlo.

Las ganas se incrementaron cuando después de que el chico diera un sorbo de su taza, se pasó la lengua por sus labios para limpiarse los restos de la bebida. Tenía que hacer algo, así que miró para los lados de la cocina intentando pensar en otra cosa y encontró un pedazo de tarta que había sobrado.

"Me muero de hambre ¿te apetece un trozo de tarta? Le dijo a Remus nerviosa viendo como el chico la estaba devorando con los ojos.

"Si, gracias" la respondió Remus. Al ver a Hermione que al intentar coger un par de cucharillas se la cayeron al suelo, en seguida fue a ayudarla. Se agachó a su lado y al intentar recogerlas sus manos se rozaron haciéndoles sentir mariposas en le estómago. Al sentir el contacto se miraron intensamente a los ojos y empezaron a respirar agitadamente.

Remus la miró a los labios, no podía aguantar más esa tortura, tenía que probarlos, así que acercó su cara a la de ella y con una mano la levantó ligeramente el mentón para tener un mejor acceso. El primer contacto fue muy leve, apenas un roce, pero fue suficiente para que a los dos les recorriese una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

Fue esa misma electricidad la que atrajo sus bocas nuevamente, pero esta vez fue un contacto más largo. El labio inferior de él acarició suavemente el de ella. Hermione le correspondió inmediatamente haciéndole lo mismo y Remus atrapó entre su boca el labio superior de Hermione y lo succionó levemente, lo que provocó que la chica gimiera suavemente y comenzara a acariciar con la punta de su lengua los labios de Remus.

Remus gimió y abrió su boca, lo que le permitió a Hermione introducir su lengua y encontrarse con la de él.

La intensidad de los besos iba en aumento, se estaban devorando mutuamente. Hermione nunca había sentido nada parecido al besar a nadie y a medida que Remus recorría su lengua por todas partes de su boca, ella quería más, necesitaba más.

Se separaron por unos segundos para tomar aire y se dieron cuenta de que estaban de rodillas en el suelo.

Al subir la mirada del suelo a la cara de Hermione, Lupin se paró por un instante en sus pechos. Podía ver claramente como se la marcaban los pezones a través de la fina tela del camisón. Estaban erectos. Remus gimió y besó a la chica con mucha más pasión, a lo que ella respondió de la misma manera.

Las manos de Remus empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo y al llegar a sus pechos se paró acariciándola los pezones con su dedo pulgar, consiguiendo que se pusieran más erectos aún.

Hermione se estaba volviendo loca de pasión. Sentía como la entrepierna se la humedecía y la palpitaba de deseo.

No supo como, pero de repente se encontró tumbada en el suelo, con Remus encima de ella besándola y succionándola el cuello. Podía notar la erección del chico presionando su entrepierna y gimió más fuerte. Abrió un poco las piernas para poder sentir mejor el miembro erecto de Remus y este la respondió frotándose ligeramente contra ella. Los dos gimieron a la vez y ella elevó un poco las caderas en indicación de lo que necesitaba.

En ese momento oyeron como alguien se tropezó con una de las sillas y rápidamente dejaron de besarse.

"Oh Merlín, perdón por la interrupción. Seguid en lo que estabais" les dijo una coloradísima Lily al haberles interrumpido.

Remus en el mismo momento en el que vio a Lily se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y le dio la mano a Hermione para ayudarla.

"No, Lily tranquila, solo habíamos venido a tomar un te…" contestó Remus muy avergonzado.

"Claro, te" le respondió Lily mirándole al más que evidente bulto del pantalón. Los tres se echaron a reír.

Remus subió una vez más al baño y las chicas se quedaron en la cocina preparando otro te y hablando.

"Menos mal que estabas indecisa, porque si no…" dijo Lily

"Oh, dios, Lily, perdónanos, es que no podíamos dormir y vinimos a tomar un te y…bueno… nos pudimos evitarlo y nos empezamos a besar y…" la contestó a avergonzada.

"No te voy a negar que me ha sorprendido muchisimo encontraros revolcándoos en el suelo de mi cocina, pero no te preocupes, no estoy enfadada ni nada por el estilo" la dijo Lily.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Hermione

"En serio" la respondió Lily con una enorme sonrisa

Las chicas siguieron hablando y Remus bajó al rato, se había dado una ducha para relajarse, y se sentó a desayunar con ellas. Lily notó como ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirar al otro. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Hermione se fue a darse una ducha y Lily aprovecho para hablar con Remus.

"¿Te ha sentado bien la ducha?" le dijo Lily riéndose.

"Oh cielos, Lily, no tengo palabras para decirte lo avergonzado que estoy por mi comportamiento. Perdóname" la contestó Lupin

"Remus cariño, no hace falta que te pongas así, si alguien tiene que estar avergonzada soy yo por haber interrumpido"

"¿Tu? No, Lily, esta es tu casa y si no llegas a entrar…bueno…" la dijo Lupin sin mirarla a los ojos.

"¿Qué sientes por Lonna, Remus?" la preguntó esta vez en serio tras una pequeña pausa.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Remus por fin la contestó "Me gusta muchisimo, es una mujer preciosa, es divertida, es inteligente, es…" y tras otra pausa añadió "un imposible"

"Vamos Remus, no digas eso. Lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con ella. Seguro que Lonna comprende tu problema" le dijo Lily acariciándole el pelo.

"¿Y como se lo digo? Hola Lonna, a que no sabes una cosa, soy un hombre lobo ¿quieres salir conmigo?" la contestó cambiando la entonación de la voz.

"Pues si, eso estaría bien" le respondió Lily cruzándose de brazos.

"No Lily, ninguna mujer tan increíble como ella saldría con alguien como yo" la dijo con pena.

"Sabes, a veces te hechizaría para que entrases en razón" le dijo Lily enfadada "¿quieres que la tantee para ver como reacciona?" le preguntó después de una pequeña pausa.

"¿Harías eso por mí?" la preguntó muy ilusionado

"¿Tu que crees?"

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – **

El resto de la mañana transcurrió entre bromas sobre los ronquidos de Sirius y James de la noche anterior. Lily intentó hablar a solas varias veces con Lonna pero siempre la interrumpía alguien.

Después de comer, Remus tuvo que marcharse porque le tocaba vigilancia y al poco rato Hermione se marchó también a su casa ante la insistencia de Lily que se quedara.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – **

Cuando Hermione se quiso dar cuenta ya era martes. Había quedado con Dumbledore que esa tarde hablarían con Sirius.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza a Remus, sus besos, su olor. Solo de pensar en él se la encogía el estomago. Incluso su jefe la había regañado varias veces por estar más despistada de lo normal y en alguna ocasión incluso la intentó sonsacar que la pasaba. Se moría de ganas de volver a verle, eso era lo que la pasaba, pero ella no le dijo nada.

Al salir de trabajar tuvo una sensación muy extraña, como si algo malo fuera a pasar. Iba tan distraída que no vio al hombre que se cruzó delante de ella y se chocaron haciendo que a el se le cayeran los paquetes que acababa de comprar.

"Perdón, no le había visto" se apresuró en decir Hermione y se agachó a ayudarle a recoger los paquetes.

"No se preocupe señorita" le dijo el hombre "¿Es usted la chica que trabaja en la librería, verdad?"

"Eh, si, soy yo" le contestó "¿nos conocemos?" le preguntó Hermione al ver que el la miraba de una manera muy extraña.

"Bueno, si, más o menos. He ido varias veces a su tienda a comprar y siempre me ha atendido usted muy amablemente" la contestó

"Vaya, la verdad es que veo a tanta gente al cabo del día que no puedo recordar todas las caras. Lo siento" le dijo Hermione

"Claro, es normal"

"Si me disculpa, tengo prisa." respondió Hermione echando a andar "Adiós"

"Espere. Estaba pensando que tal vez le gustaría tomar algo conmigo. En compensación por el choque, ya sabe" le dijo el hombre sonriendo.

"No puedo, muchas gracias"

"Bueno ¿y que tal otro día? Me gustaría invitarla a tomar algo" insistió el hombre.

"Ya veremos" le contesto Hermione para que la dejase tranquila.

"Perfecto, ya nos veremos. Por cierto ¿Cómo se llama?" la preguntó el hombre.

"Lonna" le contestó sin querer darle más detalles. No sabía porque, pero había algo en el que no la daba confianza.

"Encantado, yo soy Barty" contestó el hombre.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – **

Al llegar al despacho de Dumbledore, Sirius que acababa de llegar la miro atónito, no se esperaba que ella fuera a estar también presente. El primero en hablar fue el director.

"Te preguntaras para que te he hecho venir ¿verdad Sirius? Y sobre todo, de que se trata la reunión para que la señorita Reilly esté presente" le dijo el mago

"Pues si, Albus"

"Verás, lo primero que quiero que entiendas es que lo que te vamos a contar ahora no debe salir de este despacho" dijo Dumbledore

"Por supuesto" contestó Sirius

"Absolutamente nadie debe saber ni una sola palabra de las que se van a decir aquí esta tarde. La vida de mucha gente depende de ello, principalmente la de la señorita Reilly"

"Entiendo" contestó Sirius con preocupación.

"Nuestra querida Lonna ha descubierto algo sobre Voldemort. Algo que le hace más vulnerable y nos puede ayudar a destruirle" Sirius miró a Hermione con asombro.

"Y…¿Qué es?" preguntó

Dumbledore le contó sobre los horcruxes, por supuesto sin entrar en detalles de cómo Lonna lo había descubierto y como sabía cuales eran y donde estaban.

"…y aquí es donde entrarías tu. Sabemos que uno de ellos se esconde en casa de tus padres y hemos pensado que tu podrías entrar allí, cogerlo y ayudarnos a destruirlo" le dijo el director a Sirius que estaba pálido.

"Albus, una vez juré que no volvería poner los pies en esa casa. No me puedes pedir que vuelva allí" dijo Sirius muy serio.

"No te lo pediría si no fuera necesario. Por supuesto si no quieres no te vamos a obligar. Lonna y yo encontraremos otra manera de recuperarlo. Pero te pido que no le cuentes nada de esto a nadie, ni siquiera a James" contestó el director.

Esta vez la que hablo fue Hermione "Sirius, necesitamos ese medallón, pero no queremos levantar sospechas sobre lo que estamos haciendo. Si esto llegase a oídos de Voldemort no solo estaría mi vida en juego, si no la de toda la comunidad mágica. ¿Te imaginas que Voldemort viviera todas las vidas de cada horcrux? ¿Te das cuenta de cuantos años pueden ser esos y cuanto mal puede llegar a hacer?" dijo mirándole a los ojos y añadió "por eso te necesitamos, tu podrías ir allí, es tu casa y nadie sospecharía nada"

Tras unos minutos, Sirius dijo "De acuerdo, iré allí, pero…" no pudo seguir porque Hermione se abalanzó sobre el y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Dumbledore y Hermione le explicaron como era el medallón y el plan para sacarlo. Tendría que disimular durante algunos días y pasarse varias veces por la casa antes de coger el horcrux, después lo llevaría al despacho para destruirlo.

De vuelta a su casa, Sirius acompaño a Hermione hasta la puerta y esta le preguntó por Remus, si sabía algo de él. El chico la dijo que no sabía nada, pero que seguro que estaba bien, pero que todavía tardarían tres o cuatro días en verle.

"_Tres o cuatro días"_ pensó Hermione cuando se acostó y de repente se dio cuenta, al día siguiente sería luna llena. Cerró los ojos y cayó dormida.

Esa noche soñó con Remus. Fue uno de los sueños más eróticos de su vida.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – **


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Habían pasado seis días y Hermione no había visto a Remus. Ni siquiera había aparecido en la reunión de la Orden del día anterior. Estaba muy preocupada, pero Lily la tranquilizó diciéndola que estaba en una misión y que se encontraba bien y aprovechó para hablar con ella

"Tengo un problema, Lonna. Verás no se que hacer y había pensado que tal vez podrías aconsejarme" la dijo Lily sin saber muy bien por donde atacar.

"Bueno, haré lo que pueda"

"Tengo una amiga que se ha enamorado de un vampiro, el es un chico encantador, de las mejores personas que conozco y también está enamorado de ella. Bueno llevan saliendo un tiempo, pero el la ha dejado porque piensa que no es lo suficientemente bueno para ella y que se merece algo mucho mejor. Mi amiga lo está pasando muy mal y yo no se que aconsejarla ¿tu que harías?" dijo Lily cruzando los dedos para que Hermione no sospechase nada. Había estado planeando esa historia durante días para que sonara convincente.

"¿Una amiga? Sabes que si tienes algún problema con James me lo puedes contar"

"Oh, no, no Lonna" la contestó Lily sonriendo "Con James va todo increíble. En serio que son unos amigos"

"Esta bien, pues… la diría que si de verdad está enamorada de ese hombre que luche por el, da igual que sea un vampiro o un hombre lobo" dijo pensando en Remus "o un squib o un muggle. Si le quiere y él es buena persona, la trata bien y la respeta que no le deje escapar. Si no luchamos por los que de verdad amamos, entonces ¿por quien vamos a luchar?" la respondió con un cierto tono de tristeza al final.

"Entonces ¿tu si fueras ella, saldrías con alguien así?" preguntó Lily

"¿Así como?" preguntó Hermione sin entender

"Pues alguien que no esté bien visto en la sociedad como un vampiro o algo así"

"Mientras sea una buena persona y me quiera no me importa nada más" dijo Hermione y añadió riendo "bueno, si, que tenga un buen culo"

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – **

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – **

Según habían pasado los días se sentía más desanimada y no solo por no ver a Remus, si no porque su cumpleaños iba a ser en dos días y sería el primero que pasaría sin sus amigos y sin su familia. A pesar de que se había encariñado muchisimo con los Potter, con Sirius, Remus y con la señora Bagshot, echaba mucho de menos a sus padres, a los Weasley y a Harry. Y encima, para colmo de males, se había presentado por la mañana en su trabajo el pesado con el que se había chocado el otro día en la calle, para invitarla a tomar un te. Lo único bueno que la había pasado es que no había ni rastro del mortífago, aunque la inquietaba un poco que hubiera desaparecido de repente.

La tarde antes de su cumpleaños Sirius la había mandado una lechuza para citarse con ella en el cuartel para hablar de la visita a la Mansión de los Black. Según la contó Sirius la primera toma de contacto fue bastante desagradable, pero creyó haber visto donde su madre tenía guardado el medallón. Al terminar, Hermione le preguntó si sabía algo de Remus y el chico la contestó que no, pero que seguro que estaría bien y que no se preocupase.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – **

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – **

La mañana de su cumpleaños estaba resultando un infierno. Se había dormido. Con las prisas se la había caído encima el vaso de zumo que se estaba tomando para desayunar y se rompió, cuando intentaba recoger los pedacitos se cortó un dedo, así que se tuvo que curar y cambiarse de ropa. Como consecuencia llegó tarde a trabajar y su jefe la echó una de las mayores broncas que la había echado hasta entonces. A partir de ese momento la tomó con ella y la regañaba por cualquier cosa, y encima, cuando estaba ordenando una enorme pila de libros un niño pasó corriendo y la empujó sin querer haciendo que Hermione se cayera sobre los libros y algunos se rompieran y aunque consiguió arreglarlos y los dejó en perfecto estado, la bronca se la llevó igual. Después volvió a aparecer el pesado que la quería invitar a tomar algo, Hermione ya no sabía como deshacerse de el, cada vez la caía peor.

Como la mañana había sido tan mala, al salir de trabajar decidió pasear un rato. Pensó en ir a ver a sus padres, les echaba muchísimo de menos. En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo, en algún sitio de la ciudad ella iba a nacer de un momento a otro. Fue la sensación más extraña de su vida. Sentía como la cabeza la daba vueltas.

Ya llevaba diez minutos andando sin rumbo inmersa en sus pensamientos, cuando pasó un coche a toda velocidad por un charco que había en la calle y la empapó. La pobre Hermione solo tenía ganas de llorar. Quería llegar a su casa darse una ducha de agua caliente, meterse en la cama y llorar a moco tendido.

Por si fuera poco al aparecerse casi en la puerta de su casa se la torció el tobillo derecho y se cayó al suelo. Se dirigió a la puerta cojeando y llorando. No había luz en la casa, eso significaba que la señora Bagshot no estaba. Abrió la puerta y sin encender la luz se dirigió a las escaleras para subir a su cuarto cuando de pronto se encendieron todas las luces de casa de golpe

"FELICIDADES LONNA" gritaron varias voces a la vez.

Hermione se asustó tanto que se la cortó la respiración por unos instantes. Al darse la vuelta vio que allí estaban todos sus amigos, los Potter, Sirius, la señora Bagshot, los gemelos Prewett, que en cuanto les contaron que la iban a dar una fiesta sorpresa a Lonna por su cumpleaños se apuntaron y por supuesto él, Remus Lupin.

Hermione se les quedó mirando sin poder hablar. En cuanto fijo la mirada en Remus vio que estaba más delgado que la última vez que estuvieron juntos y tenía un par de cortes en la cara que parecían recientes. Aún y así estaba guapísimo y lo único que Hermione quería era salir corriendo y abrazarle. Abrazarle muy fuerte y quedarse así para siempre, entre sus brazos y olvidar todo lo malo que la había pasado. En cambio, se disculpó de ellos y subió a cambiarse y lavarse un poco.

Al bajar estaban todos hablando y riendo entre si excepto Remus, que parecía preocupado. Había notado que iba cojeando y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Cuando Lonna se acercó a ellos, todos fueron a abrazarla y felicitarla, pero cuando se abrazó a Remus y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. El chico la abrazó y comenzó a acariciarla el pelo para tranquilizarla.

Cuando se calmó dijo "Lo siento mucho, es que he tenido un día muy malo" dijo avergonzada, apartándose un poco de Remus "No me imaginaba nada parecido…muchas gracias…en serio… es que no se como agradecéroslo" añadió

"No me digas que te habías creído que ninguno se había acordado de tu cumpleaños" la dijo James y Hermione asintió.

Los chicos y la señora Bagshot habían preparado una estupenda merienda/cena llena de pequeños sándwiches de diferentes sabores de aperitivo, de primer plato una ensalada de espinacas frescas con champiñones, gambas y tomatitos cherry, de plato principal pavo asado con patatas y salsa de ciruelas y de postre, por supuesto, tarta de chocolate y sorbete de limón.

Cuando hubieron acabado de comer llegó el momento de los regalos. James y Lily la regalaron un conjunto de pendientes y colgante de oro blanco con pequeñas piedras que cambiaban de color según su estado de ánimo. Sirius, que había compartido su regalo con Remus porque este estaba en una misión y no tuvo oportunidad de comprarla nada, la regaló una túnica de color granate que la sentaba muy bien. Los gemelos la regalaron una cesta de surtidos variados de Zonko y la señora Bagshot un pijama de franela con dibujos de bowtruckles y unos calcetines haciendo juego.

Aunque Hermione no dejaba de pensar en su familia, en Harry y en los Weasley estaba muchisimo más animada que antes.

Pasaron un buen rato probando los diferentes productos de Zonko y riéndose.

Remus y Hermione estuvieron toda la tarde buscándose con la mirada, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hacer un acercamiento.

El reloj de cuco de la señora Bagshot dio las siete cuando Hermione se disculpó y subió a dejar todos los regalos en su dormitorio. Al bajar se encontró a Lupin a los pies de las escaleras, esperándola.

"Hola" le dijo tímidamente Hermione

"Hola" le sonrió Lupin tímidamente

Tras unos segundos de silencio añadió "Veras, quería disculparme por no haberte comprado nada personalmente, pero con la misión me ha sido muy..."

Hermione se acercó a el y le puso un dedo en la boca "Shh, te perdono si a cambio me das un besito" le dijo coqueteando y acariciando suavemente sus labios con el dedo lo retiró y le ofreció la mejilla derecha para que la besara.

Remus se rió y la dijo" ¿Sabes que ese es uno de los trucos más viejos de Sirius?"

"Lo se. Aprendo rápido, ¿a que sí?" le contestó acercándose a el y guiñándole un ojo. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico mordiendo ligeramente el labio inferior. Necesitaba volver a besarle, así que con su mano derecha le acercó la barbilla y le besó suavemente. Sabía a chocolate. Miles de mariposas revolotearon por su estomago y se sintió flotar.

Remus la devolvió el beso, ella también sabía a chocolate, era increíble volver a sentir sus labios jugueteando con los suyos. Había soñado con este momento todas las noches desde su primer beso. Nunca había sentido nada parecido, pero de pronto se apartó de golpe.

"Remus ¿qué pasa? ¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado?" preguntó sin entender nada.

"No, no es eso, es solo que...no se si debemos...creo que esto no es buena idea" la dijo sin mirarla a los ojos

"Pero yo creía que te gustaba, que había algo entre nosotros" contestó Hermione con asombro.

Lupin no se atrevía a contestarla y miró al suelo. La verdad era que se moría de ganas de decirla que le gustaba muchísimo y de volver a besarla como un loco, pero no quería ilusionarse con ella y que en cuanto se enterarse de lo que el era saliera huyendo. A pesar de que Lily le había contado la conversación que había tenido con Lonna, él no terminaba de creérselo. Lo único que sabía que era cierto, es que sus sentimientos hacía Hermione cada vez eran más fuertes.

"Está bien, entiendo. Lo siento" dijo con tristeza mientras se daba la vuelta para dirigirse al salón.

Cuando Remus vio que Hermione se daba la vuelta, instintivamente la sujetó por el brazo y la atrajo hasta el presionándola lo más que pudo contra su cuerpo y la besó apasionadamente. Al principio la chica estaba tan sorprendida de lo que estaba pasando que no pudo reaccionar, pero en cuanto se la pasó el shock del primer momento se dejó llevar y le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión.

La mano que tenía Lupin sujetando el brazo de Lonna se deslizó hasta su cintura, mientras que la otra se enredaba en su pelo y la acariciaba al mismo ritmo que marcaban sus lenguas. Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño gemido y al oírlo, Remus sintió que el corazón le explotaba.

Cuando se separaron para respirar Hermione le dijo bromeando "Creo que este beso ha sido lo suficientemente bueno como para que te perdone por lo del regalo"

Remus rió y la contesto "Tenemos que hablar, Lonna"

"Claro ¿de que quieres hablar?"

"Si no te importa prefiero que lo hagamos..." Una explosión proviniente del salón le interrumpió y oyó como Lily regañaba a uno de los gemelos.

"...en un sitio más tranquilo" prosiguió el chico.

"Esta bien ¿que te parece si vienes a buscarme mañana a la salida del trabajo? Podemos comprar unas cervezas de mantequilla y unos sándwiches y tomárnosla en un parquecito que conozco cerca de allí"

"Me encantaría, pero tenemos reunión ¿recuerdas?" dijo bajando la voz

"Es cierto, lo había olvidado. Y ¿Qué te parece al terminar la reunión?

"Perfecto" la dijo sonriendo

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – **

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – **

"Lamento deciros que no tengo buenas noticias. Cada vez hay más ataques de mortífagos, ya no solo se están extendiendo a la comunidad mágica, si no también a los muggles. Además, parece ser que Voldemort va a darle carta blanca a Greyback y a sus hombres para que ataquen a cualquiera que les apetezca, y ya sabemos que Greyback tiene una especial predilección por morder a niños" dijo Dumbledore con preocupación.

Se podía ver en las caras de todos ellos la preocupación y el miedo, incluso en algunos la desesperanza.

"Pero no podemos proteger a toda esa gente, Albus, es físicamente imposible. Prácticamente no podemos protegernos ni a nosotros mismos..." dijo Benjy Fenwick.

"No, claro que no. No os estoy pidiendo eso, solo os estoy informando de la situación"

"Pero algo tendremos que hacer ¿no?" dijo Marlene McKinnon

"Por supuesto" dijo el director "había pensado que sería buena idea infiltrar a alguien de la Orden entre los hombres lobo para intentar poner a cuantos más mejor de nuestra parte" inmediatamente todos miraron hacia Remus ante el sonrojo de este.

A Hermione se la paró el corazón _"A Remus no, por favor, otra vez no, por favor, por favor, por..." _rezaba Hermione hasta que Dumbledore volvió a hablar.

"Remus, no te quiero obligar, eres nuestra mejor opción, pero entendería que no quisieses aceptar la misión. Debes ser consciente que tendrías que vivir con ellos definitivamente y..."

"!!! Noo ¡¡¡" gritó Hermione interrumpiendo al director y captando la mirada de todos. "eso es una locura ¡¡¡ no puede ir allí, no puede vivir con esa gente, es muy peligroso¡¡¡" la chica no pudo evitar que las palabras se la escaparan de la boca.

"Señorita Reilly, por favor, tranquilícese. Todos en esta sala nos preocupamos por el Señor Lupin y créame cuando la digo que somos conscientes del peligro que correría" la dijo Dumbledore con tono severo.

"Pero Albus, tiene que haber otra manera. ¿Qué va a hacer Remus allí? No..." dijo desesperada por convencerle.

Remus la miró asustado, de un momento a otro iba a descubrir su gran secreto. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella al enterarse? Empezaba a sudar alarmantemente.

"Lonna, Remus es el único capaz de hacer este trabajo. Es un hombre muy inteligente

y está altamente cualificado para ello" la interrumpió el director. "No le pediría que lo hiciera si no estuviera convencido que puede lograr buenos resultados".

Nadie más se atrevía a hablar asombrados por la reacción de la chica.

"¿Buenos resultados? Que considera buenos resultados ¿Qué no lo maten? ¿Y si le...?" dijo Hermione muy enfadada. Quería hacerles entender lo que le pasaría a Lupin si le descubrían, seguramente le torturarían. No quería ni imaginarse algo parecido. No estaba preparada para volver a perder a Remus y mucho menos ahora que estaba empezando a sentir tantas cosas por el, pero Ojoloco Moody la interrumpió.

"No se preocupe señorita, si le muerden no le pasará nada" Hermione miró al hombre que la estaba hablando. _"Por supuesto que si le mordían no le contagiarían la licantropía, si era a eso a lo que se refería, pero hay muchos tipos de mordisco ¿y si le muerden tanto que termina desangrándose? ¿Qué pensaba Ojoloco que era estúpida o que? ¿A que demonios venía ese comentario?"_ Pensó Hermione

"Por Merlín ¡¡¡ ¿Es que nadie le ha dicho a esta niña que Lupin es un hombre lobo?" añadió Moody ante la cara de perplejidad de la chica.

Hermione miró instintivamente a Lupin que les estaba mirando, al igual que todos, atónito. En cuanto sus miradas se encontraron el bajó la suya y miró a al mesa. Aunque el contacto duró apenas un segundo, Hermione pudo ver el miedo y la vergüenza reflejado en sus ojos.

"¿Y que pasa por que sea un hombre lobo? Tu eres auror, deberías saber mejor que nadie lo que les hacen a los que les pillan espiando" le respondió a Ojoloco enfadada.

"Ya es suficiente. Señorita Reilly quiero hablar con usted al terminar la reunión" la riñó Dumbledore haciendo que se sintiera como si estuviera de nuevo en el colegio "Y ahora si nadie tiene más que añadir al respecto creo que deberíamos dejar a Remus que decida por si mismo. Tomate algo de tiempo para pensarlo, hijo, pero necesitaría una respuesta lo más pronto posible"

La reunión acabó poco tiempo después. El director les había asignado las nuevas misiones. Esta vez si contó con Hermione que la tocó vigilar la Mansión de los Malfoy turnándose con Sirius y con Edgar Bones. Ella sospechaba que esa vigilancia estaba muy relacionada con la destrucción de los horcruxes.

Hermione, antes de ir a hablar con Dumbledore le pidió a Remus que no se fuera, que quería hablar con el.

El director la preguntó el motivo de su reacción y ella le contó que en su época, Lupin había estado infiltrado con los hombre lobo y que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Pese a que lo intentó con todas sus esfuerzos, esta vez Hermione no consiguió convencer a Dumbledore de que no le enviara a una misión suicida. "_Esa decisión solo la puede tomar el"_ la dijo el director y la recomendó que controlara su carácter si no quería que la descubrieran.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – **

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – **

Cuando volvió al salón el único que quedaba era Lupin, que estaba mirando por una ventana.

Hermione se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro, pero Lupin no se atrevía a mirarla.

"¿Vas a aceptar la misión?" le preguntó

"No lo se todavía, tengo que pensarlo bien" lo dijo Lupin muy serio.

"Claro, es una decisión muy importante. De todos modos, escojas irte o no y a pesar de lo que yo opine al respecto, quiero que sepas que vas a poder contar conmigo para todo lo que necesites"

"Muchas gracias. Te lo agradezco de todo corazón" la dijo Lupin emocionado.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Hermione le dijo " Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente"

"Mira Lonna, creo que este no es el mejor momento para hablar de eso"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿De verdad piensas todo lo que has dicho antes? Remus la miró sin creer que a pesar de que se acabase de enterar que era un hombre lobo quisiese hablar con el.

"Si" le dijo muy seria.

Remus hizo una pausa para aclarar sus ideas. Quería decirla tantas cosas, pero no sabía como empezar, así que decidió que la mejor opción sería ser sincero. Estaba muy nervioso.

"No se que decir. Me gustaría decirte tantas cosas, pero…" la dijo introduciendo su mano entre su pelo y echándoselo hacía atrás.

"Remus, no me importa que seas un hombre lobo, si es eso lo que te preocupa" le sonrió y le agarró una mano. Lupin la miró atónito, no se acababa de creer lo que había oído.

"¿De…de verdad? ¿me lo dices en serio?" preguntó

"Si, totalmente en serio" le respondió sonriéndole más que antes y dándole un apretoncito en la mano.

"Eres increíble. Normalmente la gente sale corriendo cuando se entera de que soy, pero tu…"

"Yo me quiero quedar contigo" le interrumpió dulcemente mirándole a los ojos. Remus pudo ver en sus ojos que decía la verdad.

Hermione se sonrojó y miró un instante al suelo. Al levantar la cabeza un mechón de pelo se la posó en la cara y Remus muy dulcemente se lo retiró y acarició su cara con el dorso de su mano y dio un par de pasos acercándose a ella.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos "Eres preciosa y me gustas muchísimo, Lonna" añadió casi susurrando.

"Tu a mi también" susurró Hermione casi sin respiración deseando que la besara.

Remus inclinó un poco la cabeza para besarla, cuando rozó sus labios, Hermione cerró los ojos dejándose llevar y suspirando en señal de querer más. Cuando notó que Remus no volvía a besarla abrió los ojos y le vio como la observaba, con la mirada llena de ilusión y pasión.

Lupin no se lo podía creer, la mujer más impresionante que había conocido le había dicho que no le importaba que el fuera un hombre lobo y que quería quedarse con el, y para rematar parecía disfrutar con sus besos. Era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Remus se inclinó de nuevo para volver a besarla, pero dos milímetros antes de llegar se paró en seco y la dijo "¿estas segura que no te importa que yo sea lo que soy?... Si no estas segura no pasa nada…yo estoy acostumbrado a que la gente…bueno… no se sienta cómodo estando cerca de mi y…"

"Cállate y bésame de una vez ¿quieres?" Hermione lo agarró de la solapa de su túnica y lo besó intensamente. Cuando no bastaron solo los labios para besarse, Remus se abrió paso en la boca de Hermione con su lengua consiguiendo que ella gimiera al contacto con la suya.

Solo llevaban separados para tomar aire un segundo cuando Remus empezó a besarla en el cuello. Hermione echó la cabeza para atrás para facilitarle las cosas. Podía sentir como el bulto del pantalón de Remus se iba endureciendo por momentos y como ella se iba humedeciendo.

Lupin la empezó a acariciar los pechos por encima de la ropa y notó para su sorpresa que ese día no llevaba sujetador. Eso le excitó muchísimo más y gimió mientras masajeaba los duros pezones de Hermione, imaginándose como sería lamerlos y mordisquearlos. Lentamente comenzó a introducir sus manos por dentro de la blusa de la chica y a subirlas hacia sus pechos. Su piel era mucho más suave de lo que el se había imaginado.

Esa vez fue ella la que se separó "Remus, espera" le dijo haciendo acopió de fuerzas "¡¡¡ Remus !!!"

"¿Qué, que pasa?" dijo con la respiración muy agitada.

"No podemos" le dijo ella colocándose la ropa y dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó asustado pensando en que ella le estaba rechazando por su licantropía.

"Bueno, es que…es que… estoy en esos días del mes, ya sabes" le respondió un poco avergonzada.

"¿Qué días? Preguntó sin entender nada "Ah, si claro, esos días" añadió antes de que Hermione le contestara, haciendo hincapié en las últimas palabras.

Hermione se rió y le dijo mientras Remus se limpiaba la saliva de los labios "Creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa ¿Qué te parece si quedamos mañana y hacemos el picnic en el parquecito?"

"Me parece perfecto. Allí estaré"

"Genial. Bueno, entonces hasta mañana" le dijo Hermione y poniéndose de puntillas le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Oye, espera, quiero preguntarte algo" la dijo Lupin antes de que se fuera.

"¿Que?"

"¿Vas siempre sin sujetador?" le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Hermione se puso coloradísima y le dio un golpe en el brazo con el puño cerrado "No, ha sido solo hoy, es que el mío se ha roto y no me ha dado tiempo a comprar otro ¿contento?"

"No sabes cuanto" la dijo guiñándola un ojo "Ya se con lo que voy a soñar esta noche"

"Remus" grito la chica dándole otro golpe y sonrojándose aún más si es posible.

Esa noche, fue Remus el que tuvo el sueño erótico.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – **

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – **

"¿Alguna novedad sobre la chica?" preguntó Voldemort

"Ninguna mi señor" dijo el mortífago moreno que estaba de rodillas ante el.

"¿Ninguna?" le preguntó enfadado Voldemort "¿Cómo es posible?"

"La semana ha sido muy tranquila, no se ha reunido con nadie ni ha visto a nadie. Lo único que me ha parecido que estaba muy deprimida"

"Quiero que averigües su dirección y vigiles su casa. Ya es hora de que vayas haciendo progresos. Si la semana que viene no me traes algo tendré que castigarte y no creo que te guste" le dijo "Ahora vete, no quiero seguir viéndote la cara"

"Lo que ordene mi señor" El mortífago hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

"Greyback. Síguele y asegúrate que hace bien su trabajo" le dijo al hombre lobo fríamente.

"Si mi señor" le dijo haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza "Señor, mis hombres me están preguntado cuando nos va a dar el permiso para atacar. Están hambrientos"

"Os daré permiso cuando yo lo crea oportuno." Dijo mirando a Greyback de tal manera que el hombre lobo se asustó.

"Por supuesto, mi señor"

"Si me traéis algo que merezca la pena sobre la chica te daré carta blanca"

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – **

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – **

La misma noche de la reunión, los Potter, Sirius y Pettigrew dejaron a Lupin en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, esperando para hablar con Lonna y ellos se fueron a la casa de Sirius a tomar algo.

Era un apartamento muy pequeño con un salón/comedor con la cocina incorporada, una habitación bastante grande y un cuarto de baño.

"Yo sigo diciendo que no debimos haber dejado a Remus con esa chica a solas ¿Cómo sabemos que no le va a hacer nada? No me da buena espina" dijo Colagusano.

"En serio, Peter, es buena muy buena chica. Confía un poco en ella" le dijo Lily

"Lily tiene razón, dala una oportunidad. Hoy se ha portado muy bien contigo ¿no?" le dijo James.

"Si a no salir gritando cuando me ve le llamas portarse bien…" le contestó irónicamente.

"Venga colega, inténtalo" le dijo Sirius dándole un golpecito en la espalda.

"Esta bien, lo intentaré pero porque vosotros me lo pedís" les dijo no muy convencido

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – **

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – **

"_¿Otra vez está aquí? Que tío más pesado"_ pensó Hermione al ver al hombre que se la acercaba.

"Buenas tardes Lonna" la saludó el hombre.

"Buenas tardes. ¿Quería algo? le dijo fríamente Hermione.

"Ya sabes lo que quiero, preciosa ¿Cuándo me vas a decir que si"

"No quiero ser grosera, pero no voy a salir con usted nunca" le contestó en voz baja para que no la oyera su jefe.

"Nunca digas nunca" la dijo guiñándola un ojo "Un día de estos vas a caer, preciosa. Me gustas demasiado para rendirme" añadió.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se metió en el sótano de la tienda esperando a que el pesado ese se fuera. Ya no es que la cayera mal, la estaba empezando a asustar la manera en la que la hablaba. Si por las buenas no la dejaba en paz, iba a tener que ser por las malas.

Cuando salió vio que Remus la estaba esperando y se la aceleró el corazón. Se dieron un beso en la mejilla y fueron a comprar cosas para comer y beber. Hermione, al salir de la tienda vio como el pesado que la acosaba estaba en la cera de enfrente y se abrazó a Remus pasándole un brazo por la cintura y haciendo que Lupin pasase el suyo por los hombros de la chica.

Cuando llegaron al parque, Remus hizo aparecer un mantel a cuadros rojos y blancos y un par de servilletas a juego.

"¿Te pasa algo, Lonna? Te noto preocupada" la preguntó Remus mientras la hacía sentarse a su lado.

"No, tranquilo, es algo del trabajo". Le contestó dando un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla no muy convincentemente

"Lonna, mírame" la dijo mientras la hacía darse la vuelta para que le mirase a la cara "si vamos a salir juntos no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros"

Hermione desvió la mirada y suspiró _"Secretos. Ojala pudiera contártelo todo"_ pensó y suspiró

"¿A caso no confías en mi?" la preguntó Lupin

"No, o sea si, o sea, a ver…quiero decir que si que confío en ti, pero hay muchas cosas de mi pasado que… No es que no te lo quiera contar, pero es que no puedo" suspiró con tristeza.

"¿Por qué? ¿Temes que algo de lo que hayas hecho en el pasado me haga alejarme de ti?"

"Si… y no. Es que es demasiado complicado, Remus. Yo se que no he hecho nada malo, pero es demasiado doloroso" dijo mirando al suelo. Remus se movió y se sentó a sus espaldas y la colocó entre sus piernas, abrazándola y haciendo que ella se recostase sobre su pecho, mientras el la acariciaba el pelo y se lo besaba.

"Está bien, pequeña. No quiero presionarte. Solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo, Tal vez algún día te lo pueda contar todo" le dijo recreándose en la sensación de estar entre sus brazos. Estaba convencida que podría quedarse así toda la vida, abrazada a el. Volvió a suspirar.

Tras unos instantes fue Lupin el que rompió el silencio y dijo sonriendo " Como no nos demos prisa las hormigas nos van a dejar sin nada"

Hermione miro hacia arriba y le vio esa preciosa sonrisa y se la encogió el estomago. No puedo evitar darle un pequeño beso en los labios "gracias" le dijo acariciándole la cara.

"De nada" la dijo cogiendo un sándwich y ofreciéndoselo. "¿y que te ha pasado en el trabajo? Añadió cogiendo otro para el.

"Pff, un cliente pesado que quiere que salga con el y le he dicho mil veces que me deje en paz que no quiero salir con el, pero el sigue insistiendo"

A Remus se le cambió la cara y se puso tenso "¿Quién es?"

"No se, no recuerdo su nombre, se llama algo como Barry o algo así que empieza por B. ¿Para que lo quieres saber?"

"Solo quiero hablar con el y explicarle que como se vuelva a acercar a mi novia, se las va a ver conmigo" dijo muy serio

"No te preocupes, creo que ya lo ha captado. Cuando salíamos de la tienda de comprar la comida nos ha visto abrazados y a puesto una cara rarísima" dijo Hermione riéndose

"Oye ¿has dicho novia?" le preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

"Si ¿tienes algún problema con eso?" la dijo acercándose mucho a ella y mirándola la boca mientras dejaba su sándwich en el suelo y cogía el de ella para dejarlo encima del suyo.

Ella solo pudo negar con la cabeza antes de darle un largo beso que terminó con los dos chicos recostados sobre el césped. Se tumbaron de lado mirándose de frente, con las piernas entrelazadas. Se iban alternando las caricias, cuando Remus dejaba de acariciarla el pelo, ella le acariciaba la cara y mientras el aprovechaba para introducir su mano por la blusa de ella para acariciarla la espalda.

"¿Sabes una cosa?" la preguntó Remus "Tenía la esperanza de que no te hubiera dado tiempo a comprarte un nuevo sujetador". Hermione se sonrojó tanto que Lupin comenzó a reírse escandalosamente.

Se pasaron así buena parte de la tarde hasta que a Hermione la dio frío de estar tumbada en el césped y decidieron volver a sentarse y terminar la comida, pero según Remus había predicho las hormigas se habían hecho las dueñas de los sándwiches.

La tarde había sido maravillosa y Remus la acompaño hasta la puerta de su casa. A ninguno les apetecía despedirse; No sabían cuando iban a volver a verse porque empezaban las vigilancias y no iban a tener mucho tiempo libre.

"Ten mucho cuidado, Remus. Prométemelo" le dijo Hermione dulcemente.

"Te lo prometo solo si tu me prometes lo mismo"

"Te lo prometo" le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Cuando estaba apunto de despedirse de ella recordó algo "¿Todavía te sigue el mortífago?

"No, ha desaparecido"

"¿Llegaste a verle la cara o saber quien era?" La preguntó preocupado.

"No"

"Está bien" la dijo acariciándola "Que descanses"

"Tu también. Que tengas dulces sueños" le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

"Eso seguro, porque voy a soñar contigo"

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – **

A la tarde siguiente, al llegar al punto de vigilancia de la Mansión de los Malfoy, Hermione vio que Sirius estaba transformado en un enorme y peludo perro negro. Se acercó a el y le empezó a acariciar "Hola bonito ¿estas perdido?" le preguntó y el perro ladró una vez. Esa era la contraseña. "Vente conmigo, te voy a llevar a un sitio donde te van a cuidar muy bien" le dijo mientras le acariciaba detrás de la oreja, algo que al perro pareció gustarle mucho.

Escondiéndose detrás de unos setos donde nadie les podía ver, Sirius volvió a su apariencia normal y Hermione se cubrió con una capa de invisibilidad que Ojoloco les había prestado, mientras que Sirius usaba la de James. Aunque ella tenía la capa de Harry, no quería arriesgarse a usarla para no levantar sospechas.

Se sentaron juntos entre los setos y Sirius le comentó a Lonna en voz baja lo que había pasado desde que el había llegado hasta ese momento y como iban a ser los turnos. A ellos les tocaban tres días seguidos, después los turnarían Alice Longbottom, Gideon Prewett y Peter Pettigrew durante los tres días que ellos descansasen. La última tarde del descanso tendrían reunión para que Dumbledore les diera los nuevos turnos.

"¿Qué tal vas con lo del medallón?" le preguntó Hermione

"Ninguna novedad. ¿Recuerdas que te comenté que me había parecido verlo? Pues no era eso" la dijo Sirius con tono de frustración "y ahora con esta vigilancia no creo que pueda ir tan a menudo a buscarlo"

"Sirius, siento que te hayamos metido en todo esto. Se que no está siendo fácil para ti"

"Tu no tienes la culpa de que casi toda mi familia sea una basura" dijo con amargura y a Hermione le dieron ganas de abrazarle.

"De todos modos muchas gracias por ayudarnos"

"No hay de qué. Bueno, yo te dejo sola. Mañana por la mañana vendrá Edgar a relevarte ¿De acuerdo?" dijo Sirius

"De acuerdo"

"Ah, te dejo un termo de café caliente bien cargado, y por cierto, si no te importa, no me vuelvas a rascar a sí detrás de las orejas. Son mi punto erógeno, ya sabes, y no creo que a Lunático le haga mucha ilusión que me tire encima tuya. Es bastante celoso."

Antes de que Hermione le pudiera decir nada oyó un ligero pop y supo que se había quedado sola.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – **

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – **

Tal y como Sirius la había dicho al sexto día tuvieron reunión.

La experiencia de Hermione en su primera guardia no fue mala, pero a la tercera noche Hermione estaba agotada. En esos tres días apenas había dormido ocho horas en total.

En el trabajo, por suerte, su jefe se puso malo con la gripe y pasó varios días sin aparecer.

La reunión fue tranquila y rápida. Dumbledore les asignó los nuevos horarios. Eran iguales a los anteriores salvo que ahora la vigilancia era en la Mansión de los Lestrange.

Lo único malo fue que Remus no asistió. Estaba siguiendo a un grupo de hombres lobo y tardaría un par de días en volver. Aunque las noticias la inquietaban, por lo menos sabía que se encontraba bien. Hermione le echaba mucho de menos y se moría de ganas de verle.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – **

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – **

Los tres días de la vigilancia en la Mansión de los Lestrange habían sido igual de aburridos y agotadores que la de los Malfoy. Por suerte en el trabajo su jefe seguía malo y se podía ir al sótano a descansar cada vez que quisiera y además no había habido ni rastro del pesado.

El día de antes de la siguiente reunión se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa. Su jefe se había recuperado. La faltaba solo una hora para irse a casa cuando apareció el hombre que la acosaba.

"Hola preciosa. Vengo a darte una última oportunidad para que salgas conmigo" la dijo con una rara expresión en la cara.

"Mi respuesta sigue siendo no. A mi novio no le gusta que salga con nadie más. Es muy celoso" Hermione se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al mostrador, pero el hombre la agarró del brazo y la paró.

"Ya os ví juntos el otro día y a mi tu novio no me dura ni dos minutos" la dijo apretándola el brazo con más fuerza y acercando su cara a la de Hermione.

"Suéltame" gritó Hermione y dio un tirón con fuerza para soltarse del hombre, lo que provocó que toda la tienda la mirase. A su jefe que estaba atendiendo a una clienta se le empezaron a hinchar las venas de la frente por el comportamiento de la chica.

"¿Estas segura que no quieres salir conmigo?" la dijo en voz baja.

"En que idioma quieres que te lo diga. No" le volvió a gritar

"Te vas a arrepentir" la dijo y antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar el hombre se abalanzó sobre ella y la lamió una mejilla.

Instintivamente, Hermione le dio una fuerte y sonora bofetada.

"Señorita Reilly. A mi despacho ahora mismo" la gritó su jefe y mientras el hombre se iba, Hermione oyó como le decía a su jefe "Vaya empleadas más maleducadas que hay en esta tienda. Esto no se va a quedar así se lo aseguro"

Cuando el jefe de Hermione llegó a su despacho estaba rojo de furia.

"¿Cómo se atreve a tratar así a los clientes?" la gritó. El hombre estaba tan enojado que por la boca se le escapaban motitas de saliva al gritar. A Hermione no la había dado tiempo a contestar cuando el hombre la gritó de nuevo "¿Tiene usted alguna ligera idea de quien es ese hombre?"

"Me da igual quien sea, lleva semanas…"

¿Qué la da igual? Esto es el colmo, que falta de respeto. Para su información la diré que es el hijo del Señor Crouch, Barty Crouch Junior. ¿Sabe que su padre podría hacer que cerraran mi negocio porque una empleaducha se dedica a abofetear a su hijo?" siguió gritándola.

Hermione se quedó petrificada cuando oyó su nombre. Rápidamente su mente encadenó nombres y hechos _"Barty Crouch Junior – Mortífago – Suplantó a Ojoloco Moody en Hogwarts – casi mata a Harry cuando el torneo de los tres magos - torturador de los Longbottom"_ sentía que se estaba mareando _"Apareció cuando el mortífago desapareció. El es el mortífago que me perseguía" _se estaba mareando.

"Señor, si me permite, no me siento bien" dijo Hermione intentando controlar el vómito tapándose la boca con la mano.

"Claro, váyase, pero no se moleste en volver. Está despedida"

Hermione bajo corriendo al baño que estaba en el sótano y vomitó. Estaba asustada. Cuando consiguió tranquilizarse un poco se lavó la cara y se marcho de allí.

Al salir de la librería miró para todos los lados, pero no vio ni rastro del hombre. Decidió pasear para relajarse y aclarar las ideas, pero al pasar por un callejón alguien la agarró fuertemente por el brazo y la presionó contra una pared.

"Te dije que te ibas a arrepentir" la dijo el mortífago sujetándola fuertemente por los brazos.

"Suéltame" le gritó Hermione forcejeando con el.

"No, hasta que consiga lo que quiero" El hombre la colocó los brazos por encima de la cabeza y la agarró de las muñecas con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra la abría la túnica y empezaba a acariciarla por encima de la ropa.

"!!!No, suéltame¡¡¡" gritaba Hermione. Intentó darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna, pero Crouch se dio cuanta de sus intenciones y se apartó lo suficiente para que fallara, sin soltarla las muñecas.

"Eso no esta bien, preciosa" y con un golpe de varita la inmovilizó las piernas.

"!!!Socorro. Por favor, que alguien me ayude¡¡¡" gritaba Hermione con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba muerta de miedo.

"!!! Cállate, zorra ¡¡¡" la gritó el mortífago dándola una fuerte bofetada.

"¡¡¡No. Socorro¡¡¡"

"¿Te gusta gritar? Vamos a comprobarlo" el mortífago empezó a besarla el cuello mientras que con la mano libre la tocaba los pechos y la desabrochaba la blusa. Hermione seguía gritando y el hombre para callarla la intentó besar en la boca. La chica giraba la cara en todas direcciones. Crouch, sacando las manos de su blusa la agarró la cabeza y la besó con fuerza. Hermione casi vomita del asco que la estaba dando y aprovechó que el hombre metió su lengua en la boca de la chica para mordérsela con tanta fuerza que le hizo sangre.

"Maldita zorra" la gritó llevándose una mano a la boca y comprobando que estaba sangrando. Automáticamente la soltó las muñecas y antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar, la pegó con tanta fuerza que la tiró al suelo y se golpeó en una ceja con un container de basura que había al lado.

Hermione se quedó atontada por unos segundos, lo que aprovechó Crouch para tumbarse encima de ella y volver a sujetarla los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Cuando la chica volvió en sí, comprobó que el hombre la había abierto por completo la blusa, tenía los pechos por fuera del sujetador y la estaba lamiendo los pezones e intentando desabrochar los pantalones. Por suerte la quedaban bastante ajustados y le estaba constando mucho.

Hermione volvió a gritar.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" dijo una voz de hombre.

"Socorro, por favor, aquí al fondo" le gritó Hermione con esperanza.

"Eh, tu ¿Qué te crees que estas haciendo?" a Hermione la dio un vuelco el corazón. Ya estaba salvada. El mortífago miró al hombre y la soltó "Esto no entraba en nuestros planes, así que o la compartes o se lo cuento al Señor Tenebroso y no creo que le guste mucho ¿Qué opinas?"

El otro hombre se acercó a ella. Hermione estaba temblando, nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo. Tenía que hacer algo para salir de allí.

"Esto es algo personal Greyback, no te metas" mientras el mortífago le gritaba al hombre lobo Hermione aprovechó para bajar uno de los brazos y cogió su varita del bolsillo de la túnica.

"Estas celoso porque uno de los míos se la está tirando y a ti te rechaza" le dijo el hombre lobo.

"¿Cómo que de los tuyos?"

"Tu mismo me lo contaste, su novio, Remus Lupin. Yo mismo le mordí cuando era un niño" Hermione se quedó atónita. "Desde luego tienes buen gusto Crouch" dijo mirando los pechos al descubierto de Hermione y relamiéndose "Bueno que ¿Hay trato o no?" le dijo Greyback.

"Esta bien, pero yo primero" le dijo y volvió a prestarle atención a Hermione, pero no le dio tiempo a nada más porque la chica le petrificó al instante y de un empujón le tiró al suelo.

"Vaya, vaya, si tiene carácter" dijo Greyback "exactamente como me gustan a mi" añadió y se volvió a relamer.

"Quítate de mi camino" le dijo Hermione amenizándole con la varita. El hombre lobo era su último obstáculo para salir de allí, ya que estaba justo delante de la salida. "Petrificus totalus" grito la chica. Greyback se rió y se abalanzó sobre ella tan rápido y sin que le rozase el hechizo que no la dio tiempo a reaccionar.

"No tan rápido" la dijo y la intentó quitar la varita, pero Hermione la agarró con más fuerza y mientras Greyback la clavaba las uñas en el antebrazo para que la soltara, la empezó a olisquear por el cuerpo. "Si, primero nos vamos a divertir un rato y luego ya veré más tarde lo que hago contigo" la empezó a lamer el cuello por el lado contraría a donde lo había hecho Crouch y a restregar su enorme erección contra la chica.

Hermione le dio un fuerte empujón, pero Greyback apenas se movió. Ese gesto fue suficiente para que el hombre lobo se enfadase y la golpease con tanta fuerza que la que la sangrara el labio. La lanzó contra la pared y la arrancó el botón de los pantalones y se los bajó de un solo movimiento con tanta fuerza que la dejó las piernas llenas de arañazos.

Aunque Greyback fue rápido en sus movimientos, Hermione lo fue más y en ese momento le puso la varita en el cuello y gritó "Desmaius". El hombre lobo cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Temblando y llorando, Hermione se vistió como pudo y se apareció en la puerta de su casa, pero algo no estaba bien, la puerta estaba abierta _"Bathilda nunca se deja la puerta abierta"_ pensó.

"Aquí no está, pero vamos a dejarles un regalito" oyó que decía una voz de hombre.

"Eh, ahí fuera" dijo un hombre que la estaba mirando por la ventana y oyó como varias personas echaban a correr.

Hermione no se iba a quedar allí para comprobar quienes eran, y se apareció en el cuartel general. Tenía que contarle a Dumbledore todo lo que había pasado. Sabía que el director iba a estar allí.

"Albus, Albus ¿está aquí?" gritó Hermione casi sin voz.

"Si, si ¿Qué pasa Lonna?"¿A que vienen esos gritos?" la dijo el director asomándose por la escalera preocupado.

Para la sorpresa de Hermione, allí también se encontraba Remus, que en cuanto la vio bajo corriendo muy asustado y la abrazó.

"¿Qué te ha pasado, pequeña?" la preguntó Remus acariciándola el pelo con mucha dulzura.

"Barty Crouch Junior" dijo Hermione. "el era el mortífago que me perseguía y el hombre pesado que me acosaba" añadió mirando a Lupin "Y luego estaban en casa de Bathilda, estaban buscándome" siguió diciendo muy nerviosa.

"Esta bien Lonna. Ahora tranquila. Aquí estas a salvo" la dijo Dumbledore y mandó un patronus a los Potter "Vamos a curarte esas heridas ¿De acuerdo?"


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir nada más, Dumbledore la hizo pasar a la biblioteca que estaba en la planta baja y empezó a curarla las heridas de la cara.

Cuando se iba a sentar, Remus observó como la túnica nueva, que Sirius y el la habían regalado estaba desgarrada y no la cerraba. Cuando se acercó a mirarla más detenidamente se dio cuenta que no era lo único que estaba roto. Con su mano derecha cogió la tela de la túnica y se la abrió comprobando que la blusa también estaba rota.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" la preguntó.

Hermione les contó todo, excepto los detalles de la casi violación. Lupin se iba poniendo más pálido según la chica iba contando los detalles. Cuando terminó, Remus se puso de pie dispuesto a salir en busca de los dos hombres y ajustar cuentas con ellos, pero Dumbledore se lo impidió.

"Remus, necesito que te quedes aquí con ella. Yo voy a ir al Valle de Godric. Volveré lo antes posible" le dijo Dumbledore a Lupin.

"¿Cómo puede pedirme eso después de lo que le acaban de hacer a Lonna?" le dijo Remus muy enfadado.

"Te lo pido porque ella confía en ti y porque necesito ir personalmente a ver lo que ha pasado" le respondió el mago tranquilamente. "Por favor, Remus, enseña a Lonna la habitación del fondo y que se instale allí. Creo que un baño caliente la sentará bien"

Cuando el director se hubo marchado, Remus acompaño a Hermione a su habitación.

"El baño está al fondo a la derecha" la indicó el chico.

Mientras Hermione estaba llenando la bañera, Remus entro con algo de ropa limpia "Lonna, te traigo unas toallas y un pijama. Es mío, pero creo que te servirá" la dijo suavemente dejándola la ropa encima del lavabo.

"Gracias" le contestó en voz baja y sin mirarle. Se sentía avergonzada por todo lo que la había pasado.

Remus se la quedó mirando un rato intentado decirla algo más, pero no encontraba las palabras exactas. Cuando Hermione se fue a quitar la túnica la dolieron muchísimo las heridas que Greyback la había hecho en el antebrazo y se la escapó un gemido de dolor

"Déjame ver eso" la pidió Lupin "¿Quién te lo ha hecho?"

"Greyback" contestó Hermione. Remus, sujetando el brazo de la chica suavemente empezó a palidecer de nuevo y comenzó a curárselo. Por la manera de respirar de Remus, Hermione se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos en controlar su ira delante de ella.

"¿Cómo ha sido?"

"Me quería quitar la varita y como yo no la soltaba me clavó las uñas, pero yo no la solté" dijo casi llorando.

"Lonna, mírame" la pidió muy serio y Hermione le miró "¿Te ha mordido en alguna parte?"

"No" se apresuró a decir.

"¿Seguro?"

"Si, seguro" Lupin suspiró aliviado.

"Ya está" la dijo cuando termino de curarla el brazo "Cuando termines de bañarte será mejor que te lo vendemos para que no se infecte ¿de acuerdo?" añadió y Hermione asintió con la cabeza."¿Tienes alguna herida más?" la volvió a preguntar.

"No estoy segura" dijo avergonzada acordándose de los arañazos de las piernas.

"Está bien ¿me dejas que mire?" preguntó suavemente y Hermione volvió a asentir sin mirarle. No la costó ningún esfuerzo bajarse los pantalones ya que los tenía destrozados, pero cuando Remus la vio los muslos llenos de arañazos no pudo más, se fue directo a la puerta del baño y le dio un puñetazo.

Hermione, que no se esperaba esa reacción de Remus, se asustó y comenzó a temblar de nuevo y a llorar. En cuanto Remus se dio cuenta del estado de Lonna, la abrazó

"Shh, lo siento, pequeña, no quería asustarte" la dijo dándola en beso en la cabeza intentando calmarla. "Venga, déjame que te cure las piernas y te bañas antes de que se enfríe el agua" añadió unos segundos más tarde cuando ambos se calmaron un poco.

Por suerte los arañazos en las piernas no eran profundos y Remus consiguió que apenas la quedaran marcas.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – **

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – **

Durante el baño, Hermione lloró todo lo que no se había atrevido a llorar delante de Remus y Dumbledore. Cuando el agua se quedó tan fría que la empezaron a castañetear los dientes, salió y cogió el pijama que Lupin la había dado. Sin duda era de él, olía como él y eso la hizo sentirse mejor. La quedaba tan largo que no se la veían las manos y se lo tuvo que remangar si quería andar sin caerse.

Lupin la había pedido que cuando terminase de bañarse bajase directamente a la biblioteca, él la estaría esperando allí para enseñarla el resto de la casa y cenar algo.

Cuando Hermione apareció en la biblioteca, Remus paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro de la habitación. Como la chica tardaba mucho en bajar, había subido un par de veces pero al llegar a la puerta, las dos veces la oyó llorar. Eso le partió el corazón y si no hubiera sido por que le prometió a Dumbledore que se quedaría a cuidarla hubiera salido corriendo a buscar a los dos hombres que la habían hecho eso.

Al verla en la puerta de la puerta de la biblioteca, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

"¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?" le preguntó un poco molesta Hermione.

"Tu" la dijo mientras se acercaba a ella "te sobra medio pijama" añadió y se agacho para doblarle la tela del pantalón que la sobraba en los pies. A Hermione le dio una enorme ternura ver lo dulce que estaba siendo con ella.

"Vamos a sentarnos, tenemos que vendarte el brazo"

"¿De quien es esta casa?" preguntó la chica tras unos incómodos segundos de silencio.

"En realidad no lo se a ciencia cierta, se que es de un buen amigo de Dumbledore, pero no se su nombre" contestó Lupin "Esto ya está. Vamos a la cocina a ver que hay de cena"

"Ve tu, Remus, yo no tengo hambre" le dijo Hermione sin levantarse del sillón con voz triste.

"¿Ni siquiera para unas deliciosas galletas dobles rellenas de un montón de chocolate y que cuando las metes en la leche calentita la galleta se reblandece y el chocolate se vuelve cremoso y cuando te las metes en la boca se deshacen con solo tocarlas y el chocolate se esparce por todas partes y...?"

"Vale, para por favor" le pidió Hermione. Solo imaginarse el chocolate estaba salivando, pero si encima le añadía el tono con el que Remus estaba describiendo la escena, con esa voz tan sensual, era mucho peor.

"¿Eso es un si?" a preguntó pícaramente Remus.

"¿Nadie te ha dicho nunca que eres un chantajista emocional, Remus Lupin? le dijo Hermione fingiendo estar enfadada "Con el chocolate no se juega" y le dio un suave golpecito en el hombro. Remus soltó sonora carcajada que hizo que se la encogiera el corazón y el estomago.

Remus la guió hasta la cocina. Era muy amplia, con grandes ventanales y una gran mesa en un lateral.

"Amo Remus, la cena está casi apunto. Me alegra ver que la señorita se encuentra bien" dijo una voz muy chillona de mujer. Hermione buscaba con la mirada de donde podría haber salido esa voz.

"Melvina ¿Qué te he dicho de eso de llamarme amo?"

"Lo siento am...se...Remus" dijo la voz chillona.

"Ves, mucho mejor" dijo Lupin sonriendo.

"¿Con quien hablas?" le susurró Hermione.

"Con Melvina, es la elfina domestica de la casa. Melvina, mira, la señorita es Lonna Reilly. Es posible que pase con nosotros una temporada"

"Es un placer, señorita" dijo la elfina saliendo de detrás de un armario y haciendo una enrome reverencia.

"El placer es mío..." la dijo Hermione y se acercó para estrecharla la mano y la elfina se apresuró a besársela.

"No, por favor, no hagas eso" la dijo Hermione. La elfina la miró con extrañeza.

"¿Y si la señorita no quería que Melvina la besara la mano, porque se la ha dado? ¿Quiere pegar a Melvina? El antiguo amo de Melvina siempre la obligaba a besarle la mano y después la pegaba. Era un hombre muy malo que pegaba a Melvina y a su familia" comenzó a llorar la elfina.

"No, claro que no. Solo quería ser amable contigo" la dijo Hermione rápidamente y miró a Remus para que la ayudase.

"Mmm, que bien huele. Lonna, ¿sabes una cosa? Melvina es la mejor cocinera que conozco" dijo guiñando un ojo a Hermione.

"¿En serio piensa eso de Melvina, señor Remus?" preguntó la elfina sonrojándose y secándose las lágrimas.

"Por supuesto que si. ¿Qué hay de cena hoy?

"Como no sabía los gustos de la señorita he preparado un poco de puré de patatas, y filetes de ternera con salteado de champiñones, zanahorias y guisantes. Pero si no la gusta pudo hacer la lo que desee"

"La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre, Melvina, pero muchas gracias por las molestias." dijo Hermione y vio que la elfina se ponía a hacer pucheros.

"Si no quieres que se ponga a llorar de nuevo vas a tener que cenar algo" la susurró Lupin al oído.

Hermione aceptó cenar algo y aunque no tenía mucha hambre hizo un esfuerzo. La cena transcurrió en silencio. Remus de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo. Al terminar, Lupin la dio una poción tranquilizadora y se fue a dormir.

Al cerrar lo ojos se la vinieron a la mente las imágenes de los dos mortífagos atacándola y empezó a temblar. Tenía ganas de vomitar, pero la poción pronto hizo efecto y cayó dormida.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – **

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – **

Remus se despertó sobresaltado. Había oído a alguien gritar.

"!!!No¡¡¡" oyó de nuevo. Era Lonna.

Se levantó y fue corriendo hasta su habitación. Estaba dormida, pero seguía gritando.

"Lonna, despierta, es solo un sueño" le decía suavemente mientras la acariciaba el pelo, pero la chica no despertaba

"!!!No, suéltame ¡¡¡" seguía diciendo.

"Lonna, despierta" la dijo Lupin agitándola un poco. Hermione se despertó sobresaltada y al notar alguien agarrándola dio un pequeño salto en la cama y se acurrucó en una esquina. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de pánico en la cara que le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos.

Remus levantó las manos y la dijo "Tranquila, soy yo, Remus, tranquila" Hermione pareció reaccionar ante sus palabras.

"¿Remus? Preguntó con voz muy asustada.

"Si, Lonna. Soy yo" Inmediatamente la chica se abalanzó sobre el llorando y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Remus la devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

"Shh, tranquila cariño, solo ha sido un sueño" la decía acariciándola el pelo y la espalda intentando que se tranquilizase.

"No…no es un sueño…es real,…es real…Esos hombres me querían… me querían…hacer daño" le dijo entre sollozos.

"No te preocupes cariño. Yo estoy aquí contigo y no voy a permitir que nadie te vuelva a hacer daño nunca más" la dijo con un nudo en la garganta mientras la acunaba.

Cuando Hermione se tranquilizó, Remus la recostó en la cama y la dio un beso en la frente. Cuando se iba a poner de pie ella le paró.

"No me dejes sola. Quédate conmigo" le pidió con miedo.

El hombre la miró por unos segundos y aceptó. Por suerte, era una cama bastante grande y cabían los dos perfectamente. En cuanto Hermione sintió que se acostó a su lado, se abrazó a el como si ella fuera un naufrago y el su tabla de salvación. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él y sintió como le latía muy deprisa el corazón pero a medida que los latidos se iban ralentizando ella se fue quedando dormida.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – **

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – **

A la mañana siguiente la despertaron unos golpes en la puerta.

"Señorita. El desayuno está preparado" la dijo Melvina desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Si, muchas gracias. En seguida bajo" la dijo Hermione bostezando y se dio media vuelta.

"Buenos días" la dijo un adormilado Lupin.

Se la había olvidado que Remus estaba durmiendo en su misma cama y al verle un escalofrío la recorrió todo el cuerpo.

"Buenos días" dijo Hermione y se le quedó mirando embobada.

El la miró y suspiró cuando ella le retiró un mechón de pelo de la cara que le tapaba los ojos.

"Eres preciosa" la dijo casi sin respiración. Quería besarla, pero no estaba seguro de como reaccionaría la chica.

"Gracias" le dijo sin dejar de mirarle.

"No me las des, es la verdad" la contestó sonriendo.

"No me refiero solo por eso, si no por todo lo de ayer" le dijo emocionándose.

"Ven aquí" la dijo y la abrazó. Un par de minutos después decidió que era hora de bajar a desayunar. No estaba seguro que poder contener durante mucho más las ganas de besarla.

Cuando bajaron a la cocina a desayunar, Melvina les dio una carta que les dejó Dumbledore por la noche.

"Era muy tarde cuando llegó y no quiso despertarlos, así que le dio a Melvina está carta para ustedes" dijo la elfina.

_Queridos Remus y Lonna:_

_Solo he venido para deciros que no os preocupéis, Bathilda está bien. Por suerte estaba visitando a un familiar cuando llegaron los mortífagos, pero me temo que la casa no ha tenido la misma suerte. Ha sufrido algunos desperfectos, pero creemos que hemos podido salvar la mayoría de las cosas de valor._

_Por la tarde habrá reunión. Hasta entonces que podamos hablar, por favor no salgáis de los terrenos de la casa. Ninguno de los dos._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Hermione apenas hablo nada en todo el día. El único rato fue cuando estuvieron dando un paseo alrededor del lago y le preguntó a Lupin como era que conocía también la casa. El chico la contó que Dumbledore le contrató para que cuidase de la casa, así que se fue a vivir allí y entre el y Melvina mantenían la casa y los jardines en perfecto estado.

En la comida, Remus notó que Hermione estaba muy distante. Quería hacer algo, decir algo para que ella se sintiera mejor, pero no sabía como. Los intentos que había hecho por la mañana, aunque al principio parecía que habían funcionado, no habían tenido el efecto que el esperaba.

Después de comer, Hermione se fue a la librería, quería leer algo para distraerse. Por los títulos de los libros parecía que el dueño de la casa fuera científico o algo parecido. Cogió uno de los libros, se sentó en un sillón y comenzó a leer, pero no se podía concentrar. No podía dejar de pensar en su amiga Ginny y en lo que debió de sufrir cuando la violaron. _"Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que todo cambie. Te lo prometo Ginny" _pensó y se tiró hacia atrás en el sillón resoplando sonoramente intentando contener las lágrimas.

Remus que estaba en la puerta vio la reacción de Hermione y decidió hablar con ella.

"Hola ¿puedo pasar?" la dijo.

"Si, pasa" le contestó Hermione sin mirarle.

Remus se sentó a su lado y espero unos segundos antes de volver a hablar "¿Qué tal estas?"

"¿Tu que crees?" le contestó enfadada _"¿Cómo es posible que me pregunte eso?"_ pensó

"Pues creo que no muy bien, Lonna, pero tienes que hablar con alguien. Si te lo guardas te va a hacer más daño"

Lupin estuvo esperando a que Hermione dijera algo, pero al ver que no le contestaba la dijo "Está bien, entiendo que no quieras hablar conmigo, pero hazlo con alguien por favor"

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – **

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – **

Unas horas después comenzaron a llegar los demás miembros de la Orden para la reunión. Los primeros fueron los Potter. Hermione que seguía encerrada en la biblioteca oyó como Remus le decía a Lily donde estaba.

"Lonna ¿puedo pasar?" la preguntó Lily desde el otro lado de la puerta

"Si, Lily, pasa" la dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie.

"Oh, cariño" la dijo Lily al verla y la abrazó "¿Cómo estas?"

Hermione la hizo un gesto con los hombros.

"Nos preocupamos mucho cuando Dumbledore nos contó lo que te pasó" la dijo James que estaba detrás de su esposa, acercándose a Hermione.

La chica no sabía que decir y miró a Remus que se había quedado en el marco de la puerta.

"Cornamenta ¿Por qué no dejamos a las chicas que hablen a solas? Vamos te invito a una cerveza de mantequilla" dijo Lupin acercándose a James y dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

"Claro, amigo" le dijo "Te prometo que esto no se va a quedar así" dijo mirando a Lonna.

Ella en seguida supo a que se refería. Recordó la conversación que tuvo con ellos, cuando les dijo que Pettigrew la recordaba a alguien.

……………**.……………...FLASHBACK ...**

"_¿Te puedo preguntar algo?" la dijo James_

"_Eh, si, claro" respondió Lonna pensando que la preguntaría algo relacionado con el collar._

"_¿Por qué te comportaste tan raro el otro día con Peter?"_

"_James" le regañó su esposa "No hace falta que respondas si no quieres, en serio"_

_Hermione suspiró y miró fijamente a la colcha "Pues, veréis…es que…" no sabía como seguir, no les podía decir la verdad, pero no se la ocurría nada convincente. Estaba muy nerviosa. "Pues…yo…es que…bueno… es solo que…me recuerda mucho a alguien del pasado que nos…que me ha hecho muchísimo daño…y…al verle…pues…creía que era el…y…bueno…"_

"_Lonna ¿ese hombre te…abuso de ti? La pregunto James intentando tener el mayor tacto posible. Hermione negó rápidamente con la cabeza pero seguía sin mirarles._

"_No te preocupes más por ese hombre. Nosotros no vamos a permitir que te haga más daño, ¿verdad James? la dijo Lily._

"_Por supuesto, solo dime quien es y te prometo que se va a arrepentir de lo que te haya hecho" la dijo James "Se me están ocurriendo unas ideas buenísimas" añadió con una sonrisa pícara._

………………………**.. FIN DEL FLASHBACK………………………….**

"James, por favor. Déjalo como está. No quiero que nadie se meta en problemas por mi culpa. Y eso va por vosotros dos también ¿está claro?" dijo Hermione mirando a Remus y a Lily enfadada.

"¿Me puedes explicar que harías tu si a alguien a quien tuvieses mucho cariño le pasase algo parecido?" la preguntó James enfadado.

Hermione miró a Lily, la recordaba tanto a Ginny que no puedo evitar que se la saltasen las lágrimas al recordar y agachó la cabeza _"Qué que haría?... lo que estoy haciendo ahora"_ pensó

"Ya. Me lo temía" la contestó James.

Los cuatro permanecieron un instante en silencio hasta que James volvió a hablar "¿Donde está esa cerveza, lunático?"

Cuando los dos hombres se marcharon, las chicas se sentaron a hablar.

"No te enfades con nosotros, Lonna. Estamos muy preocupados por ti."

"No estoy enfadada...en serio"

"Entonces ¿porque no quieres hablar con Remus? ¿Y porque le has hablado a James así hace unos minutos?" la preguntó Lily.

"¿Remus te ha dicho que no quiero hablarle?" la preguntó enfadada.

"Si"

"Pues se equivoca" la dijo. La dolía que Lupin pensara que no quería hablarle.

"¿Entonces?"

Tras unos instantes de silencio, Hermione respiró profundamente y la respondió "Es solo que no se que decirle, por que cualquier cosa que le pueda decir le va a hacer daño..." Hermione se empezó a emocionar "Le tenías que haber visto anoche cuando me estaba curando, en cuanto me vio las heridas de los muslos...se puso furioso, incluso le pegó un puñetazo a la puerta"

"¿De que heridas me hablas? Dumbledore solo nos dijo que tenias un corte en el labio y otro en una ceja" la dijo Lily asustada.

"Si, esos fue los que vio Dumbledore. Mientras estuvimos con el no me acordé de los otros. Tengo uno en el antebrazo derecho. Me lo hizo Greyback cuando intentaba quitarme la varita, pero yo no la soltaba y me clavo las uñas" la contó enseñándola el antebrazo vendado. "Y la otra, la de los muslos... fue cuando...Greyback me quitó los pantalones"

"¿Te...te violó?" la preguntó Lily muy asustada.

"No, no" la respondió y observó como la chica iba a preguntarla algo más "Tampoco me mordió no te preocupes" fue entonces cuando Lily suspiró aliviada.

"Sabiendo lo mucho que le gustas a Remus, me extraña que no saliera corriendo a buscar a los que hicieron eso" la dijo Lily

"Lo intentó, pero Albus nos ha prohibido movernos de aquí a los dos"

"Ya me lo imagino" la dijo y se volvieron a quedar en silencio un rato.

"Todo esto es por mi culpa ¿sabes? Porque soy una maldita estúpida. Me acababa de enterar que el hombre que me acosaba y que me acababa de amenazar era el mortifago que me estaba siguiendo. ¿Y sabes lo que hice? En vez de aparecerme directamente en casa, no, yo me tengo que ir a pasear" la dijo Hermione enfadada y se echó a llorar "Por eso estoy enfadada, no con vosotros, si no conmigo misma. ¿A quien en su sano juicio se la ocurriría hacer algo así? Añadió tirando un cojín contra una de las estanterías.

"Lonna, cariño, no es culpa tuya. Tienes que entenderlo, además, si te hubieras aparecido en tu casa te hubieran matado. Así que no te tortures más pensando en eso, por favor."

"Gracias Lily" la dijo Hermione y la dio un abrazo.

"¿Qué te parece si nos reunimos con los chicos y nos tomamos unas cervezas de mantequilla nosotras también?"

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, James y Remus estaban hablando de lo que le había pasado a Lonna y se callaron inmediatamente en cuanto vieron a las chicas.

"¿A nosotras no nos invitáis?" Dijo Lily y a continuación le dio un beso a su marido y se sentó a su lado.

"Por supuesto" la respondió Lupin haciendo aparecer dos botellas más.

"Yo…os quería pedir perdón por mi comportamiento. Lo siento mucho." dijo Hermione mirando a Remus.

"No tenemos nada que perdonarte ¿verdad James? la dijo Lupin cogiéndola la mano.

"Totalmente cierto"

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – **

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – **

Minutos más tarde dio comienzo la reunión. Por supuesto, el primer punto fue el ataque a Lonna. Cuando finalizaron de hablar del tema, Lupin le dijo a Dumbledore que ya había tomado una decisión sobre irse a vivir con los hombres lobo. Había aceptado.

En ese momento, Hermione saltó como un resorte intentando convencer al director de lo inconveniente de que Remus se fuera en ese momento con los de su especie y Dumbledore, esta vez estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Ante las protestas de Lupin, el director le dijo que no tenía intención de cancelar la misión, solo la aplazaba hasta que las cosas estuvieran más calmadas.

El segundo punto fue el reparto de las vigilancias. Eran igual de las de la semana pasada.

Cuando la reunión terminó, Lupin la citó en la biblioteca para hablar y a juzgar por su tono de voz debía de ser por algo muy serio, por que parecía bastante enfadado.


	11. Chapter 11

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews !!!**

**Este capítulo me ha salido un poquito HOT. Espero que os guste ******

**Seguir dejando reviews, que me hace mucha ilusión leer vuestros comentarios :)**

**CAPITULO 11**

Remus y Hermione entraron en la biblioteca. Los dos estaban muy nerviosos y ninguno se quiso sentar.

La primera en empezar a hablar fue Hermione "¿Estás enfadado conmigo por convencer a Albus que no te dejase ir con los hombres lobo?" le preguntó mordiéndose la uña del dedo gordo de la mano derecha y mirándole tímidamente.

"Sinceramente si" la dijo muy serio.

"No era mi intención, Remus. Es solo que no quiero que te pase nada y se, que en cuanto te vea Greyback se va a querer vengar por... bueno, por no haber conseguido de mi lo que quería"

"Aún así, era mi decisión, Lonna" la dijo enfadado.

"¿Cuándo la has tomado, antes o después de que me atacaran?" le preguntó muy seria cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Después" dijo mirando al suelo.

"Este tipo de decisiones no es bueno tomarlas en caliente" le dijo Hermione.

"¿En caliente? Tú no conoces a Greyback. Cuando pone sus ojos en una presa no para hasta conseguir su objetivo. Y no pienso dejar que se vuelva a acercar a ti, así me tenga que convertir en su sombra. Y si por protegerte me descubren o me pasa algo no me importaría, porque merecería la pena."

"Por Merlín, Remus ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría yo sabiendo que te ha pasado algo por mi culpa y que no he hecho nada para evitarlo? Le dijo Hermione emocionada por las palabras del chico.

"¿Tu culpa? Lonna, tu no tienes la culpa de nada" la respondió Lupin acercándose a ella.

"Claro que sí. Por que es mi culpa que hayan estado a punto de violarme, porque soy tan estúpida que en vez de haberme aparecido en casa en cuanto me enteré quien era ese hombre, me fui a dar un paseo para pensar. ¡¡¡Te das cuenta!!! Me acababa de enterar que él era el mortifago que me perseguía y que me acababa de amenazar¡¡¡" Hermione estaba fuera de sí.

"!!!¿Como pude ser tan estúpida?¡¡¡ ¿Ves como es culpa mía? Y encima ahora te quieres ir a vivir con esa gente para protegerme y si te pasara algo yo no..." Hermione estaba llorando, pero no fue consciente de ello hasta que Remus la abrazó y no la dejó continuar con lo que estaba diciendo.

"No, Lonna, por favor, no te hagas esto, cariño. No es tu culpa, es de ellos"

Cuando Hermione se tranquilizó, Remus no podía hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero tenía que hacerlo, quería dejarla claro que nada de lo que había pasado era culpa suya.

"Lonna, mírame" la chica negó con la cabeza "Por favor" la suplicó y ella volvió a negar.

A Hermione le daba mucha vergüenza mirarle "Por, favor pequeña, mírame" la volvió a suplicar acariciándola la cabeza. Esta vez, Hermione le miró y Lupin con sus dedos la secó las lágrimas que la resbalaban por la cara.

"Así esta mucho mejor" la dijo dulcemente sonriéndola "Ahora escúchame. Nada de lo que esos malditos desgraciados te hayan hecho o te hubieran podido hacer ha sido culpa tuya. Ha sido única y exclusivamente de ellos ¿de acuerdo?"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Me prometes que vas a dejar de pensar esas cosas?"

"Lo intentaré" el dijo en voz baja y volviendo a mirar al suelo.

"Más te vale, porque si no voy a tener que usar métodos muy desagradables de persuasión" se lo dijo tan serio que Hermione abrió los ojos un poco asustada.

"¿Cu...cuales?"

"Te voy a encerrar durante una semana entera sin varita, en una habitación con James y Sirius y les voy a dar tal cantidad de poción para dormir que van estar toda la semana entera roncando a tal volumen que harán temblar hasta las paredes" la respondió Remus intentando contener la risa.

La expresión de la cara de Hermione se fue suavizando a medida que iba oyendo sus palabras, y terminó convirtiéndose en una gran sonrisa.

"No te atreverías" le dijo retándole sin parar de sonreír.

"¿Eso crees? Pues a ver que te parece esto" y comenzó a hacerla cosquillas.

"No...no...para...por favor...Remus...no..." le pedía mientras se retorcía de la risa. No sabía como, pero había terminado tumbada en el sillón con el chico encima de ella.

Lupin estaba disfrutando muchisimo de oírla reír de esa manera. Tenía una risa tan limpia y contagiosa que él también terminó riéndose.

"¿Me crees ahora de lo que soy capaz de hacer?"

"Si, pero no más cosquillas" le dijo todavía riéndose.

En ese momento, Lupin se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaba y se empezó a excitar. Aunque le hubiese encantado hacerla el amor allí mismo, pensó que si intentaba algo con ella posiblemente recordaría el ataque de los mortífagos y lo que menos quería es hacerla pasar por eso, así que se sentó y la ayudo a sentarse.

Estuvieron durante unos minutos sentados en silencio y abrazados.

"Tengo otra cosa más que comentarte" le dijo Lupin y Hermione notó como se tensaba.

"Dime" le dijo y se volvió para mirarle.

"Verás, mañana es luna llena, así que después de comer me marcharé a un sitio seguro y no volveré hasta el día siguiente" la dijo nervioso. Era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de conversaciones con ella y no estaba seguro de su reacción. Tal vez ella se diera cuenta de lo que de verdad era y se quisiese alejar de él.

"¿Por qué te vas tan pronto?"

"Tengo que preparar el lugar donde voy a estar y además...bueno, no me gusta esperar hasta última hora por que…me pongo más nervioso"

"¿Tienes miedo de despistarte con la hora y hacerle daño a alguien o algo así?" le preguntó dulcemente Hermione.

Remus asintió y Hermione le dio un suave beso en los labios.

"Eres un hombre increíble, Remus Lupin"

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – **

Al día siguiente, Hermione y Remus pasaron la mañana juntos, paseando por los alrededores de la casa agarrados de la mano. Como Remus parecía cansado se sentaron a orillas del lago, hablando de todo un poco excepto del pasado de Hermione, que muy hábilmente lo había conseguido esquiva, hasta que fue la hora de comer.

Justo como la había dicho, Remus se marcho nada más terminar de comer. Hermione insistió para que la dijera en donde iba a estar para en cuanto terminara la vigilancia ir a buscarle, pero el no quiso.

Hermione se quedó preocupada por el chico y fue a la cocina a prepararse un té. Allí estaba la elfina domestica de la casa. En seguida las dos se pusieron a hablar y Melvina la contó como entre Lupin y Dumbledore salvaron a su hija que estaba a punto de morir de una paliza que la había dado su antiguo amo y desde entonces ella prometió que nunca olvidaría lo que esos dos hombres había hecho por ella y su familia. También la contó que varios meses después de que su hija se curase por completo, Dumbledore las compró a su antiguo amo y después las dio la libertad. En agradecimiento, las dos elfinas les juraron fidelidad absoluta a los dos hombres y así su hija se fue a trabajar a Hogwarts y ella se fue a esa casa con Lupin.

Esa noche, la vigilancia se la hizo eterna. Se moría de ganas de ver a Remus y de saber si estaba bien. Lo único reseñable fue que Lucius Malfoy, su mujer Narcissa y Dobby, su elfo doméstico, fueron a pasar la noche a casa de los Lestrange.

En cuanto Hermione llegó a su casa lo primero que hizo fue ir a la habitación de Lupin. Acababa de llegar, estaba sentado en su cama y Melvina le estaba dando una poción para calmarle los dolores.

"Lonna, vete por favor" le dijo Lupin con voz cansada. Evidentemente se avergonzaba de que Hermione le viera en ese estado. Estaba agotado y lleno de heridas por casi todo el cuerpo, de las cuales algunas le sangraban todavía.

"Melvina, por favor, prepara la bañera con agua caliente". La elfina tardó un segundo en desaparecerse y Hermione comenzó a curarle las heridas.

"Te he dicho que te vayas" la dijo Remus de muy malos modos.

"Solo te quiero ayudar" le contestó la chica.

"No hace falta, ya puedo yo solo" dijo y se intentó levantar el solo, pero se mareó y Hermione le sujetó.

"Por favor, déjame que te ayude como tu me ayudaste a mi" le pidió con dulzura y a Remus no le quedó mas remedio que asentir.

Una vez terminadas de curar las heridas, Lupin se dio un baño de agua caliente con aceite de lavanda que le hizo relajarse tanto que casi se quedar dormido dentro de la bañera.

Con la ayuda de Melvina se acostó y varios minutos después, Hermione apareció con una crema hidratante para darle un masaje, ante las protestas de Remus.

Comenzó por el pelo, se lo masajeaba con mucha suavidad, deslizando sus dedos entre los mechones de cabello de él, siguió bajando por sus sienes, sus mejillas y su mandíbula haciendo movimientos circulares. A continuación se detuvo en su cuello y sus hombros, donde se recreó por un buen rato. Lupin se estaba quedando dormido y Hermione le hizo tumbarse boca abajo en la cama y siguió masajeándole la espalda y las piernas. Hermione comenzó a imaginarse recorriendo esas mismas zonas con sus labios y su lengua y se comenzó a excitar. Cuando terminó con la parte de atrás Remus estaba totalmente dormido y le dio la vuelta.

Comenzó a masajearle por delante. Tenía el pecho cubierto por varias cicatrices, una de ellas era especialmente grande y le recorría medio pecho. Según iba recorriendo con sus manos el pecho de Remus su excitación iba en aumento. Cuando llegó a la altura de la goma de sus calzoncillos blancos de algodón, Hermione no puedo resistir la tentación e introdujo ligeramente la punta de dos dedos. En seguida sintió el bello púbico de Remus y una oleada de calor recorrió todo su cuerpo. Quería tocar el resto de lo que había allí dentro e introdujo un poco más los dedos. Casi cuando estaba apunto de llegar a su objetivo una mano la paró.

"Ahora no, estoy demasiado cansado" la dijo Lupin adormilado.

Hermione rápidamente sacó los dedos del calzoncillos "Lo siento, Remus, yo…no pretendía…bueno si…es que…" le dijo muerta de vergüenza.

"Tranquila. Ven aquí. Duerme conmigo"

Hermione en seguida aceptó, se quitó la ropa, se puso una camiseta de Lupin y se acurrucó a su lado. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba ella también.

Unas horas después Melvina les despertó a los dos para que comieran algo. Les había llevado una bandeja llena de sándwiches y zumo.

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó Hermione medio dormida.

"Las tres menos cuarto" dijo mirando el reloj que tenía en su mesilla.

"¿Qué tal te encuentras?" le preguntó dándose la vuelta para mirarle.

"Mucho mejor. Ahora si quieres podemos seguir donde lo habíamos dejado antes" la respondió acercándose a ella y besándola suavemente. Hermione le respondió al beso con pasión y con su lengua acarició los labios de Lupin haciéndole gemir de deseo. Remus acarició con su lengua la de Hermione y comenzó a explorar la boca de la chica. Hermione podía notar como su excitación iba en aumento por momentos.

Remus no tardó ni dos segundos en volver a besarla después del pequeño descanso que habían hecho para tomar aire, cuando comenzó a succionarla por el cuello. Sus manos que se encontraba una a cada lado de la cara de Hermione acariciándola el pelo, se deslizaron por su cuerpo, masajeando ligeramente sus pechos. Ella gimió y Lupin siguió bajando su mano hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Una vez allí la acarició por encima de las braguitas notando lo mojadas que estaban , una clara señal de lo excitada que estaba la chica.

Hermione al notar las caricias tan íntimas de Remus se sobresaltó recordando el ataque de los mortífagos. Remus en seguida lo notó y la dijo "Lonna ¿Qué pasa?"

La chica le miraba confundida y Lupin se dio cuenta de lo que la pasaba "Si no estas preparada no pasa nada, cariño. Yo puedo esperar todo lo que tú necesites. Nunca haría nada que tu no quisieras" la dijo con dulzura y se incorporó.

Hermione dudó durantes unos segundos. En ese momento lo que más deseaba era estar con él, hacerle el amor. Nunca había deseado tanto a nadie y antes de que el chico la dijera nada ella sabía que él la respetaría siempre. Le acarició la cara con ternura y suspiró profundamente. En respuesta a las palabras de Lupin, Hermione se inclinó hacia él y le besó con pasión recorriendo de nuevo con su lengua los labios de Remus.

En cuanto Lupin la respondió con la misma pasión, enredando sus manos entre el pelo de la chica, Hermione se sentó a horcajadas encima de él sintiendo la erección de Remus presionando su entrepierna. Hermione gimió y succionó el labio inferior de él, provocándole que emitiera un sonido que parecía una mezcla entre un gruñido y un gemido. La chica se excitó al oírle y movió sus caderas friccionándose contra su erección, lo que les hizo gemir a los dos.

"Lonna, ¿estas segura?" la preguntó Lupin sin respiración.

"Si" le contestó y se quitó la camiseta muy despacio quedándose solo con las cada vez más húmedas braguitas.

"Eres preciosa" la dijo casi sin respiración Lupin al verla casi desnuda y notó una sacudida por todo el cuerpo que le terminó en la enorme erección que tenía en ese momento. Instintivamente comenzó a acariciarla desde la cintura hacia los pechos mientras Hermione le mordisqueaba el cuello y los hombros.

Remus no aguantó más y con un ágil movimiento tumbó a Hermione boca arriba en la cama situándose entre sus piernas y comenzó a lamerla y succionarla los pezones, arrancándola gemidos de placer. Mientras con la boca asaltaba un pecho su mano se encargaba de acariciar y masajear el otro, primero el derecho y a continuación el izquierdo, provocando que los gemidos de Hermione fueran en aumento. Lupin fue bajando sus manos hasta reposar en sus caderas

Deseando más, Hermione arqueó sus caderas para encontrarse con él y en ese momento Remus aprovechó ir bajándola las braguitas al mismo tiempo que su boca dejaba los pechos de la chica para ir bajando hacia su vientre.

Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las increíbles sensaciones que el hombre que tenía entre sus piernas la estaba causando. Aunque no tenía mucha experiencia en temas de sexo, sabía que lo mejor estaba a punto de llegar. Sentía como su entrepierna la palpitaba de deseo y estuvo a punto de correrse cuando sintió los dedos de Remus abriéndose paso entre los labios de su vagina. Hermione gimió fuerte y Lupin al oírla gemir de ese modo comenzó a masajearla el clítoris a lo que la chica le respondió gimiendo más fuerte y arqueando las caderas hacia arriba.

"Oh, Remus" dijo Hermione mientras se acariciaba ambos pechos y se mordió el labio inferior.

Lupin sentía que iba explotar de excitación al verla tocarse y oírla gritar su nombre. La erección se estaba volviendo más dolorosa por segundos. El olor de Hermione le estaba volviendo loco, necesitaba probarla. Retiró sus dedos y comenzó a besarla y a lamerla. Su sabor era más dulce de lo que se había imaginado en todas esas noches que se había masturbado pensado en ella.

"Oh…Remus…" gritaba cada vez más alto Hermione. Estaba a punto de correrse y puso sus manos en la cabeza de Lupin en señal de aprobación y este aceleró el ritmo

"…Oh…oh…" gritó Hermione al sentir como Lupin introducía un dedo dentro de ella y lo movía a gran velocidad.

"Remus…voy a…oh…oh… Remus" gritaba mientras Lupin podía sentir las contracciones que la produjo el orgasmo dentro de su vagina.

En cuanto Hermione se relajó, Remus comenzó a besarla de nuevo, subiendo desde su vientre hasta sus labios y la dio un largísimo beso. Aunque acababa de tener un increíble orgasmo, seguía necesitando más. Necesitaba sentir a Remus dentro de ella, así que con un rápido movimiento, Hermione tumbó a Remus de espaldas y se sentó encima de él y comenzó a besarle por el cuello.

Remus se sorprendió al ver la reacción de Hermione. La chica iba besándole por todo el cuerpo, cuando estaba a punto de besarle en la horrorosa cicatriz, Remus la paró, pensaba que la daría asco, en cambio Hermione le dijo "Remus Lupin, eres el hombre más sexy que he conocido en mi vida y te deseo. Deseo que me hagas el amor, deseo sentirte dentro de mi, deseo besarte y lamerte por cada rincón de tu cuerpo hasta que a cada célula del mío se le quede grabado tu olor y tu sabor…" Remus no la dejó terminar y la besó cono toda la pasión y todo el amor que en ese instante había en su cuerpo.

Hermione consiguió deshacerse de sus labios para seguir su camino hacia su objetivo, aunque al llegar a sus pezones hizo una pequeña parada para mordisqueárselos.

"Oh, Lonna, me estas volviendo loco" gimió Lupin y Hermione sonrió orgullosa.

Cuando llegó a sus calzoncillos, Hermione le acarició por encima de la tela y le oyó gemir. Lentamente comenzó a introducir su mano dentro de la tela y cuando sus dedos entraron en contacto con su erección volvió a notar como su entrepierna la latía en anticipación. Remus gruñó cuando ella comenzó a acariciarle lentamente.

"Cariño, no me tortures más. No voy a poder aguantar mucho" dicho esto Hermione le quitó los calzoncillos y le volvió a acariciar una vez más.

"Lonna ¿eres virgen?" le preguntó de repente preocupado.

"No, no te preocupes" le respondió Hermione y se sentó encima de el introduciendo lentamente su erección dentro de ella.

Los dos gimieron a la vez y Hermione comenzó a moverse lentamente al principio hasta que encontró el ritmo perfecto.

Remus abrió los ojos para verla. Si lo que le estaba pasando era un sueño no se quería despertar. La visión de Lonna, desnuda sentada encima de él, haciéndole el amor, era demasiado para él. La chica tenía la cabeza echada hacía atrás, los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta gimiendo, sus pechos votaban al ritmo que ella estaba imponiendo y que le estaba llevando al cielo. Nunca se le iba a borrar esa imagen de la cabeza.

En un instante que Hermione paró para cambiar la postura Remus la tumbó de espaldas y se introdujo dentro de ella de un solo movimiento. Los gemido de los dos cada vez eran más altos a medida que la intensidad de los movimientos aumentaba.

Hermione iba a tener su segundo orgasmo de un momento a otro "Remus…oh…Remus…me voy a correr…oh…" le gritaba Hermione

"…Oh…si pequeña…vamos…córrete en mi…mmm…quiero sentirte…oh…" la gritó Lupin cada vez embistiéndola con más fuerza. Hermione sintió como las oleadas del orgasmo la invadían y perdía el poco control que la quedaba sobre si y se corrió. Pocos segundos después, mientras su vagina tenía las últimas contracciones sintió a Lupin corriedonse dentro de ella mientras gritaba su nombre y la embestía con fuerza.

Remus se quedó tumbado encima de encima de ella para recobrar las fuerzas. Cuando pudo moverse se echó a un lado de la cama y les tapó a los dos con la sábana. Hermione se acurrucó a su lado y él la abrazó. Ninguno de los dos habló durante los siguientes minutos, estaban recreándose en la increíble experiencia que acababan de compartir y en la suavidad de sus cuerpos agotados por la pasión, yaciendo entrelazados y sudorosos. Los dos se acariciaban suavemente y suspiraban.

"Si esto es un sueño no me quiero despertar nunca" la dijo Lupin.

"No es un sueño, mi amor, es real" y para demostrárselo comenzó a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja. Se estaba comenzando a excitar de nuevo.

"Umm" es lo único que consiguió decirla Remus

"Ha sido increíble. Nunca había tenido dos orgasmos seguidos hasta hoy" le dijo Hermione a Lupin apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

"¿En serio?" la preguntó incrédulo "¿Como es posible?"

"Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo mucha experiencia" le dijo un poco avergonzada. Solo lo había hecho un par de veces con Víktor y una con Ron y aunque no habían estado mal del todo, no la habían hecho sentir ni una cuarta parte de lo que había sentido hace unos minutos.

"Eso tiene fácil solución ¿no crees?" la contestó Remus comenzando a besarla de nuevo y a acariciarla los pechos. Hermione solo fue capaz de gemir.

Lupin bajó la mano hasta el sexo de Hermione, que a esas alturas estaba bastante húmedo y la exploró con un dedo sus labios. "Umm, ¿Ya tan mojada?"

"Mmm" le respondió casi sin respirar.

Remus comenzó a masajearla el clítoris "¿Te gusta?"

"Si" le contestó gimiendo y Lupin aumentó la velocidad de sus caricias y mientras con una mano se ocupaba de su clítoris con la otra introducía dos dedos dentro de ella. Hermione gemía y movía las caderas descontroladamente sintiendo que su tercer orgasmo no iba a tardar mucho en llegar.

"Grita mi nombre, Lonna. Quiero oírte gritar mi nombre" la pidió Lupin.

"Oh… Remus…oh si…Remus…Remus…" y pocos segundos después el chico volvió a sentir como su vagina se volvía a contraer alrededor de sus dedos.

Lupin estaba demasiado cansado para nada más, así que la abrazó y se quedaron dormidos los dos hasta que Melvina les sacó de su sueño.

"Señorita Lonna, despierte. Ya es muy tarde"

"¿Qué hora es?" dijo adormilada.

"Las seis menos veinte, señorita" la contestó la elfina.

"Oh, dios mío. Voy a llegar tarde" dijo y se levantó de la cama corriendo intentando taparse con una sábana. Remus se rió.

"Tal vez la señorita quiera ponerse algo de ropa. Melvina la ha traído esto" la dijo la elfina enseñándola un montón de ropa limpia.

"Primero me voy a dar una ducha rápida, pero gracias" la contestó a la elfina y le sacó la lengua a Remus.

Cuando Hermione salió del baño de darse una ducha muy rápida, fue a la habitación para despedirse de Remus, pero se había quedado dormido y bajó a la cocina.

"Melvina, cuando Remus despierte ¿le puedes decir de mi parte que he ido a despedirme pero que se había quedado dormido y no he querido despertarle?"

"Por supuesto, señorita. Si me permite antes de que se vaya, Melvina le ha preparado estos sándwiches para llevar, porque los que había preparado antes no se los han comido y Melvina cree que la señorita tendrá mucha hambre esta noche. Después del ejercicio, Melvina siempre tenia mucha hambre y considerando como gritaban los señores antes, Melvina sabe que lo va a necesitar" le dijo la elfina dándole un paquete. Hermione se sonrojó muchisimo.

"Por Merlín, que vergüenza. Muchas gracias, Melvina" la respondió cogiendola el paquete "Siento mucho que nos hayas oído"

"No se preocupe señorita. Dese prisa o va a llegar tarde"

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – **

"Llegas tarde" la dijo Sirius

"Lo siento, es que yo…"

"Gracias Lonna, pero no estoy interesado en conocer los detalles de tu vida sexual con Lunático" Hermione sorprendida abrió muchisimo los ojos _"¿Cómo es posible que Sirius sepa lo que he estado haciendo? ¿tanto se nota?"_ pensó

Sirius se río y la dijo "Tienes un precioso chupetón en el cuello y además todavía hueles a sexo. Es el privilegio de tener un buen olfato" la dijo guiñándola un ojo provocando que se sonroja muchísimo "Solo te voy a pedir una cosa, no le hagas daño, por favor" añadió Sirius.

"No lo haré" la dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

"Por cierto, me gustaría pedirte algo más"

"Claro, dime"

"Verás, le he estado contando a mi madre que estoy saliendo con una chica, que es una sangre limpia y seguidora de quien tu sabes y que me esta haciendo entrar en razón sobre todo eso de la sangre y esa mierda, ya sabes" dijo poniendo cara de asco "así que como es lógico, quiere conocer a la maravillosa e increíble mujer que ha conseguido ese milagro en mí, y yo he pensado que tu serías la candidata ideal para ese puesto, dado que conoces como es el medallón podría venir conmigo a la casa y ayudarme a buscarlo sin levantar sospechas ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te parece bien quedar conmigo y com mi encantadora madre a tomar el té cuando acaben tus guardias?"

"Hombre, siendo una de las culpables de haberte metido en este embrollo, creo que es lo más justo acompañarte. Lo único que…" respondió Hermione sin saber como continuar.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo se lo voy a explicar a Remus?"

"Se supone que esto no lo tiene que saber nadie más ¿recuerdas?" la dijo Sirius muy enfadado.

"Si, es verdad, lo siento Sirius. No te enfades. No le voy a decir nada, es solo que no me gustaría mentirle y si se entera que tu y yo hemos quedado..." le dijo preocupada. "Bueno, está bien, cuenta conmigo"

"¿Qué te parece dentro de tres días? Voy a buscarte a las Tres Escobas a las cinco menos cuarto"

"Allí estaré"

Dicho esto, Sirius se desapareció y Hermione comenzó a darle vueltas a la cabeza. Sirius tenía razón, no podía contarle nada a Remus de momento sobre los horcruxes, pero la dolía mucho tener que esconderle tantos secretos.

A esas alturas del año ya empezaba a hacer algo de frío por la noche y el inconfundible olor de maderas quemándose en la chimenea la hizo imaginarse como sería estar sentada enfrente de una con una taza de chocolate caliente y Remus abrazándola. Comenzó a recordar los momentos de pasión que habían compartido hace unas horas y entró en calor inmediatamente.

La noche se la hizo muy larga y gracias a dios que Melvina la había dado los sándwiches, porque estaba muerta de hambre. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar las palabras de Melvina diciéndola que el ejercicio daba hambre.

Al llegar al cuartel se fue directa a su habitación, se puso el pijama y se acostó, y aunque se moría de ganas de ver a Lupin, no quería despertarle. Necesitaba descansar. Los dos lo necesitaban.

Unas horas más tarde se despertó al sentir que alguien se metía en su cama. Era Remus, podía olerlo.

"Buenos días" le dijo adormilada.

"Buenas tardes más bien" la dijo sonriéndola y dándola un beso en la cabeza. "Levántate ya, dormilona"

"¿Qué hora es?" la preguntó acurrucándose contra él.

"Las dos y media"

"Mmm… ¿Y no podemos quedarnos en la cama un ratito más?...así abrazados…" le dijo suspirando.

"¿Y que te parece un baño con agua calentita?" le preguntó picaronamente.

"Pues depende..."

"¿De que?"

"De si voy a estar sola o acompañada" le contestó Hermione comenzando a sentir mariposas por todo el cuerpo.

Remus se levantó de la cama y sonriendo la dijo "Muy bien acompañada"

Hermione sonrió y se levantó de la cama "Creo que me has convencido" le dijo a Remus. Se quitó la parte de arriba del pijama y se la tiró al hombre a la cara saliendo de la habitación en dirección al baño.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

"Llevaos a esta basura de mi vista" les gritó Voldemort a sus mortífagos dándole una patada al cuerpo de Barty Crouch que estaba tirado en el suelo casi sin vida después de haberle torturado varias veces con la maldición cruciatus.

"¿Y tu Greyback? ¿Que tienes que decir en tu defensa? ¿Acaso no se supone que eres el hombre lobo más aterrador de todos? Y sin embargo ves un par de tetas y te vuelves manso como un perro adiestrado" le gritó con desprecio.

"Mi señor, solo queríamos darla una lección" le dijo el hombre lobo que estaba arrodillado delante de él y temblando visiblemente de miedo.

"Crucio"

Cuando el licántropo dejó de chillar del dolor producido por la maldición, Voldemort le dijo "El único que da lecciones aquí soy yo ¿Te queda claro? ¿Os queda claro a todos?" les gritó al resto de los mortífagos que estaban presenciando la escena y todos asintieron.

"Mulciber"

"Si, mi señor" le contestó el mortífago arrodillándose al lado de Greyback.

"Quiero que hagas el trabajo que estos dos malditos inútiles no han hecho. Necesito saberlo todo sobre ella ¿me has entendido?"

"Por supuesto, mi señor"

"Ahora, dejadme solo con Severus. Tenemos un tema que tratar"

Cuando el resto de los mortífagos se fueron, Snape se arrodilló en el mismo lugar donde hace unos instantes había estado Greyback.

"¿Para que me necesita, mi señor?"

"¿Has averiguado algo nuevo sobre la profecía?"

"Hay tres posibles candidatas. Una de ellas es de Rumania, la otra de Perú y la última de Noruega. Me faltan algunos datos por confirmar, pero dentro de un par de días espero poder darle toda la información, mi señor."

"Muy bien, Severus. Ojala todos los hombres fueran como tu"

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

"Eso ha sido increíble, Lonna" le dijo Remus a Hermione después de haber recuperado la respiración, perdida por el maravilloso orgasmo que habían tenido.

"Si, si que lo ha sido" le dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

Estaban los dos tumbados en la bañera que se había quedado casi sin agua. Lupin estaba recostado sobre el pecho de Hermione que le tenía abrazado con brazos y piernas.

"Mañana por la mañana tengo que volver con los hombres lobo a los que estoy siguiendo, es posible que cuando vuelvas de tu vigilancia ya no esté, así que tardaremos unos días en vernos" la dijo con Lupin y ella le contestó abrazándole con mucha más fuerza.

"Prométeme que vas a tener muchisimo cuidado" le pidió Hermione.

"Por supuesto que sí" la contestó girando la cabeza y dándola un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Cuando la poca agua que les quedaba se quedó fría salieron de la bañera con la intención de bajar a comer algo.

"¿Te puedo preguntar algo?" la dijo Remus mientras se estaban secando y vistiendo.

"Claro"

"¿Qué te pasó cuando viste a Peter por primera vez?" le preguntó acercándose a ella.

Hermione se puso tensa y Remus se lo debió de notar, porque en seguida añadió "¿Ha pasado algo que no me quieras contar?"

"No, cariño, tranquilo, es solo que…Peter…me recuerda mucho a alguien del pasado y… esa persona nos hizo mucho daño…" Hermione automáticamente se paró. Había dicho _"nos",_ solo esperaba que Remus no se hubiese dado cuenta.

"Siento mucho oír eso, Lonna, pero ese hombre no es Peter. El pequeño Peter es incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie" la respondió Lupin.

"¿Tan seguro estas de él?" Le preguntó Hermione con cara de preocupación.

"Por supuesto, apostaría mi vida por él o por Lily o James o Sirius" dijo Remus acercándose a ella "…O por ti" añadió y la acarició la cara.

Hermione suspiró y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación de las caricias de Remus "En serio Lonna, tiene que confiar en él. El no es ese otro hombre" la dijo en voz baja.

"Lo estoy intentando, Remus pero no es fácil" le dijo abriendo los ojos y mirando a los ojos de Lupin. Por unos instantes sintió que había perdido la capacidad de pensar y de respirar, se había quedado hipnotizada por esos preciosos ojos que la trasmitían tanta seguridad, tanta dulzura, tanto amor.

Remus la sonrió y no pudo evitar mirarla al escote. Tenía la blusa sin abrochar todavía e instintivamente se humedeció los labios. Sentía como se le aceleraba el corazón y en su mente se colaban recuerdos de las veces que habían hecho el amor, de sus besos, sus caricias, sus gemidos, su olor, su sabor. La mano que tenía en la cara de la chica todavía la fue bajando lentamente hasta su cuello acariciándola suavemente y de allí a sus hombros, mientras acercó su boca al oído de Hermione y la susurró "Me vuelves loco, Lonna. Necesito volver a hacerte el amor, a oírte gritar mi nombre, a sentirte, a probarte"

Hermione gimió y Remus la mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja mientras sus manos bajaban hacia sus pechos. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Hermione estaba desnuda, tumbada en la cama y Remus estaba de pie, enfrente de ella, admirándola. Hermione estaba muy excitada, y le miró con deseo mientras el chico se iba despojando lentamente de sus pantalones y sus calzoncillos. Ninguna de las otras veces que habían estado juntos se había atrevido a mirar el sexo del chico, pero en ese momento fijó sus ojos en la impresionante erección que se alzaba ante ella. Impresionante, esa era la palabra exacta. No podía apartar sus ojos de él. Necesitaba sentirle dentro de ella y sin darse cuenta comenzó a acariciarse, primero por el estomago y subiendo hasta sus pechos, una vez allí se los masajeó pellizcándose ligeramente los pezones y gimió su nombre.

Remus no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Era la imagen más erótica que había visto en su vida. En ese momento, Hermione podría haberle pedido cualquier cosa, que lo hubiera hecho sin pensar. Ni la maldición imperius hubiera conseguido tener el efecto que esa mujer estaba consiguiendo en él.

Veía atónito y con la boca abierta como Hermione dejaba de masajear sus pechos y sus duros pezones para con una mano subirla a sus labios y lamerse lentamente un dedo y la otra bajarla a su empapada entrepierna y comenzar a acariciarse.

"Mmm…Remus…" le dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos "…Mmm…te necesito…" añadió bajando la mano que tenía en la boca y estrujándose un pecho.

Lupin, sin pensarlo se tumbó encima de ella y comenzó a besarla con fiereza y pasión, mientras que la retiraba su mano de la entrepierna y la sustituía por su dolorosa erección. Los dos gimieron a la vez y Lupin comenzó a moverse dentro de ella.

"Aaahh…Remus…aaahh…" gemía Hermione entrelazando sus piernas en la cintura del hombre.

Remus cada vez se movía con más fuerza y velocidad mientras la gemía al oído. Sentía que no iba a durar mucho si seguía a ese ritmo y paró unos segundos, saliéndose de ella.

"No pares ahora… por favor…" le suplicó Hermione y Lupin con una sonrisa pícara comenzó a lamerla los pezones y a succionárselos. La chica se lo agradeció gimiendo más fuerte y arqueando las caderas en busca de su objetivo. Remus sonrió, con una mano agarró su miembro y rozó la punta contra el clítoris de Hermione. La chica se volvió loca con el contacto "Por favor…mi amor…te necesito…" le dijo. Remus la volvió a repetir la misma acción, pero esta vez no fue solo un pequeño roce, si no que presionó un poco más "Aaaahhh…Remus…por favor…"

Lupin no aguantó más y volvió a introducirse dentro de ella gimiendo al unísono "¿Esto es lo que quieres?" la gruñó al oído moviéndose con fuerza.

"Si…si…aaahhh…aaahhh…"

Apenas un minuto después Hermione se corrió, haciendo que Lupin con un par de embestidas más fuertes se corriera también.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Hermione se encontraba delante de la puerta de Grimmauld Place agarrada de la mano de Sirius Black. Su mente comenzó a recordar todos los momentos que había vivido allí y comenzó a temblar. Inhalaba profundamente por la nariz y retenía durante unos segundos el aire dentro de los pulmones para después soltarlo muy despacio intentando calmarse.

"Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. Solo recuerda lo que hemos planeado" la susurró Sirius al oído. Cualquiera que les hubiera visto de lejos se hubiera pensado que la estaba besando en la mejilla y que eran una pareja de lo más enamorada. Lo que ninguno de ellos se esperaba es que alguien les estuviera viendo y se estuviera creyendo el teatro que estaban interpretando.

El plan era que Hermione se tenía que hacer pasar por Noele Foubert, una bruja sangre limpia que había conocido en Francia mientras estaba de vacaciones. Tenían que conseguir que su madre la hiciera un tour por la casa y ella tendría que fingir interés por los objetos antiguos que iban pasando de generación en generación. A su madre le encantaba ir presumiendo de "los tesoros" que había heredado de sus antepasados, así que con un poco de inteligencia por parte de los dos, no les costaría mucho que la señora Black se los enseñase todos.

La puerta se abrió y apareció un mucho más joven Kreacher que les hizo una reverencia, después de dejarles pasar.

"Amo Sirius, mi ama quiere que la esperen en el salón" dijo el elfo haciendo un ademán para que le siguieran.

Al llegar al salón, Hermione no paraba de recordar los días que habían pasado allí limpiando y desinfectando la casa.

Pocos minutos después apareció la madre de Sirius. Era delgada y estaba un poco demacrada, pero tenía ese aire de superioridad y prepotencia que Hermione odiaba tanto.

"Supongo que esta es tu novia ¿no?" le dijo con sequedad a Sirius.

"Si madre. Ella es Noele Foubert"

"Encantada señoga Black" la dijo Hermione extendiendo la mano para saludar a la mujer, pero la mujer se dio la vuelta y se sentó directamente en el sillón.

Hermione y Sirius se miraron durante unos segundos preocupados y se sentaron en los demás silloncitos que había alrededor de la pequeña mesita de te.

"¿Cómo es posible que teniendo apellidos franceses no tengas casi acento?" la preguntó la mujer muy seca.

"Eso es pogque mis padres y yo pasamos aquí, en Inglatega, largas tempogadas. Tenemos una casa de campo en Yogkshire" la contestó Hermione intentando sonar lo más convincente posible, recordando la manera de hablar de Fleur.

"¿De que parte de Francia sois?" la interrumpió la mujer con tono de no estar creyéndose nada de lo que la contaba.

"De Antibes, es un pequeño pueblo de la costa asul que está cegca de Nisa" por suerte Hermione había visitado prácticamente toda Francia con sus padres y se conocía la zona bastante bien.

"Ya veo"

En ese momento apareció Kreacher con el te y comenzó a servirlo.

"Mi hijo me ha dicho que tu familia son todos de sangre pura ¿es cierto?" la preguntó la mujer. Hermione, que estaba tomando un sorbo de te, se atragantó, hecho que aprovechó para intentar fingir que ese comentario la había ofendido.

"Pog supuesto, señoga. Mi familia es una de las mejores familias de toda Fgancia. Todo nuestro linaje es puro. Me ofende con solo dudag de nuestra descendencia" la respondió Hermione haciendo un gesto con la cabeza que se lo había visto hacer a Fleur cada vez que se enfadaba.

Por lo visto, esta reacción de Hermione agradó mucho a la mujer.

"Perdone, señorita. No era mi intención ofenderla a usted o a su familia" la respondió la mujer suavizando el tono "En las época que corren ya quedan muy pocas familias como las nuestras en las que no se haya mezclado la sangre"

"Que vergüenza solo pensag que me puedan relacionag con sangres sucias o gentuza de esa calaña" volvió a decir Hermione poniendo una mueca de asco.

"Siendo así, supongo que conocerá los antecedentes de mi hijo…"

"Madre. Por favor" la cortó Sirius que hasta ese momento había estado callado escuchando a las dos mujeres.

"Tranquilo, querido. ¿No querrás ocultarle nada a tu novia, verdad?"

"Si se refiege a las antiguas amistades de Sigius con esa…esa gente con las que iba a la escuela, debería sabeg que estoy al tanto de ello y me consta que hace meses que gompió su gelasión con ellos" Hermione sentía que se la empezaba a revolver el estomago.

Hermione y Sirius comenzaron a contarla el porque había roto relación con los Potter y el resto de sus amigos. Según ellos, al enterarse Sirius de la muerte de su padre, comenzó a sentir remordimientos por no haber estado con el en sus últimos momentos y entró en una fuerte depresión que ninguno de sus amigos comprendió y tuvieron una fuerte discusión que acabó en ruptura de su amistad, así que se marchó a Francia de vacaciones y conoció a Noele. Ella le hizo ver lo equivocado que había estado por haber dado de lado a su familia por esa gente que cuando más les necesitaba le dieron la espalda y ahora estaba muy arrepentido por su comportamiento de todos esos años.

"Que se puede esperar de esa gentuza" le dijo la señora Black que parecía muy satisfecha de los efectos que la muchacha tenía en su hijo. "Ya era hora de que entrases en razón, Sirius. Me alegro mucho de que esta joven tan encantadora te haya hecho entrar por el buen camino" añadió muy seria.

Hermione y Sirius se miraron sorprendidos. Conseguir que la mujer confiera en ella había sido mucho más fácil de lo que esperaban.

La tarde continuó con una desagradable conversación, para el gusto de Hermione y Sirius y muy agradable para la señora Black. Nunca, Hermione se hubiera podido imaginar que sería capaz de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y con tanta soltura, normalmente no se la daba bien mentir y en seguida la descubrían.

La madre de Sirius empezó a hablarla de las reliquias de la familia y Hermione enseguida se mostró interesada en ella diciéndole a la mujer que la fascinaban los objetos antiguos.

"Sirius, enséñala el tapiz de nuestro árbol genealógico que tenemos en la otra sala. Enseguida vengo. Voy a hablar con Kreacher" la dijo con la mujer.

"Lo estas haciendo muy bien, Lonna" la dijo Sirius al oído cuando llegaron a la sala "Es ahora o nunca"

Hermione se puso a temblar en cuanto escuchó que la madre de Sirius volvió a la sala con ellos y comenzó a explicarla la historia del tapiz. Cuando hubo terminado comenzó a enseñarla los objetos de valor de su familia por los cuales, Hermione mostró un especial interés.

Un par de minutos después Sirius s disculpó diciendo que tenía que ir al cuarto de baño y las dejo solas con su tour.

"Este anillo perteneció a Cygnus Black, mi bisabuelo"

"Vaya, es precioso" dijo Hermione.

"Y dime, querida ¿Qué es lo que le viste a mi hijo para que una chica de tan buena clase como tu quisiera tener ganas de empezar una relación con alguien como él?"

"Bueno..." dudó Hermione "Si con lo de alguien como él se refiege a su pasado, está totalmente agepentido de el" la dijo a la mujer firmemente "Para segla sincega, en lo primego que me fijé fue en lo guapo que es. Ya no quedan hombres con tanta clase y de tan buena familia, por desgracia"

Las dos mujeres estaban hablando cuando volvió Sirius del baño y le hizo a Hermione un gesto de negación con la cabeza que ella enseguida comprendió, no había tenido suerte en su búsqueda.

Ahora la tocaba a ella.

La señora Black les llevó a otra habitación y allí abrió un armario y sacó una pequeña cajita de madera. "Este es uno de los más valiosos objetos que poseo" abrió la caja y a Hermione y Sirius les dio un vuelco el corazón. Era el medallón. Se miraron a los ojos y durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos supo que hacer.

"Yo no conocía ese medallón ¿de donde lo ha sacado, madre?" la preguntó Sirius atónito.

"Esto" dijo la mujer sacando el medallón de la caja y enseñándoselo "es un regalo que me hizo tu padre. Perteneció Al mismísimo Salazar Slytherin" dijo con orgullo la mujer.

"¿Y como lo consiguió él? la preguntó Sirius.

"Tu padre me contó que conoció a un hombre que estaba muy enfermo, parecía un vagabundo, pero enseguida le vio el medallón que le colgaba del cuello y se acercó para hablar con él, para saber quien era. Alguien que llevaba este tipo de medallón tenía que ser de buena familia y tu padre le ayudó. El hombre, en agradecimiento le contó que era el último heredero vivo de Slytherin y le regaló a tu padre el medallón muriendo pocos minutos después"

Hermione se extrañó mucho de la historia que la contó la señora Black, la que ella conocía era diferente ¿qué estaría ocultando?

"¿Te gusta el medallón, querida?" la preguntó la mujer con un tono de voz muy extraño.

"Eh…si, claro…pog supuesto. Nunca había visto nada tan bonito" le dijo Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos.

De vuelta al salón siguieron hablando durante unos minutos más cuando Hermione les dijo que necesitaba ir al baño. Sirius amablemente se ofreció para indicarla el camino, pero en cambio, se desviaron de camino y fueron hacia la sala donde estaba escondido el medallón.

"Lonna, yo tengo que volver con mi madre. Ten mucho cuidado" la dijo Sirius

"Si" fue lo único que acertó a decir Hermione. Nunca antes había robado nada y estaba muy nerviosa. Abrió el armario, sacó la caja y la abrió.

Al coger el medallón notó una sensación muy extraña que se la extendió por la mano y la llegó hasta el codo. Era como si se la quedase dormido el brazo, sabía que ese síntoma no era nada bueno, así que rápidamente guardó el medallón en su pequeño bolso.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

"Creo que tu novia está tardando demasiado ¿no crees, Sirius?" le dijo su madre con un tono de voz que a Sirius no le gustó nada.

"No, no creo. Se estará arreglando el maquillaje" la respondió el hombre con indiferencia.

La mujer llamó a su elfo domestico y este se apareció delante de ellos al instante."Ve al baño a buscar a nuestra invitada. Tal vez se haya perdido"

"No hace falta, madre. Ya voy yo" la dijo poniéndose en pie.

"Tu te quedas aquí ¿o acaso tienes miedo de algo?" el preguntó la mujer con el mismo tono de desprecio que siempre usaba para hablar con él.

"Kreacher. Ve" el elfo se desapareció y dos segundos más tarde se volvió a aparecer.

"Ama, la señorita no está en el baño"

Según dijo eso el elfo, la mujer salió disparada hacia la sala donde hacia unos minutos les había estado enseñando el medallón.

"Yo se donde está" dijo.

Sirius salió corriendo detrás de ella, y cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la sala vieron a Hermione salir de allí.

"¿Qué hacías allí dentro?" la gritó la mujer agarrándola del brazo y sacudiéndola.

"Madre, no la voy a consentir que trate así a mi novia" la advirtió Sirius.

La mujer no le hizo caso y la obligó a Hermione a entrar en la sala dándola varios empujones.

"Me había perdido, pensé que era aquí pego en seguida me di cuenta que no" dijo la chica muy nerviosa.

"¿Vamos a ver si son ciertas mis sospechas?" dijo abriendo el armario y cogiendo la caja.

Hermione y Sirius estaban temblando y se miraban son los ojos muy abiertos. Les sudaban las manos y les latía tan fuerte el corazón que parecía como si se les fuera a salir del pecho.

Cuando la señora Black abrió la caja se llevó una desagradable sorpresa y les miró con una extraña mueca en la cara, mezcla entre sorpresa e incredulidad.

"¿Qué se pensaba, que había robado su quegido medallón? La dijo Hermione fingiendo que estaba muy molesta. "Nunca me hubiera imaginado nada pagesido, pgimero insulta a mi familia y después me acusa de ladrona"

La mujer se quedó inmóvil, con la caja en las manos. Hubiera jurado que esa chica había estado fingiendo todo el tiempo y que su única intención era que la enseñara todos los objetos de valor para más adelante entre ella y su hijo robarla todo lo que poseía.

"No quiego pegmaneseg ni un segundo más en esta casa" dijo Hermione.

"Yo tampoco, vamonos" dijo Sirius con desprecio agarrando la mano de Lonna y dirigiéndose a la salida. En cuanto sus manos entraron en contacto pudo notar como la chica estaba temblando.

Una vez fuera de la casa Hermione le dijo al oído "Las tges escobas. Ya"

En cuanto se aparecieron en Hogsmade entraron en el bar y ambos pidieron wiski de fuego. Después del segundo trago, Hermione miró bien para todos los lados asegurándose que no hubiera nadie que pudieran hablar con tranquilidad.

"Mira dentro del bolso" Hermione que tenía el bolso entre sus piernas lo abrió y le mostró el contenido a Sirius. Este se quedó atónito al verlo.

"¿El medallón?" La preguntó y por primera vez en esa tarde, Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"El autentico y genuino" le dijo guiñándole un ojo "No, no lo toques" le advirtió a Sirius viendo que iba coger el medallón "Tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore"

En el camino hasta el castillo, Hermione le contó a Sirius que cuando estaba a punto de coger el medallón se la ocurrió la idea de dar el cambiazo y que por eso tardó tanto. En realidad, el medallón que había en la mansión de los Black en ese momento era una de las borlas de las espantosas cortinas que tenían en aquella habitación. Le había hecho un sencillo hechizo transfigurador y lo había vuelto a guardar en su lugar, por si acaso a su madre la daba por mirar en la caja algún día. Lo que nunca se imaginó es que quisiera mirar tan pronto.

Sirius rió escandalosamente "Eres un genio" la dijo abrazándola fuertemente y dándola un enorme beso en una mejilla.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Una vez en el despacho de Dumbledore, Hermione sacó el medallón del bolso y volvió a notar esa sensación a acorchamiento en el brazo, solo que esta vez se la subió hasta el hombro y les advirtió a los dos hombres de los efectos que tenía en ella el horcrux y lo tiró al suelo

Dumbledore cogió la espada de Griffindor y con la punta se lo clavó justo en el centro provocando que saliera un humo negro del medallón.

"¿Y ahora que?" preguntó Sirius

"Solo nos quedan dos horcruxes más. Creo que el siguiente debería ser el que está en la Mansión de los Malfoy, el diario"

"¿Pero como lo vamos a conseguir?" preguntó Sirius.

Después de unos minutos de silencio Hermione dijo "En una de las vigilancias vi que tienen un elfo doméstico que se llama Dobby. Estoy segura que si le ayudamos a que obtenga la libertad el nos ayudaría a coger el diario"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?" la preguntó Sirius

"Pues…porque…bueno, yo soy una persona muy intuitiva y pude notar como ese elfo no es feliz con esa familia"

"Vamos Lonna ¿en serio crees que eso es una razón de peso?" la preguntó Sirius

"Si, lo creo" le respondió firmemente Hermione.

Sirius miró a Dumbledore esperando a que el hombre le diera la razón, pero en cambio se la dio a Hermione.

"Yo confío plenamente en el criterio de la señorita Reilly" le dijo el director a Sirius "Tu deberías de hacer lo mismo" añadió mirando a Hermione y esta le sonrió afectuosamente. "Ahora lo que de verdad nos debe preocupar es como vamos a hacer para contactar con el elfo de los Malfoy"

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio unos instantes, pensando.

"Tendríamos que aprovechar cuando ellos no estén en su casa para poder hablar con él" dijo Hermione "Aunque no creo que vaya a confiar en nosotros tan fácilmente"

"¿Qué propones Lonna?" preguntó el director

"Pues…no se…tal vez…Melvina nos pueda ayudar a convencerle" dijo Hermione pensativa.

En ese momento entro por la ventana una figura de humo plateada con forma de halcón.

"Los mortífagos han atacado el valle de Godric. Bathilda Bagshot ha desaparecido. Ha habido varios heridos, James Potter es uno de ellos"


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

"Los mortífagos han atacado el Valle de Godric. Bathilda Bagshot ha desaparecido. Ha habido varios heridos, James Potter es uno de ellos" sin duda era la voz de Ojoloco Moody.

Sirius que se puso blanco en cuanto oyó las noticias, se puso en pie de golpe y salió corriendo.

"Sirius, espera. Vamos contigo" le dijo Dumbledore.

Cuando llegaron, lo primero que vieron fue la casa de la señora Bagshot en llamas y un grupo de magos intentando apagar el fuego echando agua por sus varitas y la marca tenebrosa encima de la casa. Sirius en seguida fue a buscar a su amigo James, pero Ojoloco Moody le dijo que se le habían llevado a San Mungo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, el hombre se apareció en el hospital.

"¿Qué ha pasado Alastor?" preguntó Dumbledore.

"Por lo visto un grupo de mortífagos han aparecido de repente y han comenzado a atacar algunas casas" dijo el auror señalando a unas casas que había más abajo "y a continuación han venido a la casa de Bathilda Bagshot. Según algunos testigos, se la han llevado con ellos"

"¿Para que pueden querer a Bathilda?" preguntó Hermione

"Lo mismo me pregunto yo" dijo Ojoloco

"Creo tener una ligera idea, pero primero quiero confirmar unas sospechas antes de preocupar nadie" dijo el director. "¿Qué le ha pasado a James, Alastor?"

"Ah, no ha sido nada grave. Le han aturdido y con la caída se ha golpeado en la cabeza" comentó el hombre y ante la cara de preocupación de Hermione, añadió "Ese chico tiene la cabeza muy dura, señorita. Seguro que en un par de horas está en su casa con su mujer como si no hubiera pasado nada"

"Si me disculpan, me gustaría ir al hospital a ver a James" dijo Hermione.

"Claro, Lonna. Yo también me tengo que marchar Alastor, tengo averiguaciones que hacer" dijo Dumbledore.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Hermione se asomó tímidamente por la puerta de la habitación del hospital y vio a Sirius a Lily y a Peter alrededor de la cama donde estaba James, hablando animadamente. Llamó suavemente a la puerta golpeando con los nudillos "¿Se puede?" preguntó sonriendo.

"Por supuesto, pasa" la respondió Lily devolviéndola la sonrisa.

"Gracias por venir a verme, Lonna, pero no te tenías que haber molestado" la dijo James en cuanto Hermione se acercó a su cama.

"No vengo a verte a ti, vengo a ver a tu mujer" le contestó girando ligeramente la cabeza haciendo que miraba hacia otro lado, con una gran sonrisa. "¿Que tal te encuentras?" le dijo después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Uff, magullado, me duele un poco la cabeza" dijo tocándose el chichón que se le había hecho "pero cuando jugaba al Quidditch me daba golpes peores"

"Y no solo jugando al quidditch, Cornamenta" le recordó Sirius con una sonrisa. "Recuerdas el día que intentamos colarnos en el baño de…"

"Si…bueno" dijo James y carraspeó interrumpiéndole al ver la cara que estaba empezando a poner Lily "Ya veo que os habéis enterados todo de lo que me ha pasado" dijo James cambiando de tema.

"No todos, falta Remus. ¿Alguien le ha avisado?" preguntó Hermione.

"No hace falta que le preocupemos y pongamos en peligro su misión por un golpe de nada" la respondió James.

"Tienes razón" le contestó Hermione. En ese momento se la hizo un nudo en el estomago pensando que algo malo le podría pasar y suspiró.

"¿Le ha pasado algo malo a alguien del pueblo?" preguntó Lily y vio como Sirius y Hermione se miraban.

"Bathilda…ha desaparecido" dijo finalmente Sirius.

"¿Qué?" gritaron al unísono Lily y James "No puede ser" dijo Lily mientras Peter les pedía que hablasen en voz baja.

"Según Ojoloco, varios testigos vieron como se la llevaban de su casa entre varios mortífagos" respondió Hermione con tono muy serio.

Lily se echó las manos a la cara y nadie se atrevió a decir nada durante un par de minutos.

"¿Por qué querrían los mortífagos a alguien como ella?" preguntó Peter

"Quien sabe" dijo Sirius

"Tal vez sepan que está muy unida a James y Lily y quieran sacarla información" contestó Hermione.

"Qué información van a querer ¿cuales son nuestras pastas favoritas?" pregunto James enfadado.

"Nunca se sabe, James" dijo Hermione pensativa.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Al llegar a su casa, después de dejar a James en la suya no puedo evitar pensar en Bathilda. "_¿Por qué la quieren a ella? No es una gran amenaza para ninguno, claro que es muy amiga de Dumbledore y está en nuestro lado, eso es suficiente motivo, pero tiene que haber algo más. Lo único que se me ocurre es que ella conoce muchas cosas sobre nosotros…Nosotros… ¿y si no es solo por James y Lily?... ¿y si se han enterado que yo soy la mujer de la que habla la profecía?...No, no, eso no puede ser… ¿Cómo van a saberlo si prácticamente nadie me conoce salvo los de la Orden y ni siquiera ha hablado con todos…y Bathilda…y los de Flourish y _Blotts…_" _ pensaba Hermione.

Solo cuando se metió en la cama dejó de pensar por unos instantes. Por todas partes olía a Remus. Agarró la almohada y apretándola contra su cara respiró el aroma del hombre "Mmm…Remus" dijo susurrando. Cuanto la hubiera gustado que estuviera allí con ella, abrazándola, acariciándola, besándola. Sintió que se la encogía el estomago solo con pensar en el.

Esa noche se durmió pensando en él, pero pronto el sueño se convirtió en pesadilla. Estaba de nuevo en el bosque, la estaban persiguiendo, pero esta vez no era solo un hombre, había muchos más, tantos que la rodearon, pero no podía verlos las caras, eran solo sombras de color negro.

"_No nos tengas miedo, Hermione"_ la decía una voz casi en susurros.

"_¿Quiénes sois?"_ le respondió asustada

"_La respuesta" _

"_¿La respuesta a que? ¿Qué queréis de mi?"_

"_Tu sabes lo que queremos" _la dijo otra voz. Hermione les miraba aterrada dando vueltas sobre si misma instintivamente para vigilar sus espaldas _"Dánoslo y a cambio te serviremos fielmente" _dijo una tercera voz.

Una lluvia que golpeaba con fuerza en la ventana la despertó. Estaba inquieta por el sueño que acababa de tener y se acurrucó en la cama tapándose con las sabanas que seguían oliendo a Remus, intentando encontrar en ellas la paz que sentía estando cerca del licántropo. Por Merlín, cuanto le echaba de menos, y no solo sexualmente, echaba de menos verle, estar sentada con él en la misma habitación leyendo o escuchando la radio, hablar con él de cualquier cosa, cualquier tema de conversación era el más interesante cuando lo compartía con él, incluso la manera de sacar brillo a los zapatos.

"_Remus, mi amor, vuelve pronto, Te echo de menos…"_ pensó Hermione mientras se la hacía un nudo en la garganta.

Hermione pasó el día en su habitación, sentada delante de la ventana pensando, tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, sobre ella misma, su vida actual y la pasada, su relación con Lupin, la profecía, la manera de destruir los horcruxes que la quedaban, el motivo de la desaparición de Bathilda Bagshot, como acabar con Voldemort para siempre y después… que sería de su vida, si sobrevivía, claro.

Esa tarde había reunión y ella bajó cuando ya estaban casi todos allí. Tenía un dolor de cabeza enorme.

"…por lo visto su madre está enferma y se ha quedado con ella para cuidarla. Pobre Peter, siempre tan preocupado por todo el mundo" decía Lily mientras Hermione entraba en la sala.

"Hola, preciosa ¿y esa cara?" dijo Sirius en cuanto vio a Hermione acercarse a ellos.

"Dolor de cabeza"

"Pues yo conozco un método infalible para quitarlo" la dijo Sirius pícaramente.

"No se porque tengo la impresión que hay una cama de por medio ¿verdad?"

"No necesariamente, también vale un sillón o incluso en suelo" la respondió sonriendo.

"Sirius, deja a la pobre Lonna. La vas a asustar" dijo James

En ese momento apareció Dumbledore y todos se sentaron en sus sitios.

"¿Se sabe algo de Bathilda?" preguntó Lily nada más comenzar la reunión.

"Todavía nada" le contestó Dumbledore "El departamento de aurores está trabajando en su búsqueda, así que esperemos que pronto nos puedan decir algo"

Siguieron hablando del tema de la señora Bagshot un rato más, cuando apareció Ojoloco Moody, trayendo espantosas noticias sobre el ataque de un grupo de vampiros, que actuando bajo las órdenes de Voldemort, mataron a varias familias de magos de la zona de Manchester.

"Ha sido una autentica sangría. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía nada como eso" dijo Ojoloco.

"Alastor, es conveniente que sepas que el dueño de Flourish y Blotts ha estado sometido bajo la influencia de la maldición Imperius. El fue quien le dio la información a los mortífagos sobre el paradero de la señorita Reilly" dijo Dumbledore.

"¿Estas seguro, Albus?" le preguntó el auror.

"No me caber la menor duda. Yo mismo lo he comprobado en persona"

"Está bien. Me ocuparé de eso más tarde. Gracias por informarme" El auror no tardó mucho en marcharse y en seguida comenzaron los comentarios.

"¿Estas bien, Lonna?" la preguntó Lily cuando la vio palidecer ante el comentario de Dumbledore.

"Si, estoy bien, no os preocupéis" dijo al ver que todos los miembros de la Orden que estaban allí la miraban. "Lo que me extraña es que usaran la maldición imperius con él, al fin y al cabo me odiaba"

"Tal vez no tanto como tu te imaginabas" la dijo Sirius.

"¿Que vamos a hacer para parar esto, Albus?" le dijo Minerva McGonagall cambiando de tema.

"Estamos haciendo todo lo que esta en nuestras manos, Minerva" le dijo el director con serenidad "de momento no podemos hacer mucho más, pero tengo la intuición de que todo va a empezar a cambiar dentro de poco" añadió y le dirigió una fugaz mirada a Hermione.

Les asignaron las vigilancias de esa semana. A Lonna le tocó hacer el primer turno de la mañana turnándose con Alice Longbotton y Caradoc Dearborn para vigilar la casa de los Malfoy, de nuevo, aunque sabía que ella haría algo más que vigilar, tendría que intentar convencer a Dobby de que les ayudase.

Cuando terminó la reunión y antes de que se fuera Dumbledore, Hermione le pidió hablar a solas con él.

"Albus, ¿podría ser que me acompañase Melvina a la primera toma de contacto con el elfo de los Malfoy?" le preguntó la chica.

"Eso se lo tendremos que preguntar a ella, al fin y al cabo es libre y puede hacer lo que quiera, pero no creo que te diga que no" la respondió el mago sonriéndola. "¿Te preocupa algo más, querida?" la preguntó el hombre viendo la expresión de preocupación en la cara de Hermione.

"Profesor, he estado pensando… ¿y si han cogido a Bathilda para sonsacarla información acerca de mi? ¿Y si saben…?"

"Eso solo lo sabemos tu y yo" la cortó el director "aunque no te voy a engañar, a mi también me inquieta que se la hayan llevado, pero por el momento solo podemos especular sobre el motivo"

Hermione miró al suelo, estaba muy preocupada "Si no necesitas nada más me retiro, todavía me queda mucho por hacer. Dirigir un colegio no es fácil"

"Si, una cosa más… ¿tiene alguna noticia de Remus?" le preguntó tímidamente y sonrojándose un poco.

El mago la miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna y la sonrió "¿Es amor eso que veo en tu ojos, Lonna?"

"Profesor, yo…" Hermione se quedó petrificada. Dumbledore había dicho amor _"¿Amor? No puede ser amor todavía ¿o si? ¿Estaré enamorada de Remus y no me habré dado cuenta?" _pensó la chica.

"Me estaré haciendo viejo, pero no estoy ciego todavía y ¿sabes algo? me alegro mucho por los dos" y ante la cara de asombro de la chica, el hombre añadió "Estoy totalmente seguro que él siente lo mismo por ti, querida"

Hermione suspiró El corazón se la salía del pecho de alegría, pero había algo que la inquietaba "No estoy segura que esto esté bien, Albus. Remus es un hombre maravilloso, pero hay demasiado que nos separa y…"

"Perdona que me meta donde no debo, Lonna, pero ¿eres feliz con él?" la interrumpió el director y Hermione afirmó con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior, se la había hecho un nudo en el estomago al recordar sus encuentros amorosos.

"¿Te trata mal?" la pregunto de nuevo el hombre.

"No" se apresuró a responderle."¿Cómo puede pensar algo así?"

"No lo pienso, querida. Conozco perfectamente a Remus y se que es incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie, y mucho menos a ti. Solo te lo pregunto para que te respondas a ti misma" la dijo sonriendola. "Si hay dos personas en este mundo que se merecen ser felices, esos sois vosotros. La vida os está dando una segunda oportunidad, a los dos, Lonna. No la desperdicies."

Hermione no supo que contestarle "En cuanto a tu pregunta, me temo que no tengo noticias de él, pero en cuanto sepa algo te tendré informada, y si le veo, le mandaré recuerdos de tu parte"

"Si, por favor" le respondió con ansiedad.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Habían pasado ocho días desde el ataque de los mortífagos al Valle de Godric y no había ni rastro de Bathilda Bagshot. Su misión de hablar con Dobby tampoco había ido nada bien. Parecía como si los Malfoy supieran lo que estaban planeando, porque no dejaban al elfo solo ni un instante y cuando salían de la casa se lo llevaban con ellos.

Hermione se estaba empezando a impacientar y Melvina la intentaba tranquilizar diciéndola palabras de ánimo, pero eso y las nulas noticias sobre Remus estaban haciendo mella en su estado de ánimo. Además había sido una semana especialmente dura climatológicamente hablando, ya que había estado lloviendo casi sin parar durante seis días, lo que produjo que Hermione y Melvina cogieran una tremenda gripe.

La chica recordó el momento en que le había contado el plan a la elfina y esta lo aceptó encantada "cualquier cosa con ayudar al señor Dumbledore a derrotar al que no deber ser nombrado" la había dicho la elfina. Hermione no puedo evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo de Melvina.

Esa tarde, Hermione y la elfina salieron a hacer unas compras por el Callejón Diagón y cuando estaban casi acabando se encontraron con Narcissa Malfoy y con Dobby. Esa podía ser su oportunidad de hablar con el elfo, así que les siguieron por todas las tiendas a las que iban. Varias veces, el elfo se volvió y las miró, pero no le dijo nada a Narcissa.

Después de un par de horas, por fin, Narcissa Malfoy entró al Caldero Chorreante con una amiga que se encontró y dejó a Dobby solo terminando de comprar.

"Disculpa, eres Dobby ¿verdad?" le preguntó Hermione.

"Si, señorita ¿Cómo sabe la señorita el nombre de Dobby y porque le han estado siguiendo a él y a su ama?"

"Mi nombre es Her…Lonna Reilly y ella es Melvina, es mi amiga y queríamos hablar contigo a solas" le dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

"Al ama de Dobby no le gusta que Dobby hable con desconocidos. Si Dobby lo hace tiene que castigarse" y diciendo eso el elfo se fue corriendo hacia la pared más cercana para darse fuertes cabezazos contra la pared.

"No, por favor, Dobby, no" le pidió Hermione sujetandole con todas sus fuerzas para que no se lanzase de nuevo contra la pared. "Estas sangrando. Por lo menos déjanos te que curemos" le dijo viendo la brecha que se había hecho al golpearse contra la pared.

"La señorita y su elfina son muy amables con Dobby" las dijo después que le curasen.

"No es mi elfina, ya te lo dije antes, es mi amiga. Ella es libre, no tiene ningún dueño" le dijo Hermione "¿Ahora podríamos hablar un momento? Al fin y al cabo ya o somos desconocidas ¿no? Por favor, Dobby" le pidió.

"Está bien, señorita"

"Llámame Lonna, por favor"

"¿Es cierto que es libre?...oh…Dobby siempre a soñado con ser libre… ¿Cómo se siente siendo libre?" la preguntó a Melvina muy nervioso "Oh, no, Dobby malo…no debería hablar así y menos con desconocidos...si mi ama se entera…"añadió intentando golpearse de nuevo contra la pared, pero esta vez Hermione fue más rápida y le sujeto.

"Señor Dobby, Melvina y la señorita Lonna podríamos ayudarle a conseguir la libertad si lo quiere y no tendría que volver a castigarse nunca más" le dijo la elfina ayudando a Hermione a que el elfo no se volviera a castigar."Melvina antes vivía con un amo muy malo que pegaba a Melvina y a su familia, pero el señor Dumbledore y el señor Lupin le dieron la libertad a Melvina y a su hija y ahora somos muy felices"

"¿El señor Dumbledore hizo eso por la señorita Melvina y su familia?" preguntó Dobby incrédulo, dejando de forcejear con Hermione para golpearse contra la pared.

"Si" le confirmó Hermione "Ahora Melvina y su hija trabajan para Albus Dumbledore y el las paga un sueldo"

"Oh, el señor Dumbledore es un gran hombre ¿y creen que podría ayudar a Dobby también?" preguntó con ilusión.

"Por supuesto, pero no le tienes que contar a nadie que has hablado con nosotras, ni siquiera a tus amos y además a cambio, necesitaremos que nos ayudes con algo ¿estarías dispuesto?" la preguntó Hermione.

"¿Cómo puede Dobby saber que no le están mintiendo y que es verdad todo lo que le han dicho?" las preguntó desconfiado.

"¿Podrías mañana escaparte sobre las diez de la noche por unos minutos de la casa? Nosotras te llevaremos a ver a Dumbledore y él te explicará todo ¿Te parece justo?" le dijo Hermione.

"Esta bien" la respondió el elfo.

"A las diez en la cabeza de puerco que está en Hogsmeade ¿lo conoces?"

"Si, allí estaré"

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Hermione, Melvina y Dumbledore llegaron a las diez me nos cinco y entraron en el bar que estaba vacío, temiendo que el elfo no apareciera.

Dobby llegó a las diez y veinte disculpándose por su retraso, pero por lo visto, no se había podido marchar antes sin que sus amos se dieran cuenta.

Dumbledore le explicó que dentro de la casa de los Malfoy había algo que necesitaba para destruir a Voldemort y que si Dobby le ayudaba a conseguirlo, él, a cambio le ayudaría a conseguir su libertad.

El elfo aceptó sin pensárselo y comenzaron a planificarlo todo. Hermione le explicó como era el libro que estaban buscando y que como harían para liberar a Dobby. En cuanto tuviera el libro en su poder tendría que llevárselo a Dumbledore y este después de destruirlo enviaría a Hermione se tendría que hacer pasar por el ama de Melvina, que estaría interesada en que su elfina se casase con su elfo domestico.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Severus Snape estaba arrodillado delante de Voldemort. Había ido para reportarle las novedades acerca de las tres mujeres que creían ser la mujer de la que hablaba la profecía.

"Mi señor, tengo malas noticias"

"Dime, Severus"

"Es referente a las tres mujeres que pensábamos que podían ser la de la profecía. No es ninguna de ellas, lo lamento mi señor"

"Pues busca mejor. Tiene que estar en algún lado" le dijo Voldemort muy enfadado. "Snape, ve a abrir" dijo al oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta "Que es lo que quieres, Mulciber?"

"Disculpe que le moleste mi señor, pero ya hemos terminado de sacarle toda la información a Bathilda Bagshot" le dijo haciéndole una reverencia.

"¿Y ha dicho algo interesante sobre la chica?"

"Pues creemos que si, mi señor. Por lo visto la familia de la chica era amiga de Dumbledore y cuando todos murieron a manos de los mortífagos, se hizo cargo de la chica y la trajo a vivir aquí"

"¿Y cual es la parte interesante de todo eso Mulciber?" le dijo Voldemort clavando los ojos fijamente en el hombre, perdiendo la paciencia.

"Pues que ninguno de los nuestros recordaba haber matado a nadie de su familia, así que estuvimos mirando en el registro de magos que hay en el ministerio, el último Reilly murió hace setenta y tres años y no hay ni rastro de nadie que se llame Lonna Reilly."

"Vaya, vaya, con nuestro querido Dumbledore… ¿Por qué tanto interés en querer cambiar la identidad de una persona?" dijo Voldemort pensando en voz alta "¿Qué más sabemos sobre esa chica? ¿En donde vivía antes?"

"Lo único que sabía la vieja es que la chica la dijo que su familia viajaba mucho, pero no la dijo ningún sitio en concreto"

"Eso podría significar que viene de muy lejos ¿no es cierto Mulciber?"

"Mi señor ¿no estará pensando que ella es la mujer que buscamos?" la preguntó Snape.

"Precisamente es eso lo que pienso, Severus. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto mi señor" le dijo Snape haciendo una reverencia.

"Ah, Severus, no quiero que dejes ni rastro de las otras mujeres ¿Está claro?" le dijo Voldemort.

"Si mi señor. No se preocupe, ya me he ocupado de eso" le respondió Snape y salió de la sala.

"Mulciber, quiero que empecéis mañana mismo con la exterminación de todos los sangres sucias y los traidores a la sangre. Sin excepciones."

"Si mi señor"

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Hermione estaba a punto de meterse en la cama cuando oyó un ruido extraño proveniente del piso de abajo. Pensando que sería Melvina no le dio importancia y se sentó en el borde de la cama para quitarse las zapatillas de andar por casa, pero oyó unos pasos que se acercaban a su habitación. No eran las pisadas de la elfina, estas eran muy distintas, parecía como si esa persona arrastrara los pies. De pronto oyó un golpe fuerte en la pared, cogió su varita y se dirigió al pasillo preparada para aturdir a quien fuera.

Cuando abrió la puerta vio a Remus, estaba herido, lleno golpes y sangre y se había caído al suelo.

"Remus" gritó Hermione y fue corriendo a ayudarle "Mi amor, ¿Qué te ha pasado?" le preguntó muy angustiada. Lupin la miró a los ojos y se abrazó a ella.

"Lonna ¿Estas bien?" la preguntó soltándose de su abrazo y mirándola, acariciándola el pelo y la cara.

"Si, si, tranquilo, yo estoy bien. Ahora lo único que importa eres tu ¿Puedes levantarte?" le dijo angustiada y cogiéndole las manos se las besó.

Lupin hizo el ademán de levantarse ayudado por Hermione, pero no pudo y la chica llamó a la elfina para que la ayudara. Una vez que le habían llevado a su habitación, le curaron las heridas y le lavaron un poco como pudieron, ya que él estaba demasiado débil para ducharse. Melvina le llevó una taza de chocolate caliente en la que hábilmente había echado un poco de poción para dormir, así que en cuanto se lo bebió se quedó dormido.

Hermione pasó toda la noche sentada en una silla al lado de la cama de Remus, no quería dormir, solo quería estar allí con él, tenía miedo de que si se dormía, al despertar se diera cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño y la cama estuviera vacía.

Por la mañana temprano, y con todo el dolor de su corazón se tuvo que marchar a su vigilancia, Melvina la había dicho que ella no se movería ni un solo minuto de su lado y eso la había hecho sentirse algo más tranquila, aunque estuvo muy inquieta toda la mañana y no se la pasó hasta que volvió a la casa y le encontró dormido todavía.

Se acostó a su lado, abrazándole con cuidado para no despertarle, aspirando su olor que tantas emociones la hacía sentir y notó como se la hacía un nudo en el estomago y se la llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Cuanto le había echado de menos y que mal lo había tenido que pasar para haber vuelto de esa manera. Sin darse cuenta se abrazó con más fuerza a él.

Lupin notó un fuerte dolor en las costillas y abrió los ojos. "Mmm" gimió Lupin y provocó que Hermione aflojase un poco el abrazo y le mirase "Así está mejor, no podía respirar, cariño" le dijo el chico débilmente.

"Oh, lo siento, mi amor, es solo que te he echado tanto de menos y estoy tan preocupada, que…" la calló Lupin poniéndola un dedo en los labios y acariciándoselos.

A los dos se les encogió el estomago con el contacto y se quedaron sin respiración.

"Yo también te he echado muchisimo de menos" Esta vez fue él el que se abrazó con fuerza a ella. "Oh, Lonna, he estado tan asustado. Les oí hablar de una mujer y tenía tanto miedo de que fueras tú y contaban como la habían hecho cosas horribles…" mientras Remus hablaba, Hermione le acariciaba el pelo con ternura "…pero después dijeron que habían sido los hombres de Greyback. El resto de las manadas de hombres lobo están rabiosos por que el mismo Greyback les había prohibido hacer nada y piensan que les están engañando" le decía Remus temblando "Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore, Lonna. El tiene que saber"

"¿Fueron ellos los que te hicieron esto?" le preguntó Hermione acariciándole la cara suavemente para no hacerle mucho daño en las heridas.

"No. Fue Greyback"


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Remus Lupin acababa de llegar y se sentó en una esquina de la cueva donde se escondía con el resto de los hombres lobo con los que vivía, escuchando atentamente todo lo que decía el jefe de la manada.

"…opuso muchísima resistencia, por lo visto era una bruja muy poderosa y Greyback se la tenía jurada por algo que le había hecho hace unos días, así que primero la violaron uno detrás de otro y después jugaron a ver quien cazaba su presa" A Lupin se le heló la sangre pensando que podría ser su Lonna.

"¿De quien están hablando?" preguntó Lupin a otro de los hombres lobo que había cerca de él

"Por lo visto Greyback y los suyos han atacado a una bruja que trabajaba en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, era de Rumania o de por ahí" Le contestó el hombre y Remus en ese momento sintió como su sangre volvía a correr por sus venas.

"¿Ellos pueden divertirse lo que quieran y nosotros tenemos que estar aquí escondidos?" gritó uno de los hombres lobo con los que estaba hablando el jefe de la manada "Estoy harto de estar aquí, sin poder moverme"

"Cullen tiene razón. Nos están engañando, se están burlando de nosotros. Greyback nos había prometido que si no atacábamos a nadie dentro de poco podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos. Ahora nos culpará a los demás, como siempre él quedará libre y nosotros tendremos que seguir escondidos aquí, muriéndonos de hambre" gritó otro de los hombres lobo.

"Balder, no se lo podemos permitir" dijo Cullen. "Eh, Lupin ¿tu que opinas?"

Remus se acercó a ellos despacio mientras pensaba en una buena respuesta para darles. No quería que le descubriesen, pero esa era una oportunidad de oro para poner a esos hombres de su lado.

"Estoy de acuerdo con vosotros. No podemos permitir que Greyback juegue con nosotros. Yo no estoy dispuesto a recibir más órdenes de él y mucho menos si vienen de quien vosotros sabéis. Greyback es su mascota y hace de él lo que quiere" les dijo Lupin.

"Quien tu sabes nos ha prometido que cuando él gobierne vamos a poder hacer lo que nos apetezca. Ya no vamos a tener que escondernos nunca más" dijo otro de los hombres lobo.

"¿Y tu le crees, Angus? El solo nos está utilizando para ganar la guerra y cuando lo haya hecho vamos a estar peor que ahora. ¿No os dais cuenta? Para él somos animales que lo único que merecen es vivir así ¿Esto es lo que queréis para el resto de vuestras vidas? vivir como animales, en cuevas, escondiéndonos, sin poder pasear tranquilamente por la calle por miedo a que alguien nos reconozca y nos mate. Yo no estoy dispuesto a eso" le contestó Remus.

"Ya conocemos tu punto de vista, Lupin y sabes que en algunas cosas no opinamos igual, pero esta vez es distinto. Nosotros tampoco estamos dispuestos a vivir así y no lo vamos a volver a permitir. Vamos a ir a ver a Greyback para aclararle un par de cosas" dijo el jefe de la manada. "Nadie se ríe de Balder"

Andrew Balder era un hombre de unos setenta años de pelo blanco, muy delgado. Raramente perdía la calma y nunca solía gritarle a nadie, no le hacía falta, una sola mirada suya hacía temblar al más fiero de los hombres. Había sido el gran líder de los hombres lobo hasta que hace un par de años decidió dejarle el puesto a alguien más joven. Por desgracia apareció Greyback y aunque al principio, él fue uno de los que le apoyaban, se fue dando cuenta de la clase de monstruo que era y comenzó a arrepentirse por haberle apoyado y haberle ayudado a convencer a las otras manadas de hacer lo que Fenrir Greyback decía.

"No hace falta que vayas a ningún lado. Aquí estoy para que aclares conmigo todo lo que quieras" dijo Greyback que acababa de llegar seguido por un par de sus hombres. "Hombre, Lupin, mira donde nos encontramos. No pensé que te atrevieras a volver entre nosotros después de lo que le pasó a tu novia. No eres tan cobarde como pareces" dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Remus, pero antes de que llegara se interpuso Balder entre los dos y le cerró el paso, seguido de Cullen, Angus y varios hombres más. Remus, cerró los puños tanto que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y respiraba muy agitadamente apretando también las mandíbulas.

"Con el único que tienes que hablar aquí es conmigo, Greyback. No vamos a tolerar que nos sigáis engañando más. O nos das la libertad que nos había prometido o nos vuelves a contar con ninguno de nosotros nunca más y sabes que la mayoría de las otras manadas todavía me respetan más a mi que a ti y que si se han unido a ti es porque yo se lo pedí, así que tu eliges"

"Veo que Lupin te ha lavado el cerebro y te has puesto de su lado" le dijo Greyback

"Yo no necesito que nadie me diga que tengo que hacer o que tengo que pensar, sin embargo creo que tu no puedes decir lo mismo. Por lo visto, hay cierto mago tenebroso que te maneja a su antojo" le respondió Balder.

"¿Qué estas insinuando?"

"Yo no insinúo, Fenrir" le dijo Balder acercándose más a Greyback "O nos das lo que queremos o atente a las consecuencias"

"No se te ocurra amenazarme, viejo" le dijo Greyback con desprecio.

Antes de que Remus se pudiera dar cuenta estaban enzarzados en medio de una pelea. Cullen había atacado a Greyback por insultar a Balder y los hombres de Greyback no se quedaron de brazos cruzados. Sin saber de donde comenzaron a salir más hombres de la manada de Greyback y comenzaron a llover los puñetazos, los mordiscos, las pedradas.

Lupin no había deseado nunca tanto poder usar su varita, pero sabía que si lo hacía todos los hombres, incluido Balder, que tantas veces le había protegido, se volverían en su contra.

De pronto se encontró cara a cara con Greyback "Saluda a tu novia de mi parte la próxima vez que la veas" le dijo a Lupin sonriendo.

"¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de ella? Te vas a arrepentir de haberla puesto un dedo encima" le gritó Lupin y le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas.

De la fuerza del golpe Greyback cayó de espaldas al suelo sangrando por el labio. Justo cuando Remus se acercó para darle una patada en las costillas, Greyback le agarró por la pierna y tiró con fuerza provocando que Lupin cayera también al suelo. Una vez allí se enzarzaron en una pelea digna de dos perros de presa.

"En cuanto acabe contigo voy a buscar a tu novia para terminar lo que empezamos el otro día" le dijo a Remus mientras le golpeaba con furia. Greyback estaba sentado encima de él, destrozándole. Era demasiado fuerte para él, le estaba ganando "La tenías que haber visto con esas preciosas tetas al aire, como gritaba. Aunque nada comparado con lo que va a gritar cuando me la folle"

Ese comentario fue suficiente para que Lupin se llenara de ira y se zafara del licántropo, poniéndose él encima.

"No vas a volver a acercarte a ella nunca más" le gritaba mientras al mismo tiempo le pegaba con tanta furia que le dejó inconsciente, pero solo fue consciente de ese detalle cuando Balder fue hacia él y con una fuerza poco inusitada para un hombre tan mayor y tan delgado, le levantó del suelo y le apartó de Greyback, llevándoselo a un lado de la cueva.

En ese momento, Remus se dio cuenta de que la pelea había terminado y que todos los hombres estaban rodeándoles en circulo, viendo como se pegaban.

"Esto no se va a quedar así, Balder, te lo aseguro. Acabáis de empezar otra guerra" dijo uno de los hombres de Greyback, acercándose para ayudarle, que estaba volviendo en sí, a levantarse.

"Avisa a Dumbledore de lo que está pasando. Esta puede ser la oportunidad que estamos esperando" le susurró Balder a Lupin, que le miró muy sorprendido "Puedo ser viejo, pero no estúpido, Lupin. Vete y no vuelvas hasta que yo te lo diga. Yo me pondré en contacto contigo, no te preocupes"

Dicho esto, Remus salió de la cueva sin que le viera nadie y haciendo acopio de fuerzas una vez más, se apareció en la puerta del cuartel de la Orden.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Dumbledore, Lupin y Hermione salieron del pensadero y ayudaron a Remus a sentarse en una silla al ver que estaba apunto de marearse por el dolor de las heridas.

"Vaya, muchacho, desde luego, por un lado son noticias preocupantes, pero por otro lado no te voy a negar que me llenan de esperanza" le dijo Dumbledore peinándose la barba con los dedos. "Ahora tenemos que actuar con inteligencia"

"Me parece muy extraño que alguien como Balder quiera ayudarnos, Albus. Aunque a mi no me ha tratado mal y siempre me ha defendido, no es una buena persona. Estoy convencido de que el precio que nos va a pedir por su ayuda va a ser muy alto" dijo Lupin.

"¿Que es lo que puede querer a cambio alguien como él?" preguntó Hermione.

"Es posible que quiera quitar a Greyback del mando y poner en su lugar a Cullen, pero no creo que eso le baste" dijo Remus que se estaba muy pálido.

"Como ya he dicho antes, tenemos que ser muy cautelosos en este tema. Remus, en cuanto Balder se ponga en contacto contigo de nuevo te rogaría que me avisaras" dijo Dumbledore.

"Por supuesto"

"Albus, creo que deberíamos dejar descansar a Remus, no tiene buena cara" dijo Hermione con preocupación.

"Tiene razón, querida. Mejórate muchacho" le dijo el director "Aunque con enfermeras como Lonna es sencillo mejorar ¿verdad?" añadió Dumbledore guiñándoles un ojo y sonriendo.

Hermione se sonrojó muchisimo y Remus la sonrió.

Cuando Dumbledore se marchó, Hermione ayudó a Remus a llegar hasta su habitación y a acostarse en la cama. Al chico le dolían mucho las costillas, tenía dos rotas pero gracias los conocimientos médicos de Melvina, estaban curándose a muy buen ritmo, cosa que la tranquilizaba mucho a Hermione, aunque todavía le quedaban marcas en la cara.

Una vez metido en la cama, Hermione bajó a la cocina y le subió un poco de poción para calmarle los dolores diluido en una taza de caldo de pollo caliente, la especialidad de Melvina. Mientras se lo bebía, Hermione cogió una silla y se sentó a su lado, mirándole con preocupación y amor.

"Me estas poniendo nervioso, Lonna ¿te importaría dejar de mirarme tan fijamente?" le preguntó Remus a Hermione un poco molesto.

"Lo siento, no lo puedo evitar. Si no fueras tan guapo..." le dijo la chica sonriendo y Remus resopló, pero no la contestó y siguió bebiendo cada vez más adormilado.

Cuando un poco de caldo se le escurrió y le chorreó por la barbilla, Hermione enseguida se levantó y se la intentó limpiar, pero a Lupin le sentó muy mal.

"No soy un inútil ¿sabes?" la contestó muy secamente Remus y la retiró la mano con un movimiento brusco.

A Hermione esa reacción le dolió mucho "Ya se que no eres ningún inútil, Remus, solo quiero ayudarte" le contestó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Hermione se volvió a sentar en su silla, pero esta vez sin mirar al chico. Cuando Lupin acabó su bebida dejó la taza como pudo encima de la mesilla, soltando un pequeño gemido de dolor y miró a Lonna que estaba luchando por no llorar delante de él.

Hermione, al ver como dejaba la taza en la mesilla, se levantó, la cogió y se dirigió a la puerta.

"No te vayas" le dijo Lupin con tristeza "Lo siento" añadió cuando vio que la chica agarraba el pomo de la puerta.

A Hermione se le escaparon un par de lágrimas y apretó con fuerza el pomo intentando decidirse sobre que hacer. Quedarse o marcharse. No quería que Lupin viera cuanto daño le había hecho que la tratara así, pero oírle como la pedía que no se fuera la hacía morirse de ganas de darse la vuelta, abrazarle y besarle. Quedarse o marcharse ¿qué haría?

"Perdóname, por favor" susurró Lupin con voz cada vez más adormilada.

En ese mismo instante se decidió. Soltó el pomo, se secó las lágrimas y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hasta él y dejando la taza de nuevo en la mesilla.

"Perdóname, por favor. No se a que ha venido esa reacción. Supongo que no estoy acostumbrado a que nadie se preocupe tanto por mi y…"

"Shh…ahora descansa ¿de acuerdo? Ya hablaremos mañana" le interrumpió poniéndole un dedo en los labios, viendo como Remus no podía ni siquiera mantener los ojos abiertos.

"Quédate conmigo" le pidió casi dormido.

"Siempre" le respondió dulcemente acariciándole el pelo y dándole un ligero beso en una sien.

"Te quiero" la respondió Lupin y se quedó profundamente dormido.

A Hermione, que no se esperaba una confesión de ese tipo por parte de Lupin, se la paró el corazón por unos segundos y se quedó sin respiración.

"Yo también te quiero" le susurró con un nudo en la garganta.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Se pasó el resto del día y gran parte de la noche sentada al lado de Remus, en su silla, pensando, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. Lupin la había dicho que la quería y nunca se había sentido tan feliz en su vida, sobre todo por que ella también estaba enamorada de él, ahora se daba cuenta, pero al mismo tiempo estaba asustada porque nunca había sentido nada tan fuerte por nadie y estaban en medio de una guerra ¿y se le llegase a pasar algo malo a Remus? No podría resistirlo. Solo de pensar en esa posibilidad se estaba mareando. No, a él no iba a pasarle nada, ella no lo iba a permitir, pero ¿qué pasaría cuando él se enterase quien era ella de verdad? por supuesto, si su relación seguía adelante no iba a ocultarle absolutamente nada de su vida, bueno, tal vez los detalles de su muerte, pero ¿Cómo reaccionaría él? No pudo evitar albergar algo de esperanza, al fin y al cabo, Remus era un buen hombre y muy comprensivo y al principio, tal vez le pueda impresionar mucho la historia, pero seguro que después seguro que la aceptaría.

Seguía allí sentada, mirándole, estaba tan joven, tan guapo, recorría con sus ojos la nariz del hombre, sus pómulos, sus labios y deseó besarle, aunque se contuvo, no quería despertarle. La parecía increíble que la vida la estuviera dando una segunda oportunidad y se hubiera enamorado, pero que derecho tenía ella a ser tan feliz cuando su gente había sufrido tanto. ¿Acaso no había viajado al pasado para cambiar el futuro? ¿Y entonces a que diablos estaba jugando? Estaba más preocupada por su relación con Lupin que por los Horcruxes ¿desde cuando se había vuelto así? Ella siempre ponía primero la obligación a la devoción.

Se obligó a si misma de dejar de pensar en Remus y concentrarse en su misión. Tenían que destruir lo antes posible los Horcruxes que les quedaban y no habían tenido noticias de Dobby. Tendrían que hablar con él.

Por otro lado estaba el otro horcrux , estaba escondido en la Mansión de los Ryddle y posiblemente Voldemort estuviera viviendo allí, así que eso iba a complicar mucho las cosas. Deberían trazar un plan para hacer salir de la casa a todo el mundo y después poder destruir el horcrux. ¿Qué puede hacer que alguien salga de su escondite? Un cebo, sin duda. Tendría que hablar con Dumbledore sobre ello.

Además estaba el tema de Balder. Sería increíble poder contar con los hombres lobo de su lado, pero ¿Qué querría a cambio a parte de ayudar para acabar con Greyback? ¿Qué puede querer alguien como él? ¿Libertad? ¿Reconocimiento en el mundo mágico? Algo que no tienen y que ansían tener ¿Qué podría ser?

Unos gemidos de dolor por parte de Lupin la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

"¿Lonna?" preguntó el chico medio dormido.

"Estoy aquí, ¿te encuentra mal? ¿Quieres algo?" le dijo acercándose a él y acariciándole el pelo.

"¿Qué haces sentada en esa silla, porque no estas conmigo en la cama? ¿Sigues enfadada?"

"No, claro que no" le dijo con una sonrisa "Tengo miedo hacerte daño, eso es todo"

"No me vas a hacer daño, pequeña. Ven conmigo" la dijo echando a un lado las sábanas.

Hermione comenzó a temblar de emoción, aunque no era la primera vez que dormían juntos "Está bien, pero no te quejes si tengo los pies fríos" le contestó riendo y se metió en la cama. Solo con sentirle tan cerca de ella se la encogió el estomago.

"Es cierto, los tienes congelados. Anda, ven" la dijo Lupin intentando abrazarla, pero sus costillas no se lo permitieron.

"No te preocupes, ya me acurruco yo. Si necesitas algo me avisas ¿vale?" Lupin asintió y al poco rato se quedó profundamente dormida.

Se encontraba de nuevo en el bosque pero esta vez nadie la perseguía. Caminó hasta encontrarse en un claro y vio como se la acercaban unas figuras encapuchadas y la rodeaban.

_Te estamos esperando, Hermione?" la dijo un de los hombres._

"_¿Dónde?" le respondió._

"_Nosotros no te lo podemos decir. Búscanos" le dijo otra voz._

"_Pero no se por donde buscar, ni siquiera se quienes sois, ni como os llamáis" les dijo y una de las sombras se acercó a ella._

"_Broz"_

"_¿Qué significa eso?"_

"_Búscanos" le dijo el hombre mientras se alejaban_

"_No, espera. No te vayas" gritó Hermione_

"_Búscanos" la susurraron a lo lejos_

"No" volvió a gritar y Remus se despertó asustado.

"¿Lonna, que pasa?" la dijo Remus despertándola.

"Nada, cariño. Solo era un sueño. Duérmete" le respondió a Lupin confundida.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

A la mañana siguiente hablaron sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior. Remus la explicó que estaba muy nervioso porque no quería que Lonna le tratase así por lastima y que pensaba que viéndole en ese estado es lo único que le podía dar. Hermione le contestó que nunca había sentido pena por él, pero si preocupación por verle en ese estado porque no la gustaba que sufriera por ningún motivo. Además se disculpó por estar tan encima de él en cada momento e hicieron las paces dándose un largísimo beso que fue interrumpido por un inoportuno dolor en las costillas de Lupin.

Habían pasado solamente tres días cuando Dumbledore convocó la siguiente reunión. Algo muy malo tendría que haber pasado.

Remus ya estaba muy recuperado. Esos tres días, a pesar de estar todavía convaleciente y de que Melvina le prohibió que mantuviera relaciones con Lonna, habían sido los mejores de su vida. Habían pasado prácticamente las veinticuatro horas juntos, hablando, riendo o simplemente disfrutando de la compañía el uno del otro. Era increíble lo compenetrados que estaban, parecía como si Lonna le hubiera conocido de toda la vida e incluso averiguaba cosas sobre él sin que tuviera que decirla nada.

Hermione había disfrutado de esos días con Remus, tanto como él. Nunca se imaginó que Lupin fuera un hombre tan divertido y tan maravilloso. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

En cuanto Lily llegó a la casa y les vio juntos supo de inmediato lo que pasaba y les felicitó a los dos muy discretamente. Pocos minutos después aparecieron James y Sirius uniéndose a ellos. Lily enseguida les contó el descubrimiento que había hecho sobre la nueva parejita y los chicos les felicitaron también.

Cuando estaba apunto de dar comienzo la reunión, Hermione observó que Pettigrew no estaba, James la dijo que su madre había empeorado y que no iba poder asistir a esta reunión tampoco.

"Quisiera pediros perdón por avisaros con tan poco tiempo de antelación sobre esta reunión, pero me tengo que tengo muy malas noticias que daros" dijo Dumbledore con tono sombrío "Uno de los nuestros ha desaparecido y por si no fuera poco los ataques a magos y brujas de los que los mortífagos llaman sangre sucias o traidores a la sangre son cada vez más numerosos. En estos pocos días han habido tantos ataques como en los últimos dos meses"

"¿Quién ha desaparecido?" dijo Fabian Prewett que acababa de llegar.

"Me temo queCaradoc Dearborn"

Los murmullos se apoderaron de la sala, Hermione había coincidido con Caradoc en una de sus vigilancias y le pareció un tipo muy agradable. Una sensación muy extraña se apoderó de ella y comenzó a retorcerse varios de los rizos de su pelo. Remus que estaba sentado a su lado en seguida se percató y puso su mano en la pierna de la chica dándola un pequeño apretón. Hermione le miró y agarró la mano del chico.

"¿Alguien ha tenido alguna novedad en sus misiones de esta semana?" preguntó Dumbledore.

"Hemos descubierto, que Quien vosotros sabéis está intentando reclutar a los gigantes en su bando y al resto de los vampiros y de los hombres lobo que se resisten a unirse a él" dijo Alice Longbotton.

"Respecto a los hombres lobo, sabemos que se ha creado una escisión entre varias manadas y estamos esperando el momento para intentar acercarnos a ellos y ponerlos de nuestro lado" dijo Dumbledore.

Mientras todos debatían sobre lo ventajoso de tener a los licántropos de aliados, Hermione se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos _"Por supuesto que sería conveniente tenerlos de nuestro lado, pero solo con eso no vamos a poder ganar esta guerra… ¿y si tal vez…? Claro, si consiguiéramos que los gigantes, los vampiros y las demás criaturas se pusieran de nuestro lado, tendríamos mucho a nuestro favor para ganar"_ sin poder evitarlo un recuerdo se abrió paso entre sus pensamientos.

_Estaba de nuevo en el bosque, la estaban persiguiendo, pero esta vez no era solo un hombre, había muchos más, tantos que la rodearon, pero no podía verlos las caras, eran solo sombras de color negro._

"_No nos tengas miedo, Hermione" la decía una voz casi en susurros._

"_¿Quiénes sois?" le respondió asustada_

"_La respuesta" _

"_¿La respuesta a que? ¿Qué queréis de mi?"_

"_Tu sabes lo que queremos" la dijo otra voz. Hermione les miraba aterrada dando vueltas sobre si misma instintivamente para vigilar sus espaldas "Dánoslo y a cambio te serviremos fielmente" dijo una tercera voz._

"No puede ser" dijo Hermione en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

"¿Cómo que no puede ser, querida? Es bien conocido que Quien tu sabes al único hombre que teme es a Albus" dijo McGonagall

"Eh…Lo siento... Estaba pensando en otra cosa y creo que he hablado en voz alta" respondió Hermione muerta de vergüenza.

"¿En que pensaba, señorita Reilly?" preguntó Dumbledore.

"Bueno…pues estaba pensando que evidentemente no podemos ganar la guerra solo con los hombres lobo de nuestro lado, aunque sean de muchísima ayuda, así que… bueno … se me había ocurrido que podríamos hacer lo mismo con los vampiros y los gigantes" dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa ante la atenta mirada de todos.

"Claro, que gran idea, convencer a los gigantes y a los vampiros que se unan a nosotros. Seguro que cuando se lo propongamos van a estar encantados ¿y como supone que lo vamos a hacer, vamos a su escondite con un ramo de flores y unos bombones para pedírselo? Va a estar chupado" dijo irónicamente Benjy Fenwick.

"Yo no estoy diciendo que vaya a ser fácil…" dijo Hermione muy enfadada. Si las miradas matasen entre las de la chica y las de su novio, Fenwick hubiera caído fulminado en ese instante "…pero tenemos que hacer algo. Ahora es el momento, tenemos una oportunidad de oro en nuestras manos y no la podemos dejar escapar. Tenemos que contraatacar con todas nuestras fuerza y te apuesto lo que quieras que si los ponemos de nuestra parte vamos a tener casi la victoria en nuestras manos"

"Y que va a saber una niña como tu de como se ganan las guerras. ¿Qué te crees, que por que te hayas enfrentado a un par de mortífagos y los hayas aturdido vas a poder ganar la guerra tu sola?" la respondió Fenwick de malos modos.

Lupin inmediatamente se puso de pie haciendo que la silla cayera al suelo, mirando fijamente al hombre. James y Sirius al ver la reacción de su amigo hicieron lo mismo. Hermione, enseguida agarró a Remus de una mano y le indicó que se tranquilizara y Lily hizo lo mismo con James.

"Para que quede claro, la señorita Reilly no está sola, y no va a hacer nada sola, todos estamos en esto y a quien no le interese seguir formando parte de la Orden, puede renunciar ahora mismo" dijo Dumbledore muy serio " No voy a volver a tolerar esta clase de comportamiento. Y ahora, si podemos proseguir con la reunión tranquilamente, me gustaría que la señorita Reilly nos dijera cual es su plan, si es que la ha dado tiempo de pensar en alguno" añadió el director en el mismo tono serio mientras los chicos se sentaban.

"Pues, la verdad es que no me ha dado tiempo, pero está claro que si queremos atraerlos a nuestro lado tenemos que ofrecerles más que lo que Voldemort les ha ofrecido o les va a ofrecer" varios gemidos ahogados se oyeron en la habitación cuando Hermione pronunció el nombre de su enemigo.

"A los hombres lobo nos ha ofrecido la libertad ¿que hay que supere a eso, Lonna?" dijo Lupin preocupado.

Hermione se comenzó a frotar las manos mientras pensaba muy concentrada con la mirada perdida en algún punto entre sus manos y la mesa. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la sala, todos estaban esperando ansiosos la respuesta de la chica.

"Tendríamos que hablar primero con Balder, pero ¿que te parece una poción que inhiba los dolores de la transformación?"

La reacción de todos los de la sala fue inmediata, mirar a Lupin. Por su parte, Remus se quedó blanco y preguntó

"¿Me lo estas diciendo en serio?"

"Si, muy en serio, ese sería uno de los principales efectos de la poción"

"¿Tu…tu…sabes preparar una poción de ese tipo? Preguntó de nuevo Lupin con los ojos muy abiertos. A Hermione le pareció apreciar durante unos segundos un destello de esperanza en los ojos del chico.

"Bueno, yo no, de hecho todavía no se ha creado, pero…" varios murmullos la interrumpieron "…pero se de alguien que podría hacerlo" dijo visiblemente molesta por la interrupción, elevando la voz, pero lo que más la dolió en ese instante fue ver la reacción de Remus, ahora el destello de sus ojos era de tristeza y resignación "En serio, Remus, créeme. Se que podemos conseguirlo, solo tenemos que pedírselo a las personas indicadas"

"¿Y quienes serían esas personas?" preguntó Dumbledore.

"Horace Slughorn podría ser uno, además seguro que el conoce a gente que nos pueda ayudar, tal vez el dueño de esta casa podría ser otro, bueno, no se quien es pero a juzgar por los libros que tiene estoy convencida que es muy bueno en química, porque son libros demasiado avanzados para un simple amante de la química y las pociones" dijo Hermione mirando a Dumbledore "…y otra de las personas…podría ser…" Hermione recordó el nombre del inventor de la poción matalobos "…Damocles Belby"

"Pero… ¿Cómo es posible que conozcas a Damocles Belby?" preguntó Minerva Mcgonagall.

Hermione se quedó petrificada, no sabía que decir. _"Por Merlín ¿como salgo de esto?" _pensó Hermione.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

"Bueno…pues… resulta que…" Hermione no sabía como continuar.

"Damocles Belby era amigo de su familia, Minerva" mintió Dumbledore.

"Oh, vaya, no lo sabía querida" dijo la mujer y Hermione la hizo un gesto con la cabeza dándola a entender que no pasaba nada.

"Perdón por haberla interrumpido en su relato señorita Reilly, pero no tenemos tiempo que perder. Lo que debe centrar nuestra atención ahora es lo que vamos a hacer respecto a los hombres lobo" dijo Dumbledore y a Hermione le pareció ver como la dirigía una mirada de enfado. "Yo estoy de acuerdo con Lonna respecto a su plan con los hombres lobo. Remus, ya que tu eres uno de ellos me gustaría saber tu punto de vista"

Lupin respiró hondo, miró a Dumbledore y carraspeo antes de comenzar a hablar "En mi humilde opinión, Albus, creo que el plan de Lonna es bueno. Yo también estoy de acuerdo con ella en que poniéndolos de nuestra parte tendríamos gran parte de la victoria en nuestras manos, pero no estoy muy seguro de lo de la poción, ni siquiera sabemos si alguien va a poder preparar algo así. Me consta que muchos de los mejores químicos han estado intentado encontrar una cura contra la licantropía y nadie lo ha conseguido hasta la fecha, tal vez…"

"Pero yo no estoy hablando de una cura, estoy hablando de una poción que inhiba las peores partes de las transformaciones" le interrumpió Hermione mirando a los ojos a Lupin. Tenía esa mirada de abatimiento y resignación que la dolía tanto ver.

Lupin se quedó pensando. No podía permitirse el lujo de ilusionarse con algo tan serio como eso. Si fuera verdad y alguien consiguiera evitar el dolor de las transformaciones sería un paso de gigante para ayudar a los licántropos a tener una vida normal. Nadie, hasta que no pasaba por ello, podía saber cuanto dolor causa una transformación de ese tipo, ni siquiera el más doloroso de los crucios se podía comparar. Era imposible describirlo con palabras.

"Remus ¿Pero si fuera posible realizar esa poción de la que habla Lonna, tu crees que aceptarían a ponerse de nuestro lado?" preguntó Lily.

"No lo se Lily" dijo Lupin después de pensarse un rato la respuesta. "No te voy a negar que sería una oferta muy tentadora, pero…no se si solo eso sería suficiente"

"Tal vez tengas razón, Remus, es posible que solo con eso no les baste, pero sería un muy buen comienzo ¿no crees?" dijo Dumbledore.

"Por supuesto, Albus" dijo Lupin.

"Está bien. Alice y Frank, necesito que localicéis a Damocles Belby, pero con mucho cuidado, nadie tiene que enterarse de esto. En cuanto sepáis su dirección, por favor hacérmela llegar, yo me encargaré de hablar con las tres personas." dijo el director.

Al finalizar la reunión, Hermione quiso hablar con Dumbledore, pero este salió con mucha prisa y quedó con ella en que hablarían en otro momento.

Mientras, en otra parte de la casa, los Potter y Sirius hablaban con Lupin y cuando llegó Hermione, Sirius les propuso ir a su casa a cenar el día siguiente. Todos aceptaron encantados.

Cuando todos se hubieron marchado, Hermione entró en la biblioteca, se había hecho el firme propósito de hacer la poción matalobos. Durante sus clases en Hogwarts había visto a Snape y a Slughorn prepararla y se había estado fijando. Solo había reconocido una pequeña parte de los ingredientes, y aunque no era gran cosa, por lo menos tenía algo por lo que empezar.

Cuando por fin se había decidido por uno de los muchísimos libros, se sentó en una pequeña mesa de estudio y a los pocos minutos entró Lupin.

"Vaya, estas aquí. Llevo un buen rato buscándote" la dijo el chico.

"¿Eh…?" respondió Hermione. Estaba tan inmersa en su lectura que no había oído ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho Lupin.

"Vengo a buscarte para cenar ¿Qué estas leyendo?" dijo acercándose a ella.

"No tengo hambre, ve tu" contestó y prosiguió leyendo. Remus se acercó a ella y miró por encima de su hombro el libro que tenía en sus manos.

"Umm, las propiedades del ópalo… muy interesante" dijo Lupin fingiendo interés. Hermione resopló fuertemente, la molestaba mucho que la interrumpieran cuando estaba tan concentrada y siguió leyendo sin hacerle caso.

"¿De verdad decías en serio lo de la poción?" la preguntó Remus muy serio y está vez Hermione dejó el libro y le miró fijamente.

"Si, muy en serio" le respondió "Ya se que no me crees y que no confías en mi, pero te voy a demostrar a ti y a todos lo equivocados que estáis"

"Por supuesto que confío en ti, Lonna, pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones ¿sabes lo que una poción como esa significaría para mi y para gente como yo?" la contestó Lupin.

"Claro que lo se, ¿Por qué crees que quiero hacerlo? Se el sufrimiento que supone una transformación de ese tipo, yo he presenciado una, y no hablo solo del daño el físico, si no también el emocional, pensando en que cualquier momento puedes atacar a alguien, incluso a la persona que más quieras del mundo, sin ni siquiera ser conscientes de lo que estas haciendo y se que ese pensamiento te atormenta, Remus" le dijo Hermione firmemente.

Lupin la miraba atónito, con la boca ligeramente abierta y sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¿Cómo podida ser posible que Lonna fuera tan increíblemente maravillosa? No solo le aceptaba aunque fuera licántropo, si no que estaba saliendo con él y tenía relaciones sexuales con él y a juzgar por las reacciones de la chica en esos momentos disfrutaba enormemente, si no que ahora quería hacer esa poción para que su vida fuera mejor. ¿Qué había hecho en la vida para merecer semejante regalo? pensaba Lupin.

Hermione vio como a Remus se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y se puso de pie. Con una mano le acarició suavemente la cara. El chico agachó la cabeza y apoyó su frente en la de ella, cerrando los ojos y suspirando mientras sus manos se deslizaban por la cintura de la chica y la acercaba todo lo que podía a su cuerpo, sintiendo su calor.

Hermione levantó un poco la cabeza y sus labios rozaron los de Remus haciendo que una descarga eléctrica recorriese los cuerpos de los dos y se quedaran por unos instantes sin respiración. ¿Cómo era posible que los labios de un hombre supieran tan bien? pensaba Hermione al recorrer con la punta de su lengua los labios de Lupin. Remus gimió, pero era una mezcla entre dolor y pasión, las malditas costillas no se le terminaban de curar y se separaron, aunque la manera en la que Lonna le estaba mirando le hizo olvidarse del dolor ¿era amor lo que veía en sus ojos?

Cuando fue capaz de pensar en algo que no fuera el sabor o la suavidad de los labios de Remus, Hermione suspiró profundamente y le dijo sonriendo "Es mejor que vayas a cenar, si no Melvina va a venir a buscarte ¿y no querrás que nos encuentre medio desnudos en el sillón, verdad? Ya sabes que te tiene prohibidas ciertas actividades"

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Remus volvió a entrar en la biblioteca dejando en la mesa donde estaba Hermione una taza de chocolate caliente con un trozo de bizcocho. La chica le miró y le dio tímidamente las gracias mirándole con una dulce sonrisa.

"No tardes mucho, no voy a poder dormir hasta que no estés en la cama conmigo" la dijo Lupin dándola un beso en una sien.

Un par de horas más tarde, Hermione subió al dormitorio, que desde hacía unos días habían empezado a compartir. Tal y como la había dicho Lupin, no estaba dormido, se había resistido a dormirse hasta que Lonna se metiera con él en la cama, a pesar de la poción que Melvina le daba para los dolores de las costillas y que le tenían amodorrado.

"¿Has encontrado algo interesante?" preguntó Remus

"Si, pero no tanto como me hubiera gustado" le contestó la chica quitándose la ropa. "¿Te has tomado la poción?"

"Si" le respondió Lupin con resignación, mirando a la chica atentamente como se quitaba la ropa. "Estoy cansado de tomarla, tiene un sabor malísimo" añadió algo más despierto.

"Pues me temo que la poción matalobos no va a tener muy buen sabor" le añadió acostándose en la cama.

"¿Ya les has puesto nombre y todo?" le preguntó Lupin pasando un brazo por encima de la cabeza de la chica y acercándola a él.

"Si. Ya se que no es un nombre muy original, pero no está mal ¿no crees?"

"Mmm, nada mal" la respondió Lupin mientras la acariciaba los pechos y la comenzaba a mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja.

Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa "Remus… ¿estas seguro que puedes…?" un gemido de dolor la interrumpió. Remus había intentado colocarse encima de ella para poder besarla como hacía días que se moría de ganas de hacer.

Cuando se le pasó el dolor y se volvió a recostar en su lado de la cama, Hermione se dio cuenta que el chico estaba bastante enfadado consigo mismo.

"En un par de días vas a estar bien, ya lo verás" le dijo dulcemente. Lupin, sin embargo la contestó con un gruñido.

"Ya recuperaremos el tiempo perdido cuando te recuperes. Ahora descansa"

Al día siguiente, Remus se levantó de bastante mal humor. Hermione tenía mucho trabajo en la biblioteca, cosa de la que se alegró, porque cada vez que se acercaba a él, su estado de humor parecía empeorar. Por suerte, habían quedado para ir a casa de Sirius para cenar todos juntos. Hermione confiaba en que pasar un rato con sus amigos le haría bien.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Al llegar, Hermione vio que en la casa, aparte de los Potter estaba también Pettigrew y le saludó cortésmente. Le había prometido a Remus que haría todo lo posible para llevarse bien con él, a pesar de que cada vez desconfiara más de él. En seguida, Lily agarró a Hermione y se la llevó a la habitación de Sirius para poder hablar sin que los chicos las oyeran.

"Bueno, cuenta ¿Cuándo y como a pasado? Quiero todos los detalles" la dijo Lily con una gran sonrisa y Hermione se sonrojó y la contó todo, aunque no con tantos detalles como a Lily la hubiera gustado.

"¿Estas enamorada de él, verdad?" la preguntó Lily.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró, los ojos la brillaban de emoción "Más de lo que te imaginas" la contestó y Lily se abrazó a ella.

"No te imaginas lo feliz que me hacéis, desde que conozco a Remus lo quiero muchisimo y contigo me pasa lo mismo, te considero como una hermana para mí" dijo y a Hermione se la saltaron las lágrimas.

Después de unos segundo abrazados, Lily la preguntó "Oye ¿es cierto eso que dicen de los hombres lobo?"

"No se ¿Qué es lo que dicen?" preguntó una incrédula Hermione.

"Ya sabes, en la cama…"y la hizo un movimiento con las cejas.

"¡¡Lily!! Que cosas dices" la respondió Hermione que estaba casi tan colorada como el pelo de su amiga.

"Bueno que ¿si o no?"

Después de pensárselo un rato y dirigirla varias miradas de estar dudando si la decía la verdad o no, por fin la dijo "Bueno…no tengo mucha experiencia con hombres lobo, pero si tuviera que juzgarles a todos por Remus…pues… ¡¡si!!"

Lily insistió en conocer algunos detalles íntimos de su relación y estuvieron intercambiando ideas y truquillos para mantener encendida la llama de la pasión en sus chicos.

"¿Por qué no vamos a ver que hacen los chicos?" dijo Lily.

Cuando abrieron la puerta pudieron oír como hablaban.

"…si ni siquiera puedo hacer el amor con ella, James ¿Cómo va a querer seguir con alguien como yo?" oyeron decir a Remus y Hermione miró a Lily preocupada.

"Vamos, Lunático, el sexo no lo es todo en la vida. Además son solo unos días de abstinencia" dijo Sirius.

"¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi amigo?" le gritó James y se tiró encima de él haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo. "Remus, Sirius tiene razón"

En ese momento, Lily y Hermione salieron de la habitación como si no hubieran oído nada "Estos dos no van a cambiar en la vida. Dejar de pelearos, que ya sois mayorcitos" les dijo Lily.

Hermione fue directa hacía Lupin y se sentó encima de sus piernas dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. En ese momento tuvo la mejor idea de sus vida, en cuanto estuviera recuperado le iba a preparar una cena romántica pero con un postre muy picante.

La cena fue bastante agradable, pese a la presencia de Peter. Disimuladamente se había pasado media noche observándole y le notaba algo nervioso y desmejorado.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

A la mañana siguiente, Remus se despertó de mejor humor, tal y como ella esperaba la visita a sus amigos le había animado bastante. A media mañana, Dumbledore le mandó un patronus a Hermione para que fuera a verle a su despacho. En cuanto llegó allí la comunicó que había recibido noticias de Dobby y que todavía no había podido encontrar el diario, pero el motivo principal para haberla hecho ir a verle, quería adelantarla las vigilancia de la reunión que iban a tener el día siguiente.

"Esta semana te he puesto vigilar Hogsmade con Peter Pettigrew de compañero" dijo Dumbledore

"¿Qué? ¡¡¡ No puede ser, Albus. No puede ponerme con él. A mi no!!! Sabe que no confío en él, no puede ponernos juntos ¿y si algún mortífago nos llegara a atacar…?" Le gritó Hermione.

"Precisamente por eso te pido que seas su compañera, Lonna, quiero que le vigiles y si notas algo raro en él, te pediría por favor que me lo comunicases en seguida" le pidió el director.

"¿Usted también desconfía de él?"

"Me temo que ahora mismo desconfío de varias personas. Lonna, lo que te voy a contar ahora tiene que quedar en esta habitación ¿Está claro?"

"Por supuesto profesor"

"Hay un traidor dentro de la Orden, por eso necesito que vigiles a Pettigrew, porque confío en ti plenamente"

"Muchas gracias por su confianza, Albus, pero ¿como sabe que hay un traidor?"

"Anoche, los mortífagos y algunos de sus aliados fueron a casa de Edgar Bones y asesinaron a toda su familia."

"Pero ¿Cómo sabe que ha sido por culpa de uno de los nuestros?"

"¿Recuerdas el ataque a Hogsmade en el que hirieron a Lily, el día que me iba a reunir con la señorita Trewlaney?"

"Si, lo recuerdo"

"Pues desde ese día llevo sospechando que hay un espía entre nosotros. Solo uno de los nuestros pudo haber contado a los mortífagos el lugar y la hora de la reunión y la dirección de la casa de Edgar"

"¿Cree que Pettigrew era su espía desde entonces?" Preguntó Hermione preocupada.

"No estoy seguro, querida, pero creo que no. Ese día tuvo que ser otra persona"

Hermione se quedó un rato en silencio, procesando la información.

"¿Puedo contarle a Remus lo de los Bones?" preguntó Hermione.

"Por supuesto, pero acuérdate, no le digas nada de lo del traidor"

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione notó como alguien la retiraban el pelo de la cara y se despertó. Ese alguien era Lupin.

"Buenos días" la susurró el chico cuando vio que abrió los ojos.

"Mmm, buenos días" respondió Hermione estirándose un poco y abrazándose a él suavemente para no hacerle daño.

"¿Has dormido bien?"

"No estoy segura, creo que he tenido otra pesadilla, pero no puedo recordar cual"

"Eso es por la malas noticias de ayer. Yo también estuve muy inquieto anoche" dijo Remus.

"No es solo eso. Cada vez que tengo una pesadilla al día siguiente o a los dos días siguientes pasa algo malo" le confesó Hermione. Nunca antes le había contado esto a nadie por miedo a que pensasen que estaba loca o algo parecido, de hecho al principio ni siquiera ella le daba importancia, pero en el último año había caído rendida ante la evidencia.

Remus la abrazó y la dio un beso en la cabeza. "Ahora entiendo porque duermes tan mal casi siempre"

Ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de levantarse, así que se quedaron en la cama mirando a través de la ventana como llovía. Bueno, en realidad era Hermione la que miraba a través de la ventana, perdida en sus pensamientos, por que Lupin no podía apartar sus ojos de ella.

"Estás preciosa" dijo Remus después de un rato, provocando que Hermione le mirase a él sonriendo. Lupin comenzó a acariciarla la cara y la chica notó como se la aceleraba el corazón y respiraba agitadamente. Necesitaba hacerle el amor y le besó en los labios suavemente.

Con el contacto, Lupin gimió y la devolvió el beso con toda la pasión que sentía en ese instante. Hermione se tumbó encima de él y comenzó a besarle por el cuello y a desabrocharle los botones del pijama. Ante el contacto de las manos de la chica por su pecho, Lupin gimió.

"Oh, Lonna, cuanto te he echado de menos"

"Yo a ti también, mi amor" la dijo la chica bajándole los pantalones del pijama y los calzoncillos, dejándole completamente desnudo, mostrando lo excitado que estaba.

Inmediatamente, Hermione se despojó de su pijama y se tumbó encima de él, recreándose en la sensación de sentir su cuerpo desnudo acariciando el suyo y besándole con pasión.

Estaban los dos tan excitados que los preámbulos no duraron mucho tiempo y pronto Hermione estaba sentada encima de él, moviéndose cada vez más deprisa y gimiendo más alto.

Lupin la acariciaba los pechos y al notar que Lonna estaba cerca del orgasmo bajó sus manos hasta sus caderas para ayudarla a mantener el ritmo que le estaba llevando al cielo, haciéndole gemir a él también cada vez más alto.

Un par de minutos después, Hermione tuvo uno de los más increíbles orgasmos que había sentido en su vida y mientras ella recuperaba el aliento, Lupin sin salirse de dentro de ella, la sujetó con fuerza por las caderas y la tumbó en la cama, colocándose él encima de ella, entre sus piernas, como tantas veces había soñado desde la última vez que habían estado juntos y comenzó a moverse con más velocidad e intensidad según se acercaba su orgasmo. Unos pocos segundos después, yacía agotado de placer encima de Hermione.

"Eres increíble, Lonna ¿Por qué no nos habremos conocido antes? ¿Dónde has estado metida todo este tiempo?" la preguntó Lupin abrazándola.

"En otro mundo, mi amor" le dijo con tristeza.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Unos minutos antes de que empezase la reunión, Remus fue a buscar a Hermione que se encontraba en la biblioteca inmersa en su búsqueda de información para poder preparar la poción.

Cuando ya estaban todos en la sala, Dumbledore anunció con pesar la muerte de Edgar Bones y toda su familia. La noticia cayó como una bomba entre todos los presentes de la sala y la mayoría de ellos comenzaron a llorar. La habitación se quedó helada, era como si media docena de dementores hubieran entrado de repente. Todos estaban muy asustados de que a sus familias les pudiera pasar algo parecido y el miedo y la desesperanza se instaló en la mente y el corazón de todos ellos.

Los únicos que aparentemente mantenían la calma eran Dumbledore y Hermione, aunque por dentro los dos estaban igual de mal que el resto. La chica miró al director y vio la angustia en sus ojos.

"Albus, si me permite decir algo" dijo Hermione después de varios minutos de silencio.

"Por supuesto, querida"

"Se que esto es un golpe muy duro para todos y que estamos todos muy asustados de que pueda pasarnos algo parecido a alguno de nosotros, así que he pensado, que tal vez podamos usar el encantamiento fidelio para asegurarnos que por lo menos mientras nosotros y nuestras familias estamos dentro de nuestras casas estaremos a salvo" dijo Hermione suavemente intentando ahogar el nudo que tenía en la garganta recordando a sus padres y sus amigos muertos.

"Creo que es muy buena idea, Lonna" dijo Dumbledore.

"Deberíamos hacerlo hoy mismo, Albus"

Como el hechizo era especialmente complicado, Dumbledore les enseño como realizarlo, siendo él, el guardián del cuartel general.

Una vez que todos entendieron el hechizo, el director les anunció que tenía otra mala noticia que darles, por desgracia, esa misma mañana, habían encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de Bathilda Bagshot. Inmediatamente, Lily se tapó la cara con las manos y se puso a llorar de nuevo y James, que estaba sentado a su lado, abrazó a su mujer. Sirius cerró los ojos intentando contener la rabia y pegó un puñetazo a la mesa.

Hermione esta vez no pudo contener las lágrimas y se la escaparon un par. Al oír el puñetazo que Sirius dio en la mesa se dio cuenta de que no podía permitirse el lujo de perder ni un solo segundo más llorando. Iba a destruir al maldito Voldemort y sus malditos mortífagos y con un movimiento brusco se secó las lágrimas de la cara.

"Albus ¿Ha podido hablar con algunas de las personas que le dije para la poción?" preguntó muy seria.

"Si, Lonna. Ya he hablado con Horace y a aceptado, en cuanto al dueño de la casa, estoy todavía intentando convencerle, pero confío en que en un par de días a lo sumo me de una respuesta afirmativa, y en cuanto a Belby, en cuanto consigamos saber su dirección hablaré con él" la dijo el director.

Todos miraron muy sorprendidos la reacción de Hermione, pero sobre todo, los Potter, Sirius y Lupin no se podían creer la reacción de la chica.

"¿Cómo es posible que estés pensando en eso cuando nos acaban de decir que Bathilda a muerto?" la preguntó James.

"Por que estoy cansada de ver como toda la gente que está a mi alrededor, que se preocupa por mí y a la que yo aprecio, muere y no pienso perder ni un solo segundo de mi vida para hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para destruir a Voldemort antes de que os pase algo a alguno de vosotros" dijo Hermione con lágrimas en las ojos de nuevo y temblándola el labios inferior de la emoción que estaba intentando contener.

La reunión duró unos poco minutos más, en los que Dumbledore repartió las vigilancias de la semana, con la sorpresa, sobre todo para Pettigrew, de que a Lonna y a él les tocara juntos.

En cuanto la gente se empezó a marchar, Hermione se encerró en la biblioteca y varias horas más tarde apareció Remus para llevarla algo para cenar. El chico sabía que no iba a querer ir a cenar, así que la llevo una taza de caldo y un sándwich de jamón, se lo dejó en la mesa y dándola un beso en la cabeza la dijo que la iba a estar esperando para dormirse.

Cuando se fue a la cama, Lupin estaba despierto todavía.

"Iba a bajar a buscarte" la dijo, pero Hermione no le contestó.

Cuando se metió en la cama se acurrucó al lado de Lupin y le dio las buenas noches.

"Ten mucho cuidado mañana. Yo tampoco quiero perderte. Me moriría si te pasara algo" la dijo Remus abrazándola con fuerza. Hermione no pudo contenerse más y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

Lupin no soportaba verla llorar y le resbalaron un par de lágrimas silenciosas que se perdieron entre el pelo de Hermione. Cuando la chica se desahogó, en seguida cayó dormida y Remus recordó la conversación que tuvo con sus amigos en la sala, después de que todos se marcharan, dejándoles a los cuatro solos.

** - - - - - - FLASHBACK - - - - - - **

"_No puedo creer que Lonna haya reaccionado de esa manera" dijo James que seguía abrazando a su mujer._

"_A sufrido mucho, James. No somos nadie para juzgar sus reacciones" dijo Lily. "Sabes que ella se había encariñado mucho con la pobre Bathilda"_

"_Todos hemos sufrido en la vida, Lily, pero ella se comporta de una manera que no es normal, esa chica tiene algo que no me inspira confianza" dijo Peter._

"_Peter, se que no tenéis buena relación entre vosotros, pero es una mujer increíble y te aseguro que puedes confiar tanto en ella como en cualquiera de nosotros." dijo Remus_

"_Yo que tu no estaría tan seguro. Esa chica te oculta cosas, Remus" le dijo Peter._

"_Yo también confío en ella, Peter" dijo Sirius._

"_Por supuesto, Sirius. Eso ya se nota" dijo Peter._

"_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" le increpó Sirius muy serio._

"_Nada, solo quiero decir que se nota que tu y el resto confiáis en ella. Que susceptible te estas volviendo, Canuto" le respondió Pettigrew_

"_Peter, prométeme que vas a hacer todo lo posible por llevaros bien y que si cuando estéis juntos en la vigilancia se ponen las cosas feas, la vas a proteger como si fuera yo el que está contigo y que no la vas a dejar sola ni un minuto "le pidió Lupin muy serio agarrándole el brazo, por lo visto con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño, aunque Remus hubiera jurado que el contacto fue muy débil._

"_Remus, te prometo que no la voy a quitar un ojo de encima"_

** - - - - - - FIN FLASHBACK - - - - - - **

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Remus se despertó, la cama estaba vacía, Lonna se había marchado sin despedirse de él. Eso le inquietó mucho y volvió a recordar las palabras de Peter .

" _Esa chica te oculta cosas, Remus"_

"¿Por qué no te has despedido de mí esta mañana, Lonna? Se preguntó un muy preocupado Lupin.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

**0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Era una mañana muy fría y había mucha niebla. Hermione no se había podido quitar esa sensación extraña desde que se había despertado, había tenido otra pesadilla. Ella estaba paseando, se suponía que por Hogsmade, pero el paisaje era muy diferente. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba al borde de un río lleno de lodo y fango. Hermione lo contemplaba cuando alguien por detrás de ella la empujó y cayó al río, la corriente era muy fuerte y la arrastraba, sentía que estaba apunto de ahogarse cuando encontró algo donde agarrarse y salió como pudo.

Se despertó sobresaltada y aunque lo intentó, no pudo volver a dormir, así que bajó a la biblioteca a leer un rato.

Antes de irse subió a la habitación le dio un suave beso a Lupin en la frente y le dejó una nota en la mesilla dándole los buenos días y diciéndole que volvería lo antes posible.

La vigilancia con Pettigrew estaba resultando tranquila, prácticamente ni se hablaban, pero no se quitaban el ojo de encima el uno del otro, así que Hermione decidió jugar a su juego.

"Mira, Peter, no podemos seguir así. Se que cuando nos conocimos no empezamos con buen pie, pero quiero hacer todo lo posible porque eso cambie" le dijo Hermione

"¿Y a que se debe el cambio?" preguntó Peter

"Se lo he prometido a Remus"

"¿Y lo vas a hacer solo por que él te lo pida?"

"Si. Haría cualquier cosa por hacerle feliz, y se que el hecho de que tu y yo nos llevemos bien le haría muy feliz" le dijo Hermione sabiendo que era cierto lo que decía.

Pettigrew la miraba como queriendo leerla la mente.

"¿Empezamos de cero?" preguntó Hermione tendiéndole la mano. El chico se lo pensó durante unos segundos pero finalmente aceptó.

El resto de la mañana pasó bastante tranquilo, excepto porque vieron a un par de personas muy raras que llamaron mucho la atención de Hermione.

Peter había estado haciéndola preguntas sobre su vida y su relación con Lupin, pero ella desviaba los temas hábilmente, no confiaba en él.

Cuando terminó la guardia y llegó a su casa notó a Lupin un poco distante con ella.

"¿Por qué te has ido esta mañana sin despedirte?" la preguntó muy serio.

"No te quería despertar, pero te he dejado una nota" le dijo ella.

"Lonna, no hace falta que me mientas" la dijo Lupin muy seco.

"¿Qué te mienta? ¿A que viene eso? No te estoy mintiendo, Remus, te la he dejado en la mesilla" le respondió comenzando a enfadarse.

Lupin la agarró de la mano y la subió a la habitación todo lo deprisa que pudo.

"¿Dónde está la nota?" le dijo Lupin.

"Te juro que te la he dejado aquí" dijo Hermione acercándose a la mesilla y señalando con el dedo.

Lupin estaba apunto de decirla algo, cuando miró hacia el suelo y vio la carta. En algún momento debió de haberse caído al suelo sin que él se diera cuenta. Se agachó a recogerla y comenzó a leer.

** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_¡¡¡ Buenos días dormilón !!!_

_Estás tan guapo dormidito que no te he querido despertar. Me voy a la vigilancia con Peter. Te prometo que vendré lo antes posible._

_Muchisisisisimos besos _

_Lonna_

** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Al lado del nombre había dibujado un corazón y Lupin la miró sin saber que decir, se sentía avergonzado por la manera que la había tratado _"¿Como me he podido dejar influenciar por lo que me ha dicho Peter sobre ella?"_ se preguntó y la miró sin saber que decir.

Hermione estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados y Lupin no supo si estaba enfadada, disgustada o ambas cosas a la vez.

"¿No tienes nada que decir ahora?" la preguntó muy seria.

"Yo…lo siento…es…no se que me ha pasado" le dijo Lupin.

"¿Todos los problemas que tengas los vas a pagar conmigo, Remus? Me gustaría que me lo aclarases para saber a que atenerme contigo" le contestó muy enfadada.

"Lo siento, en serio. Hasta ahora nunca había tenido una relación tan seria con nadie y…"

"¿Seria? No lo creo Remus, si esto fuera una relación seria para ti, no me llamarías mentirosa y no desconfiarías tanto de mi" le cortó Hermione. Sin duda la reacción del chico la había herido.

"Ya te he dicho que lo siento, Lonna, no se lo que me ha pasado. Al despertarme y no verte me ha entrado miedo, eso es todo" dijo Lupin acercándose a ella.

"Está bien, yo también lo siento, A partir de ahora te despertaré cuando me vaya" le dijo todavía dolida.

La comida transcurrió en silencio y al terminar, Hermione se fue a la biblioteca y Remus se quedó en la cocina, maldiciéndose por haberla tratado tan mal.

A eso de las ocho de la tarde, Lupin hizo aparecer en la mesa donde Hermione estaba sentada leyendo, una rosa de color rojo con un pergamino atado con una cinta de raso roja.

** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_Mí queridísima Lonna:_

_Hasta no hace mucho tiempo yo era ese tipo de personas que no creía en los flechazos, hasta que te conocí en casa de los Potter. Lo primero que pensé es que eras preciosa y después, cuando por fin conseguí que me miraras y me hablaras algo dentro de mí se despertó, algo que hasta entonces no había sentido nunca por nadie, algo que me llenaba de vida y de ilusión, pero al mismo tiempo me asustaba._

_No me podía sacar tu sonrisa de la cabeza y cuando nos volvimos a encontrar en la librería, simplemente no te podía dejar escapar, pero tenía mucho miedo a tu reacción cuando descubrieses la clase de persona que soy, ya sabes, un hombre lobo, pero tu correspondiste a mis sentimientos mucho más de lo que yo nunca pude soñar que lo hiciera ninguna otra mujer, y no es solo el sexo, que es increíble, si no también todo el amor que me das y el apoyo, el respeto, la comprensión y lo muchisimo que me divierto cuando estoy contigo. Nunca imaginé poder encontrar alguien con quien tuviera tantas cosas en común y que me aceptara tal como soy._

_Eres un sueño hecho realidad, por eso tengo tanto miedo. Tengo miedo de despertarme y que todo haya sido eso, un sueño. Me parece imposible que algo tan bueno me esté pasando a mí. A mí, Remus John Lupin. De hecho, ni siquiera se si me lo merezco, lo único que se es que te necesito y te quiero a mi lado._

_Y si todavía sigues sin creer que yo piense que lo nuestro es algo serio, solo tengo una cosa más que decirte para convencerte:_

_TE QUIERO_

_P.D.: Si con un poco de suerte, he conseguido que me perdones por lo de esta mañana, te rogaría que subieses a la habitación. Te estaré esperando._

_Tuyo para siempre._

_Remus John Lupin._

** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Hermione, según iba leyendo la carta se iba emocionando más, y cuando leyó que la estaba esperando en la habitación, no se lo pensó dos veces.

Al llegar llamó a la puerta y su masculina voz la dijo que entrara. Lo que la chica vio la dejó sin habla. La habitación estaba llena de velas y había pétalos de rosas por encima de la colcha de la cama y en el suelo, indicándola un caminito que llegaba hasta una pequeña mesita redonda, en donde había un cuenco con trocitos de fruta cortados al lado de otro cuenco con chocolate derretido. También observó que había una botella de champagne con dos copas, pero lo que más la impresionó fue Remus, su Remus, con unos pantalones negros de vestir y una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones abiertos que la dejaban con ganas de ver más.

"Supongo que esto significa que me has perdonado" la dijo Lupin acercándose a Hermione, que lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue asentir con la cabeza.

"¿Me concede este baile, señorita?" le pidió sonriendo y rodeando la cintura de la chica con sus manos. En ese momento, Hermione se dio cuenta de que había música de fondo y la reconoció al instante, era la misma canción que habían bailado en casa de los Potter.

"Con mucho gusto" le respondió Hermione con una sonrisa y Lupin la cogió la carta y la rosa que todavía llevaba la chica en la mano, depositándola encima de la mesa.

A continuación, Remus la sujetó de la cintura y la acercó a él lo más que pudo, mientras ella pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, moviéndose suavemente al ritmo de la música, con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que sentía estando abrazados. Entre la música, el olor del chocolate, de los pétalos de rosas y el olor y el calor del cuerpo de Remus, Hermione se sentía flotar.

Cuando la canción terminó, Remus la llevó hasta la mesa, sirviendo el champagne para los dos y brindaron.

"Por nosotros" dijo Remus

"Por nosotros" respondió Hermione

Los dos bebieron de sus copas sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro. Un par de sorbos después, Lupin cogió un trozo de fruta y lo mojó en el chocolate.

"Pensé que no iba llegar nunca este momento" bromeó Hermione y Remus le dio el trozo de fruta, recreándose en el modo en el que su novia se lo comía, pasando la lengua lentamente por el chocolate y gimiendo cuando, por fin, ese exquisito manjar entró en contacto con su boca.

Cada vez que la oía emitir esos sonidos según comía la fruta, descargas eléctricas de placer le recorrían todo el cuerpo.

Siguieron dándose de comer mutuamente entre risas. Una de las veces, a Remus se le resbaló un poco de chocolate por la comisura de los labios, pero cuando fue a limpiarse, Hermione no le dejo y se lo limpió ella con la punta de un dedo, para después ponérselo en los labios y lamérselo. Eso le volvió loco a Lupin y comenzó a besarla suavemente, saboreando cada milímetro de su boca.

Esta vez no quería hacerla el amor con prisas, como la última vez, quería disfrutar de cada segundo que estuviera con ella. La cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta la cama donde comenzaron de nuevo a besarse. Eran besos largos, lentos y húmedos llenos de amor y pasión. Lentamente, Remus comenzó a besarla el cuello disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel y comenzó a desnudarla lentamente, acariciándola cada milímetro del cuerpo que iba dejando al descubierto ante los sonidos de placer que iba emitiendo Hermione.

Lupin podía notar como la excitación de su novia iba en aumento, al igual que la de él. La notaba temblar de deseo bajo sus manos. Cuando la chica estaba completamente desnuda, la tumbó en la cama, encima de los pétalos de rosa y se quedó contemplándola durante unos segundos. Su piel parecía más suave y aterciopelada a la luz de las velas. Tenía que acariciarla y sentirla, así que se desnudo y se tumbó al lado de ella, volviendo a besar y a acariciar cada rincón de su cuerpo con lentitud, diciéndola lo increíble que era y cuanto la deseaba.

Hermione temblaba de deseo y respiraba agitadamente, nunca nadie la había hecho sentirse como hasta ese momento, se sentía amada y deseada, se sentía como una mujer, no como una repelente sabelotodo, como se había sentido casi toda su vida. No se podía creer que prácticamente estuviera al borde del orgasmo solo con besos y caricias.

Como si su novio la hubiera leído el pensamiento, comenzó a besarla y acariciarla su zona más intima, sintiendo a los pocos segundos como Hermione llegaba al clímax.

Remus siguió besándola y acariciándola hasta que la chica se recuperó y sin poder aguantar más la penetró, gimiendo los dos al mismo tiempo.

Esa noche no estaba siendo solo sexo, estaba siendo algo mucho más intenso que ninguno de los dos podía explicar con palabras, era como unirse en un solo ser. Cuando Remus estaba cerca del orgasmo, sujetó la cara de Hermione y la pidió que le mirase

"Te quiero" la dijo al mismo tiempo que se introducía dentro de ella. "Te quiero" la volvió a repetir una vez más, introduciéndose nuevamente en ella y viendo como se la llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. "Oh…Lonna…no te imaginas cuanto…" la dijo sintiendo como su novia estaba a punto de llegar a su segundo orgasmo.

"Oh…mi amor…yo también…te quiero…" le dijo entre gemidos.

Aunque no había sido el mejor orgasmo de su vida, se sentían muchisimo más felices y completos que nunca. Cuando consiguieron pensar con claridad, se tumbaron de lado, mirándose a los ojos y como si Hermione le hubiera leído el pensamiento le dijo

"Te quiero, Remus John Lupin"

"¿De verdad, me lo dices en serio?" pregunto incrédulo.

"Claro que si ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo entiendas, eh? Le tumbó de espaldas, se sentó encima de él y comenzó a darle pequeños y rápidos besos por toda la cara mientras le decía "te quiero…te quiero…te quiero…te quiero…" Lupin comenzó a hacerla cosquillas.

"¿Cómo es posible que me esté pasando esto a mi?" dijo Remus con lágrima en los ojos de emoción cuando consiguieron parar de reír los dos.

"Te está pasando porque eres el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido en mi vida y te mereces ser feliz" le respondió mirándole fijamente a los ojos "Por fin la vida te está devolviendo lo que una vez alguien te arrebató, una oportunidad" añadió muy emocionada también.

Remus no supo que contestarla y la abrazó con fuerza, mirando profundamente dentro de sus ojos " No sabes cuanto te quiero, mi amor" le dijo Hermione y esta vez fue él el que comenzó a llorar como un niño pequeño. Era demasiado para él todo lo que había sentido en esas escasas horas y los sentimientos le desbordaron.

**0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Cuando Hermione se despertó se dio cuenta que lo de la noche anterior no había sido un sueño, había sido muy real y sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho. Se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Antes de irse a su vigilancia despertó a Remus acariciándole y besándole. Para Lupin, ese fue el mejor despertar de su vida. Al despedirse, Hermione le dijo que le quería y que volvería pronto.

Ni siquiera la lluvia de ese día y la presencia de Pettigrew consiguieron que dejase de sonreír en toda la mañana. Peter la preguntó que a que se debía su buen humor y Hermione solo le contestó que porque era muy feliz. A partir de entonces, Pettigrew se comenzó a comportar de manera muy extraña, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Hermione.

Casi al finalizar la vigilancia, Hermione volvió a ver a los dos tipos del día anterior. Actuaban de una manera muy extraña, como si estuvieran preparándose para hacer algo. Cuando llegó el relevo, la chica habló con Gideon Prewett y le explicó lo que había visto y las sospechas que tenía.

El resto del día fue simplemente perfecto. Había estado con Remus en todo momento. Durante la comida, apenas probaron bocado por estar mirándose embobados mutuamente, y hablando, incluso él la había dicho que la ayudaría en la biblioteca con la búsqueda de algo que pudiera ayudarla.

Durante un par de horas estuvieron investigando juntos, pero pronto comenzaron los roces si querer y de ahí pasaron a prácticamente sentarse uno en las piernas del otro para leer del mismo libro y de ahí a mirarse demasiado intensamente a los labios mientras el otro hablaba, y de ahí a intensificar los roces, que se convirtieron pronto en caricias, y a partir de ahí se olvidaron por completo de la investigación y comenzaron los besos, cada vez más intensos.

Como las sillas eran demasiado incomodas para lo que estaban haciendo, se tumbaron en la alfombra situada en frente de la chimenea y allí hicieron el amor.

Horas más tarde, esa misma noche, después de volver a hacer el amor en su cama, Hermione volvió a tener la pesadilla en la que alguien la empujaba al río lleno de lodo y fango y se despertó sobresaltada y muy angustiada. Se abrazó al hombre que tenía al lado y poco a poco consiguió relajarse. Estaba amaneciendo y dentro de poco tendría que levantarse para su último día de vigilancia con Pettigrew, en ese momento miró a su chico y observó como la sábana con la que estaban tapados estaba más elevada en la parte donde tapaban los genitales de Remus.

Una idea se la pasó por la mente y lentamente le destapó dejando al aire su erección y comenzó a besarle y lamerle arrancando gemidos del hombre, que seguía dormido, aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que en cuanto notó lo que Hermione estaba haciendo, despertó sin dar crédito a lo que le estaba pasando, dejándose llevar y disfrutando de las sensaciones que le producían los labios y la lengua de su novia, tan húmedos y tan suaves. Estaba tocando el cielo. Lupin gemía cada vez más fuerte y Hermione se excitaba cada vez más. Un par de movimientos más por parte de Hermione fueron lo suficiente para que Remus llegase al clímax.

En cuanto terminó, Hermione se tumbó a su lado.

"Buenos días" le dijo sonriendo

"Ya lo creo" la respondió respirando agitadamente todavía y la besó, probando su sabor en los labios de su novia.

Hermione gimió y haciendo un gran esfuerzo se levantó de la cama. "Me tengo que marchar, cariño, pero volveré pronto"

Remus se levantó y la abrazó, ella estaba también desnuda y el hombre pudo sentir lo mojada que estaba. Lupin gimió y comenzó a mordisquearla el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja.

"Remus…por favor…ahora no…" le suplicó.

"No puedes hacerme lo que me has hecho y marcharte tan tranquila. Tengo que hacerte el amor de nuevo" contestó Lupin.

"Cuando vuelva te prometo que te recompensaré" le dijo guiñándole un ojo y comenzando a vestirse.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Pettigrew estaba especialmente nervioso y Hermione lo notó enseguida.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Peter?"

"S…si, claro"

"¿Te noto un poco nervioso?"

"Bueno, es que…es que…mi madre, está enferma otra vez" dijo Peter muy nervioso

"Vaya, lo siento mucho. Espero que se mejore" le dijo Hermione sin creerse nada. Presentía que algo malo iba a pasar.

Casi cuando estaban a punto de terminar su turno aparecieron los hombres que había visto los dos días anteriores y comenzaron a atacarles.

"Protego" gritó Hermione y consiguió bloquear el hechizo que uno de ellos la mandó.

"Desmaius" le oyó gritar a Pettigrew, pero ni siquiera rozó a ninguno de los dos hombres.

"Petrificus totalus" gritó Hermione esquivando un hechizo y le dio de pleno a uno de los hombres que les atacaban.

De pronto y sin saber de donde comenzaron a aparecer mortífagos. Hermione comenzó a asustarse, estaban Peter y ella solos contra seis mortífagos y de reojo vio como se acercaban por lo menos tres más.

Las maldiciones y los hechizos volaban por todas partes, a duras penas estaba siendo capaz de protegerse y Pettigrew acababa de caer a sus pies, sin duda, uno de los hechizos le debió de dar, aturdiendole. De pronto oyó una voz familiar detrás de ella.

"Dejármela a mí. Me debe una" Hermione vio como los mortífagos se echaban a un lado y se dio la vuelta. Allí de pie estaba Barty Crouch Junior, con la cara desencajada.

La chica estaba temblando "Desmaius" le gritó a Crouch, pero este repelió el hechizo.

"No tienes escapatoria" la dijo el hombre "Crucio"

"Protego" dijo Hermione. Se estaba quedando sin fuerzas.

"Date prisa, Crouch" le gritó uno de los mortífagos.

"Incarcero" dijo Barty Crouch.

"Salvio Hexia" gritó una voz detrás de Hermione al mismo tiempo que Crouch y el hechizo salió despedido. Eran Gideon Prewett y Lily Potter que acababan de llegar para relevarles.

El resto de los mortífagos en seguida comenzaron a atacarles de nuevo.

"Desmaius" gritó Hermione y le dio de pleno a Crouch, mientras Gideon y Lily mandaban hechizos al resto.

"Lonna ¿Dónde está Peter?" la dijo Lily esquivando una maldición.

"No lo se. Necesitamos ayuda, Gideon" En seguida el chico mandó un patronus para avisar a los demás miembros de la Orden, mientas Lily y Hermione le cubrían.

Ya solo quedaban cuatro mortífagos en pie y Lily consiguió aturdir a otro más, cuando aparecieron más. Esta vez no solo había mortífagos, si no también habían acudido vampiros y hombres lobo de los que, Hermione suponía que eran de la manada de Greyback, que apareció unos instantes después.

Los tres chicos pusieron sus espaldas juntas y comenzaron a lanzar todo tipo de hechizos y maldiciones a los mortífagos que las repelían con cada vez más facilidad. A la primera que aturdieron fue a Lily.

"¡¡Lily, no!!" gritó Hermione y vio como Greyback se acercaba a ella.

"Sectusempra" le gritó Hermione haciendo que el hombre lobo cayera al suelo inconsciente y sangrando por todas partes. A partir de ese momento todo se volvió negro.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

En cuanto Fabian Prewett recibió el patronus de su hermano Gideon, envió el suyo para avisar a más miembros de la Orden y media hora después de encontraba en Hogsmade junto con los Longbottom, Sirius, James, Remus y Marlene Mckinnon.

No había ni rastro de ninguno, lo único que encontraron fue un enorme charco de sangre y se asustaron pensando a quien podía pertenecer.

"Tenemos que encontrarles" dijo James con voz angustiada. "Si la pasa algo a Lily…"

"No digas eso, James. Vamos a encontrarles a todos" le dijo Sirius firmemente agarrando a su amigo del hombro.

Remus estaba también muerto de miedo, no solo por Lily, si no también por Lonna. No sabía que había sido de ella y si la llegase a pasar algo, no podría soportarlo.

Los vecinos de la zona les dijeron que la habían visto a ella y a Pettigrew luchando contra los mortífagos antes de que llegaran Lily y Gideon.

Mientras rastreaban la zona para encontrar alguna huella más, se toparon con Pettigrew saliendo de detrás de una casa.

" !!Peter¡¡" gritó Sirius en cuanto le vio "Dios mío, Peter ¿Estas bien?"

"Sirius, deprisa, los mortífagos nos están atacando, Lonna esta en peligro" le dijo Pettigrew angustiado.

"Peter, los mortífagos ya no están, se han llevado, a Lonna, a Lily y a Gideon" dijo Sirius muy serio.

"Pero eso no es posible" dijo Pettigrew sin entender nada.

En seguida James y Remus les vieron y se acercaron corriendo a ellos "Peter ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó James.

Pettigrew les explicó como habían pasado las cosas. Estaban a punto de terminar su vigilancia, cuando de pronto aparecieron varios mortífagos y comenzaron a atacarles, él decidió alejarse de Lonna para que le persiguieran a él y ella pudiera avisar al resto de la Orden del ataque, pero le debieron de aturdir sin que se diera cuenta y se había despertado tirado en el suelo y al levantarse se encontró con Sirius que le había contado lo que había pasado.

Los Longbottom, rápidamente avisaron a Ojoloco Moody que trajo consigo a dos aurores más y a Dumbledore, que se presentó inmediatamente, convocando una reunión muy urgente para esa misma tarde para planear la estrategia para la búsqueda de sus compañeros.

Ninguno de los merodeadores querían ir a la reunión, no querían dejar de buscar, cuanto más tiempo pasara menos oportunidades tenían que sus mujeres y su amigo estuvieran vivos, pero Dumbledore les convenció de que solo serían unos minutos y que iban a tener más oportunidades de encontrarles si se organizaban.

Una vez en la reunión, Dumbledore organizó los equipos de rastreo. Melvina insistió que ella también quería participar, ya que había cogido mucho cariño a Lonna y quería ayudar. Remus se emocionó mucho con el ofrecimiento de la elfina.

"La vamos a encontrar señor Remus, ya lo va a ver. Pronto la señorita Lonna va a volver a estar en casa con nosotros" le dijo la elfina.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola a todos !!

Por fin en este capítulo vamos a saber quien vio a Hermione y a Sirius en Grimmauld Place, aunque supongo que la mayoría ya lo sabéis :)

Los que hayáis leído DH notareis un cambio en una parte de la historia. El motivo es que no quiere destrozar esa parte de la historia a nadie. Espero que no os importe mucho el cambio.

Espero que disfrutéis tanto leyendo este capítulo como yo escribiéndolo.

PD: Todos los rewievs son bien recibidos

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

**CAPITULO 17**

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Antes de salir, Remus, Sirius y James fueron a ver a Pettigrew que estaba en una habitación descansando, ya que al llegar a la casa se había desmayado y Dumbledore le había obligado a acostarse.

"Peter, vamos a salir a buscarles" le dijo James "Tu quédate aquí y descansa ¿De acuerdo?"

"Yo quiero ayudar" dijo el hombre intentando levantarse de la cama, pero se mareó y Sirius le obligó a acostarse de nuevo. "Está bien ¿Qué ha dicho Dumbledore?"

"No mucho, ha organizado los equipos de rastreo y los turnos. Pero yo no pienso descansar hasta encontrarles" dijo Sirius.

"Ninguno de nosotros lo va a hacer" dijo Remus

"No es justo, yo también tendría que ir. Si no hubiera dejado que me aturdieran…" dio Pettigrew apenado.

"No es tu culpa, Peter" dijo James "la culpa es de Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Te juro que si la han hecho algo a Lily los voy a matar con mis propias manos" añadió James saltándosele las lágrimas.

"Y yo contigo, hermano" le dijo Sirius abrazándole "Como les hayan hecho algo a Lily o a Lonna lo van a pagar" añadió Black haciendo a Remus un gesto para que se uniese a ellos.

"Vaya Sirius ¿ya es oficial lo tuyo con Lonna?" preguntó Pettigrew.

"¿De que hablas?" preguntó Sirius sin entender a que se refería.

"Bueno…pues de tu noviazgo con Lonna. Yo pensé que estaba con Remus, pero después de ver que la llevaste a ver a tu madre y de esto ahora…" dijo Peter inocentemente.

"¿Qué?" dijo Sirius "¿de que estas hablando? Lonna y yo nunca…"

"Yo os vi, en la puerta de Grimmauld Place, estabais agarrados de las manos y tu la diste un beso" le interrumpió Pettigrew.

"¿De que demonios está hablando Peter?" dijo Remus muy enfadado.

"Yo…lo siento, Remus, ya te dije que esa mujer te ocultaba cosas" dijo Peter, pero ninguno le prestó atención.

"No entiendo a que viene esto ahora" dijo James "Ya lo aclarareis más tarde, ahora vámonos, tenemos que encontrarles"

"No, James, primero Sirius me tiene que aclarar algo" le contestó Lupin muy serio. James se asustó, nunca había visto a su amigo tan enfadado.

"Ella me acompañó a casa de mi madre a que yo recogiera algo. No quería ir solo y vino conmigo, eso es todo y no la estaba besando, solo la estaba diciendo algo al oído" le dijo Sirius "Remus, Lonna nunca te haría nada parecido, y yo tampoco. Se que a veces me he comportado como un imbecil, pero te juro que nunca te haría nada parecido, ni a ti ni a ninguno de vosotros"

Remus no se quedó muy convencido, pero decidió que por el momento le bastaba con esa explicación y salieron a buscar a los desaparecidos. James y Sirius salieron juntos y Remus salió con Fabian Prewett y Melvina.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

"Ni se te ocurra, Crouch. El señor tenebroso la quiere para él" gritó Bellatrix "Como la pongas un dedo encima te va a castigar ¿y no querrás que pase de nuevo, verdad Barty?"

"Está bien. Vamos a ver como está el otro, no creo que dure mucho" dijo Crouch

A Hermione se la paró el corazón. En lo primero que pensó fue en Lily, en como estaría y en Gideon ¿sería él del que estaban hablando?

En cuanto oyó que los dos mortífagos se marcharon esperó unos segundos y abrió los ojos. Estaba tirada en el suelo de una habitación vacía, llena de polvo y suciedad, miró a su derecha y allí estaba Lily, tumbada a su lado. Se buscó por si llevaba su varita encima, pero evidentemente, los mortífagos se la habían quitado.

"Lily, Lily ¿me oyes?" la dijo en voz baja Hermione intentando moverse.

En ese momento oyó que alguien se acercaba a la habitación y fingió que seguía inconsciente, solo esperaba que Lily no despertara en ese momento. Alguien abrió la puerta y se acercó a ellas.

"¿Es ella?" dijo la voz de un hombre.

"Si" dijo una segunda voz.

"¿Para que la querrá le señor oscuro?"

"Imagínatelo" dijo el primer hombre y ambos se rieron. "Venga vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer"

"¿Mira la lista a ver quien nos toca hoy?" preguntó el otro mortífago.

"Aaron Stephen, Damian Ackerley y Eileen Prince"

Hermione en seguida reconoció el último nombre, era la madre de Snape ¿Qué es lo que se supone que les van a hacer esos hombres?

"¿A quien liquidamos primero?"

"¿Qué te parece Ackerley? no me gusta su nombre"

"Por mí vale. Venga vamonos"

Cuando se hubieron ido, Hermione se giró para mirar de nuevo a Lily, seguía inconsciente y haciendo grandes esfuerzos consiguió llegar hasta ella arrastrándose por el suelo.

"Lily, Lily, cariño ¿Me oyes?" la dijo acariciándola la cara. "Lily, Lily, vamos despierta, por favor" esta vez, su amiga comenzó a abrir los ojos.

"Hola" la dijo Hermione aliviada.

"¿Dónde estamos?" dijo Lily

"No lo se, pero esto está lleno de mortífagos. Debe ser su cuartel general"

"Tenemos que salir de aquí" dijo Lily intentando levantarse "¿Dónde está mi varita?"

"Nos las han quitado" la respondió Hermione

"¿Dónde están Gideon y Peter?"

"Peter no lo se, pero Gideon creo que está muerto en alguna habitación de esta casa. Cuando me desperté estaban Bellatrix Lestrange y Barty Crouch en la habitación hablando de él"

"Oh, cielos" exclamó Lily llevándose las manos a la cara. "No vamos a salir vivas de aquí ¿Verdad? la preguntó angustiada.

"No digas eso, Lily, seguro que James y Remus están buscándonos. Además no me pienso quedar aquí de brazos cruzados. Tenemos que hacer algo" la dijo firmemente abrazándola, pero por dentro estaba tan asustada como ella.

"Tienes razón, tenemos que escapar de aquí" respondió Lily.

Las dos mujeres se levantaron y se acercaron a la puerta, que por supuesto estaba cerrada, así que probaron suerte con la única ventana que había en la habitación y que estaba tapiada con tablones de madera.

Estaban tan absortas en intentar arrancar las tablas de la ventana que no oyeron cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

"Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Intentado escapar?"

Las dos mujeres se volvieron asustadas. Delante de ellas estaba Severus Snape.

"Aunque consigáis arrancar todas las tablas no podréis salir, hay unos cinco metros de altura hasta un suelo lleno de afiladas piedras" las dijo Snape mirándolas fijamente.

"¿Con quien hablas, Severus? dijo Bellatrix asomándose a la habitación.

"Vaya, las princesitas ya se han despertado, que bien. Vamos a divertirnos" dijo la mortifaga poniendo voz infantil.

Hermione notó como sacaba la varita y se puso delante de Lily, sabiendo que a ella no se la ocurriría hacerla nada, pero Bellatrix fue más rápida y el crucio que la había enviado a Lily la dio a Hermione, haciéndola que cayera al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

"¿Se puede saber que haces, Bellatrix?" le increpó Snape. ""Ya puedes dar gracias a que el señor tenebroso no esté aquí, si no lo ibas a pasar muy mal"

"Ha sido ella, ella se ha puesto delante. Yo no he tenido la culpa, ha sido ella…" lloriqueaba Bellatrix.

"Si, si, ya te he oído, vete de aquí antes de que venga alguien y se entere de lo que ha pasado" la dijo Snape y les dejo a los tres solos.

Snape se acercó a las dos mujeres que estaban agachadas en el suelo y agarró a Lily por el brazo, separándola de Hermione.

"No, déjala" le gritó a Snape.

"Cállate si no quieres que haga entrar a Bellatrix de nuevo"

"A mi no se va atrever a hacerme nada" la dijo Hermione retándole.

"Tal vez a ti no, pero a tu amiguita si"

Hermione miró con miedo a Lily, no podía permitir que la hicieran daño.

"¿Qué queréis de nosotras?" preguntó Lily

"De ti nada, Evans, es de tu nueva amiguita. El señor tenebroso ha oído hablar de ella y está muy interesado en conocerla"

"Entonces suelta a Lily. Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, ya me tenéis a mi ¿no?" le pidió Hermione.

"Ya creo que te tenemos. Nuestro nuevo espía ha hecho un buen trabajo poniéndonos tu cabeza en bandeja" dijo Snape con media sonrisa.

"¿El nuevo?" preguntó Lily sin dar crédito a lo que oía _"¿ha habído más de uno?"_ pensó.

"Si, el otro…bueno…digamos que se indigestó y pasó a mejor vida" las contó Snape.

"¿Caradoc Dearborn?" preguntó Hermione.

"Vaya, vaya, muy bien señorita Reilly. Ahora, si me disculpa me tengo que llevar a la Señora Potter a otra habitación"

"No, espera" gritó Hermione cuando Snape tiró del brazo de Lily para sacarla de la habitación. Estaba decidida, no iba a dejar que la hiciera daño, aunque eso significara delatarse a si misma.

"¿Qué?" la respondió Snape de malos modos.

"Te propongo un trato"

"Yo no hago tratos con nadie" la dijo Snape dando otro tirón al brazo de Lily, que se quedó pálida al oír hablar a Hermione.

"Primero escucha lo que tengo que decirte y después juzga por ti mismo. Solo van a ser un par de minutos y te prometo que van a merecer la pena"

"No, Lonna, no lo hagas" la pidió

"Te doy dos minutos"

"Van a matar a tu madre esta noche. Si sueltas a Lily, a cambio te prometo que la Orden se ocupará de ocultarla y protegerla" dijo Hermione más seria que nunca. La tensión en la habitación se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Snape se dio la vuelta volviendo a tirar del brazo de Lily para llevársela.

"Si no me crees mira la lista que tus amigos tienen para esta noche. Eileen Prince. Yo les he oído como lo decían. Al fin y al cabo ella se casó con un muggle ¿no? Es una traidora a la sangre y debe morir. Esas son vuestras reglas ¿verdad?" le dijo Hermione antes de que pudiera sacar a Lily de la habitación.

"!!Cállate¡¡" la gritó Snape.

"Es tu madre, Snape, la que estuvo a punto de morir de una paliza que la dio tu padre por evitar que te la diera a ti. Se lo debes" le gritó Hermione

Snape se puso pálido y soltando a Lily de un par de zancadas alcanzó a Hermione y la dio varias bofetadas gritándola "!!Cállate¡¡"

Lily estaba cada vez más asustada, no solo por la reacción del hombre, si no también por Lonna _"¿Cómo había sabia todo eso?"._ Corriendo se acercó a su amiga para protegerla de los golpes de Snape, pero cuando llegó oyó a Hermione como le seguía diciendo "Se lo debes"

Ante la sorpresa de Lily, Snape paró de pegarla y se abrazó a su amiga, acariciándola la cabeza y susurrándola al oído "no lo vuelvas a hacer".

Snape se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

"No lo vuelvas a hacer" la volvió a decir Lily.

"Lily, escúchame con atención ¿vale?" la dijo y la mujer asintió con la cabeza "Si Snape acepta el trato, nada más salir de aquí dirígete directamente a buscar a Dumbledore y os vais a buscar a la madre de Snape para ponerla a salvo ¿de acuerdo?"

"Pero…"

"No hay peros Lily, esta puede ser nuestra única oportunidad de salir vivas de aquí ¿has entendido?"

"¿Y si Snape acepta para tendernos una trampa?" preguntó Lily.

"Confía en mi, por favor. Si acepta haz lo que te digo. Prométemelo" la pidió

"No se, Lonna. No confío en él"

"Pues entonces confía en mi. Yo se porqué te lo digo. Estando la vida de su madre en juego no se va a arriesgar a tendernos una trampa"

Lily la miró y se quedó pensando uno segundos "¿Y que pasará contigo?".

"No te preocupes por eso, yo me las arreglaré para que no me pase nada hasta que vengáis a buscarme"

"Prométemelo" la pidió Lily.

"Te lo prometo"

En ese instante volvió a entrar Snape por la puerta más blanco que nunca y miró a Hermione fijamente durante varios segundos.

"¿Cómo se que no me engañas y que cuando la suelte vais a poner a salvo a mi madre?" dijo Snape.

"Por que tienes nuestra palabra. Tú conoces a Lily desde hace muchos años y sabes que es una de las mejores personas que hay en este mundo. Ella incluso te defendía cuando su marido se metía contigo en el colegio. Sabes que puedes confiar en ella, Severus" dijo Hermione ante el asombro de Lily y Snape.

Unos segundos después, el hombre aceptó el trato y dio a Lily la dirección de la casa de su madre, no sin antes advertirla de que cómo la pasara algo malo lo iba a pagar muy caro.

Quedaron en que él la iba a cambiar de habitación, después la conseguiría una varita y la pondría al vigilante más inepto de todos los mortífagos, para que le pudiera aturdir y escapar, él se encargaría de que no encontrase obstáculos por el camino, y en cuanto hubiera puesto a salvo a su madre le mandaría una señal.

Antes de que Snape sacara a Lily de la habitación las dos mujeres se abrazaron.

"Dile a Remus que le quiero, por favor" la pidió Hermione.

"Una cosa más. No se puede enterar nadie de esto, y mucho menos Pettigrew" dijo Snape.

Lily se quedó muy sorprendida, pero Hermione se imaginaba lo que el hombre las iba a decir.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Lily

"Por que él es el traidor de la Orden y el que nos ha puesto la cabeza de la señorita Reilly en bandeja"

"¿Qué? Eso es imposible" gritó Lily

"No tenemos tiempo de discutir eso ahora, pero te advierto una cosa, como Pettigrew se entere de esto ni tu amiga Lonna y yo no vamos a vivir lo suficiente para ver amanecer"

Lily no se lo podía creer "¿El pequeño Peter, un traidor? Es imposible"

"Lily, créele, te está diciendo la verdad. Si no nos crees pregunta a Dumbledore cuando le veas" la dijo Hermione.

Snape se llevó a Lily y la encerró en otra habitación. Allí repasaron el plan una vez más. Cuando estuvo claro, el hombre se marchó y media hora después volvió para darle a Lily su varita.

"Espera otra media hora y después sal con mucho cuidado. Yo me encargaré de que tu guarda esté distraído, pero de todos modos tu le tienes que aturdir, ¿entendido?"

Tal y como habían quedado, media hora después, Lily abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y se encontró a un mortifago sentado en una silla medio dormido, aún así le aturdió y bajó las escaleras con mucho cuidado sin poder evitar sentir remordimientos por dejar a su amiga allí. En ese momento oyó como un mortifago iba a salir de una habitación cercana y Lily paró en seco dispuesta a aturdirle también, pero Snape le llamó y volvió a entrar en la habitación dejando el camino libre.

Casi apunto de llegar a la puerta, la chica tropezó con algo.

"¿Quién anda hay?" gritó otro mortifago que estaba en una sala pegada a la puerta. Lily vio que la sombra del hombre se acercaba a ella.

"Soy yo" dijo Snape que acababa de salir de detrás de la mujer "Voy a salir un momento. Dolohov necesita que le ayude con algo" añadió colocándose entre Lily y la puerta de tal modo que lo único que podía ver el otro mortifago era a Snape.

"Está bien" le dijo el hombre y Snape se dirigió a la puerta tapando a Lily.

En cuanto los dos estuvieron en la calle, Snape cambió de planes y decidió ir con la chica a ver a Dumbledore.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Los chicos se estaban impacientando, cada minuto que pasaba sin encontrar a nadie era un minuto menos de vida que tenían las chicas y Gideon.

Alrededor de las dos de la mañana recibieron un patronus de Dumbledore diciéndoles que Lily estaba bien, que se había escapado y les citaba en el cuartel general para contarles más detalles y rescatar a los otros dos.

James, temblando se apareció con Sirius en la puerta del cuartel y unos minutos más tarde aparecieron Remus, Melvina y Fabian.

"¿No ha llegado Dumbledore todavía?" preguntó Fabian

"No, pero no creo que tarden mucho" le contestó Sirius.

Remus le preguntó donde estaba James y Sirius le dijo que había subido a contárselo a Peter. Los dos chicos decidieron subir ellos también y lo que se encontraron les extrañó un poco. James estaba eufórico por la noticia, pero Peter estaba actuando de manera muy extraña, como si estuviera asustado por algo.

En cuanto Dumbledore apareció con Lily, Melvina se apareció en la habitación y los chicos bajaron corriendo las escaleras. El primero fue James, que al ver a su mujer se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó fuertemente durante varios minutos.

Remus veía la escena con varias mezclas de sentimientos, por un lado, estaba deseando que Lonna entrara en cualquier momento por la puerta y abrazarla como James y Lily estaban haciendo. La angustia por la que estaba pasando por no tenerla cerca de él era indescriptible, imaginándose por la infinidad de torturas y vejaciones por las que debería estar pasando, pero por otro lado, todavía estaba inquieto por las palabras de Pettigrew, se la imaginaba besándose con Sirius y se moría de celos.

Sirius, como si pudiera leerle la mente se acercó a él y le dijo "Lonna va a estar pronto de vuelta, estoy seguro. Es una mujer muy fuerte"

Remus le miró de manera muy extraña, con mezcla de celos, gratitud y preocupación. "¿No seguirás creyendo lo que ha dicho Peter ¿verdad?" le preguntó Sirius

"Ahora mismo no se que pensar…" Remus no pudo terminar, porque Lily se había soltado del abrazo de James y se había abalanzado sobre Remus.

"Remus, tengo un mensaje de Lonna para ti. Me ha pedido que te diga que te quiere y que se las arreglará para que no la pase nada hasta que vayamos a buscarla" le dijo Lily abrazándose a él y llorando.

Remus suspiró profundamente, por lo menos sabía que hasta que Lily se escapó, ella estaba bien.

"¿Ves?" le dijo Sirius.

Después de preguntar por Pettigrew, Dumbledore les hizo entrar en la sala de reuniones e hizo algo insólito, cerró la puerta y comenzó a explicarles como Lily había escapado, excepto por la parte de los detalles del trato que había hecho Hermione con Snape y el nombre del traidor.

James que seguía abrazado a su mujer acariciándola el pelo, no se creía lo que Hermione había conseguido de Snape.

"Lo que está intentando hacer es que confiemos en él para infiltrarse dentro de la Orden y sacar información. Quieren que nos espíe" dijo Sirius.

Dumbledore miró a Lily que comenzó a llorar y dijo "Por desgracia no les hace falta, ya han tenido varios espías dentro de la Orden que les han estado dando muy buenos resultados y nadie ha sospechado nunca nada de ellos"

"¿Quiénes son?" preguntó Fabian que estaba destrozado por las malas noticias por su hermano.

"Caradoc Dearborn fue uno hasta que le mataron, pero me temo que el nombre del otro no os lo puedo revelar de momento, por lo menos hasta que Lonna y Gideon no estén a salvo" les dijo Dumbledore.

"¿Y cuál es el plan para ir a rescatarles?" dijo Fabian

"No hay ningún plan de momento" le respondió el director.

"No lo necesitamos. Vamos allí y les sacamos y si algún mortífago se cruza en nuestro camino, peor para él" gritó Sirius poniéndose de pie "Vamonos" Inmediatamente Remus se puso también de pie.

"Señor Black, señor Lupin, les ruego que se sienten y me escuchen" les pidió Dumbledore muy serio y los dos hombres se sentaron. "Por desgracia, no es tan fácil llegar allí. La casa donde se esconden está muy bien protegida por el encantamiento fidelio y no creo que les cueste imaginar quien es el guardián del secreto ¿verdad?"

"Voldemort" susurraron Remus y Sirius a la vez. A Lupin le cayó la noticia como un jarro de agua fría, estaba comenzando a imaginar a Lonna en sus brazos al sacarla de esa maldita casa y ahora esto. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, para a continuación dar un golpe en la mesa.

"Vamos lunático, tranquilo, vamos a encontrar la forma de sacarla de allí" le dijo Sirius poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

"No se te ocurra acercarte a mi, Black" le gritó Lupin y Sirius retrocedió asustado.

James al ver su reacción soltó a su mujer y fue hacia ellos y trató de tranquilizar a Remus.

Cuando ya estaba todo más relajado, Dumbledore se levantó de la mesa "Ahora, si me perdonáis tengo que subir a hablar con Peter. Por cierto, sería conveniente que os quedaseis esta noche aquí y descansaseis un poco"

"¿Descansar? discúlpeme Albus, pero yo no me pienso descansar hasta no encontrar a Lonna y a Gideon" dijo Lupin muy serio.

"Te comprendo perfectamente, muchacho. Para serte sincero yo tampoco creo que pueda hasta no saber que están a salvo los dos"

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…

…

…

"¿Como hemos llegado a todo esto, Lonna?" la preguntó Lupin.

"Hermione" dijo la chica apenada.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Lupin sin entender nada.

"Mi verdadero nombre no es Lonna Reilly, es Hermione Jane Granger"

P.D.: No me odies mucho por dejaros así)


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Era la segunda tarde que pasaban sin tener noticias ni de Lonna ni de Gideon y los ánimos estaban cada vez más bajos.

Al día siguiente, Lily les había contado como Lonna sabía cosas muy intimas de Snape, incluso que ella en alguna ocasión le había defendido de James en el colegio. Después de estar un buen rato discutiendo sobre los motivos por los que la chica debía conocer esos detalles, Lily les hizo prometer que no le contarían nada a Peter, ante el asombro de los chicos que la preguntaron el porque y ella, como pudo mintió y les dijo que para que no se sintiera peor por lo de Lonna.

Remus desde aquel día apenas aparecía por la casa, solamente para comer algo en pocos minutos y volvía a salir a buscar a Lonna. Por su parte, Lily estaba como ausente y angustiada y ni siquiera había querido subir a ver a Peter con la excusa que no quería molestarle, pero James pensaba que era porque le culpaba por la desaparición de sus amigos.

A media mañana, Dumbledore le mandó un patronus a Lily para que fuera a verle a Hogwarts y los cuatro merodeadores se quedaron solos en el cuartel.

"¿Vas a salir de nuevo, Remus?" le preguntó James

"Si" le contestó fríamente.

"Por Merlín, tienes que descansar un poco ¿no te das cuenta como estas?" le dijo James.

"¿Cómo es posible que me digas eso. Que harías tu si fuera Lily la que estuviera todavía allí?" le gritó Lupin.

"Haría lo mismo que tu, Remus, pero por lo menos haría caso a mis amigos y descansaría algo antes de volver a salir ¿Qué pasaría si te tuvieras que enfrentar a un grupo de mortífagos, crees que durarías mucho? Mírate, si no puedes ni mantenerte de pie"

"Cada minuto que pasa hay más posibilidades de que algo malo la esté pasando" dijo Lupin desesperado "Me estoy volviendo loco de angustia. No puedo quedarme aquí sentado ¿no lo entiendes?"

"Claro que te entiendo, amigo. En cuanto comas algo yo te acompaño a seguir buscando" le dijo James tras pensar en como estaría reaccionando él ante la misma situación.

"Yo también voy con vosotros" dijo Sirius.

"Gracias chicos" les contestó Lupin emocionado.

"Ojala que esté bien todavía" dijo Peter.

"Tiene que estarlo" contesto Remus

"¿No os parece que hay algo muy extraño en todo esto?" dijo Pettigrew después de unos segundos de silencio.

"¿Extraño? Yo no noto nada extraño Peter." dijo Sirius.

"Me refiero al hecho de que Lonna consiguiera convencer a un mortífago de que dejase escapar a Lily y llegase aquí sin un solo rasguño, por suerte. Yo no se a vosotros, pero a mi me suena muy raro"

Todos se quedaron pensando en silencio, pero ninguno se atrevía a decir nada.

"Además…bueno, puede que sea una coincidencia…pero a partir de que ella entrara en la Orden ha sido cuando han empezado las muertes, las desapariciones…" añadió Pettigrew

"No puede ser" susurró James

A Remus, que estaba comiendo, se le quitó el poco apetito que tenía y de un empujón mandó el plato al otro extremo de la mesa.

"Ni se te ocurra pensarlo Peter" le advirtió Lupin.

"Está bien, ya se que no se puede hablar de ella delante tuya, pero abre los ojos Remus, esa chica te está utilizando"

Lupin se tiró a por Pettigrew y lo agarró de la solapa de la túnica y si no hubiera sido porque James y Sirius se meten por medio, posiblemente le habría partido la cara.

"Ya está bien" gritó Sirius "Remus cálmate"

"Está claro que lo del otro día fue una emboscada. Alguien desde dentro se tuvo que chivar, y no creo que fuera el pobre Gideon" comentó Pettigrew

"No puede ser" volvió a decir James

Cuando los ánimos se calmaron fue Sirius el que habló "Esto es una locura. Yo aprecio mucho a Lonna, pero…" Lupin le echó una mirada asesina "la aprecio como una hermana, Remus, que no te quepa la menor duda, pero he de reconocer que sabe mentir muy bien. Teníais que haber visto el papelón que hizo delante de mi madre" añadió Sirius confundido "Pero de ahí a que sea la traidora…"

La desconfianza se hizo mella en el corazón y la mente de los tres chicos, pero Remus fue al que más le afectó y se sentó en la silla totalmente abatido repitiendo una y otra vez "No puede ser, no puede ser"

Cuando James y Sirius se acercaron para consolar a Remus, Pettigrew sonrió maliciosamente sin que le vieran.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Hermione no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí encerrada. En cuanto Snape se llevó a Lily se puso a pasear como loca, dando vueltas por la habitación como un león enjaulado. Cuando se mareó de tanto dar vueltas, se sentó en el suelo, tenía ganas de vomitar y se acurrucó para poder entrar en calor. Hacía muchisimo frió y no paraba de tiritar. No supo cuando, pero se quedó dormida pensando en Remus y en su casa, en su cama, acostada a su lado, abrazada a él y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar.

Se despertó asustada al oír como la puerta se abría. La luz de fuera de la habitación la cegaba y solo podía intuir una silueta oscura que se acercaba a ella.

"Solo vengo a decirte que tu amiga esta sana y salva y que ha cumplido con su parte del trato" Era Snape.

"Espera" le pidió Hermione al ver como se marchaba "¿Cómo está Gideon?"

"Muerto" la dijo fríamente Snape y se dio media vuelta.

"Espera, por favor, necesito una manta" le pidió.

"No puedo tener tratos de favor con ningún prisionero" la respondió y se marchó.

Horas más tarde la puerta se volvió a abrir despertándola. Alguien la tiró una manta y la llevó un vaso de agua. En seguida se tapó y consiguió entrar un poco en calor, pero no se bebió el agua, no se fiaba de lo que hubieran podido echar en el vaso y aunque se moría de sed, no lo iba a beber.

Alguien volvió a entrar un par de veces más en la habitación, la primera vez estaba medio dormida a causa de la fiebre y no supo quien era, pero la segunda, pudo oír que eran Bellatrix y Pettigrew, la mujer le estaba diciendo algo y los dos mortífagos se rieron.

Estaba preocupada, había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero había pasado mucho desde que Lily se había escapado, y nadie había ido a buscarla ¿y si Snape la había mentido? No podía ser, pero entonces ¿por que no había ido nadie a sacarla de allí?

Estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir.

"¿Es ella?"

"Si, mi señor"

"Es solo una cría ¿estáis seguros?"

"Completamente seguros, mi señor"

Era el mismo Voldemort en persona, casi no le había podido reconocer, estaba mucho más joven y su cara, aunque un poco extraña, no tenía los rasgos de serpiente como ella recordaba y sus ojos eran todavía oscuros, no rojos.

El hombre se acercó a ella y con un movimiento de varita la puso de pie, acercándola a él. Sus ojos subieron y bajaron por su cuerpo varias veces, hasta que por fin la dijo "Ahora tengo algo muy importante que hacer, pero en cuanto acabe me ocuparé de ti" y con otro golpe de varita la tiró al suelo y se marchó.

Ahora si que empezaba a tener miedo de verdad. Cuando dejó de oír las voces y las pisadas de Voldemort y sus acompañantes, se dirigió hacia la ventana y comenzó a arañar y a tirar de las maderas para intentar arrancarlas.

Tenía las manos llenas de sangre de los arañazos y las astillas que se la iban clavando, cuando por fin, uno de los tablones cedió. Tiró de el con tanta fuerza que se cayo al suelo y el tablón fue a parar a la otra parte de la habitación.

Debió de hacer más ruido del que ella pensaba, porque pocos segundos después apareció Barty Crouch.

"Ahora si que no te vas a escapar" la dijo acercándose a ella.

"No te atrevas" le advirtió Hermione

"O si no que ¿me vas a petrificar?" la dijo riéndose de ella "A ver que eres capaz de hacer sin varita"

"Tal vez yo no mucho, pero tu amo te va a matar cuando se entere"

"Pero cuando se entere yo ya me habré cobrado la que me debes. Ahora mismo está muy entretenido en una reunión intentando averiguar como es posible que la sangre sucia se haya escapado" la contó acercándose mucho más a ella.

Instintivamente, Hermione intentó llegar hasta el tablón para cogerlo y golpearle con el, pero el mortífago fue más rápido y la lanzó un hechizo no muy bien ejecutado, dejando medio dormidas algunas partes del cuerpo de Hermione, lo que la produjo que cayera al suelo, al lado del tablón.

"Aquí nos quedamos la ultima vez ¿recuerdas?" la dijo Crouch que estaba sentado encima de ella y la intentó besar. Hermione le escupió y él la golpeó fuertemente en la cara.

Mientras la estaba quitando la ropa, Hermione notó que las partes del cuerpo que tenía dormidas se la empezaban a despertar y moviendo un brazo alcanzó el trozo de madera. Crouch estaba tan entretenido lamiéndola los pezones que no se enteró que Hermione, cogió la tabla y cuando el hombre se ladeó para desabrocharse los pantalones, con un impulso de sus piernas, Hermione consiguió apartar al mortífago de encima suya y darle un golpe suficientemente fuerte como para que se quedase atontado durante unos segundo.

En ese momento, la chica le quitó la varita y le aturdió. Estaba casi libre, solo tenía que salir de la casa y aparecerse en el cuartel.

Tal y como Crouch la había dicho, Voldemort estaba en una reunión, sus gritos se podían oír por toda la mansión. Al comenzar a bajar las escaleras los escalones crujieron y un hombre salió dando la voz de alarma de que la chica se escapaba.

Hermione le aturdió, pero el resto de los mortífagos habían oído gritar a su compañero y salieron de la sala de reuniones. Bajó las escaleras tan deprisa como pudo, esquivando un par de hechizos y al abrir la puerta de la calle, dio dos pasos más y se apareció en la puerta del Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

"Tengo que ir a ver a mi madre, hace varios días que no la veo y debe estar muy preocupada" dijo Peter de repente muy nervioso "Vendré más tarde" añadió y salió, seguido por el resto de sus amigos que chocaron contra él cuando se paró en seco.

"!!! Maldita rata asquerosa, me las vas a pagar. Te tenía que haber matado el primer día que te vi¡¡¡" le gritaba Lonna corriendo hacia él con la varita levantada.

"Lonna, no ¿Qué haces?" la gritó Remus intentado sujetarla, pero ella no era consciente de nada, solamente de que Pettigrew estaba delante de ella. "!! Tu, tu eres el culpable de la muerte de Gideon y de que casi nos mataran a Lily y a mi. Te juro que me las vas a pagar. Voy a matarte con mis propias manos. Maldita rata traidora¡¡¡"

"!!!Esta loca¡¡¡" gritaba Peter muerto de miedo escondiéndose detrás de Sirius.

"Lonna, basta ya" la gritaba Lupin sujetándola.

"Lonna, por favor…" la gritó James.

"No te escondas detrás de Sirius, maldito cobarde. Da la cara si te atreves" seguía gritando Hermione como poseída. Quería matarlo a toda costa.

"Ya basta, Lonna" la gritó Lupin sujetándola con fuerza la cara para obligarla a que le mirase.

Hermione le miró a los ojos y dejó de gritar, pero lo que vio no la gustó nada, era una mirada fría y dura.

Lupin vio como tenía varias marcas de golpes en la cara, una de ellas bastante reciente y estuvo a punto de olvidarse de todo y abrazarla y besarla, pero Peter comenzó a gritar de nuevo.

"Ella es la traidora, nunca la he caído bien, por eso me quiere culpar a mi. Es ella, por su culpa ha muerto Gideon" gritaba Pettigrew

"¿Cómo te atreves?" le gritó Hermione y con un fuerte empujón se deshizo de Remus y fue a por Pettigrew empuñando la varita. Casi al mismo tiempo que ella gritaba "Crucio" James la desarmó y un par de segundos después, estaba en el suelo atada de pies y manos, rodeada por los chicos que estaban apuntándola con la varita.

No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viviendo, Pettigrew les había puesto en su contra, incluso a Remus. Hermione podía sentir como el corazón se la desgarraba lentamente en mil pedazos.

"No, por favor, soltadme, esto es un error, yo no soy la traidora, es él, os lo juro. Preguntarle a Lily y a Dumbledore, ellos os lo dirán" suplicaba Hermione, pero los hombres no la escuchaban.

"No me puede estar pasando esto a mi. No puede ser verdad" decía Hermione a punto de llorar. "Remus, cariño, por favor, tienes que creerme. No soy yo, por favor, mi amor" le dijo a Lupin cuando se acercó con una silla y la ayudó a sentarse en ella.

"Vamos a arreglar esto ahora mismo" dijo James y le mandó un patronus a Dumbledore.

Cuando Peter lo vio le entró pánico y dijo "Yo creo que esto está muy claro ¿no? ella es la traidora y está loca, ha intentado matarme, todos lo habéis visto. Tendríamos que llamar a los aurores y que la encerrasen en Azkaban por el resto de su vida"

"Eso, que vengas los aurores, así les podrás explicar como desapareciste el otro día en medio de la emboscada y sin un rasguño !!Guau, Peter¡¡ ¿Que suerte no? Y ya de paso les puedes explicar porque llevas la marca tenebrosa tatuada en el brazo ¿Tu que crees que pensaran?" dijo Hermione.

"Veis como está loca. Para tu información me aturdieron y he estado todo un día entero sin poder moverme" la dijo Pettigrew que había salido de detrás de Sirius por fin.

"Oh, pobrecito Peter. Tu en la cama y el pobre Gideon muerto en una cochambrosa habitación rodeado de mortífagos"

"Lonna, ya está bien" la dijo Remus muy enfadado.

"¿Por qué? ¿Te duele saber la clase de alimaña que tienes como amigo? le respondió Hermione de muy malos modos "¿Por qué no me desatas y aclaramos esto como personas civilizadas?" le preguntó Hermione muy seria a Remus.

"Solo si me prometes que no vas a intentar hacerle nada a Peter"

"Esta bien, no voy a intentar nada" le dijo y cuando Remus ya la tenía casi desatada, se tiró al cuello de Pettigrew para estrangularle diciendo "No lo voy a intentar, le voy a matar"

Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba sentada de nuevo en la silla, pero atada con mucha más fuerza que antes. La dolía la cabeza y estaba mareada.

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Pettigrew?" preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz, que de no ser porque estaban todos en absoluto silencio no la hubieran podido escuchar.

"¿Tu que crees? Ha salido huyendo muerto de miedo" la dijo James fríamente.

Hermione miró a los tres hombres y se la hizo un nudo en el estomago. James era el que estaba más cerca de ella, Sirius estaba apoyado en la chimenea y Remus en una ventana mirando hacia el jardín, dándole la espalda a ella. "¿De verdad creéis que yo soy la traidora?" les preguntó y ninguno de ellos se atrevió a responder. "Ya veo" dijo con tristeza.

"¿No lo eres?" la pregunto Lupin volviéndose y mirándola a la cara.

Las palabras de Remus se la clavaron en el corazón como un puñal "No" le respondió con rotundidad intentando contener el llanto "¿Cómo puedes ni siquiera dudarlo? Tu, de entre todo el mundo, después de todo lo que hemos vivido…" no pudo más y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas "Nunca has confiado en mi, nunca me has creído…"

"Eso no es cierto, Lonna. Eres tu la que siempre se ha empeñado en ocultar cosas." la interrumpió Lupin.

"Eso no es cierto. Si hay cosas que no te he contado sobre mi es porque no puedo contarlo" dijo llorando y mirando al suelo, el pelo la tapaba la cara y ninguno podía verla llorar, pero no les hacía falta, sus sollozos la delataban.

"¿Porqué no? ¿Qué es lo que nos ocultas?" la preguntó Sirius

"Necesito agua, por favor" les pidió, se estaba mareando.

"Dinos lo que queremos saber y te daremos agua" la dijo James.

"Por favor" les volvió a pedir casi sin voz, todo se estaba volviendo oscuro.

"No, Lonna, dinos y te daremos agua" la repitió James.

Cuando volvió en sí se dio cuenta que los tres hombres la estaban rodeando, echándola aire con sus varitas y seguía atada.

"Eso es, ya esta volviendo en sí" oyó decir a Sirius.

"Anda, bebe un poco" la dijo James poniéndola un vaso en la boca y ayudándola a beber.

"¿Ahora nos vas a decir que es lo que nos ocultas?" la volvió a preguntar James.

Ya se encontraba mejor y respondió "No puedo"

"Entonces no esperes que te creamos" la dijo Lupin muy serio.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Hermione dijo "Dumbledore"

"¿Qué pasa con él?" preguntó Sirius.

"Os lo contaré todo cuando el esté aquí y Lily también" les dijo.

"Está bien, llamaremos a todos" dijo James.

"No, solo vosotros tres, Lily y Dumbledore. Nadie más"

"Yo he avisado a Dumbledore antes y Lily está con él, supongo que vendrán los dos juntos" la dijo James.

Hermione asintió y siguió mirando al suelo. El tiempo pasaba tan despacio que los minutos parecían horas.

"No voy a poder hacer esto" repetía una y otra vez Hermione, en voz baja, sollozando.

"¿Como hemos llegado a todo esto, Lonna?" la preguntó Lupin.

"Hermione" dijo la chica apenada.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Lupin.

"Mi verdadero nombre no es Lonna Reilly, es Hermione Jane Granger"

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Cuando Dumbledore y Lily recibieron el patronus de James estaban reunidos con la madre de Snape, ultimando los detalles de su cambio de nombre y su nueva vida. A partir de ese instante, dejaba de llamarse Eileen Prince, para convertirse en Irma Pince, la nueva bibliotecaria de Hogwarts.

Al llegar al cuartel general entraron en la sala de reuniones, donde les estaban esperando.

La estampa que se encontraron les hizo encoger el corazón. Hermione, atada a una silla, con la cabeza agachada. El pelo sucio y enmarañado la caía por la cara, tapándola casi por completo. Lily, al ver a su amiga en esa situación corrió a ayudarla.

"¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí?" dijo Dumbledore muy enfadado y apuntando su varita a Hermione, la desató. "¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione?" la chica levantó la mirada y vio la preocupación en los ojos del director. Tenía la cara renegrida por la suciedad, excepto varios surcos blanquecinos que delataban el lugar por donde habían resbalado sus lágrimas, el ojo izquierdo se la estaba empezando a amoratar, y los labios completamente agrietados y con calenturas por la falta de agua y la fiebre, pero lo peor era su mirada que expresaba la tristeza y el dolor que estaba sintiendo, la misma mirada que el día que la conoció en su despacho.

"¿Hermione, quien es Hermione?" preguntó Lily sin entender nada.

"Tenemos motivos para pensar que ella es la espía" dijo Sirius muy serio.

"¿Que?" gritó Lily "¿Estáis locos? El espía es Peter" les dijo mientras la retiraba el pelo de la cara.

"T...tu ¿lo sabías y no nos has dicho nada?" la preguntó Lupin que se había quedado petrificado.

Se le acababa de caer el mundo a los pies. Si había alguien en este mundo en el que Remus confiara con los ojos cerrados, esa era Lily Potter, la única mujer, hasta que apareció Lonna, que aún sabiendo lo que él era le apoyó y le ofreció su amistad más incondicional. Lily nunca mentía y muchisimo menos en un tema tan serio. En ese momento se dio cuenta del garrafal error que había cometido.

"Albus, Lonna está ardiendo en fiebre" Dijo muy preocupada Lily "Traedme agua, maldita sea"

Mientras la acercaban el agua, Dumbledore llamó a Melvina.

"Lily ¿Tú lo sabías y no nos dijiste nada?" le preguntó su marido.

"Yo me enteré estando secuestrada con Lonna, aunque ella ya lo sabía" dijo Lily. En cuanto James la dio el agua, la mujer se lo acercó a Hermione a los labios y esta instintivamente lo cogió con sus manos.

"Cielos santo, Lonna ¿Qué te ha pasado en las manos?" la preguntó Lily. Tenía las manos deformadas, llenas de sangre, suciedad y amoratadas e hinchadas por las ataduras.

"Tenía que arrancar los tablones, tenía que escapar. Voldemort entró y me amenazó y no venía nadie a buscarme, tenía que salir de allí." La respondió Hermione angustiada.

En ese momento entró Melvina cargada con varias bolsas, estaba terminando de hacer la compra cuando Dumbledore la llamó.

"Señorita Lonna" gritó la elfina llena de alegría por verla sana y salva y se abrazó a ella "Estábamos tan preocupados, Melvina no pudo dormir y el señor Remus tampoco…Oh, señorita Lonna ¿que la ha pasado en las manos?" Hermione se emocionó mucho con la reacción de la elfina y la dio un beso en la cabeza.

"Melvina por favor, trae un frasco de poción para la fiebre y algo para curarla las manos y el ojo" la dijo Dumbledore.

La elfina tardó dos minutos en regresar con todo lo necesario para curarla, y en cuanto terminó, Dumbledore la pidió que les dejasen a solas.

"Creo que es hora de que me contéis que ha pasado?" les pidió Dumbledore y James le detalló con todo lujo de detalles el incidente. Cuando la historia terminó, el director se levantó de la silla en la que se había sentado y se acercó a Hermione.

"¿Sabrás perdonarme?" la dijo.

"No tengo nada que perdonarle, Albus" le dijo sinceramente.

"Todo esto ha sido culpa mía. Estaba demasiado preocupado por Lonna y pensé que el que se enterara alguien más de que Peter era el traidor iba a poner su vida en peligro, y por consiguiente la de todos nosotros" dijo el director apesadumbrado al resto de las personas que estaban en la sala.

"No puede ser , Albus. Peter no puede ser el traidor. Eso es imposible, nunca haría algo así" dijo Sirius.

"Me temo que si puede ser, Señor Black. Pettigrew lleva siendo un mortífago desde hace aproximadamente un mes. Yo lo sospechaba, por eso le pedí a Lonna que estuviera de vigilancia con él esta semana y que me mantuviera al tanto de todo. En cuanto me enteré del ataque no me quedó ninguna duda de que mis sospechas eran ciertas, sobre todo después de comprobar que Pettigrew salió ileso de Hogsmade. Además el mismo Snape nos lo contó todo a Lily y a mi personalmente esa misma noche." Les contó Dumbledore.

"Por eso no quise que Pettigrew estuviera presente en la reunión y le pedí a Lily que no os dijera nada a ninguno" y volviéndose hacia Lily añadió "Perdóname tu también, querida. Se que lo has pasado muy mal callándote este secreto, pero era lo mejor, o por lo menos eso es lo que yo pensaba" y volviéndose hacía los chicos siguió diciendo "Estaba convencido que si un mínimo resquicio de lo que había descubierto llegaba a oídos de Peter, inmediatamente se lo contaría a Voldemort y este no hubiera tardado ni un minuto en matar a Lonna"

Lupin estaba hundido, no solo se acababa de enterar de la traición de alguien a quien consideraba casi como un hermano, si no que por su culpa había perdido a la mujer que más quería del mundo. Estaba totalmente convencido de que Lonna no le iba a perdonar por esto, lo podía ver en su mirada.

"¿Y como supo Lonna que Peter era el traidor y como hizo para convencer a Snape que ayudase a Lily a escapar y todas las demás cosas que sabía sin que nadie la dijera nada?" preguntó James después de una pausa.

"Eso solo la corresponde a ella decidir si está dispuesta a contarlo" dijo Dumbledore.

"No tengo otra opción, Albus" dijo Hermione.

"Si que la tienes. Piensa lo que te estas jugando si alguien llegara a saber"

"Lo se, Albus" dijo y suspiró profundamente "Al contrario que ellos, yo se en quien puedo confiar y se que no se lo contaran a nadie"

"Está bien, querida. Entonces, solo por esta noche vas a volver a ser Hermione Granger" la dijo y ella asintió ante el asombro del resto.

"Aunque se que es decisión de Hermione, y ella confía en vosotros, necesito que me prometáis que nada de lo que oigáis o veáis aquí esta noche va a salir de estas cuatro paredes. Necesito que seáis conscientes del gravísimo peligro que correríamos todos si esto llegase a oídos de Voldemort. No solo la vida de Hermione estaría en peligro, si no la de todos nosotros también" añadió Dumbledore y todos prometieron guardar el secreto de Hermione.


	19. Chapter 19

**Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews !!! **

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

**CAPITULO 19**

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Hermione comenzó a temblar. Estaba mucho más nerviosa de lo que se hubiera podido imaginar. Todos la miraban expectantes, incluso Remus, que había estado evitando mirarla durante toda la tarde, no la quitaba ojo de encima.

"Está bien" dijo y respiró hondo. "Mi verdadero nombre es Hermione Granger y nací en Londres, el día diecinueve de septiembre del año mil novecientos setenta y nueve, así que supongo que estoy recién nacida, prácticamente"

"Vamos Lonna por favor, ¿piensas que nos vamos a tragar eso?" dijo Sirius.

"Cállate, Sirius" le gritó Lupin.

"¿Pero como es posible?" preguntó Lily

Hermione miró a Dumbledore y le dijo "No voy a poder hacer esto, Albus" .El mago puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica y la dio un pequeño apretón.

"Es tu elección, querida" la dijo el mago.

La chica asintió, volvió a tomar aire y prosiguió "He viajado desde mil novecientos noventa y nueve, veinte años atrás en el tiempo para impedir que Voldemort destruya todo lo que conocemos y a todos los que queremos"

"No puede ser" dijo Lupin que no salía de su asombro, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

"¿Cómo?" Es lo único que Lily pudo decir.

"Estábamos en medio de la batalla en Hogwarts y...y...Voldemort y los suyos habían matado a casi todos... y a los que no estaban muertos... se los llevaban para…para...torturarlos" dijo Hermione comenzando a llorar ante los dolorosos recuerdos "yo conseguí escapar y encontré un giratiempos…estuve escondida, ni siquiera se cuanto tiempo... hasta que me decidí y lo usé"

"¿Y eso es todo lo que no podías contarme sobre tu pasado?" preguntó Lupin.

Hermione volvió a mirar a Dumbledore "Lo estas haciendo muy bien" la dijo. La chica cerró los ojos por unos segundos armándose de valor.

"No es solo eso. Hay mucho más. No podía contártelo porque..." suspiró y prosiguió "...porque todos vosotros formáis parte el"

"¿Eso quiere decir que tu nos has conocido a todos en el futuro?" Preguntó James

"...A casi todos" le respondió. No podía parar de temblar de nervios.

"¿Y estábamos contigo en la batalla que has dicho en Hogwarts?" preguntó Lily.

Hermione miró a Dumbledore y tembló más aún "Solo uno" respondió recordando y las lágrimas volvieron a caer por su cara.

"¿Y donde estábamos el resto?" preguntó Lily.

Hermione se retiró el pelo de la cara colocándoselo nerviosamente detrás de las orejas mientas intentaba explicarles la situación. "Pues... estabais...estabais...muertos" dijo casi susurrando.

La temperatura de la habitación pareció descender de golpe. Todos se miraron preocupados entre sí. Hermione no pudo evitar mirar a Remus y este la devolvió la mirada .Vio la confusión, la preocupación y el miedo en los ojos del licántropo, y él vio el dolor y la tristeza en los ojos de la chica. Nunca la había visto una mirada de ese tipo.

"Está bien. Continúa por favor" dijo James.

"Es una historia muy dura, mucho más de lo que os podáis imaginar. ¿Estáis seguros?" les preguntó Hermione y todos asintieron, así que comenzó a contarles toda la historia.

"En el año mil novecientos setenta y nueve, Voldemort aterrorizaba a toda la comunidad mágica. Estaba en lo más alto de su reinado de terror, cuando una mujer hizo una profecía. En ella se decía que el único con poder para derrotar al señor oscuro nacería de aquellos que lo habían desafiado tres veces, a finales del mes de Julio…y lo señalará como su igual… y que ninguno podría vivir mientras el otro estuviera con vida.

Un mortifago escuchó solo una parte de la profecía y se la contó a Voldemort, este inmediatamente puso a toda su gente para encontrar a esa familia y matarles." Hermione hizo una pequeña pausa, seguía temblando. Miró a los Potter y continuó.

"Había dos familias que podían ser de las que hablaba la profecía... Una...eran los Longbottom…y la otra…eran…eran…los Potter…" Hermione les miró de reojo y vio como Lily se llevaba las manos a la cara y James se arrimaba a ella todo lo que podía y la abrazaba.

"Antes de saber quien de los dos niños sería el elegido, Voldemort… decidió por si mismo, estaba convencido... que sería…el hijo de…el hijo de...los Potter" dijo con un nudo en la garganta. Oyó como Lily sofocaba un grito por la impresión "Así que, en cuanto Albus se enteró les obligó a quedarse en su casa bajo el encantamiento fidelius. Por supuesto, el guardián era Sirius" dijo y miró a Black.

"Se sospechaba que había un traidor dentro de la orden que les estaba filtrando información a los mortífagos, así que Sirius decidió tenderles una trampa y convenció a los Potter de que Peter Pettigrew sería el guardián perfecto, nunca sospecharían que alguien como él, tan poca cosa, fuera el guardián. La noche de halloween de mil novecientos ochenta y uno, Sirius salió para que los mortífagos le persiguieran a él y se alejasen de la casa de los Potter. Esa noche, fue la noche en la que Voldemort conoció la derrota.

Pettigrew, que llevaba cerca de un año siendo mortífago, corrió a contarle a Voldemort que le habían nombrado guardián de los Potter" Hermione paró su narración para tomar aire, no sabía como seguir contando la historia.

"Esa misma noche…Voldemort…entró en casa de James y Lily…primero... mató a James… y... después... fue a por Harry, su hijo de apenas un añito…pero…Lily…se interpuso, muriendo ella por su hijo…y cuando Voldemort quiso matar al niño…el Avada se volvió contra él" contó Hermione llorando.

Los Potter estaban abrazados, pálidos y Lily estaba llorando. Cuando pensaban que Hermione había terminado de hablar, la chica prosiguió "Todo el mundo, excepto Dumbledore, pensó que Voldemort había muerto. Unas horas más tarde los aurores apresaron a Sirius Black, acusado de ser el que había traicionado a sus amigos y haber matado a doce muggles en medio de una calle cuando su amigo Pettigrew fue a buscarle para ajustar cuentas con él. En el informe se decía que al intentar escapar, Black hizo un socavón en medio de la calle, matando no solo a los muggle, si no también a su amigo Pettigrew del que solo se puedo hallar un dedo entre los escombros"

Ahora, el que estaba pálido era Sirius. No se lo podía creer. No era posible. Peter el causante de la muerte de sus mejores amigos y casi la de su hijo. No podía ser cierto.

"No es posible. Peter nunca haría algo así" dijo Sirius.

"¿Cómo es posible que todavía no te lo creas después de todo lo que te he contado?" le gritó Hermione.

"Comprende que es muy difícil para nosotros asimilar esto. Peter ha sido como nuestro hermano desde que nos conocimos. ¿Cómo sabemos que dices la verdad?" la preguntó James.

"Porque estoy diciendo la verdad" les gritó Hermione desesperada porque la creyeran.

"Tal vez tengamos una manera mejor para que te crean, Hermione" la dijo Dumbledore.

El director la propuso que usaran el pensadero que había en la casa. A todos les pareció muy buena idea excepto a Hermione. No quería volver a pasar por todo ello de nuevo, era demasiado doloroso, pero Dumbledore insistió y al final la convenció.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Todos entraron en el pensadero.

Según iban viendo los recuerdos de Hermione, la iban haciendo comentarios y preguntando sobre las diferentes personas que iban viendo. No pasó desapercibido para ninguno que el tono de voz de la chica se iba entristeciendo y apagando según se iban sucediendo los acontecimientos.

El recuerdo de su tercer año, fue especialmente duro para los tres merodeadores y Lily. En cuanto Remus vio que ella, con tan solo trece años descubrió que era un hombre lobo se quedó impresionado.

"¿Lo supiste todo el tiempo? la preguntó Remus.

"Si" le contestó Hermione y se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos, pero enseguida llegaron al recuerdo de la casa de los gritos y eso les hizo desviar la mirada.

El ver a Sirius en el estado físico en el que se encontraba y sobre todo la confesión de Pettigrew les dejó a todos sin habla y paralizados.

El primero que rompió el silencio fue Lupin, al ver como a la salida de la casa de los gritos se convertía en hombre lobo. "No" gritó y se tapó la boca con una mano. Su cara expresaba el miedo que siempre había sentido al pensar en que pudiera atacar a alguien durante una de sus transformaciones.

Las imágenes se siguieron sucediendo, cuando llegaron al baile del torneo de los tres magos, Lupin no pudo evitar resoplar al ver a Hermione con Víctor Krum. Acababan de terminar de bailar una canción y el chico se la llevó a un rincón apartado del bullicio de gente, la puso contra la pared, se acercó lo más que pudo a ella y acariciándola la cara se inclinó para besarla. La imagen rápidamente cambió a otra. Hermione miró a Remus, que evidentemente estaba celoso, se notaba en la expresión de su cara y sintió una punzada en el corazón.

Los recuerdos prosiguieron, esta vez le tocó hablar a Sirius. "Por eso sabías que el medallón estaba en la casa. Ya habías estado antes" la gritó.

"¿De que medallón estáis hablando? preguntó James

"No te preocupes, lo sabréis todo a su debido tiempo" les dijo Hermione.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la batalla en el ministerio, Hermione le dijo a Black con la voz entrecortada "Lo siento mucho, Sirius". Nadie, excepto Dumbledore, entendió porque la chica le decía eso, hasta que vieron a un destrozado Lupin contándoles como Sirius había caído detrás del velo.

Hermione les avisó que lo peor estaba todavía por llegar y comprobaron como la chica no les había mentido. La profecía, los horcruxes, la muerte de Dumbledore, la de sus padres, la búsqueda y destrucción de los horcruxes y por último la batalla final.

"Lo siento...lo siento mucho, Remus" le dijo Hermione llorando unos minutos antes de ver como Colagusano le mataba con su mano de plata.

Las imágenes eran tan espeluznantes que Lily se tapó la cara y se refugió en el pecho de James, que la abrazó con fuerza y escondió su cabeza en el pelo de su mujer para no seguir viendo lo que le sucedía a su amigo.

Sirius cerró los ojos y Remus miró a Hermione, que estaba mirando las imágenes llorando y con evidentes signos de tener nauseas.

"Tenéis suerte de no poder oler" les dijo después de que la dieran un par de arcadas al recordar el olor de la carne quemada.

Ahora comprendían la reacción de Lonna al ver a Peter y sus palabras cuando les decía que la recordaba a alguien de su pasado que la había hecho mucho daño.

Miraban atónitos como los mortifagos iban matando a todos los que se encontraban a su paso, excepto a algunos con los que preferían divertirse un rato y se los llevaban a otra habitación.

Podían oírles gritar de dolor.

Hermione comenzó a marearse de nuevo y se apoyó en Dumbledore que la sujetó con fuerza y le pidió a Remus que le ayudara.

Los dos hombres la sujetaban mientras veían como moría Harry y Ron y ella escapaba, encerrándose en el cuarto secreto de Dumbledore.

"Ya han visto suficiente" dijo Hermione casi sin voz.

"Todavía no querida, deben verlo todo para terminar de entender" dijo el director.

El resto de su vida pasó ante ellos mientras la contemplaban asustados. El viaje en el tiempo, el encuentro con Dumbledore, el plan, Batilda Baghshot, el encuentro con los Potter y con el resto de los merodeadores, el enfrentamiento con los mortifagos el día que ayudó a Lily, la profecía.

Todos miraron asustados a Hermione cuando el recuerdo de como Dumbledore la explicaba la profecía cambiaba a otro.

Lupin la agarró con más fuerza y gruñó cuando vio el intento de violación por parte de Barty Crouch y Greyback. Hermione oyó como Remus respiraba muy agitadamente intentando contener su ira, tal y como había hecho ese día mientras la curaba en el baño.

"Lo siento" dijo Remus avergonzado a Sirius y a Hermione cuando vio lo que pasó de verdad el día que fueron a la Mansión Black.

Pero lo que les hizo desmoronarse por completo fue ver a Hermione tirada en el suelo del cuartel de los mortífagos, tiritando, tapada con una manta andrajosa, y a Bellatrix y Pettigrew entrando a verla.

"Estas disfrutando de verla ahí tirada y saber lo que va a hacer el señor tenebroso con ella ¿verdad Colagusano?" dijo la mujer.

"No te imaginas cuanto, Bella" la dijo Pettigrew y ambos rieron escandalosamente.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Al salir del pensadero todos se sentaron abatidos.

"No me encuentro bien, Albus" dijo Hermione mareándose de nuevo, no solo por todo lo que había tenido que volver a revivir, si no también por la fiebre, la había vuelto a subir. En seguida, el mago la ayudó a sentarse y la dio un poco de agua.

"Eres una mujer muy valiente Hermione. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti" la dijo Dumbledore.

Durante unos minutos permanecieron todos en silencio, pensando en todo lo que acababan de ver y llorando.

"Quiero que vengáis conmigo. Tengo algo que enseñaros" les dijo Dumbledore y todos obedecieron.

Al salir de la casa se dieron cuenta que ya era de día. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo.

"Vamos a Hogwarts" les dijo "Lonna ¿tienes fuerzas para aparecerte?" La chica negó con la cabeza y Dumbledore la sujetó con fuerza, apareciéndose delante de los terrenos del castillo.

Una vez dentro de su despacho, el director se dirigió hacia el pensadero y les mostró la habitación secreta. Era tal y como habían visto en los recuerdos de Hermione.

"Espero que esto os haya servido para daros cuenta de quien miente y quien dice la verdad" les dijo Dumbledore al salir.

"Albus, lo de la profecía ¿esta seguro que esa mujer de la que hablan se trata de verdad de Lonna?" le preguntó Lily.

"No me cabe la menor duda. De ahí mi insistencia en que todo esto quede en el más absoluto de los secretos" dijo Dumbledore.

"Por supuesto Albus" dijo Sirius.

Todos miraron con preocupación a Hermione, pero el único que se atrevió a decirla algo fue James.

"Perdónanos Lonna ¿o debo de llamarte Hermione?"

"No. Lonna. Hermione murió en el mismo momento en el que viaje a este tiempo" dijo con muchísima tristeza.

La chica miró a Lupin. Estaba sentado en uno de los escalones del despacho, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y escondiendo la cabeza entre sus manos. Estaba completamente hundido, perdido en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera escuchó cuando Dumbledore les dijo que se fueran a descansar. Fue Sirius el que le hizo volver a la realidad dándole un golpe en la espalda.

Al levantarse para irse, Lupin se quedó mirando a Hermione, que estaba muy débil y entre todos ayudaron a Dumbledore a llevarla a la enfermería para que Madame Pomfrey la revisara y la diera una poción para la fiebre.

Remus había albergado la esperanza de poder llevarse a Lonna a casa y allí hacer hasta lo imposible para que le perdonara. Quería cuidarla tal y como ella había hecho con él, pero Madame Pomfrey dijo que la chica debería de quedarse en la enfermería, por lo menos durante ese día y según su recuperación la daría el alta antes o después.

Remus miraba a Hermione tomarse la poción y tumbarse en la cama casi si fuerzas y acurrucarse, tapándose con las sabanas lo más que podía para entrar en calor. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder acostarse a su lado y abrazarla para ofrecerla el calor y el refugio que necesitaba en ese momento.

Madame Pomfrey les pidió que salieran para dejarla descansar, pero ni Remus ni Lily quisieron.

Hermione les miró durante unos instantes y aunque la dolía mucho lo que iba a hacer, estaba decidida.

"No quiero que os quedéis. Necesito estar sola" les dijo y se dio la vuelta dándoles la espalda.

Remus sintió como se le partía el corazón al verla actuar de ese modo con ellos. Aunque sabía que la relación con ella ya no volvería a ser a misma no podía evitar el dolor.

"Está bien. Si necesitas cualquier cosa avísanos, por favor" la dijo Lily con tristeza.

"Vamos" le dijo en voz baja James a Lily pasándola el brazo por sus hombros.

Hermione oyó como los pasos se alejaban y cuando estuvo segura de que se habían marchado se dio la vuelta.

Para su sorpresa vio que Remus seguía allí de pie, mirándola. Tenía la misma mirada que aquel día en el departamento de misterios cuando les contó que Sirius había muerto. No soportaba verle así, pero lo que la habían hecho hace unas horas la había dolido demasiado, así que volvió a darle la espalda.

"He dicho que quiero estar sola" le dijo Hermione a Lupin bruscamente.

La chica sintió como Remus se acercaba hasta su cama y el corazón se la aceleró.

"Lonna..." susurró Lupin. Quería decirla tantas cosas que se no sabía ni como empezar. "...Yo..."

Hermione cerró los ojos y un par de lágrimas la resbalaron por la cara.

"Lo siento...ya se que no es suficiente, pero...por favor… perdóname, Lonna" la pidió, pero la chica no se inmutó.

Remus estuvo esperando a que Hermione hiciera algo, le dijera algo, pero pronto se dio cuenta que esa mujer de la que tanto se había enamorado no le iba a volver a mirar a la cara nunca más y no podía soportarlo.

"Lonna, por favor...mírame" le suplicó Lupin, pero en vista de que seguía sin recibir respuesta de ella decidió usar otra táctica para llamar su atención.

"Hermione" la llamó Remus.

A la chica se la paró el corazón cuando el dijo su nombre, sonaba tan bien en su voz que se dio la vuelta y le miró.

"No vuelvas a llamarme así, por favor" le dijo.

"Solo quería que me mirases" la respondió con voz triste.

"Pues ya lo has conseguido. Ahora vete" le dijo Hermione secamente y vio en sus ojos el daño que el hicieron sus palabras "Por favor" añadió.

"Está bien" la dijo casi sin voz y se acercó más a ella. Puso una de sus manos encima de su cabeza, rozando con su dedo pulgar la frente de la chica, sintiendo el calor producido por la fiebre y agachó su cabeza para darla un beso, pero cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozar su mejilla, Hermione giró la cara.

Remus se quedó a un par de milímetros de ella, Hermione podía sentir su aliento acariciándola el cuello.

En ese instante se oyeron unos pasos que se aceraron a ellos. "Vamos amigo, déjala descansar" le dijo Sirius a Lupin poniéndole una mano en el hombro. "James y Lily nos están esperando"

Remus suspiro profundamente y con todo el dolor de su corazón se incorporó mientras un par de lágrimas rodaron por su cara desembocando en el cuello de Hermione.

"Mejórate" la dijo Sirius y se llevó a Lupin.

En cuanto estuvo segura de que los dos hombres se hubieron marchado, Hermione se acarició el lugar donde le habían caído las lágrimas de Remus y sin poder contenerse más, hundió la cabeza en a almohada y comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Habían pasado dos días y Hermione ya estaba casi recuperada. Madame Pomfrey la había dicho que si esa noche no tenía fiebre la daría el alta a la mañana siguiente, pero lejos de alegrarse se entristeció aún más. No quería volver al cuartel general, no estaba preparada para ver a Lupin y no tenía donde ir, ya que tampoco quería tener ningún tipo de relación con ninguno de los merodeadores.

Le había pedido a Dumbledore que quería hablar con él, pero esa tarde tenía reunión de la orden y la prometió que hablarían a la vuelta.

En cuanto el director volvió fue directamente a la enfermería. Allí estaba Lonna, esperándole, tumbada en la cama sin probar la cena que la habían llevado.

"Ese puré tiene una pinta estupenda" la dijo el mago.

"Puede comérselo, yo no lo quiero" le dijo Hermione con indiferencia.

"No puedes seguir así ¿lo sabes, verdad?"

Hermione le contestó con un movimiento de hombros.

"La reunión de hoy ha sido muy interesante. Que pena que se la haya perdido tanta gente" la dijo Dumbledore cambiando de tema. Sabía que la picaría la curiosidad y preguntaría.

"¿A qué gente se refiere?"

"Pues veamos. Hagrid, Alice Longbottom, Sirius y tu. ¡¡Ah!! casi se me olvida, y Remus, pero bueno lo de Remus ya lo sabíamos, siendo el día que es hoy…" dijo Dumbledore.

"¿Qué día es hoy?" preguntó Hermione desconcertada.

Dumbledore la señaló a la ventana y ella se levantó y miró. El corazón la dio un vuelco en cuanto vio la luna. Era una enorme y plateada luna llena que brillaba en lo alto del cielo. Cuando abrió la ventana para verla mejor y poder respirar algo de aire, a lo lejos oyó aullar a un lobo y no pudo evitar pensar en Remus, en como lo estaría pasando. Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago y cerró la ventana de golpe.

"Se que estás muy dolida todavía, pero él tampoco lo está pasando nada bien, tienes que comprender que acaba de enterarse que uno de sus mejores amigos, casi un hermano, les ha traicionado y además de toda tú verdad. No es fácil para él. De hecho, no está siendo fácil para ninguno de ellos." La dijo el director mientras Hermione se sentaba en la cama. "Lily me ha dicho que ha venido a verte, pero que tu apenas la has hablado"

"No me apetece hablar con nadie"

"¿Ni siquiera conmigo? Pensaba que querías decirme algo"

"Si, es cierto. Necesito hablar con usted. Verá, la cuestión es que no quiero volver al cuartel general, así que había pensado que tal vez podría quedarme aquí un par de días más hasta que encuentre un trabajo y un sitio parta vivir" le dijo Hermione.

"¿Estas segura?"

"Si" dijo Hermione con tristeza.

"De acuerdo, Aunque no creo que es la mejor decisión que puedes tomar, es posible que podamos encontrar algún sitio donde te puedas quedar y tal vez la nueva bibliotecaria necesite un ayudante. No creo que te pueda pagar mucho, pero al menos estarás segura"

"Muchas gracias, Albus. No se como pagarle todo lo que está haciendo por mi"

"De momento me daría por satisfecho si cenases un poco"

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Esa noche, Hermione apenas pudo dormir, no dejaba de pensar en Remus. Por un lado deseaba ir al cuartel, para que cuando él llegara poder curarle las heridas y atenderle y mimarle como la última vez, pero por otro lado, la dolía demasiado como la había tratado. Cerraba los ojos y veía su rostro acusándola de ser la traidora, y su dura y fría mirada. Lloró prácticamente durante toda la noche.

"Señorita, despierte por favor, señorita"

"Melvina, déjame un ratito más" dijo Hermione medio dormida.

"¿La señorita conoce a Melvina?"

Hermione abrió los ojos y miró al elfo que se encontraba ante ella. Era exactamente igual que Melvina, excepto porque Melvina tenía los ojos marrones y este los tenía de color lila.

"Si, la conozco. Somos amigas"

"!!Oh¡¡ Aubrie es la hija de Melvina. Aubrie está muy contenta de conocerla, señorita" la dijo la elfina con una gran sonrisa.

"Encantada Aubrie" la dijo Hermione "¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano?"

"Si, claro. El señor Dumbledore desea verla en su despacho. Dice que es urgente"

Hermione se vistió a toda prisa y fue corriendo hasta el despacho del director.

"Buenos días Señorita Reilly" la saludo Dumbledore "Iba a preguntarla como había pasado la noche, pero ya lo veo por mi mismo" la dijo Dumbledore viendo que tenía los ojos hinchados y unas enormes ojeras negras.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere, Albus?" preguntó Hermione algo dormida todavía.

"Nuestro amigo Dobby nos ha traído lo que estábamos buscando" la dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose hacia el elfo.


	20. Chapter 20

**Feliz Año Nuevo a todos!!!**

**Quisiera pediros perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero entre las fiestas y que este capitulo me ha resultado especialmente difícil de escribir me he retrasado más de lo normal. Lo siento.**

**También quisiera daros las gracias a todos por los reviews y pedir disculpas a los que no les he podido contestar directamente. A todos, muchísimas gracias de todo corazón.**

**Por fin he conseguido terminar este capítulo, pensé que no iba a llegar nunca este día. Como he dicho antes me ha costado muchísimo escribirlo, así que espero que me ha quedado bien y os guste.**

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

**CAPITULO 20**

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Hermione estaba sentada delante de la ventana de su dormitorio en Hogwarts. Fuera nevaba y el calor de la chimenea y de su propio cuerpo empañaba los cristales, haciendo que lo que estaba al otro lado se viera borroso. De vez en cuando pasaba su mano, escondida dentro de las mangas del jersey de lana, por el cristal, pero más que por contemplar el paisaje era por pura inercia, ya que estaba total y absolutamente perdida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cuál sería el próximo paso a dar? ¿Por qué ahora la tenía que pasar justo eso? Y precisamente en la víspera de las navidades.

Recordaba todo lo que la había pasado en los últimos dos meses. No habían sido meses fáciles de llevar.

Se había sentido más sola y deprimida que nunca y su estado de salud no estaba siendo muy bueno últimamente, claro que el hecho de que apenas comiera y durmiera muy mal debido a las continuas pesadillas que tenía no la debería de estar ayudando mucho.

Casi todos los días tenía el mismo sueño. Soñaba que estaba en el bosque y los mismos hombres de siempre la rodeaban en círculo.

"_Te estamos esperando, Hermione" le decía uno_

"_Date prisa. El tiempo se acaba" le decía otro._

"_Pero todavía no se quienes sois ni donde encontraros" les contestó Hermione_

"_Claro que lo sabes, Solo tienes que abrir los ojos, Hermione" dijo el primer hombre._

"_Date prisa" decían el resto de los hombres mientras andaban en corro alrededor de la chica._

"_Recuerda. Broz"_

Incluso despierta podía recordar la voz de los hombres.

Recordó el día en el que Dobby les llevó el diario de Tom Ryddle, en ese mismo momento Dumbledore lo destruyó.

Unas horas más tarde, Hermione se encontraba en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, iba a buscar a Melvina para llevar a cabo la operación "Liberar a Dobby" tal y como le habían prometido al elfo.

En cuanto Remus oyó la voz de Hermione se levantó como pudo de la cama y bajó para verla. Se le notaba muy cansado y demacrado debido a la transformación de la noche anterior.

Fue un momento muy duro para ambos.

"Hola ¿Qué tal estas?" preguntó Remus. Su mirada expresaba toda la ilusión que sentía al ver a la mujer que amaba de vuelta en la casa.

"Mejor ¿y tu?" le respondió casi sin mirarle.

"He tenido días mejores" dijo con media sonrisa.

Al volver a mirarle se la encogió el corazón. Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo y abrazarse a él como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero por desgracia si que ocurrió y la había dolido demasiado, de hecho todavía la seguía doliendo.

Se quedaron durante algunos segundos mirándose, sin poder decir nada, hasta que por fin, Hermione tuvo el valor de romper el hielo.

"Tengo que irme, solo he venido a buscar a Melvina"

"Prométeme que vas a volver, por favor" rogó Lupin con angustia en la voz.

"No puedo... No voy a volver" le respondió Hermione a punto de ponerse a llorar.

"Lonna, por favor. Tenemos mucho de que hablar" dijo acercándose a ella lentamente. "No sabes cuanto te echo de menos" la susurró Lupin.

"Adiós Remus" fue lo único que fue capaz de decirle antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a llorar.

Gracias a Melvina, Hermione se consiguió calmar lo suficiente para afrontar el trabajo que tenían que hacer y se hizo pasar de nuevo por Noele Foubert.

Mientras Hermione hablaba con Narcisa Malfoy y la explicaba como Noele y Melvina habían coincidido un día en el callejón Diagón con Dobby y la elfina se había enamorado de su elfo y de como Noele había planeado que su elfina se quedase embarazada para así asegurarse de que a su muerte, ella iba a seguir teniendo elfos en su casa para que la sirvieran, Melvina muy hábilmente introdujo un pañuelo de tela que encontró, dentro de una caja de galletas sin que Narcissa lo notara.

La señora Malfoy la dijo que tenía que hablarlo con su marido primero, así que se despidieron de ella y se fueron.

Melvina pidió a Hermione que volviera con ella a la casa, pero la chica la contestó que no podía volver y que cuidara mucho a Remus por ella.

Unas horas después de llegar a Hogwarts, Aubrie avisó a Hermione que Dumbledore quería verla. Había llegado Dobby, el plan había funcionado a la perfección. Narcissa le había dado la caja de galletas a Dobby para que la colocara en su sitio y este la había abierto, descubriendo la servilleta que Melvina había puesto allí.

Dumbledore le dio trabajo en las cocinas y Hermione se fue a su habitación. No tenía ánimos de ver a nadie ni hablar con nadie.

Al día siguiente comenzó a trabajar en la biblioteca, ayudando a la madre de Snape. Era un trabajo sencillo a media jornada. No era gran cosa pero por lo menos durante algunas horas tenía la cabeza ocupada y podía aprovechar para buscar información sobre vampiros, gigantes, banshees o cualquier criatura que pudieran poner de su lado para luchar contra Voldemort.

Un par de días después, Albus Dumbledore la comunicó que esa tarde iba a haber una reunión de la Orden. Hermione le pidió quedarse en el colegio, no se encontraba con fuerzas todavía para asistir a ninguna reunión. La verdad era que no quería encontrarse con ninguno de ellos. Por suerte, Albus pareció entender y la dejó quedarse en el colegio.

A su vuelta, el director la contó como Ojoloco Moody les había comunicado el hallazgo de los cuerpos sin vida de Gideon y Barty Crouch Junior. Aunque Hermione ya sabía que Gideon había muerto, la noticia la afectó mucho. También la contó que ya había hablado con Damocles Belby y había conseguido convencerle a él y al dueño de la casa donde estaba situado el cuartel de la Orden, así que al día siguiente se iban a poner a trabajar todos juntos en la elaboración de la poción matalobos. Según la explicó, Belby se sorprendió mucho por su petición, porque el ya estaba trabajando en secreto en ese proyecto, y aunque al principio no le había gustado mucho la idea de tener que compartir su descubrimiento con nadie, Dumbledore le convenció para que Slughorn y el otro hombre le ayudasen con la poción.

Esa noche no pudo parar de llorar.

A la tarde siguiente asistió al entierro de Gideon. Al llegar al cementerio vio a Arthur y a Molly Weasley, estaban allí con Bill y Charlie, estaban tan jóvenes y los niños eran tan pequeños que la dieron ganas de salir corriendo a abrazarles, pero se contuvo. Por supuesto, allí también estaba Fabian y muchos integrantes de la Orden, entre los que estaban Lily, Sirius y Remus.

Hermione se acercó a dar el pésame a la familia y en cuanto se abrazó a Fabian, se pusieron a llorar los dos.

"Lo siento…No puede hacer nada por él…perdóname" le pidió Hermione llorando. Fabian no la contestó, solo se abrazó a ella con más fuerza.

En cuanto terminó el abrazo, Lily que estaba muy cerca de ellos acarició el pelo de su amiga y se abrazaron. Hermione se imaginaba lo mal que lo estaba pasando Lily, al fin y al cabo no solo era muy amiga de los gemelos, si no que ella había sido su compañera ese día.

Durante los minutos que duró el entierro, Hermione no pudo evitar mirar furtivamente a Remus un par de veces, y en todas las ocasiones él la estaba mirando fijamente. Al terminar, la chica intentó marcharse, pero Sirius la sujetó del brazo, quería hablar con ella.

"Espera Lonna. ¿Qué tal estas?" preguntó Sirius.

"¿Que quieres?" respondió Hermione cortantemente.

"¿Porqué no te vienes con nosotros? Vamos a ir a mi casa a comer, va a ser algo rápido, porque…bueno…ya sabes, después tenemos…cosas que hacer" la pidió Sirius.

"No puedo. Yo también tengo cosas que hacer" le contestó muy seria dándose la vuelta.

"Pues un te" dijo Lily.

"Lo siento" contestó Hermione dándose la vuelta para mirarla. Allí estaba también Remus, que la miraba como si quisiera decir algo.

"No puedes evitarnos toda la vida, Lonna. Tenemos que hablar" dijo Sirius de nuevo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y se apareció en los terrenos más cercanos al colegio.

A la semana siguiente, Dumbledore la obligó a asistir a la reunión, aunque Hermione fue de muy mala gana. Al llegar a la casa fue directamente a la cocina para ver a Melvina y subió a la sala de reuniones la última para no tener que hablar con nadie.

El director les dio el reparto de las vigilancias de esa semana, por suerte a ella la había tocado con Frank Longbottom.

Al finalizar la reunión, Hermione salió lo mas aprisa de la sala que pudo, pero Remus fue detrás de ella y la paró.

"Espera" dijo Remus "Ya han pasado diez días ¿no puedes por lo menos darme una oportunidad para que hablemos?

Hermione tomó aire varias veces antes de responderle "Ya me dijisteis bastante ese día. No veo la necesidad de añadir nada más" dijo y comenzó a andar de nuevo.

"Una vez me dijiste que te quedarías siempre conmigo ¿Acaso me estabas mintiendo?" la gritó Lupin.

Hermione se volvió y le gritó muy enfadada "Como te atreves a decirme eso después de todo ¿Acaso recuerdas lo que tu me respondiste a mi?"

"No" la respondió después de pensar durante algunos segundos.

"Pues haz memoria y cuando te acuerdes me dices quien de los dos miente" dicho eso, la chica se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Los días pasaban y su relación con Lupin o con los merodeadores no mejoraba. Lily había ido a visitarla un par de veces, era con la única con la que parecía querer seguir manteniendo algo de amistad. La pobre Lily hacía todo lo que podía para que Hermione recapacitase y por lo menos intentara hablar una vez más, sobre todo con Remus, que según la decía Lily lo estaba pasando muy mal. Intentó invitarla a su casa a comer, a tomar el te, a ir de compras, pero nada funcionaba. Hermione solo salía del castillo para sus vigilancias y para asistir, muy a disgusto a las reuniones de la orden, en las que llegaba justo cuando estaba comenzando la reunión y se marchaba corriendo.

Tres días después de la última visita de Lily, Hermione se dirigía a la biblioteca cuando se tropezó con Lupin. Estaba más delgado y se le notaba decaído. No lo pudo evitar, el corazón se la aceleró, las manos comenzaron a sudarla y la boca se la quedó seca.

"Hola" le dijo con un hilo de voz "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"He venido a hablar con Dumbledore"

"Claro" le contestó mirando al suelo. Por unos segundos había creído que había ido a verla y cuando se dio cuenta que no se la hizo un nudo en la garganta.

"¿Qué tal te encuentras?" la preguntó Lupin.

Hermione solo pudo mover los hombros de abajo a arriba y después los dejó caer. "Y...tu... ¿que tal estas?" le preguntó mirándole.

"He estado pensando en lo que me preguntaste la última vez que hablamos. Te juro que estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo por recordar, pero es imposible. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar y verte sentada en una silla a mi lado y yo pidiéndote que te acostases conmigo"

"Eso es efecto de la poción que te dio Melvina" dijo en voz baja Hermione cruzando los brazos por delante de su pecho.

"Por favor, dime que te dije"la pidió acercándose a ella y poniendo una mano en uno sus brazos.

"Me dijiste que me querías" dijo Hermione mirando de nuevo al suelo, para que Lupin no viera las lágrimas que estaban a punto de brotar de sus ojos.

"Y todavía te quiero. No te imaginas cuanto" la respondió suavemente, poniendo una mano en su barbilla y elevándola un poco para mirarla a los ojos, pero Hermione se apartó de su lado con un movimiento brusco y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Quería decirle tantas cosas que no sabía por donde empezar. Era consciente que si le decía la mitad de las cosas que se la estaban pasando en ese instante por la cabeza le iba a hacer mucho daño, y no quería. Así que se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?"

"Creo que este no es momento para hablar de esto, Dumbledore te debe estar esperando"

"Tienes razón. ¿Por qué no quedamos un día y hablamos tranquilamente? por favor"

"Está bien. Dentro de cuatro días, después de la reunión." Contestó finalmente Hermione, después de meditar la respuesta durante algunos segundos.

Varios minutos después, Aubrie fue a buscar a Hermione. Dumbledore la había llamado para que estuviera presente en la reunión con Lupin.

Al entrar al despacho del director, Hermione oyó a Lupin como decía "...no veo la necesidad de esto, Albus"

Por lo visto, Balder había contactado con Lupin. Al parecer, el licántropo había retomado el liderazgo entre los de su especie, gracias a que un mago había herido gravemente a Greyback en una pelea y este aprovechó para alzarse de nuevo con el poder. También le comentó que estaba muy interesado en conocer a la persona que había tenido la idea de la poción matalobos.

Hermione aceptó ir a la entrevista con los hombres lobo, pese a las quejas de Lupin.

La reunión fue dos días después. Hermione y Remus quedaron en Hogwarts para que el hombre la llevara hasta el emplazamiento indicado. Antes de aparecerse cerca del lugar, Lupin la advirtió acerca de Balder y de cómo debía comportarse delante de él.

El sitio era una cueva, que por lo que pudo observar Hermione, hace tiempo debió estar habitada posiblemente por Balder y sus hombres, ya que había varios montículos de piedras que los habrían utilizado para hacer hogueras y restos de huesos y otros objetos de vidrio y barro rotos. Caminaron durante unos minutos hasta llegar al fondo, en donde pudo ver a Balder y tres hombres más, iluminados por la luz de un par de hogueras que habían encendido. Estaban esperándoles.

"Tan puntual como siempre, Lupin" dijo Balder.

"Me dijiste que ibas a venir solo" le increpó Remus.

"En estos tiempos que corren no se puede ir solo a ninguna parte" le dijo a Lupin mientras se acercaba a Hermione. "¿Es ella la que tuvo la idea?" preguntó mirándola fijamente.

"Si, es ella" le respondió Lupin.

Balder comenzó a andar alrededor de Hermione, mirándola de arriba abajo, estudiándola.

"¿Qué motivos tiene una muchacha tan joven para ayudar a unos sucios y apestosos hombres lobo?"

"Son motivos personales, señor" le respondió Hermione que estaba rígida, mirando al frente, con la barbilla alta, intentando no aparentar que estaba asustada por la reacción del licántropo.

"¿Como de personales?" le preguntó Balder deteniéndose enfrente de ella.

Durante unos segundos, Hermione se pensó la respuesta. Remus la había dicho que cualquier paso en falso con Balder les hará fracasar en su cometido.

"Creo que a ninguno de nosotros le gusta perder el tiempo, así que iré directamente al grano. Mi motivación principal es derrotar a Voldemort, para ello necesitamos aliados y los hombres lobo serían muy valiosos para nuestra causa. Además de eso, estoy totalmente convencida que la militancia en el bando de Voldemort va a ser una lacra para el futuro de los licántropos en la comunidad mágica."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Balder muy serio sentándose en una roca situada en un lateral.

"¿Por qué que?" le respondió Hermione girándose para mirar al hombre.

"¿Por qué quieres que mi gente tenga un futuro en la comunidad mágica?" la preguntó el hombre y a Hermione le pareció que el hombre comenzaba a enfadarse y miró a Lupin, que estaba de pie a su lado.

"Por que se merecen tener una vida normal como todo el mundo" al ver la reacción de Balder ante sus palabras, Hermione añadió "Con esto no quiero decir que se les vaya obligar a todos a vivir de una manera que ellos no quieran. Solo digo que si esa es la opción que quieren tomar, que puedan hacerlo. Que puedan encontrar un trabajo honrado y que puedan vivir dignamente, si eso es lo que quieren. Que no se vean forzados a vivir en una cueva apestosa como esta, muriéndose de hambre, repudiados por todo el mundo, incluso por sus propias familias."

"¿Por eso quieres darnos esa poción, para amaestrarnos como a perros?" le replicó Balder sin levar la voz, pero con tono amenazante.

Lupin que lo conocía muy bien, sabía que ese tono no significaba nada bueno. Estaba asustado por Hermione, así que se acercó a ella por detrás y disimuladamente, apoyó su mano en espalda de la chica durante unos segundos para que supiera que estaba allí con ella y que no iba a permitir que nada malo la pasara.

"¿Amaestraos? Creo que no he sido yo la que está comparando a nadie con un animal" contestó Hermione subiendo el tono de voz, visiblemente enfadada.

"Lonna, tranquila" la dijo Lupin en voz baja.

"¿Lonna?... Que interesante... ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?" preguntó Balder muy intrigado.

"Lonna Reilly"

Ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes, Balder se rió.

"Esto si que es toda una sorpresa. La persona que ha tenido la idea de la poción es la misma persona que ha conseguido ponernos en bandeja la cabeza de Greyback."

Hermione miró a Remus estupefacta, cosa que no se la pasó por alto al jefe de los licántropos.

"¿En serio te sorprende que lo sepa?" la preguntó "A estas alturas lo deben de saber todos los hombres lobo del planeta. Quiere venganza y no va a parar hasta que logre su objetivo"

"Yo no se lo pienso permitir" dijo Lupin muy serio.

"Ya sabes como se las gasta Greyback, Lupin." le contestó Balder. "Y tu, más te vale cuidarte las espaldas" la dijo a Hermione. "Ahora, necesito un par de días para pensar en vuestra oferta. En cuanto tenga una respuesta os la haré saber" agregó Balder.

Dicho esto, se despidieron y Remus y Hermione se aparecieron en los terrenos más cercanos a Hogwarts para contarle a Dumbledore la conversación con el hombre lobo.

Cuando salieron del despacho del director, Remus intentó hablar con Hermione, pero esta le recordó que ya habían quedado para después de la próxima reunión y que tenía que mucho en lo que pensar sobre lo que ese iban a decir.

Había llegado el día de la reunión de la orden y Hermione se encontraba muy nerviosa.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que al finalizar la reunión, no salió corriendo, se quedó en un rincón de la sala, esperando algo o a alguien.

Lupin había hablado con los otros merodeadores para que al acabar la reunión le dejasen a solas con la chica, y eso hicieron.

Hermione estaba mirando por una ventana, esperando que todo el mundo se fuera. Remus se acercó por detrás y colocó su mano en el hombro, produciendo que la chica se diera la vuelta y le mirase.

"Ya se han marchado todos" le susurró Remus.

"Pues...entonces ¿te parece bien si nos sentamos?" le preguntó nerviosa Hermione.

"Claro" contestó Remus, muy nervioso también.

Durante unos segundo ninguno de los dos se atrevía a comenzar, no por miedo o vergüenza, si no por que no sabían como hacerlo.

"Tenía en mi cabeza en perfecto orden todo lo que te quería decir, incluso en estos días me hice un pequeño esquema para que no se me olvidase nada y me lo aprendí, pero parece que no me ha servido de mucho, porque al tenerte delante lo único que viene a mi mente son las ganas que tengo de abrazarte y de besarte y decirte lo mucho que te quiero y te necesito." Dijo Lupin.

"Remus, por favor…"

"No te preocupes, no lo voy a hacer" dijo con tristeza el chico. "Se que me he portado muy mal contigo, que nunca debí de haber desconfiado de ti. ¿Sabes? al principio me resistía a creer lo que Peter me decía sobre ti, pero no se como consiguió meternos esas malditas ideas en la cabeza, y poco a poco… Compréndeme, el es...él era como un hermano para mí. ¿Como íbamos ninguno a imaginar que el pequeño Peter iba a ser capaz de hacer algo así?"

"Por supuesto que te comprendo, pero no puedo evitar que todavía me siga doliendo" le respondió con tristeza. "¿Acaso tu puedes comprenderme a mi? ¿Sabes que todavía cuando cierro los ojos lo primero que veo es la manera en la que me mirabas esa noche antes de enterarte de todo?"

"¿Y que quieres que haga? Dime. Pídeme cualquier cosa, lo que sea para que me perdones, para que olvidemos esta pesadilla y podamos estar juntos de nuevo" suplicó Lupin colocando sus manos encima de las de ella, que las tenía apoyadas sobre la mesa.

"Ojala fuera tan fácil, Remus"

"Solo te pido una oportunidad. ¿Acaso ya no sientes nada por mi?" le preguntó Lupin.

Hermione retiró la mirada y después de respirar hondo respondió "No es eso… es…bueno…es que estoy muy confundida"

Esas palabras partieron el corazón de Remus que la miró y respiró hondo para intentar liberarse de la angustia que se estaba apoderando de todo su cuerpo "Claro, confundida….Está bien, yo no te quiero presionar, pero piensa en ello, por favor"

Hermione, que tenía un nudo en la garganta, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Durante los días siguientes apenas comía y lo poco que conseguía ingerir al cabo de un rato lo terminaba vomitando. Por las noches no dormía demasiado, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la conversación con Remus. Se moría de ganas de ir con el y decirle que lo había olvidado todo y abrazarle, le echaba tanto de menos que cada minuto que pasaba lejos de él era una autentica tortura y se sentía enfermar por momentos, pero los recuerdos de aquella noche se interponían entre ella y su felicidad con el hombre al que amaba. Si, le amaba con locura a pesar de todo, era imposible negarlo.

A la siguiente reunión de la Orden, Hermione no asistió por no encontrarse bien. Había tenido fiebre la noche anterior y Dumbledore la había recomendado que se quedase a descansar. A media tarde se sentía mejor y estaba tan cansada de estar en la cama que decidió ir a la biblioteca a buscar algún libro con el que poder distraerse al menos un par de horas. Recordó que hace un par de días había visto un libro titulado "Los mil y un detalles que deberías conocer sobre los vampiros".

Llevaba tres horas leyendo y se estaba empezando a cansar, los ojos la escocían. Estaba a punto de irse a dormir, cuando encontró algo que la hizo que el corazón la comenzar a latir rápidamente.

"No puede ser..." dijo en voz alta incrédula. Lo más deprisa que pudo se cambió de ropa y se apareció en la puerta del cuartel general. Al llegar, subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala de reuniones.

Cuando Hermione abrió de golpe la puerta, Dumbledore estaba dando los últimos detalles de las misiones de esa semana y se sobresaltó, al igual que el resto de las personas que estaban en la habitación.

"¿Ha pasado algo Lonna, ha habido algún ataque en el colegio?" preguntó el director muy preocupado.

"No, Albus. No es eso" respondió la chica intentando recuperar el aliento.

"¿Entonces que pasa, querida? Creía que estabas con fiebre en la cama"

"Si, bueno. Verá, me encontraba mejor y fui a buscar algo para leer a la biblioteca y allí lo encontré. Los he encontrado, por fin los he encontrado y tengo que ir a verlos. Ya se donde están"

"¿De quien hablas querida?" preguntó Minerva Mcgonagall

"Ellos. Broz. Llevo meses soñando con ellos. Me están llamando, y por fin les he encontrado. Tengo que irme ahora mismo, en cuanto regrese os contaré todos los detalles" diciendo eso, Hermione se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero Dumbledore se lo impidió. Con un golpe de su varita la puerta se cerró.

"No tan rápido señorita Reilly. No voy a permitir que vaya a ninguna parte" le advirtió el mago con tono severo.

"Tengo que ir. Me están esperando. El tiempo se agota, Albus. No tenemos tiempo que perder." le dijo angustiada.

"No podemos arriesgarnos a que caigas en una trampa, lo comprendes ¿verdad?" la dijo el mago con el mismo tono severo.

"Pero..." comenzó a decir Hermione,

"Albus. Creo que debería dejarla ir" interrumpió Remus y Hermione le miró con perplejidad. "Si Lonna considera que eso es lo que tiene que hacer, yo confío plenamente en su criterio y la apoyo" añadió Lupin mirando fijamente al mago.

"Señorita Reilly, debería saber que los sueños son fácilmente manipulables" dijo Dumbledore.

"Lo se perfectamente, Albus. Pero esto es distinto. Por favor, confíe en mi" le suplicó Hermione.

"¿Alguien más opina como Remus?" preguntó Dumbledore después de pensar la respuesta unos instantes. Por supuesto los merodeadores y Lily enseguida levantaron la mano, así como Fabian Prewett y los Longbottom. "Está bien. Te dejaré ir. ¿En donde está situado el lugar del encuentro?"

"En realidad no se el nombre, pero se exactamente donde es. He soñado con el tantas veces que siento como si hubiera estado allí. Conozco cada piedra del camino, cada raíz de cada árbol."

"Si al amanecer no has vuelto pondremos a toda la Orden a buscarte" la dijo Dumbledore con preocupación.

Al marcharse miró a los merodeadores y a Lily y les dio las gracias haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, pero al intentar salir por la puerta, Remus la cogió de la mano provocando que se diera la vuelta y le mirase.

"Ten mucho cuidado" la dijo apretándola la mano y acariciándosela. Ella le respondió de la misma manera y le dio las gracias.

Un par de minutos después, se acababa de aparecer en el bosque con el que había soñado tantas veces. Por fin iba a conocer a Broz.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21**

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Dobby entró en la habitación de Hermione, interrumpiéndola en sus recuerdos, para llevarla algo de comer.

Durante el tiempo que el elfo llevaba trabajando en el castillo, él y Aubrie se habían hecho muy amigos de Lonna y estaban constantemente pendientes de que la chica comiera y no se sintiera muy sola.

Al marcharse el elfo, Hermione volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

El bosque era exactamente igual a como ella lo había soñado todos esos meses y no la costó mucho trabajo llegar a la explanada donde se supone tenía que estar Broz esperándola.

"Hola ¿hay alguien?" gritó Hermione, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Llevaba un par de horas esperando, sentada, con la espalda apoyada en uno de los árboles cuando comenzó a pensar que tal vez debería haber hecho caso a Dumbledore y haberse ido al castillo a meterse en su cama, calentita y mullida.

Suspiró decepcionada. Al salir de la mansión estaba totalmente convencida de que iba a encontrar a Broz y a sus hombres, pero estaba empezando a asumir que tal vez su sueño hubiera sido solo eso, un maldito y estúpido sueño.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacía el lugar por donde había llegado, cuando noto varias figuras moverse entre los árboles. Instintivamente se puso en guardia, blandiendo su varita y girando sobre si misma rápidamente, vigilando todos los ángulos posibles.

Todo ocurrió como en uno de sus sueños, las figuras negras se acercaron lentamente hacia ella y la rodearon.

"No nos tengas miedo, Hermione" le dijo la voz que ella tan bien recordaba, viendo que ella le estaba apuntando con su varita. "No vamos a hacerte daño"

"¿Quiénes sois?" preguntó instintivamente. Por supuesto que sabía quienes eran, pero estaba tan nerviosa que la pregunta la salió sola, sin darse cuenta.

"Tu lo sabes, sino ¿no estarías aquí? ¿No es cierto?" preguntó el hombre.

"Cierto" dijo Hermione sonriendo. "Me gustaría que me llevaras ante Broz para poder hablar con él"

"Por supuesto. Lleva mucho tiempo esperándote, pero antes tenemos que tomar algunas precauciones" dicho esto, uno de los hombres que estaba detrás de ella la colocó una capa sobre los hombros y la cubrió la cabeza con la capucha. Al instante, la tela comenzó a adherirse sobre su piel hasta tapar cada milímetro de su cara, excepto las fosas nasales que eran lo único al descubierto.

No podía ver nada y comenzó a asustarse, pero todavía tenía la varita y sabía que si las cosas se ponían feas podría usarla, así que se aferró fuerte a ella y dejó que los hombres la guiaran.

No tardaron mucho en llegar y una vez dentro la quitaron la capa. No la costó trabajo que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz, puesto que no había ninguna. Siguieron caminado por estrechos pasillos y cada vez que doblaban una esquina, Hermione notaba como la cantidad de personas que les acompañaban se iba reduciendo.

El hombre que iba delante de ella paró en seco y se giró "Ya hemos llegado"dijo y Hermione pudo ver como los ojos le brillaban con un extraño color plateado. Abrió una puerta y la hizo pasar.

Era un enorme salón rectangular, de techo muy alto con una gran lámpara de cristal ovalada con por lo menos cincuenta velas. Las paredes eran de mármol negro y el suelo de mármol rojo sangre. Al fondo colgaban desde el techo unas gigantescas cortinas de seda del mismo tono que el suelo. Eso era todo lo que había en la sala.

No sabía si era por efecto de la habitación o por estar esperando sola tanto tiempo pero comenzaba a sentir que la faltaba el aire y comenzó a impacientarse. Pocos minutos después, apareció de detrás de las cortinas un hombre alto, su pelo era rubio y su piel tan pálida que Hermione hubiera jurado que si se hubiera acercado a él podría haber visto a través de su piel los huesos de su cara.

"Llevábamos mucho esperándote" la dijo. Su voz era grave y resonaba con eco en la habitación.

"Lo siento mucho."

"Está bien. Ahora dime ¿Por qué necesitas nuestra ayuda?" la interrogó él hombre.

"Quiero derrotar a Voldemort" le respondió más convencida que nunca.

"La venganza es una motivación poderosa, pero la mayoría de las veces se vuelve contra uno mismo, destruyéndole."

Hermione miró al suelo y respiró hondo. "Estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo" dijo mirándole a los ojos de nuevo.

"Tal vez nosotros no. Dame un motivo por el cual debamos arriesgar todo lo que poseemos por ayudarte"

"No es solo por ayudarme a mí, es por ayudar al resto del mundo también, incluso a vuestra propia gente. El os quiere de su lado y se que está haciendo todo lo posible por reclutar a todo tipo de criaturas y magos. Si lo consigue vais a perder mucho más de lo que pudierais ganar" contestó Hermione.

"Todavía no veo la ventaja de ponernos de vuestro lado" le contestó el hombre con indiferencia cruzándose de brazos.

"¿En serio? Déjame pensar... ¿Qué ventajas tendría vivir en un mundo donde todas las personas puedan vivir libres y sean respetadas, no solo por sus semejantes, si no también por el resto de las gentes con las que conviven, pudiendo tener un hogar, una familia, un trabajo, comida en la mesa todos los días y una cama donde descansar, poder pasear tranquilamente por la calle y recibir una educación?" Le contestó Hermione enfadada.

"¿Que ventajas puede tener todo eso sobre vivir escondidos por miedo a que alguien a quien no le gustes, solo porque un maldito sádico diga quien merece vivir y quien merece morir, te mate. O peor aún, te torture hasta que tu cuerpo no pueda resistir más dolor y mueras. O simplemente mueras de frío por no tener un sitio donde dormir, o de hambre, o simplemente algún otro sádico seguidor del primero esté en su casa aburrido y decida que quiere ir de cacería y tu seas su presa, o peor aún, alguien a quien tu quieres?" le respondió Hermione. "¿Tiene usted familia señor Broz?"

El hombre no contestó, se quedó mirando a Hermione unos instantes "Sígueme" la dijo y con una ágil movimiento se giró sobre si mismo y desapareció detrás de la cortina.

Ella, por supuesto, le siguió y descubrió otra habitación diferente. Era también de mármol y las paredes seguían siendo negras, pero el suelo era en color marfil. En el lateral izquierdo, sobre una tarima recubierta por una alfombra persa de color granate había un trono tapizado.

De la nada apareció una figura negra encapuchada y se sentó "Vladimir, tráenos algo de beber" dijo quitándose la capucha. El hombre instantáneamente se marchó haciendo una reverencia.

Era una mujer aparentemente joven, su piel parecía tersa pero era igual de pálida que la del hombre al que llamó Vladimir. Su pelo era largo y oscuro con grandes ojos de un azul casi blanquecino.

"Permíteme presentarme. Yo soy Anahid Broz, Condesa de Dracul y de Leova, Vizcondesa de Vratsa, Baronesa de Cseszneky y Señora de la ciudad subterránea de Berat."

"Es un placer" dijo Hermione inclinando un poco la cabeza muy sorprendida. Nunca se hubiera podido imaginar que Broz fuera una mujer y mucho menos con títulos nobiliarios.

"Suele pasar. Nadie espera que sea una mujer y a mi me gusta que sea de esa manera porque crea mayor incertidumbre." La dijo. "No te preocupes, no te estoy leyendo la mente. Todavía" añadió viendo como a Hermione casi se le salen los ojos de las orbitas del asombro.

"¿Sabe legeremancia?" preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

"Se muchas más cosas de las que te puedas imaginar. Cuatrocientos treinta y siete años dan para aprender mucho" le dijo la mujer. "¿Cómo crees si no que he conseguido introducirme en tus sueños? Las mentes son tan vulnerables mientras se duerme que me ha resultado muy fácil entrar en la tuya"

En ese instante entró Vladimir con una bandeja de madera de ébano con varias copas de cristal, seguido del hombre con el que se había encontrado en el bosque.

"Ya que estamos todos deberíamos comenzar a tratar el asunto que tenemos entre manos" dijo la mujer.

"¿Estás segura que es ella la mujer del augurio?" preguntó el hombre

"Por supuesto, Khalid. Puedo olerlo desde aquí" dijo Broz mirando fijamente a Hermione.

"¿Cómo es posible...?" preguntó atónita Hermione.

"Como ya te he dicho antes, hay muchas cosas que ignoras." La interrumpió Broz. "Hace casi dos años yo misma hice un vaticinio en el que se hacía referencia a mi y a mi primogénito, aunque por aquel entonces no supe de quienes se trataba. En ella se anunciaba la muerte de mi hijo y anunciaba que yo me tendría que aliar contigo para derrotar a su asesino y vengar su muerte."

"Usted también puede hacer profecías?" cada segundo que pasaba con esa mujer, Hermione estaba más asombrada ¿Cuántos secretos escondería?

"Es una de las muchas capacidades innatas que tenemos los que hemos nacido vampiros. En equivalencia a vosotros los magos, yo sería una sangre pura. Todos mis antepasados fueron vampiros por nacimiento y mi hijo también. Ahora que él ha sido asesinado, yo soy la última de mi linaje." La contó Broz muy seriamente.

"¿Cómo está tan segura de que yo soy la mujer de la que habla su profecía? Podría ser cualquier persona."

"Podría, pero no lo es" la respondió acercándose a ella y mirándola muy fijamente a los ojos.

"El vaticinio decía que solo esa mujer sería capaz de encontrarnos. Una mujer venida desde un tiempo muy lejano para cambiar el futuro del mundo y conocedora de secretos que nadie más conoce. Una mujer capaz de asociarse con oscuras criaturas para conseguir sus propósitos y que con una de ellas ha consumado uno de los rituales más ancestrales que existen. Una mujer con una fuerza interior que ella misma desconoce que posee, pero que pronto descubrirá."

"Pero yo no he realizado ningún ritual con nadie" dijo Hermione.

Anahid Broz se acercó a Hermione y la sujetó con fuerza la barbilla, clavándola sus largísimas uñas en las mejillas y miró dentro de sus ojos. Inmediatamente, Hermione comenzó a ver claramente pequeños fragmentos de la noche en la que Remus la envió la carta y pasaron casi toda la noche haciendo el amor.

"Claro que los has hecho, muchacha. ¿Tan ciega estas que no puedes reconocer un hechizo aunque lo tengas delante de tus propias narices?" la respondió. "Abre tu mente"

Hermione no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza "¿Con la palabra ritual, se referiría al hecho de que hicimos el amor?" pensaba.

Broz, pareció comprender sus dudas "Al principio de los tiempos, cuando dos amantes querían unirse para el resto de sus vidas, realizaban un ritual a modo de ceremonia que consistía en reunir los cinco elementos básicos. A saber, fuego para avivar la pasión, agua para nutrir el espíritu, carne fresca para que nunca falte alimento en el hogar, música para alimentar la armonía y un árbol para que las raíces del amor sean tan fuertes y arraiguen tan dentro de la pareja que ni la más fuerte de las tormentas consiga arrancarlo" según Broz iba enumerando los elementos iba mostrando los dedos de su mano derecha.

"Al comenzar el ritual, los amantes tenían que encender una hoguera y danzar alrededor de ella al ritmo de la música. Al terminar la canción debían darse de comer y beber mutuamente y finalmente desnudos y en contacto con las raíces de un árbol, debían copular pronunciando las palabras adecuadas. Por supuesto, como bien sabrás uno de los requisitos indispensables para realizar un hechizo es el contacto visual."

"Nunca perder el contacto visual" susurró Hermione al mismo tiempo que recordaba los detalles de esa noche. "Pero nosotros no hicimos el amor sobre las raíces de ningún árbol, ni danzamos al rededor de ninguna hoguera" la dijo Hermione.

"No, es cierto, no realizasteis el ritual la pie de la letra, pero en vuestro caso las gran cantidad de velas que había por toda la habitación sustituyó perfectamente a la hoguera y los pétalos de rosa en la cama fueron muy buen reemplazo para las raíces del árbol, al fin y al cabo las rosas nacen de una planta que también tiene raíces ¿No es cierto?. Es todo cuestión de simbología." La explicó volviéndose a sentar.

"Este tipo de rituales nunca se realizaban al pie de la letra. Normalmente la carne cruda se solía sustituir por frutas, igual que vosotros hicisteis y como comprenderás hacer el amor sobre raíces de árboles tampoco era muy cómodo, así que se solía realizar sobre un manto de hierba"

"Nunca lo hubiera imaginado" susurró de nuevo con perplejidad y vergüenza. Esa mujer conocía todo lo que había pasado esa noche entre ellos.

"Deberías saber, que ahora entre vosotros dos hay un vínculo que ni la muerte podrá romper."

"¿Eso quiere decir que si a alguno de los dos le pasase algo nunca más podría ser feliz con ninguna otra persona?" preguntó Hermione.

"Exactamente eso"

A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Sería ese el motivo por el que se sentía tan deprimida lejos de Remus?

"Creo que ya es momento para que nosotros cerremos nuestro propio trato ¿no crees?" la dijo Broz.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere a cambio de ponerse de nuestro lado?" preguntó Hermione.

"Quiero ver sufrir al asesino de mi hijo como he sufrido yo por su pérdida. Quiero que le arrebates lo único que le hace feliz"

"¿Lo único que le hace feliz? ¿Pero… como voy a…?"

"No te preocupes, llegado el momento lo sabrás. Tu eres la única que puede hacerlo"

"Está bien. Si eso es lo que quiere haré todo lo que pueda para no defraudarla, pero ¿y si no lo consigo?" preguntó preocupada.

"Por supuesto que lo vas a conseguir, no te preocupes más por eso, pero si que voy a requerir algo más por vuestra parte."

"Claro. Dígame"

"Mi gente se está muriendo. Nosotros, los vampiros necesitamos beber sangre y por estos bosques ya no quedan casi animales. Voldemort los ha estado haciendo desaparecer para que nos veamos obligados a buscarla en otra parte, como en los pueblos de alrededor, donde él tiene hombres que nos obligan unirnos a él a cambio de sangre o nos matan" la dijo Broz con pesar "Así fue como murió mi hijo, intentando conseguir algo de sangre para nuestra gente"

"Lo siento mucho. Está bien, encontraremos la manera de conseguir sangre para vosotros, pero necesito que me deis algo de tiempo" respondió Hermione.

"Por supuesto. En cuanto tengamos la sangre, nos encargaremos de congregar a la mayoría de vampiros posibles para nuestra causa común." la dijo Broz haciendo un gesto con la mano al hombre que sujetaba impasible la bandeja. "Vladimir, por favor"

El hombre se aproximó a ellas dándolas una copa a cada una con bebidas y otra a Khalid que se situó detrás de Broz.

"Por la unión y la victoria" dijo Broz y todos brindaron y bebieron de sus copas.

Apenas un par de minutos después, Hermione notó una ráfaga de viento y miró hacía el lugar por el que habían entrado, pero no había nada diferente allí. Al volver la cabeza de nuevo hacia donde estaba Broz y su gente descubrió con asombro que no había nadie y que la habitación había cambiado. Ahora era redonda y blanca.

El corazón se la paró al ver quien estaba allí, le mismísimo Voldemort en persona.

"Lonna Reilly. Que agradable sorpresa" dijo el hombre

Hermione en ese momento comenzó a tener miedo. La habían tendido una trampa y ella había caído como una estúpida. "Coincido en lo de sorpresa, pero desde luego es todo menos agradable"

"Vaya, la última vez que nos vimos no fuiste tan altiva" la dijo acercándose a ella. "Tal vez lo que tengo para ti te calme esos humos"

Dicho esto comenzaron a aparecer figuras alrededor de ellos dos. La primera que pudo apreciar con nitidez fue la de Remus, parecía que estaba petrificado y salió corriendo hacía él, pero Voldemort se lo impidió, levantando con su varita una barrera invisible entre los dos.

"No, no. Este es solo el primero, pero todavía te quedan muchos más" la dijo.

A continuación pudo ver a Lily, a James y a Sirius.

"Ahora comienza el juego. Van a venir más invitados y tú, tendrás que elegir a uno"

"¿Elegir para que? ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?" preguntó asustada.

"Para morir, por supuesto. Nadie escapa de mí sin pagar las consecuencias"

Prosiguieron apareciendo personas petrificadas. Los siguientes fueron Harry Potter, Ronald y Ginebra Weasley y sus padres.

Hermione estaba absolutamente desconcertada, no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

"Oh, vaya. Falta alguien más" dijo Voldemort. En ese momento apareció un bebé recién nacido en el suelo. "Ahora si que puede dar comienzo el juego"

"¿Quien es el bebe?" preguntó Hermione

"¿Tu quien crees?"

"No lo se"

"De acuerdo, entonces él será el elegido" dijo Voldemort aproximándose al bebé. En cuanto llegó a su altura, el bebé comenzó a llorar.

"Noo" gritó Hermione. No sabía porque, pero aunque no sabía quien era no podía permitir que le hiciera daño.

"¿Entonces a quien?" preguntó caminando en circulo y mirando a los petrificados.

Hermione no podía elegir.

"¿No contestas? Está bien, entonces elegiré yo" Casi sin mirar a su victima gritó "Crucio" y Lily Potter cayó al suelo.

Los gritos de Hermione apenas se oyeron porque Lily gritaba de dolor. "Definitivamente no están del todo petrificados" pensó Hermione cuando Lily dejó de gritar.

"¿Qué tal ahora? ¿Se te aclaran las ideas?"

" !!Eres un maldito loco¡¡" le gritó Hermione.

"Crucio" gritó Voldemort y esta vez fue Remus el que cayó gritando al suelo.

Hermione no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

"Me estoy cansando de jugar. Elige" la advirtió Voldemort.

"No puedo elegir a ninguno" le dijo Hermione.

"Está bien" dijo y apuntó su varita en varias todas direcciones contemplando divertido las reacciones de la chica. Primero hacía Harry, después hacia Ron, y así sucesivamente con todos hasta que llegó al bebé "Avada..."

"!!Noo¡¡" gritó Hermione "A él no"

"Sería todo tan fácil si te unieras a mí. Podrías salvarlos a todos"

"Antes prefiero morir"

"¿Estás segura?. Yo podría darte cualquier cosa que desees. Podría hacer que todos los hombres del planeta te amasen. Podrías tener todo el oro del mundo. Te venerarían, harían cualquier cosa que tu quisieras, que tu les pidieras hacer, solo con ponerte de mi lado"

"Nunca"

"Entonces, que así sea" la respondió enfadado. "Avada Kedavra"

Hermione vio a cámara lenta como la luz verde de la varita de Voldemort la daba en el pecho y caía hacia atrás. En el mismo momento que sintió como su cabeza golpeaba el suelo oyó como la voz Broz decía "Ha superado la prueba"

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Lo siguiente que Hermione recordaba, era despertar de noche en medio del descampado del bosque donde se había encontrado con Khalid y sus hombres, con un enorme dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Había sido una prueba y la había pasado? Se levantó lo más aprisa que puedo sin marearse dispuesta a aparecerse en el cuartel.

Al llegar, la recibió Melvina abrazándose rápidamente a ella.

"Oh, señorita Lonna... Cuanto me alegro de verla y de que esté bien" la dijo la elfina llorando.

"Pero Melvina, si nos acabamos de ver hace un par de horas" rió divertida Hermione acariciándola la cabeza. La elfina se soltó de Hermione y salió corriendo

"!!!Señor Remus, señor Remus, es la señorita Lonna, ha vuelto, ha vuelto¡¡¡" gritaba Melvina.

Inmediatamente Remus salió corriendo de la cocina con cara de preocupación y se abrazó a Hermione. "Oh, cielos, pequeña, estábamos tan preocupados" la susurró apretándola contra su cuerpo lo más que podía.

Durante unos segundos permanecieron abrazados. A Hermione le temblaron las rodillas y le palpitó el corazón como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Lo único de lo que era consciente en ese momento fue de cuanto le quería y cuanto le estaba echando de menos. Notó como se la hizo un nudo la garganta y haciendo un gran esfuerzo se separó de él.

"Creo que estáis exagerando un poco. Solo he estado fuera un par de horas" dijo con media sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Un par de horas? Por el amor de dios Lonna, has estado fuera dos malditos días" la respondió Lupin elevando el tono de voz.

"No puede ser" susurró Hermione sin salir de su asombro.

Lupin envió un patronus a Dumbledore avisándole del retorno de la chica y fueron a la cocina para que la chica comiera un poco mientras le contaba a Remus y al director, que apareció un par de minutos después, con todo lujo de detalles lo que había pasado, excepto por los de la noche del ritual, claro está.

"¿Cómo es posible que hayan pasado dos días si para mi han pasado solo unas pocas horas?" le preguntó a Dumbledore.

"Francamente, no lo se, querida. Tal vez la bebida que te dieron tenía un potente somnífero y pasaste durmiendo dos días. De todos modos, si vuelves a quedar con esa mujer me gustaría que no fueras sola ¿De acuerdo?" dijo el director.

"Está bien"

"Ahora es mejor que volvamos al castillo, mañana por la mañana muy temprano tengo que salir con Hagrid a buscar a los gigantes."

Hermione tenía la esperanza que Lupin la pidiera que se quedase a dormir en la mansión, pero lo único que este hizo fue darles las buenas noches y acompañarles hasta la puerta, ante la decepción de la chica.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

A la mañana siguiente ya había tomado una decisión, iba a ir a ver a Remus para pedirle que volvieran a estar juntos. No podía más con la angustia de estar separados. El único problema era que todavía no sabía como romper la barrera que ella misma había creado entre ellos dos, así que se pasó el resto del día pensado en la mejor manera de hacerlo. Al día siguiente, el día antes de navidades se lo pediría, iría a buscarle al cuartel, le declararía su amor y le pediría otra oportunidad para estar juntos.

Las dos mañanas posteriores a su encuentro con Broz se había levantado muy mareada, apenas probaba bocado y lo poco que comía lo vomitaba. ¿Y si la habían echado algo en la bebida que aparte de crearla la alucinación y dejarla inconsciente por dos días la había sentado mal? Así que preocupada fue a ver a Madame Pomfrey.

"Querida, ya tengo los resultados de tus exámenes. No he encontrado ningún rastro de ninguna sustancia extraña en tu organismo, así que en ese sentido puedes estar tranquila. Lo único que he encontrado que estás bastante baja de hierro, así que tendrás que seguir una dieta especial." La dijo la enfermera.

"De acuerdo. Muchas gracias" la respondió Hermione y se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada para marcharse.

"Un momento muchacha. Todavía no he terminado. Siéntate, por favor." dijo la enfermera y Hermione hizo lo que la mujer la indicó.

"Se que la navidad es mañana, pero tengo un regalo para ti" la dijo la mujer sonriendo "Enhorabuena querida. Estás embarazada".

Si no hubiera sido porque estaba sentada, Hermione se hubiera caído redonda al suelo de la impresión. "¿Em…embarazada? …No puede ser…" balbuceó Hermione.

"Si querida. Me atrevería decir que de ocho semanas. Ahora, por tu bien y sobre todo por el del bebe tienes que procurar seguir la dieta que te doy a rajatabla. También te voy a dar una poción para que te tomes dos veces al día para las nauseas. ¿Tienes alguna duda?" preguntó Madame Pomfrey.

"_¿Dudas? ¿Qué si tengo dudas? Que tal ¿Por qué me tiene que estar pasando a mi esto en este preciso momento?"_ se preguntó Hermione a si misma.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Dobby volvió a entrar en la habitación para comprobar que se hubiera comido todo, o por lo menos algo, pero Hermione no había tocado el plato.

"Señorita Lonna, tiene que comer. Hágalo por el bebe. El la necesita." Hermione les había contado al elfo y a Aubrie, nada más salir de la enfermería, la noticia. A decir verdad, los dos elfos la habían hecho un interrogatorio de lo más duro al verla llorando desconsoladamente y no la quedó más remedio que contárselo, aunque primero les hizo prometer que no se lo contarían a nadie.

"Está bien Dobby" le respondió y comenzó a comer.

"Señorita Lonna, Aubrie me ha pedido que la diga que mañana vamos a ir a casa de Melvina a pasar las navidades juntos y quiere que la señorita venga también."

"Dala las gracias de mi parte, Dobby, pero ya tengo otros planes"

"¿Va a aceptar la invitación de la señora Potter?" Hermione asintió para que Dobby no la hiciera más preguntas, pero sus verdaderos planes consistían en quedarse encerrada en su habitación, pensando en que iba hacer a partir de ahora. Estaba muerta de miedo de la reacción de Remus cuando se enterase de su embarazo.

"Dobby se alegra mucho. Seguro que allí podrá ver al señor Lupin" la dijo el elfo muy contento.

Al terminar de cenar, Dobby se marchó y la dejó sola con sus pensamientos de nuevo.

Aunque los cristales seguían empañados, ya no podía ver nada al otro lado porque había anochecido.

Se pasó el resto de la noche sentada en la silla, pensando en su nuevo futuro y en Remus, por supuesto. También pensó en sus padres. Ojala tuviera cerca a su madre para que la aconsejara en estos complicados momentos. La echaba muchísimo de menos.

La mañana siguiente amaneció nevando muchísimo más que el día anterior. Según la radio, estaba siendo el día de navidad más frió de los últimos trece años, así que Hermione se vistió lo más abrigada que pudo. Necesitaba salir a pasear.

En las calles de Londres apenas había gente. El gélido viento bufaba tan alto que no se podía oír nada más. La nieve que seguía cayendo copiosamente impedía que pudiera ver más allá de donde pisaba, aunque no la importaba, porque caminaba sin rumbo fijo.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Hermione cansada de caminar, se paró delante de una casa que la resultaba muy familiar. Al acercarse un poco más el corazón se la paró de golpe. Era la casa de sus padres.

Durante varios minutos permaneció de pie mirando a la puerta, esperando. A pesar de estar tiritando por el frió no se movía. Estaba comenzando a parecer uno de los muñecos de nieve que los vecinos habían hecho en las puertas de las casas. La nieve la estaba empezando a cuajar sobre el fino gorro de lana que se había puesto y sobre los hombros, además apenas se la veían los pies, ya que los tenía enterrados bajo una capa de unos cinco centímetros de espesor de nieve.

"Disculpe señorita, ¿quería algo?" la preguntó un hombre sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

"Eh…no…verá…" comenzó a responderle cuando se paró en seco a causa de la impresión. Era su padre. Hermione sintió como la faltaba el aire.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" la preguntó la mujer que estaba al lado del hombre.

Hermione la miró. Era su madre y llevaba un pequeño bulto entre los brazos que comenzó a llorar. Era ella misma, de apenas tres meses.

Todo esto la superaba con creces, comenzó a llorar y estaba temblando aunque no solo por el frío. Volvió a mirar a sus padres y a si misma y echó a correr lo más rápido que la nieve y sus entumecidas piernas la permitieron.

Cuando estuvo segura que nadie la veía se apareció. Al mirar a su alrededor, por unos instantes no supo donde estaba hasta que una voz familiar la hizo situarse.

"Lonna ¿Te encuentras bien?"

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22**

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

El día de navidad amanecía prometedor para Remus Lupin. Melvina le había contado que Lonna iba a ir a pasar el día a casa de Lily y James, en donde por supuesto, él y Sirius también habían sido invitados.

Muy nervioso, se arregló para la comida y se apareció en la casa de los Potter. Tenía la esperanza de poder hablar con Hermione y convencerla de que se dieran otra oportunidad, al fin y al cabo en esa casa había comenzado su relación, así que quien sabe, tal vez allí se pudieran reconciliar.

Al llegar preguntó por Lonna, pero Lily le dijo que no iba a asistir porque ya tenía otro compromiso. Eso era lo que Hermione había contestado a su invitación.

Remus estaba tan preocupado que pasó la comida sin hablar con nadie, lo que hizo que los demás comenzaran a preocuparse también. Ni siquiera la deliciosa tarta de chocolate pareció animar al chico.

Después de debatir sobre los motivos de Lonna para haberles mentido, Lily tuvo una idea. Iban a ir a buscarla para pasar las navidades todos juntos, y si no quería acompañarles de vuelta al Valle de Godric, entonces ellos se quedarían en Hogwarts con ella. Quisiese o no.

Hacía un día de perros, así que se abrigaron bien y al abrir la puerta vieron con sorpresa a Hermione delante de su casa. Estaba temblando y miraba hacia todos lados como si no reconociera el lugar donde estaba.

"Sirius, deprisa, sal a buscarla" le dijo Lily.

"¿Yo?"

"Si. Tu eres nuestro guardián ¿recuerdas?"

Al llegar donde estaba Lonna, Sirius se dio cuenta del estado de la muchacha, no solo estaba temblando, si no que también lloraba y parecía estar en estado de shock.

"Lonna ¿Te encuentras bien?" la preguntó Sirius.

El chico se dio cuenta que Hermione le miró como aquel día en el Caldero Chorreante y la hizo entrar en la casa lo más rápido que pudo.

"Lonna, cariño" la dijo Lily en cuanto entró y la abrazó "Cielos santo, estas empapada. Vamos pasa"

"¿Lily?" preguntó Hermione.

"Si, Lonna. Soy Lily" se abrazó a su amiga y entraron a la salita.

"James, tráeme de la habitación el jersey azul que está en el segundo cajón y unos calcetines secos, por favor." Le pidió Lily a su marido.

Una vez Lily ayudó a Hermione a ponerse ropa seca se sentó a su lado y acariciándola el pelo la preguntó "¿Qué te ha pasado?"

"Yo solo quería dar un paseo… y no se como llegué a la puerta de su casa…Estuve allí de pie no se cuanto tiempo hasta que aparecieron" les contó llorando. "Debí habérmelo imaginado, todas las navidades iban a la residencia a visitar a mi abuelo"

"¿Has visto a tus padres?" la preguntó Remus sentándose a su lado y cogiéndola una mano. La muchacha asintió con la cabeza mirándole a los ojos.

"Están tan jóvenes y tan guapos…mi padre me preguntó si quería algo y en ese momento vi a mi madre…llevaba un bebé en los brazos y se puso a llorar…" le contó llorando.

"Oh cielos, pequeña" la dijo Remus y la abrazó comprendiendo el shock que había supuesto encontrarse con sus padres y sobre todo consigo misma.

Hermione se dejó llevar y se acurrucó en su pecho, llorando. Remus agachó la cabeza y la besó el pelo cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida en los brazos de Remus y al despertar vio que él también se había dormido. Se levantó con mucho cuidado para no despertarle y se dirigió a la cocina, en donde estaba Lily bebiendo una taza de te.

"Hola" la dijo Hermione tímidamente.

"Vaya, ya te has despertado por fin" la respondió la mujer sonriendo. "Supongo que Remus sigue dormido ¿no?"

"Si. No he querido despertarle" la respondió sentándose de frente a la puerta.

"Está muy preocupado por ti, Lonna" la dijo acercándola una taza de te.

"¿Dónde están James y Sirius?" Preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

"Les he mandado arriba, a la habitación. No quería que os despertaran. Están jugando al ajedrez mágico"

"Como Ron y Harry" susurró Hermione con media sonrisa recordando a sus amigos. De pronto se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

"¿Qué te pasa?" la preguntó Lily preocupada.

"Es que…" dijo Hermione y suspiró.

"Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, cariño. Puedes confiar en mi, yo no voy a decir nada a nadie."

"Ya lo sé Lily, es que estoy tan confundida." Dijo mirando a la mesa. "Es todo esto que me está pasando…me sobrepasa... Y para colmo está Remus. Lily, yo le quiero con toda mi alma y le echo muchisimo de menos. ¿Sabes? Ayer iba a ir a su casa a pedirle otra oportunidad, pero ahora…"

"Eso es fantástico, seguro que…"

"No Lily, no lo es, porque no se si él va a querer volver conmigo" la interrumpió Hermione.

"¿Estas de broma? ¿A dónde te crees que íbamos cuando te encontramos en la puerta de casa?"

"Estoy embarazada."

En ese mismo momento la puerta de la cocina se abrió y entró Lupin. Estaba blanco.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Remus se despertó, pero algo no estaba bien, Lonna no estaba. Su cuerpo extrañaba su calor y su corazón, el tenerla abrazada. Se restregó las manos por la cara para despejarse un poco y oyó voces de mujer que provenían de la cocina. Eran Lonna y Lily. Sin pensar se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina. En el mismo instante que abrió la puerta oyó claramente como Lonna le confesaba a Lily que estaba embarazada. La sangre se le heló y era incapaz de moverse, ni siquiera de pensar o de emitir algún tipo de sonido coherente.

"Yo mejor os dejo solos" dijo Lily levantándose y saliendo de la cocina.

"Iba a decírtelo" le dijo Hermione con miedo por la reacción del chico, pero lo único que este pudo hacer fue sentarse en una silla que estaba al lado derecho de Hermione y taparse la cara con las manos.

"¿Desde cuando lo sabes?" la preguntó sin mirarla.

"Desde ayer" Hermione esperó unos segundos las respuesta de Remus, pero en vista de que esta no llegaba decidió decir algo más "Por eso he salido esta mañana a pasear, necesitaba aclarar mis ideas"

"¿De cuanto estas?"

"Ocho semanas"

"Dos meses" pensó Lupin en voz alta.

"Si"

"¿Sabes las probabilidades que tiene ese bebe de ser como yo?" Preguntó Lupin después de unos minutos de silencio.

"Muchas"

"¿Muchas? Un ochenta y siete por ciento, Lonna. Y eso siendo niño. Si es niña tiene el noventa y uno por ciento de probabilidades de ser portadora de los genes de la licantropía"

"¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué no tenga al bebé?" le respondió enfadada.

"No, claro que no, solo quiero que seas consciente de lo que puede pasar." La respondió alzando la voz "¿Qué clase de persona soy que he permitido que pase esto?" dijo tirándose del pelo.

"No lo quieres ¿verdad?" la preguntó a punto de llorar de nuevo.

"¿Quererlo? No es eso, Lonna, es él el que no me va a querer a mi cuando sepa que yo soy el culpable de que él sea un monstruo y de…" dijo Remus poniéndose de pie y apoyándose en la pila.

"No se te ocurra volver a decir algo así en tu vida ¿Me oyes?" le interrumpió Hermione gritando.

"Es la verdad. Y yo soy el peor monstruo de todos, le acabo de destruir la vida a un inocente."

"No Remus, no lo es. Eres el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido en mi vida" le dijo.

"Oh, Lonna, por favor" la respondió enfadado danto un manotazo a la pila.

"Que tu pienses que no es verdad no quiere decir que lleves razón ¿sabes?"

"¿Y que crees que pensará el niño cuando la gente le rechace y le insulte por ser un licántropo?" la preguntó mirándola fijamente. "Nunca debí permitir que esto pasara. Era un simple hechizo protector, maldita sea" dijo golpeando la pila y mirando la pared.

Esas palabras se la clavaron en el corazón a Hermione "No te preocupes, no te voy a obligar a que le quieras. Ni a él ni a mí" poniéndose de pie, dispuesta a marcharse.

"¿Cómo puedes pensar que no os quiero a ninguno de los dos?" la respondió sujetándola por el brazo para impedirla que saliera de la cocina.

"¿Entonces?"

"Es que ha sido todo muy precipitado…y no se si estoy preparado para ser padre…además, ahora que tu y yo estamos…bueno…separados, pues…" contestó Remus soltándola el brazo y volviendo a mirar a la pared

"Pero eso se podría arreglar, tal vez tu y yo podríamos darnos otra oportunidad" le susurró Hermione. Estaba aterrada porque Remus le dijera que no, la boca se la secó, la sudaban las manos considerablemente y el corazón parecía que de un momento a otro se la iba a salir del pecho.

Lupin se dio la vuelta para mirarla, no estaba seguro de si había entendido bien lo que la preciosa mujer que estaba con él en la cocina le había dicho. La confusión se reflejaba en su rostro. "¿En serio quieres que nos demos otra oportunidad?"

"Si. Pero no quiero que lo hagas por pena porque esté embarazada, solo quiero que lo hagas porque me eches de menos tanto como yo a ti, porque sientas que cada minuto que pasamos alejados el corazón se te desagarra en mil pedazos y el dolor te impide respirar."

"Oh, Lonna, claro que te echo de menos, pero…" la dijo volviéndose para mirar a la pared y suspirando sonoramente.

Hermione se abrazó a él por detrás, sintiendo como el corazón se le aceleraba al contacto con sus manos. "Te quiero" se la escapó mientras se recreaba en su olor.

Remus se dio la vuelta de nuevo para mirarla a los ojos, ¿Cómo puedes quererme después de todo el daño que te estoy haciendo?" la preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Si lo dices por lo que pasó aquel día…bueno, no es algo que se pueda olvidar fácilmente, pero por mi parte está todo perdonado y respecto al bebé... si te refieres al hecho de que si mi hijo nace licántropo me vaya a destrozar la vida, sinceramente lo dudo, porque tener un hijo tuyo es lo más maravilloso que me podría pasar en la vida." Le respondió sinceramente mirándole fijamente con el amor y la esperanza reflejada en sus ojos.

Remus sujetó con fuerza la cara de Hermione entre sus dos manos y apoyó su frente en la de ella, cerró los ojos y mientras dos lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, suspiró y la dijo "Te quiero, te qui…" no pudo terminar de hablar porque Hermione se abalanzó sobre sus labios ansiosamente. Habían sido dos meses de estar separados y había echado tanto de menos sus besos…

Cuando se separaron después de varios minutos, Remus vio el brillo en los ojos de Hermione como hace mucho que no lo veía.

"Estoy asustado" admitió.

"Yo también, pero entre los dos juntos vamos a poder superar cualquier cosa. Juntos, Remus. Bueno… si tu quieres volver conmigo."

"Por supuesto que quiero" la dijo con una enorme sonrisa. "Pero ¿Y si el niño es como yo, Lonna? No voy a poder soportar verle sufrir. No me refiero solo al dolor de las transformaciones, me refiero al rechazo de la gente"

"Nadie ha dicho que vaya a ser fácil, pero para las transformaciones estamos haciendo la poción ¿recuerdas? Y…bueno… para el rechazo de la gente, lo único que podemos hacer es apoyarle y demostrarle que no todo el mundo piensa de la misma manera. Pero tenemos que hacerlo juntos."

Lupin asintió y la dio un apasionado beso. A continuación se puso de rodillas, ante el asombro de Hermione, le subió el jersey que la había prestado Lily y la camiseta interior que ella llevaba y la bajo los pantalones lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto su vientre. Agarró con fuerza las caderas de Lonna, apoyó su cabeza en su cuerpo y susurro "Te quiero" besándola en el vientre. A Hermione ese gesto la emocionó muchisimo, tanto que las lágrimas se la saltaron una vez más y mientras Remus la seguía besando el vientre, ella le acariciaba el pelo.

En ese momento la puerta de la cocina se abrió por segunda vez esa tarde, interrumpiendo algo muy íntimo y especial.

"Oh, vaya. Perdón" les dijo James avergonzado.

Lupin se puso de pie inmediatamente con una amplia sonrisa "No te preocupes, amigo. No estábamos haciendo lo que te imaginas"

"Al no oír ningún ruido pensaba que no había nadie" volvió a decir James

"¿Ósea que estabas espiándonos?" le dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

"Bueno, yo no quería. Fueron ellos" dijo James señalando a la puerta donde estaban Sirius y Lily sonriendo.

"Si, seguro que Lily te mandó a espiarnos. Ja" le dijo Lupin.

"En serio, Lunático, te prometo que esta vez yo no he tenido nada que ver" le respondió James levantando las manos en señal de inocencia.

"Parece que ya habéis arreglado vuestras diferencias ¿no?" dijo Lily entrando en la cocina.

Hermione y Lupin se miraron y la chica le dijo "Díselo tú"

"No, mejor díselo tu" la respondió Remus.

"Son tus amigos"

"También lo son tuyos"

"Que lo diga alguien, por favor" dijo Sirius empezando a ponerse nervioso.

"Está bien. Lo diré yo" dijo Remus. "Lonna está embarazada" les dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Las caras de asombro de Sirius y James no tenían precio, pero rápidamente se abrazaron a Lupin felicitándole, mientras Lily lo hacía con Hermione.

"Enhorabuena. ¿A eso tenías tanto miedo?" La preguntó Lily.

"Ya te contaré más tarde la conversación, hemos estado a punto de terminar muy mal, pero bueno, al final nos hemos reconciliado." La respondió sonriendo.

En ese momento James y Sirius se acercaron a Hermione "Enhorabuena, Lonna" la dijo James "¿Puedo darte un beso de felicitación?" la preguntó tímidamente.

"Claro que si" le contestó sonriendo y se abrazó a James después de que este la diera un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Y yo?" la preguntó Sirius.

En vez de contestarle, Hermione se abrazó a Sirius sonriéndole y este la besó y la dio la enhorabuena.

Estuvieron los cuatro animadamente hablando hasta que Hermione se mareó un poco y se tuvo que sentar. Fue entonces cuando recordó que no había comido nada en todo el día, así que Lily insistió para que se quedasen todos a cenar, al fin y al cabo había sobrado prácticamente toda la comida.

La cena estaba transcurriendo muy animada, los chicos le gastaban bromas a Remus sobre ser el primero de los merodeadores en convertirse en padre y él parecía aceptarlas de muy buen agrado, al parecer estaba asimilando muy bien la noticia. Entre broma y broma las miradas entre Hermione y Lupin denotaban la felicidad que sentían por estar de nuevo juntos y las ganas que tenían de quedarse a solas, pero estaban en navidad y tenían que celebrarlo junto sus amigos.

En un momento de la noche, Sirius carraspeó sonoramente y todos se quedaron callados, mirándole "Si me permitís, ahora que estamos todos juntos me gustaría decir algo. Quiero pedir perdón a…Hermione, por..."

"No, por favor, no me llaméis así" le pidió la chica.

"Está bien. Pues Lonna, quisiera pedirte perdón por todo lo que pasó aquel día, por creer que tu…"

"No hace falta, Sirius, en serio."

"Si que la hace, porque nos portamos muy mal contigo y no te lo mereces" la dijo James. "Yo también quiero pedirte perdón"

"De verdad, no hace falta chicos"

"Si Lonna, si que la hace" insistió Sirius. "Queremos que sepas que de verdad estamos muy arrepentidos por lo que pasó y que te apreciamos muchisimo, más de lo que te imaginas, pero Peter…bueno, nunca imaginé que fuera tan hábil para conseguir que nos creyésemos sus mentiras."

Antes de contestar, Hermione miró las caras de todos y cada uno de ellos, viendo como el recuerdo de ese día y la traición de Pettigrew les afectaba enormemente.

"Está bien, os perdono con una condición" les dijo muy seria.

"¿Cuál?" Contestaron los dos chicos a la vez.

"Que cuando nazca el niño nos hagáis de niñeras algún día" les dijo sonriendo.

"Cariño ¿estas segura? Mira que son capaces de ponerle a jugar al quiddich en cuanto ande a gatas" dijo Lupin y todos se rieron.

"Total y absolutamente segura" le dijo a Remus. "Pero eso también incluye los pañales, no solo pasearle por la calle para ligar con todas las chicas con las que te encuentres a tu paso." añadió mirando a Sirius y todos volvieron a reír.

Esa noche todos se quedaron a dormir en casa de los Potter, pero esta vez cada uno en una habitación distinta. A Lonna y Remus les tocó la habitación de invitados, en la cual había un par de camas individuales, pero que según les advirtió James las habían hecho un encantamiento de espacio y podían caber perfectamente cuatro personas sin molestarse los unos a los otros. Además, James le había puesto un encantamiento imperturbable a la habitación para que los chicos pudieran terminar de reconciliarse sin miedo a ser oídos por nadie.

El que tuvo pero suerte fue Sirius, que le tocó dormir en el sillón del salón, aunque no le importó mucho.

Lily y Hermione se metieron en el baño con al excusa de cambiarse de ropa, pero en realidad todos sabían que era para cotillear sobre como había sido la reconciliación. Por supuesto, Hermione la contó todos los detalles y Lily muy contenta, la prestó el camisón negro de raso a Lonna, esperando que surgiera el mismo efecto en Lupin que la última vez que se lo prestó.

Tanto Remus como Hermione estaban muy nervioso, se sentían como si fuera la primera vez que compartían habitación.

Cuando la chica entró en la habitación con el camisón negro, Remus estaba de espaldas colocando la ropa perfectamente doblada sobre una silla y al oír como se cerraba la puerta se giró. Lo que vio le pareció como una visión, la mujer más bonita que había visto en la vida con ese camisón tan sexy, tal y como el día que estuvieron a punto de hacer el amor en la cocina de Lily.

Tímidamente, Hermione se acercó a la cama para acostarse. "No, espera. Déjame que te mire un poco más" la pidió Remus casi sin respiración por la belleza de la chica. Se acercó a ella para mirarla más de cerca y no puedo evitar ir acariciándola por cada lugar que habían explorado previamente sus ojos. Lentamente comenzó a bajarla los tirantes del camisón, mostrando cada vez más cantidad de piel.

Cuando la fina tela dejó sus pechos al aire, Remus observó como habían aumentado de tamaño y tuvo que contener las ganas de centrar todas sus atenciones en ellos.

Hermione temblaba de deseo ¿Cuánto tiempo más la iba a torturar Remus sin besarla, solamente acariciándola tan superficialmente? Necesitaba más, mucho más, pero comprendía por que la estaba tratando así, ella quería hacerle exactamente lo mismo.

Cuando el camisón la llegó a las caderas, Remus la dio la vuelta, la retiró el pelo hacía el lado izquierdo y comenzó a acariciarla el cuello, para segundos más tarde sustituir los dedos por sus labios, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la suavidad de la piel de su novia.

Al notar como los labios de Remus la recorrían suavemente el cuello, Hermione gimió de placer y las rodillas la comenzaron a temblar.

Mientras, las manos de Remus iban trazando un camino propio, de los brazos de Hermione a la cintura, después a las caderas y de allí subiendo lentamente hasta sus pechos. En el mismo instante que sus dedos rozaron los pezones de la chica, la boca de Lupin atacó el lado izquierdo del cuello de Hermione.

La chica arqueó un poco la espalda para que el licántropo incrementara un poco más la intensidad del roce y en cuanto Lupin hizo lo que ella quería, Hermione se recostó sobre su pecho y gimió.

Remus comenzó a descender sus labios por la espalda de la chica hasta ponerse de rodillas a la altura de su trasero, al mismo tiempo que sus manos abandonaban la suavidad de sus pechos y bajaban hasta sus caderas.

Hermione temblaba cada vez más en anticipación. El hombre la giró y comenzó a bajarla las braguitas tan lentamente como había hecho con el camisón. Una vez desnuda por completo, comenzó a acariciarla de nuevo trepando por su cuerpo, desde los pies hacia arriba hasta su cuello, pero esta vez con más intensidad. Cuando el chico llegó a la entrepierna de Hermione, la rozó con la punta de los dedos gordos arrancando gemidos de la chica y en vez de seguir subiendo dirigió sus manos hacia su trasero, en el cual se entretuvo estrujándolo durante unos segundos. Desde allí siguió la ascensión de sus manos por delante hasta que llegó de nuevo a sus pechos y sin pensárselo dos veces los besó y lamió como tanto le gustaba hacer. Minutos más tarde, siguió subiendo las manos por el cuello hasta llegar a su cara y allí la besó lenta y profundamente.

Hermione sentía la erección a través de la fina tela del pantalón del pijama de Remus y enredó su pierna derecha en la cintura del chico para sentirle mejor, presionándose fuertemente contra él y gimió con el contacto. Se estaba volviendo loca de deseo.

En cuanto Remus notó la fricción, una de sus manos bajó hasta el culo de la chica y la apretó más aún contra él notando la humedad entre sus piernas, haciéndole gemir a él también.

Rápidamente, Hermione bajo la pierna y dio unos pasos para atrás, lo suficiente para poder quitarle la camiseta a Lupin y ponerse de rodillas para bajarle los pantalones y los calzoncillos. En cuanto se hubo desecho de las molestas prendas, acarició con su mano derecha la erección del chico, arrancando gemidos de placer de Remus, para instantes después sustituirla por sus suaves labios y su juguetona lengua.

Era el paraíso para Lupin. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba total y absolutamente perdido en disfrutar de las increíbles sensaciones que experimentaba de la boca de su novia, que cada vez que incrementaba el ritmo o la presión conseguía arrancarle gemidos de placer cada vez más intensos.

Hermione no quería que la noche terminase tan pronto, así que dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se puso de pie, besando cada milímetro de cuerpo que se estaba encontrando en su ascenso, hasta llegar a su boca.

Unos cuantos minutos después, yacían los dos en la cama, él dentro de ella, moviéndose cada vez más rápido desencadenando que Hermione gimiese cada vez más alto, al igual que él.

Remus paró unos segundos para cambiar de postura cuando la chica se sentó encima de él introduciendo todo su miembro dentro de ella. En ese momento, el licántropo se percató de algo "Cariño, el bebe" la dijo Lupin conteniendo los gemidos que la estaba produciendo su novia mientras se movía arriba y abajo.

"¿Qué le pasa?"

"¿Y si le hacemos daño?" preguntó preocupado y Hermione dejó de moverse.

"No le vamos a hacer daño. No te preocupes" le respondió y se inclinó para besarle tiernamente en los labios.

"¿Seguro?"

"Si, seguro" le respondió volviendo a introducir la erección del chico dentro de ella. "Le hace más daño que me dejes a medias que esto. No te preocupes" añadió volviendo a moverse.

Aunque Remus no se quedó muy convencido, estaba a punto del orgasmo. La intensidad de las embestidas era cada vez mayor, ninguno de los dos lo podía evitar, se habían echado tanto de menos que era como si intentaran recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Lupin sintió como la vagina de Hermione comenzó a contraerse mientras la chica gritaba mucho más fuerte y clavaba las uñas en el pecho de su novio.

"Aahh…Remus…Remus…"

Según Hermione terminaba de tener sus últimas contracciones, Lupin explotaba de placer dentro de ella gritando su nombre "Ooohh dios, Lonna…ooohhh…Hermione…"

En cuanto consiguieron recuperar el aliento, la chica le dijo a Lupin "No vuelva a llamarme así, por favor, Remus"

"Es tu nombre ¿No? ¿Por qué no nos dejas que te llamamos así?" la preguntó abrazándola.

"Porque no quiero que os acostumbréis a él. Imagínate que se os escapa delante de alguien ¿sabes lo que podría pasar si llega a oídos de Voldemort?"

"Está bien, nunca más." La dijo y la dio un beso en la cabeza. "No te imaginas cuanto te he echado de menos, mi amor"

"Yo a ti también" le contestó Hermione saltándosele las lágrimas y abrazándose con fuerza a él.

"Prométeme, que nunca más vamos a volver a separarnos" la pidió Remus con angustia en la voz, besándola el pelo.

Hermione se dio media vuelta y mirándole le dijo "Te lo prometo"

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 23**

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Remus despertó solo. Por unos instantes tuvo la sensación que todo había sido un sueño. No era la primera vez que tenía sueños de ese tipo, reconciliarse con Lonna y pasarse toda la noche haciéndola el amor. Algunos habían sido tan reales que hasta había podido sentir el olor de ella en su cuerpo y en su cama.

En cuanto abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que no estaba ni en su casa ni en su cama. Era la habitación de invitados de la casa de los Potter. Entonces ¿Por qué no estaba Lonna a su lado en la cama? Recordaba claramente como al quedarse dormido la tenía entre sus brazos, recostada en su pecho.

Al oír como el reloj de la casa marcaba las seis de la mañana, se incorporó y notó que la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta, colándose una ligera luz dorada. Se levantó y cuando salió al pasillo vio que la luz procedía del baño y escuchó como alguien vomitaba dentro.

En seguida supo que se trataba de Lonna.

En cuanto la chica terminó de vomitar, Lupin llamó suavemente a la puerta.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" la preguntó Remus a verla la cara totalmente pálida.

Hermione asintió "Nauseas matinales" le dijo mientras se acercaba al lavabo y se echaba agua fría por la cara.

Con una mano, Remus la sujetó el pelo en una especie de moño en lo alto de la cabeza, metió la otra en el agua fría y después de darla un suave beso puso su mano mojada sobre la nuca de Hermione.

"Gracias"

"Luego quiero ir contigo a ver a Madame Pomfrey. Necesito preguntarla algunas cosas" dijo Remus.

"Vale" respondió Hermione débilmente. "Ve a la cama, cariño, en un momento voy yo. Necesito lavarme los dientes."

Antes de salir del baño, Remus la dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y se fue a la habitación. En cuanto llegó Hermione se metió en la cama, le abrazó y le besó.

"Sabes a menta" le dijo muy cariñoso y ella le sonrió.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de la sensación de estar uno en los brazos del otro "Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace un año que me iba a enamorar de ti y a quedarme embarazada, no me lo hubiera creído." Le dijo mientras le acariciaba el pecho. "Me parece increíble estar aquí, en la cama, con el Profesor Lupin."

"A mi lo que me parece increíble es que alguna vez llegara a ser profesor" le dijo riendo Remus.

Después de unos instantes de silencio, Hermione respiró hondo y le confesó "Remus, estoy muy asustada." Hace tiempo se habían prometido que no habría secretos entre ellos y ahora que por fin Remus se había enterado de todo, quería ser absolutamente sincera con él, incluso respecto a sus temores.

Nunca le había dicho a nadie nada sobre el miedo que la producía saber que era ella la mujer de la que hablaba la profecía y de que tarde o temprano se tendría que enfrentar a Voldemort y en teoría derrotarle. Además, ahora estaba la promesa que le había hecho a Broz, debía de arrebatarle lo que le hacía feliz, pero ¿que es lo que hace feliz a alguien como Voldemort? Solo esperaba que ocurriese después del nacimiento del bebe.

Ese pensamiento la llenaba de angustia y ansiedad.

"¿Porque pequeña?" la respondió preocupado.

"Es que me han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo…y estas tú y el bebe…tengo mucho miedo de que os pase algo" le explicó al borde de las lágrimas.

"No, mi amor, no pienses esas cosas" la dijo abrazándola con fuerza.

"No lo puedo evitar, estamos en medio de una guerra…si te pasara algo no podría vivir sin ti…y además…el bebe…"

"Al bebe no le va a pasar nada. Yo no lo voy a permitir. A ninguno de nosotros nos va a pasar nada" respondió sintiendo un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. No hacía ni veinticuatro horas que se había enterado de la noticia del embarazo y a pesar de que al principio le había costado mucho aceptarla, ahora solo el pensar que a su hijo le pudiera pasar algo le aterrorizaba.

"¿Sabes? hasta ahora me he enfrentado a un montón de situaciones peligrosas, incluso un par de veces he estado a punto de morir, pero nunca había sentido tanto miedo como en estos momentos. ¿Y si le pasa algo malo al bebe? ¿Y si Voldemort nos encuentra antes de que nazca y nos hace algo malo a alguno de los tres? ¿Y si no soy capaz de derrotarle como dicen las profecías? ¿Y si…?" decía Hermione llorando y temblando.

"Shhh, tranquila cariño. Shhh. Yo estoy contigo. No voy a dejar a nadie que os haga daño." La decía mientras la abrazaba lo más fuerte que podía y la acunaba intentando tranquilizarla.

Cuando se hubo relajado le dijo "Lo siento, no se que me pasa, últimamente estoy muy sensible"

En vez de contestarla, Remus se limitó a darla suaves besos por la cara y el cuello, mientras que la acariciaba el vientre y ella se dejaba llevar por la marea de sensaciones que estaba experimentando de esos labios y esas manos que tanto deseaba.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

"¿En dos meses no habéis sabido nada de ella?" les gritó Voldemort.

Todos los mortífagos que estaban en la sala temblaron de miedo. Muy pocas veces le habían visto tan enfadado. En realidad la última vez fue cuando se enteró que Hermione había escapado del cuartel por culpa de Barty Crouch, y la suerte que este había corrido a manos de Voldemort no la deseaban ni para el mayor de sus enemigos.

"No mi señor" dijo un tembloroso Malfoy "Es como si hubiera desaparecido"

"Nadie desaparece así como así, Lucius. Lo sabes de sobra." gritó Voldemort. "Esa mujer y Dumbledore son lo último que se interponen entre la victoria y yo. Quiero que la encontréis y me la traigáis"

Todos los mortífagos de la sala asintieron sin atreverse a decir nada.

"Mi señor, he pensado que tal vez podríamos tenderla una trampa" respondió Bellatrix tímidamente.

"¿Quién te ha pedido que pienses Bellatrix?"

"Yo…nadie mi señor…le ruego que me disculpe. Solo quiero servirle lo mejor posible" le dijo arrojándose a sus pies y besándoselos.

"Está bien. Espero que tengas una buena idea Bella, por que no voy a volver a permitir ningún error más. Me da igual lo que tengáis que hacer para encontrarla, pero encontradla y traédmela."

"Por su puesto mi señor, confíe en mí, yo nunca le voy a defraudar"

Al terminar la reunión, la mujer se llevó a un cuarto a parte a varios hombres entre los que estaban Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape y Peter Pettigrew, allí les explicó su plan. Esta vez Lonna Reilly no iba a tener escapatoria.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

La mañana siguiente a la navidad, después de que los chicos hubieran desayunado y que Hermione hubiera vomitado una vez más, Lupin la convenció para que fuera a vivir con él (aunque a decir verdad no le costó mucho).

Pocos minutos después estaban en Hogwarts hablando con Madame Pomfrey sobre el embarazo de Hermione, sus cambios físicos, emocionales y sus cuidados. La enfermera les comentó que tanto la madre como el hijo estaban perfectamente, excepto por los bajos niveles de hierro en Hermione, pero que siendo el padre un hombre lobo era normal y la dijo que debería seguir tomando una poción para las nauseas y otra para el hierro.

Aunque Hermione le había asegurado a Remus que podrían mantener relaciones sexuales sin ningún problema durante el embarazo, hasta que Madame Pomfrey no se lo dijo en persona no se quedó tranquilo. "Ves. Te lo dije" le susurró Hermione.

La enfermera también les indicó que deberían ir al Hospital de San Mungo para hacerse los chequeos mensuales a lo que la chica se negó, así que Madame Pomfrey la citó para el mes siguiente. Al salir, Remus la preguntó porque no quería ir al hospital y ella le contestó que porque seguramente Voldemort tendría espías allí y la estarían buscando.

Habían pasado tres días de ensueño desde que Hermione había vuelto a vivir en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix junto con Lupin y Melvina, que se puso como loca de contenta cuando vio aparecer a Remus con Lonna y su pequeño equipaje. Remus era tan cariñoso, tan dulce y tan comprensivo con ella, a pesar de sus cambios de humor, que se sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo y por momentos conseguía olvidarse de todos sus problemas.

Estaban tranquilamente comiendo en la cocina junto con Melvina cuando apareció un fénix plateado. Era sin duda el patronus de Dumbledore, había regresado y les convocaba para una reunión esa misma tarde.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Dumbledore se apareció en el cuartel general una hora antes de que empezase la reunión, quería saber si Remus había vuelto a tener alguna noticia sobre Balder. Al llegar, Melvina le hizo pasar directamente a la biblioteca donde estaba la pareja. Cuando abrió la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Hermione allí también y que al parecer habían hecho las paces.

La escena que vio le enterneció muchísimo, Remus Lupin sentado en el sillón leyendo mientras Lonna estaba tumbada, con la cabeza en sus piernas y sus pies en alto (era una de las recomendaciones que les había dado Madame Pomfrey y que seguían al pie de la letra) tapada con una fina manta a cuadros rojos y verdes, leyendo también mientras Lupin la acariciaba el pelo suavemente.

"Perdón por la interrupción" les dijo Dumbledore. La pareja se sobresaltó, estaban tan ensimismados en sus respectivas lecturas que ninguno de los dos se percató de la presencia del hombre. "Esta es la mejor sorpresa que he recibido en mucho tiempo" les dijo mientras se levantaban del sillón.

"No esperábamos a nadie tan temprano" le dijo Lupin estrechando la mano del mago.

"Siento mucho haber venido tan pronto, pero quería hablar contigo" dijo Dumbledore.

"¿Le apetece tomar un te, Albus?" le preguntó Hermione.

"Por supuesto mi querida muchacha. Me alegro mucho de ver que tenéis los dos mejor aspecto y que por fin os habéis reconciliado" les dijo sonriendo.

"Muchas gracias Albus" la respondió Hermione abrazándose al libro que estaba leyendo mientras Remus hacía aparecer una tetera y varias tazas.

"Interesante lectura. Que esperar cuando estas esperando." Dijo Dumbledore mirando intensamente a los ojos de Hermione.

"Verá es que…bueno, estoy embarazada." le respondió tímidamente y miró a Remus de reojo.

Durante un par de segundos Dumbledore pareció impresionado por la noticia, pero pronto asintió con la cabeza, como entendiéndolo todo y dibujándosele una gran sonrisa en la cara les dio un fuerte abrazo a cada uno. Inmediatamente se pusieron a hablar sobre el embarazo y Hermione le contó al mago los motivos por los que no quería ir al hospital. El director estuvo de acuerdo con ella y la dijo que no se preocupara por nada, que hablaría con Madame Pomfrey para que la realizase los controles mensuales.

Así mismo le contó a Remus que la poción matalobos estaba casi lista y que el mes que viene ya podrían empezar a tomarla, pero que antes de decírselo a Balder alguien tendría que ser el conejillo de indias para saber si iba a funcionar de verdad. Por supuesto, Remus se ofreció voluntario.

Poco a poco fue apareciendo la gente que pudo asistir a la reunión, Lily, Sirius, Minerva Mcgonagall, Dorcas Meadows y Frank Longbottom. El primer punto del día fue saber si el viaje de Hagrid y Dumbledore había resultado favorable. Al parecer lo único que habían conseguido de los gigantes fue la promesa de que no se pondrían de su lado, pero tampoco del lado de Voldemort. El segundo punto fue la visita de Lonna a los vampiros. La chica explicó lo que Broz la había contado sobre la manera en la que Voldemort los estaba reclutando. Estuvieron un buen rato debatiendo como iban a conseguir la sangre cuando a Hermione se le ocurrió que tal y como estaban haciendo con la poción matalobos, podrían hacer con la sangre. Podrían intentar fabricar sangre. Dumbledore les dijo que él hablaría con las personas que estaban realizando la poción para saber si sería factible realizar algo como lo que Lonna había propuesto.

Casi cuando la reunión estaba a punto de terminar, apareció Severus Snape.

"No me puedo quedar mucho tiempo, solo vengo a avisaros que unos cuantos mortífagos están preparando una emboscada para capturar a la señorita Reilly y llevársela al Señor Tenebroso."

Hermione se quedó blanca ante la confesión.

"¿Qué tipo de emboscada?" preguntó Dumbledore.

"Todavía no están atados todos los cabos, pero por lo visto Pettigrew con alguna otra persona van a estar vigilando el cuartel para que en cuanto la vean entrar o salir ir a por ella y secuestrarla." Lupin entrelazó su mano con la de Hermione, dándola un ligero apretón y ella le miró respirando agitadamente. "Ahora tengo que marcharme, en cuanto sepa algún dato más os lo comunicaré"

"Gracias Severus" le dijo Hermione mirándole directamente a los ojos. El hombre la hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y se marchó.

"¿Cómo sabemos que es verdad lo que nos dice?" preguntó Sirius. "Yo no confío en él"

"Pues deberías, Sirius. Se está jugando mucho por venir a advertirnos del peligro que corre Lonna" Le dijo Dumbledore "A partir de ahora mi querida muchacha, vas a tener que permanecer en el cuartel." a ordenó a Hermione.

"¿Pero Albus…?" protestó Hermione.

Esta vez el que habló muy seriamente fue Remus "No hay peros, Lonna" Hermione nunca le había oído hablar de sea manera, así que no volvió a decir nada más al respecto.

Cuando la reunión terminó el único que se quedó fue Dumbledore que quería hablar con Hermione y Remus. La explicó que el motivo principal que tenía para que no saliera de la casa era el bebe y hasta que no naciera iba a tener que permanecer dentro de la mansión. Por suerte para ella los jardines estaban también protegidos con el encantamiento fidelio, así que el encierro no iba a ser tan duro.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Había pasado un mes y Hermione estaba nerviosa, no solo por los altibajos emocionales de su estado y por el encierro al que se estaba viendo sometida, si no también por Remus. La poción matalobos ya estaba preparada y el licántropo llevaba seis días tomándola. Para intranquilidad de Hermione, Lupin no se estaba encontrando muy bien, parecía que era él el que estaba embarazado porque tenía nauseas y se sentía algo más débil que otros meses.

Esa noche iba a haber luna llena y lo habían preparado todo para que Lupin la pasase en una habitación especialmente preparada para su transformación en el cuartel. Iba a tener todo tipo de medidas de seguridad por si la poción no funcionaba y además dentro iban a estar con él sus amigos Cornamenta y Canuto, cosa que tranquilizaba algo a Remus. Además también iban a estar los creadores de la poción, incluido Snape que había contribuido a su fabricación.

Después de comer comenzaron a llegar personas, los primeros fueron los Potter, pocos minutos después apareció Sirius y aproximadamente una hora más tarde llegó Dumbledore con Slughorn, Damocles Belby y Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione intentaba aparentar que no estaba nerviosa para no preocupar a Remus que intentaba hacer lo mismo con su novia, aunque no le estaba dando resultado, así que después de tomarse la última copa de poción, decidió encerrarse en la habitación y Hermione le acompañó hasta la puerta.

"Pasa buena noche, mi amor" le dijo Hermione desde el quicio de la puerta y a continuación le dio un suave beso en los labios.

"Gracias. Tu también. Prométeme que vas a intentar dormir algo" la pidió Remus.

"Lo intentaré" le respondió sonriéndole.

"Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás" la aseguró acariciándola suavemente la cara.

"Lo se" le respondió dándole otro beso. "Te quiero. No lo olvides nunca"

"Nunca"

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

"Albus ¿está seguro que va a aparecer el dueño de la casa?" preguntó Hermione paseando nerviosamente de un lado al otro de la biblioteca donde estaban esperando.

Ya hacía varias horas que Remus y los chicos estaban encerrados en la habitación y aunque no se oía ningún ruido, (una de las medidas tomadas por el mismo Lupin para que Lonna no le oyera gritar por los dolores de la transformación si la poción no funcionaba) sabía de sobra que la transformación ya había ocurrido, puesto que se había asomado un par de veces por la ventana para mirar a la luna y maldecirla por el sufrimiento que le causaba al hombre al que amaba.

La llegada de Snape, media hora después que la luna saliera, la llenó de intranquilidad, ya que les comentó que no había podido entrar antes porque Colagusano y Lucius Malfoy estaban en las inmediaciones de los terrenos de la mansión vigilando.

Si no hubiera sido por lo preocupada que estaba por Remus y que parecía ser que los nervios se los había contagiado al bebe, hubiera salido a la puerta para matar a Pettigrew con sus propias manos.

"Tranquilízate muchacha, no le esta haciendo ningún bien ni a Remus ni al bebe que estés en ese estado. En seguida llegará" la dijo Dumbledore.

"Anda, ven conmigo y nos sentamos aquí a tomarnos el te que nos ha traído Melvina" la dijo Lily.

"Eso señorita Lonna, tómese el te, la va a relajar, ya lo verá y al bebé también" la dijo la elfina.

Hermione resopló, la había vuelto a dar otro pinchazo en el vientre "Si, tenéis razón" dijo sentándose al lado de Lily.

Melvina, que no se había apartado de su lado, hizo aparecer una banqueta de la cocina y se la puso a Hermione en los pies para que los tuviera en alto.

"Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás. James y Sirius no van a permitir que le pase nada malo." dijo Lily acariciándola el pelo.

Parecía que se estaba quedando dormida cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y Melvina y Dumbledore fueron a recibirle. Por fin iba a conocer al misterioso dueño de la mansión.

Al entrar a la biblioteca, Hermione y Lily se levantaran del sillón para saludarle. Era un hombre tirando a bajito y regordete, con barba no muy larga de color grisáceo oscuro y a juzgar por su vestimenta, nunca nadie hubiera imaginado que ese hombre fuera el propietario de la lujosa mansión donde vivían.

"Lonna, Lily, permitidme presentaros al dueño de la casa, el señor Nicolas Flamel" las dijo Dumbledore.

Las dos mujeres no podían salir de su asombro.

"Nicolas, estás dos preciosas mujeres son la señorita Lonna Reilly, y la señora Lily Potter" les presentó Dumbledore estrechándose las manos.

"Albus me ha hablado mucho de usted" dijo a Hermione.

En cuanto el shock del primer momento hubo pasado, Hermione comenzó una entretenida charla con Flamel, a la que más tarde se unieron el resto de personas que había en la casa. El alquimista resultó ser un hombre muy afable y hablador, con un carácter muy similar al de Dumbledore.

Hermione le preguntó si podría ser posible fabricar sangre para cumplir con el trato que había hecho con Broz, a lo que el hombre la respondió con una sincera sonrisa que si había descubierto la piedra filosofal, fabricar un poco de sangre no sería un gran problema.

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando se dio cuenta de que empezaba a amanecer, Hermione volvió a ponerse nerviosa, así que se dirigió a la habitación donde estaban los chicos encerrados y esperó afuera, acompañada de Melvina, que estaba casi tan nerviosa como ella, lo que a ella la parecieron horas, hasta que la puerta se abrió.

El primero en salir fue Sirius y Hermione se abalanzó sobre él para que la diera noticias.

"Tranquila, esta bien" la dijo Sirius poniéndola una mano sobre los hombros "Ha pasado la noche prácticamente durmiendo"

"¿Seguro que está bien?" le preguntó angustiada.

"Si, Lonna, te doy mi palabra de merodeador" la dijo sonriendo. En ese momento apareció James.

"¿Puedo pasar a verle?" preguntó Hermione.

"Creo que es mejor que pase primero Madame Pomfrey para que le revise" la respondió James.

"Voy a avisarla que venga rápidamente" dijo Melvina y se apareció en la biblioteca.

Mientras la enfermera revisaba a Remus, James bajó a buscar a Lily y Sirius se quedó acompañando a Hermione, sentados en unas sillas que les había llevado Melvina.

El hombre, en un intento por que Lonna dejara de frotarse las manos, se las sujetó con las suyas, provocando que la chica le mirase y viera la mirada cansada y triste del merodeador.

"Remus es un hombre con mucha suerte por tener a su lado a una mujer tan maravillosa como tú"

Hermione enrojeció al instante y apartó la mirada. "No tienes de que avergonzarte, Lonna, es la verdad" la dijo. "Si no hubiera sido por que en seguida me di cuenta de lo que sentíais el uno por el otro, te hubiera pedido que salieras conmigo." La confesó después de una pequeña pausa.

"Sirius, yo…no se que decir…" Lo último que Hermione se esperaba en esos momentos era una confesión de ese tipo.

"No tienes que decir nada, solo te pido que le cuides mucho y le hagas feliz. Se que cometí un error enorme con él hace un par de años y que desde entonces nuestra amistad se resintió, pero para mí él, James y Lily son mi verdadera familia, así que por mucho que me hubieras atraído nunca hubiera movido ni un solo dedo para que te fijases en mí." Admitió Sirius "La amistad de Remus es demasiado valiosa para mí como para tirarla por la borda."

"Nunca hubiera imaginado que sintieras algo por mi, pensé que todas las cosas que me decías era porque estabas bromeando"

"No te voy a negar que me gustaste mucho al primera vez que te vi y me llamaste señor Black" los dos riendo al acordarse de ese momento. "Pero cuando os vi a los dos como os mirabais en la reunión el día en el que ingresaste en la Orden, supe que no tenía nada que hacer contigo. Nunca había visto a Remus mirar a ninguna mujer con lo hacía contigo"

"¿En serio?"

"Totalmente. Y no sabes cuanto me alegro por él, porque se merece ser feliz" dijo Sirius.

"Eres el mejor amigo que se puede tener" le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias" la dijo sonriéndole. "¿Te puedo pedir algo?"

"Claro"

"No le cuentes nada de esta conversación, creo que todavía le queda algún resquicio de celos y no reo que le guste que hayamos tenido esta conversación"

"Mis labios están sellados."

Cuando Madame Pomfrey salió, les comentó que Lupin estaba perfectamente bien, solo debía descansar un poco, pero en unas horas podría levantarse a dar un pequeño paseo.

Hermione sonrió y entró corriendo a la habitación. Allí estaba Remus, tumbado en una cama durmiendo, aunque estaba pálido, no tenía las heridas de otros meses.

Se recostó en al cama, a su lado, le apartó el pelo de la cara y le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

Remus suspiró y dijo débilmente "Buenos días ¿Qué tal estáis?"

Hermione supo que se refería a ella y al bebe "Ahora bien" le dijo al oído acurrucándose a su lado y poniendo una de las manos del hombre sobre la suave piel de su vientre, de pronto los pinchazos dieron paso a un cosquilleo que la hizo sonreír.

Pocos minutos después los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos ante la vigilante mirada de Sirius, que se acercó y les tapó con una colcha.

"Duerme bien mi princesa." dijo después de darle un beso en la cabeza a Hermione.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Unos días más tarde, cuando Remus estaba totalmente recuperado fue a ver a Balder para contarle que la poción ya estaba preparada, la manera en la que debían tomarla y sus reacciones. Aunque a Balder no le hizo mucha gracia eso de que el día siguiente de la transformación iba a encontrarse bastante débil, finalmente Lupin terminó por convencerle y acordaron que el lugar de la recogida de la dosis diaria sería La Cabeza de Puerco, en Hogsmade.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Hola a tods!!!

Primeramente disculparme por tardar tanto en subir el capitulo, espero que la espera os haya merecido la pena.

Tengo un anuncio que haceros, "UNA NUEVA PROFECIA" llega a sus capítulos finales, ese es el motivo por el que tal vez no actualice tan rápido como casi siempre, porque quiero que el final sea muy bueno y me llevará algo más de tiempo redactarlo y repasarlo. Todavía no tengo muy claro si serán 3 o 4 los capítulos que le quedan, aunque me inclino por la primera opción.

Espero leer vuestros comentarios, a ver si conseguimos llegar a los 100 reviews!!!

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. Besos


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 24**

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

_- El número de ataques de hombres lobo a la comunidad en estos últimos dos meses ha descendido enormemente. Según el informe trimestral del __Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, d__urante el mes de Febrero los ataques se mantuvieron dentro de la media, sin embargo en Marzo y Abril han descendido entre un 42 y un 67 respectivamente._

_Asimismo, el informe revela como no solo los hombres lobo están dejando de atacar, si no que también algunos han impedido agresiones no solo de sus semejantes, poniendo en riesgo sus propias vidas, si no también de conocidos mortifagos (Pgn 27; Frustrado ataque de Mortifagos en Lincolshire por un grupo de hombres lobo)…-_

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

"Remus ¿has leído esto? ¡¡¡Es increíble!!!" gritó muy ilusionada Hermione.

"Claro que lo he leído, cariño ¿Por qué crees que te he pedido que lo leyeras si no?" rió Lupin.

Esa mañana Hermione había salido temprano al jardín a dar de desayunar al perro que hace unas semanas Remus había encontrado abandonado en la calle a punto de morir de hambre, y al leer la noticia en El Profeta, Lupin salió corriendo para compartirla con ella.

"Es increíble" volvió a decir la mujer.

"Cariño, eso ya lo has dicho antes" la contestó sin parar de reír.

"Es que es increíble, mi amor" le dijo y se abrazó a él para besarle.

Lo primero que sintió Remus fue la abultada barriga de su novia presionando su cuerpo y después sus labios. Nunca se cansaba de ellos. "Tu si que eres increíble, sin ti no habríamos conseguido nada de esto" la dijo mientras el perro le mordisqueaba la pernera del pantalón y le gruñía.

"Dile que me suelte" le pidió a Hermione con resignación en la voz. Cada vez que el perro les veía que se besaban o abrazaban le daban unos celos terribles y hacía todo lo posible porque se separaran.

"Cookie, deja a Remus, vamos, vete a desayunar" le dijo al perro en tono severo.

"Sigo diciendo que Cookie no es nombre para un perro. De verdad que no se como te hace caso llamándolo así."

"¿Cómo que no? Es perfecto para él. Mírale, es exactamente igual que una cookie, marrón clarito y con pequeñas manchitas oscuras por todo el cuerpo"

"Solo espero que a nuestro hijo no insistas en llamarle pastelito de calabaza o ranita de chocolate" la contestó Remus riendo mientras rodeaba la cintura de su chica con los brazos.

"¿Cómo puedes pensar esas cosas? Esos son nombres demasiado largos. Había pensado en algo como Donut. No está mal ¿verdad?" le respondió intentando contener la risa.

"Ni se te ocurra" la dijo y comenzó a hacerla cosquillas, pero enseguida el perro al oírla gritar fue a defender a su dueña.

"Vale, está bien, ya paro" dijo levantando las manos.

Minutos más tarde, Hermione se estaba terminando de duchar para la visita mensual de Madame Pomfrey, cuando Remus entró y se quedó apoyado en el quicio de la puerta mirándola ensimismado como se aplicaba crema hidratante por todo el cuerpo, prestando un especial cuidado a su vientre al mismo tiempo que le hablaba y le cantaba al bebe.

Durante los meses que llevaba embarazada, Hermione se sentía muy unida al bebé y según decía, el también a ella. Cada vez que se ponía nerviosa sabía que el bebé también lo estaba porque la comenzaban a dar pinchazos en el vientre y cuando estaba contenta sentía mariposas revoloteándola por dentro. Además según la había dicho Broz en uno de sus sueños el bebé también había sido afectado por el hechizo que la ataba a Remus, así que por eso la unión que tenía con su hijo era mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra madre con su bebe.

Sintió como alguien la miraba y se dio la vuelta. Allí estaba Remus, observándola de una manera que la dejó si respiración. Parecía que quería decirla algo.

"¿Pasa algo?" le preguntó disfrutando de la manera en que la estaba mirando. A pesar de que nunca se había considerado guapa, cuando la miraba de ese modo conseguía que ese sintiera la mujer más sexy del planeta.

"Por mucho que me guste verte desnuda deberías vestirte, Madame Pomfrey acaba de llegar" la dijo sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

Hermione se puso un camisón limpio y Remus hizo subir a la enfermera. Al terminar de oscultarla les comentó que tanto la madre como el bebe se encontraban en perfecto estado y la recomendó que descansase y durmiese lo más que pudiera, ya que en tres meses no iba a poder hacerlo tanto como quisiera.

Esa noche Hermione estaba especialmente cansada y se acostó pronto. Llevaba las últimas noches soñando con Broz y ese día no fue la excepción.

"Hermione, se nos acaba el tiempo"

"Lo se. Danos un poco más de tiempo, ya casi tenemos la sangre para vosotros, pero necesito un par de días más, por favor"

A la mañana siguiente en cuanto se despertó le mandó un patronus a Dumbledore para preguntarle sobre la fabricación. Este la contestó que lo preguntaría y que en cuanto supiera algo la contestaría.

Estuvo muy nerviosa todo el día hasta que el mago se presentó en la mansión y la dio la mejor noticia de todas. La sangre ya estaba lista y para demostrarlo la enseño una pequeña probeta que llevó con él, llena del ansiado elemento.

Hermione insistió en que debía ir enseguida a ver a Broz ante las protestas de Lupin y Dumbledore que finalmente terminaron accediendo a condición que el director la acompañase.

La parte más difícil iba a ser salir de la mansión sin que los mortifagos que la vigilaban constantemente la vieran salir.

"Tengo algo que tal vez nos pueda ayudar" dijo Hermione e hizo aparecer la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Comenzaba a anochecer cuando se aparecieron en la explanada del bosque, Hermione sabía que Broz percibiría que estaban allí y mandaría posiblemente a Vladimir a buscarla.

Pese a que el esfuerzo de la aparición no la sentó muy bien intentó aparentar todo lo contrario, pero su empeño fue en vano, los calambres en su abdomen y su dificultad al respirar la obligaron a sentarse en el suelo, ayudada por Dumbledore que se inquietó mucho por la salud de la chica.

Hermione se acariciaba el vientre intentando tranquilizar al bebe mientras luchaba por recobrar el aliento.

"Shhh, está bien pequeño, ya pasó, shhh" le decía mientras seguía acariciándose el vientre.

"¿Ahora te das cuenta porque no era buena idea que vinieras, Lonna?"

"No Albus, por que lo que vamos a hacer en unos minutos es muchísimo más importante que pasar un par de pinchazos en la tripa."

"¿Más importante que la vida de tu hijo?" la preguntó muy serio.

"Mi hijo está perfectamente bien. Es un bebe muy fuerte y sano" le respondió enérgicamente.

Hasta ese momento no se había planteado esa posibilidad. Por supuesto que adoraba a su hijo con locura, eso estaba fuera de toda discusión, y auque no había sido buscado, si era muy querido por Remus y por ella, tanto que cualquiera de los dos serían capaz de dar la vida por evitarle un solo momento de dolor o sufrimiento, pero ¿hasta donde sería capaz de llegar por derrotar a Voldemort y salvar al mundo mágico? Pensar en eso la angustiaba enormemente y sabía que eso le hacia daño al bebe.

"Albus, prométame que no le va a contar esto a Remus, no quiero que se preocupe, por favor" le suplicó Hermione.

"Está bien"

Un par de minutos más tarde un grupo número de hombre comenzaron a rodearles e inconscientemente Dumbledore se puso en guardia.

"¿Quién es él?" le preguntó un hombre a Hermione.

"Albus Dumbledore, director del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts. Ha venido conmigo para traerle a Broz lo que os habíamos prometido"

Al igual que la primera vez que Hermione les visitó, Vladimir y sus hombres les pusieron la capa con la capucha que se adhirió a su cara y les condujeron por los estrechos y fríos pasadizos del lugar donde se refugiaban hasta llegar a la sala del trono, donde les quitaron las capas.

Dumbledore contempló con detalle aquella sala rectangular "Un poco fría para mi gusto" le dijo con media sonrisa a Hermione que le sonrió abiertamente.

"Yo opinó igual"

En ese mismo momento llegó Broz con su séquito, compuesto por Vladimir Y Khalid.

"Estábamos a punto de perder la paciencia, Hermione" la dijo Broz muy seria.

"Lo se, pero estoy segura que después de ver lo que la traemos va a darse cuenta de que ha merecido la pena esperar, pero primero me gustaría presentarle a Albus Dumbledore"

"Encantada señor Dumbledore. He oído hablar mucho sobre usted."

"Igualmente Condesa. Espero que haya sido todo bueno" le respondió el mago haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"Deberíamos dejarnos de formalidades y pasar a lo que realmente nos interesa ¿no estás de acuerdo, querida?" dijo Khalid a Broz.

"Estos jóvenes siempre tan impacientes" la dijo a Hermione "Me alegro mucho que estéis tan bien los dos" Broz se acercó a la muchacha y puso sus dos manos sobre el vientre de Hermione "Tienes mucha suerte, es un bebe muy saludable y muy fuerte…ya lo creo que si…más de lo que te puedas imaginar" la dijo mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

"Muchas gracias"

"Está bien, ahora me gustaría ver lo que tenéis para mí"

En ese momento Dumbledore sacó la probeta con la sangre y se la dio a la mujer, esta la abrió y después de olfatearla se la pasó a Vladimir que dio un pequeño sorbo. Al contacto de la sangre con su paladar, el vampiro gimió en señal de aprobación y le pasó la probeta a Khalid que hizo la misma operación que su antecesor con el mismo y satisfactorio resultado, entregándosela por último a Anahid Broz. Cuando terminó de catar el rojo líquido les dijo "Un poco espesa, pero he de reconocer que la espera ha valido la pena. Es una sangre exquisita"

Dumbledore les explicó que para que el transporte resultara más efectivo y la sangre no se coagulara, habían conseguido hacerla en polvo y que diluyendo tres cucharadas de polvo de sangre en medio litro de agua conseguían un litro de sangre como la que acababan de tomar.

Broz y su sequito se quedaron asombrados y acordaron con Dumbledore en que dentro de una semana él mismo en persona y con algún integrante más de la Orden del Fénix les llevaría la primera remesa de polvo de sangre. En total les darían cinco kilos por el momento y que si ellos cumplían con su parte del trato aumentarían la cantidad.

"Ahora necesito una gota de tu sangre, Hermione" la dijo Broz.

"¿Para que?"

"Es un manera de estar en contacto, bebiendo una gota de tu sangre y realizando un sencillo hechizo sabré cuando necesites mi ayuda y acudiremos a ti tal y como habíamos prometido"

"De acuerdo"

"Dame tu mano" la pidió Broz.

Hermione estiró la mano y con una fina daga que sacó de un bolsillo de su capa la pinchó en un dedo. Broz apretó donde la había clavado la dado y una pequeña gota roja brotó de su carne, con la punta de la daga, Broz la cogió y se la llevó a la lengua, murmurando unas palabras que Hermione no llegó a escuchar.

Una vez realizado el hechizo, Broz y su sequito se arrodillaron delante de Hermione. "A partir de ahora juramos servirte fielmente"

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Había amanecido y Remus no tenía noticias ni de Hermione ni de Dumbledore. Paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro de la biblioteca, mirando de vez en cuando a las dos fotografías que James les había sacado hace un par de semanas, en las que se les veía a Lonna y a él sonriendo, abrazándose y besándose en la mejilla, cuando oyó que la puerta principal se abría.

Hermione estaba completamente pálida y respiraba como Madame Promfrey la había enseñado que debería hacer cuando se pusiera de parto.

"Tranquilo muchacho en un par de minutos se la pasará" le dijo Dumbledore ayudándola a sentarse en el sillón. Cuando por fin pudo respirar con normalidad, Hermione le dio un beso a Remus y le dijo que no se preocupase que estaba bien. Así mismo le contó con detalle lo que había pasado en su reunión con Broz.

Esa misma noche con la ayuda de Melvina, Remus la preparó una cena romántica con velas y flores cortadas del jardín.

"Mi amor, esto es precioso" le dijo Hermione cuando vio como habían decorado una de las pequeñas habitaciones que nadie usaba. "Creo que al bebe también le gusta, mira pon la mano" Remus dejó que Hermione guiara su mano sobre su abultado vientre y notó como el pequeño daba pataditas dentro de ella. Los dos daban por hecho que el bebe iba a ser un niño, aunque Madame Pomfrey no se lo había podido asegurar con certeza en ninguno de sus exámenes. Era la sensación más maravillosa que Remus había sentido nunca y se emocionó. Mientras que su mano derecha estaba todavía sobre su vientre, la izquierda la sujetó la cara y la dio un largo beso. Cuando se separaron, Hermione respiraba de nuevo agitadamente, pero estaba vez era de deseo.

"Quiero que esta noche sea muy especial" la dijo Remus y se sentaron a cenar. Cuando Melvina, que hacía las veces de camarera, les trajo el postre Hermione observó que su plato era distinto que el de Remus y estaba tapado con un cuenco.

"Vamos, destápalo" la pidió Lupin.

En el fondo del plato había un fino anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño brillante en el centro. Hermione no se lo podía creer lo que estaba viendo, miró a Remus boquiabierta y volvió a mirar el plato. "Remus esto es…" le dijo mirándole de nuevo, pero esta vez el licántropo se levantó, se puso de rodillas a su lado y cogiendo el anillo del plato la dijo con voz temblorosa "Hermione Jane Granger ¿te quieres casar conmigo?"

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas y sentía como el corazón la latía con tanta fuerza que se la iba a salir del pecho, estaba temblando de emoción y sintió mariposas en su vientre. "Si" le dijo muy emocionada y se abrazó a él. "Si" le dijo esta vez con la voz más firme besándole con pasión en los labios. "Si" le dijo por tercera vez riendo de felicidad, al igual que él que se sentía el hombre más feliz del planeta, que del planeta, del universo.

"¿Crees que el gusanito estará de acuerdo en que nos casemos?" preguntó Remus. Al principio se enfadaba cuando Hermione llamaba cariñosamente gusanito a su bebe, pero al final él mismo terminó cogiendo esa costumbre.

"No se, pregúntale a ver que dice" le contestó muy sonriente su futura esposa.

Remus la levantó la ropa y colocó sus labios lo más cerca posible del vientre de Hermione "¿Da usted la aprobación para que su madre se case conmigo, señor gusanito?" En ese momento, al bebe le dio hipo, lo que provocó que Hermione diera un respingo de la silla y comenzó a sentir de nuevo las mariposas revolotear por su vientre.

"Creo que eso es un si" le respondió Hermione y a continuación Remus la besó apasionadamente.

Esa noche hicieron el amor hasta el amanecer.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Remus la había pedido en matrimonio y Hermione no podía aguantarse las ganas de contárselo a Lily en persona.

Esa misma tarde iba a haber una reunión de la Orden, así que Hermione les había enviado una lechuza a los Potter a Sirius a Fabian Prewett y a los Longbotton, de los que se había hecho muy amiga, para invitarles a cenar y contárselo todo con detalle, especialmente a Lily y a Alice, ambas embarazadas de casi seis meses.

La reunión fue bastante tranquila, Dumbledore explicó la reunión con Broz y eligió a Fabian Prewett para acompañarle a hacer la primera entrega. Así mismo repartió los turnos de las vigilancias de esa semana. Por supuesto a ninguna de las tres mujeres las asignó ninguna, cosa a la que ya se habían acostumbrado, aunque no sin antes quejarse debidamente.

Al acabar la reunión todos los que estaban invitados a la cena se quedaron en la Mansión charlando animadamente sobre las embarazadas y riéndose sobre sus antojos sin imaginarse el drama que en unos pocos días iba a acontecer.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

"No Bellatrix, no te doy más oportunidades. Te lo he advertido demasiadas veces" le gritó Voldemort a la mortífaga que estaba tirada en el polvoriento suelo tratando de recuperarse del doloroso crucio con el que acababa de ser castigada.

"Y vosotros ¿Cómo es posible que hayáis sido tan inútiles de dejar que los vampiros y los hombres lobo se pongan de su lado?" les gritó a los demás que estaban viendo aterrados como el hombre cada vez estaba más fuera de sí. "¿De donde han sacado la sangre?" les gritó

"Mm…Mi Se…señor, ha sido Dumbledore, ellos la han fabri…fabricado para los vampiros… y hace un par de días se la entregaron" tartamudeó uno de los mortífagos muerto de miedo.

"Crucio" El hombre se calló al suelo gritando y retorciéndose de dolor.

"Por favor mi amo, solo un día más, Le juro que mañana a estas horas tendrá a esa maldita chica postrada de rodillas ante usted, por favor" le suplicaba Bellatrix.

"Un día Bellatrix, nada más. Si me fallas yo mismo te mataré con mis propias manos"

"No hará falta mi amo, si fallo seré yo quien lo haga"

Cuando la reunión acabó, Bellatrix reunió a Malfoy, Dolohov, Pettigrew y los hermanos Carrow, Alecto y Amicus.

"Tenemos que capturarla como sea" dijo Bellatrix.

"Tal vez sea más fácil de otra manera. Hagamos que ella venga a nosotros" dijo Pettigrew.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Amycus.

"Su novio, Lupin, esta semana está con Marlene Mckinnon patrullando por Norkfolk, Mcnair les ha visto por allí, así que será muy fácil cogerle a él y que ella les cuente a todos los de la Orden lo que ha pasado. En ese momento seguro que la maldita Lonna Reilly va ir a rescatar a su querido Remus" dijo Pettigrew.

"Pero no vendrá sola Colagusano" le contestó Malfoy.

"Mejor. ¿Qué crees que dirá el señor oscuro cuando vea que no solo apresamos a la chica, si no que también a la mitad de la Orden del Fénix?" respondió Pettigrew.

"Más vale que tu plan funcione, si no yo mismo me voy a encargar deque te arrepientas por el resto de tus días" le advirtió Bellatrix.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Hermione y el bebe no habían dormido nada esa noche, estaban los dos muy inquietos, presentían que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

"Por favor, Remus quédate en casa" le suplicó Hermione.

"Cariño, ya lo hemos discutido antes, no puedo, no hay nadie que me pueda sustituir. En serio, relájate, no me va a pasar nada malo. Te prometo que antes de que te des cuenta me vas a tener en casa" la respondió Lupin y se marchó dándola un dulce beso.

Habían pasado varias horas y a pesar que lo intentó todo para tranquilizarse, seguía tan o más nerviosa que antes que Lupin se marchara.

Pocos minutos después de que por agotamiento cayera dormida en la cama, alguien llamó a la puerta insistentemente y la despertó sobresaltándola.

Hermione intuyó que algo muy malo había pasado.

Era Marlene Mckinnon y estaba llorando y temblando.

"Se lo han llevado, se lo han llevado" repetía una y otra vez nerviosamente.

Hermione al oír eso no tuvo ningún tipo de duda a quien se refería, hablaba de su Remus. Eso fue lo último que supo antes de desmayarse.

Cuando se despertó, vio a Dumbledore y a los Potter alrededor de su cama, mirándola preocupados.

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde esta Remus?" preguntó Hermione al verles.

"Tranquila, cariño, tienes que intentar no alterarte, no le hace bien al bebe" la dijo Lily ayudándola a recostarse en la cama en la que había despertado.

"¿Dónde está Remus?"

"Un grupo de mortífagos han atacado Norkfolk y se han lo han llevado" la respondió Dumbledore tristemente.

"No" susurró Hermione y se tapó la cara con las manos llorando. En ese momento llegó Sirius y se sentó en la cama a su lado y la abrazó, pero algo en su cabeza la decía que había algo que no era normal.

"¿Cómo es posible que se hayan llevado a Remus y a Marlene no la hayan hecho ni un solo rasguño?" preguntó y vio como los Potter y Dumbledore se miraban preocupados.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" preguntó Sirius.

"La han dejado con vida por que querían hacernos llegar un mensaje"

"¿Cuál?" preguntó Hermione.

Después de unos segundos de incomodo silencio, "Quieren que vayamos a buscarle" mintió Dumbledore. En realidad el mensaje era que tenía que ser Lonna la que fuera a buscarle.

"Pues entonces vamos" le respondió la mujer levantándose de la cama.

"Tu no vas a ir a ningún lado, Hermione" la dijo el director muy serio. "No te das cuenta que es una trampa"

"Claro que sí, pero no pienso permitir que le pase nada malo" gritó la chica. El vientre comenzó a darla fuertes pinchazos y se lo acarició con las manos intentando que cesase un poco.

"Ninguno lo va a permitir, pero ¿recuerdas que todavía nos queda un Horcrux por destruir, verdad?" la dijo Dumbledore.

"¿Y que?"

"¿Recuerdas la profecía?"

"Si"

"Entonces espero que puedas comprenderlo todo" Hermione asintió. La cabeza la daba vueltas, se acababa de dar cuenta que si iba a buscar a Remus tendría que enfrentarse con Voldemort con todo lo que ello significaba.

"Primero tenemos que destruir el Horcrux. He hablado con Severus y él mismo en persona nos lo va a traer aquí y una vez destruido vamos a ir a buscar a Remus"

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

_"Desde muy lejos, una joven y sabia mujer ha llegado para destruir a aquel que desata el terror entre su pueblo... Conocedora de grandes secretos, alianzas entre los enemigos y algunos aliados del señor oscuro sellará... El animal que duerme en su interior, con el dolor y el sufrimiento la protegerá y la otorgará la fuerza para derrotar a aquel que no debe ser nombrado"_

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Como si una bombilla se la hubiera encendido dentro de su cabeza, la última parte de la profecía cobró sentido para ella.

_"Se que la navidad es mañana, pero tengo un regalo para ti" la dijo la mujer sonriendo "Enhorabuena querida. Estás embarazada"_

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

_"¿Sabes las probabilidades que tiene ese bebe de ser como yo?" Preguntó Lupin._

"_Muchas"_

"_¿Muchas? Un ochenta y siete por ciento, Lonna. Y eso siendo niño._

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Respiraba con dificultad y sentía constantes pinchazos cada vez más fuertes en el vientre. No podía parar de pensar, veía fragmentos de toda su vida como si se tratase de una película y Lupin salía constantemente en ella.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

_"Quédate conmigo" le pidió casi dormido_

"_Siempre" le respondió dulcemente acariciándole el pelo y dándole un ligero beso en una sien._

"_Te quiero" la respondió Lupin y se quedó profundamente dormido._

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Las palabras de Lupin diciéndola que la quería la resonaban en la cabeza una y otra vez mientras se intercalaban con imágenes de Harry, sus padres muertos, Ron, Ginny, el viaje en el tiempo y de nuevo Remus

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

_ "Eres increíble. Normalmente la gente sale corriendo cuando se entera de lo que soy, pero tu…"_

"_Yo me quiero quedar contigo" le interrumpió dulcemente mirándole a los ojos. Remus pudo ver en sus ojos que decía la verdad._

_Hermione se sonrojó y miró un instante al suelo. Al levantar la cabeza un mechón de pelo se la posó en la cara y Remus muy dulcemente se lo retiró y acarició su cara con el dorso de su mano y dio un par de pasos acercándose a ella._

_Los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos "Eres preciosa y me gustas muchísimo, Lonna" añadió casi susurrando._

"_Tu a mi también" susurró Hermione casi sin respiración deseando que la besara. _

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Recordó todos los momentos que habían hecho el amor, sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras de amor, el mirarle mientras dormía y todas esas pequeñas cosas que compartían y que la hacían tan feliz.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

_"Hermione Jane Granger ¿te quieres casar conmigo?"_

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Bajaron a la biblioteca a esperar a Snape y se quedó observando las fotografías donde salían los dos.

En ese mismo instante se decidió.

Mientras esperaban a que Snape llegara, Hermione se disculpó de ellos diciendo que tenía que ir al baño, pero en realidad lo que hizo fue muy distinto.

Por suerte para ella, el hombre no tardó mucho en llegar y Dumbledore consiguió destruirlo partiendo la copa en dos.

Estaban discutiendo sobre las tácticas a seguir para rescatar a Remus, cuando Hermione se aproximó a las fotografías y mirándolas fijamente le preguntó a su bebe. "¿Qué hacemos gusanito. Nos quedamos esperando?" El bebe la respondió dándola una fuerte patada. "¿Vamos a rescatar a papá?" en esta ocasión sintió las mariposas por su vientre.

"Está bien, entonces vámonos."

…

…

…


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO 25**

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Estaba atardeciendo cuando Hermione se apareció delante de la Mansión de los Ryddle, o por lo menos eso era lo que creía ella, puesto que al estar la cada protegida bajo el encantamiento fidelio no podía verla, aunque intuía que estaba allí, en alguna parte.

Tras recuperar la respiración perdida por la aparición, miró al cielo de color gris plomizo en ese momento, en busca de algún tipo de inspiración.

El día amenazaba tormenta.

Después de respirar hondo un par de veces dijo "Vas a tener que ser muy fuerte hoy, mi pequeño. Muy fuerte por mi y por tu papá… Y yo muy valiente por vosotros dos" el bebe pareció comprender lo que su madre le pedía y los pinchazos que sentía cesaron instantáneamente.

"¿Preparado?" le preguntó y sintió mariposas por su estomago.

Colocó la punta de su varita en un lateral de su cuello y después de respirar hondo por última vez comenzó a gritar "¡¡¡Tom Ryddle. Da la cara si te atreves!!!" La varita en esa posición hacía las veces de amplificador y sus gritos resonaban por todo el pequeño pueblo, pero donde más trascendencia tuvieron fueron dentro de la Mansión donde todos y cada uno de sus ocupantes la oían, aunque sin duda, al que más le impactaron fue a Remus.

Lupin les había oído comentar en voz alta, al otro lado de la habitación donde estaba encerrado, lo que habían planeado y lo que Voldemort haría con ella.

"No, mi amor ¿porqué has venido?" se lamentó Lupin en voz baja. Una mezcla de sentimientos le poseyeron. Alegría por saber que había ido a buscarle, esperanza por que pensaba que Lonna estaba acompañada por gente de la Orden y miedo por si la pasaba algo a ella o a su bebe.

"Aquí la tiene, mi señor, tal y como se lo habíamos prometido" oyó Remus decir a Bellatrix.

"¿Cómo se atreve a llamarse así? ¿Quién se cree que es?" gritó lleno de furia Voldemort.

"¡¡¡Tom Ryddle . Da la cara si te atreves!!!" siguió gritando Hermione mientras que caminaba lentamente por lo que creía eran los alrededores de la mansión.

"¡¡¡Tom Ryddle. Da la…!!!"

"¡¡¡Como te atreves a llamarme así, niña!!!" la gritó Voldemort fuera de sí. Había salido de la nada unos cien metros delante de ella.

"Por qué ese es tu nombre ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que todo el mundo se entere que eres hijo de un muggle?" le espetó Hermione.

"¡¡¡Como te atreves!!!" la gritó "¡¡¡Avada Kedavra!!!"

Antes de que la mujer pudiera reaccionar, un fénix se interpuso entre ella y la maldición, haciéndole explotar en mil pedazos.

Cuando se sobrepuso de la explosión, Hermione miró hacia atas y vio a Dumbledore en primer plano y detrás de él James, Lily, Sirius, Marlene Mckinon Y Fabian Prewett.

"Lonna, ponte detrás de nosotros" la pidió Dumbledore. La chica le hizo caso y en cuanto se situó al lado de Sirius, este la pasó un brazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacía sí.

¿Qué haces aquí, Dumbledore?" le dijo con rabia.

"Lo sabes de sobra, Tom. Danos a Lupin" le pidió Dumbledore.

"No te metas. Esto es algo entre la Señorita Reilly y yo" le respondió mirando a Hermione.

"Entonces devuélveme a Remus" le dijo la mujer soltándose del abrazo de Sirius.

"Damos a Lupin o atente a las consecuencias" le amenazó el director extendiendo un brazo y parando a Hermione.

Voldemort llamó a sus mortifagos y al instante comenzaron a aparecerse todos delante de ellos, incluso Snape y lo que más enfureció a los chicos, Pettigrew, que se escondía detrás de Rosier.

"Dame a la chica y te devuelvo al licántropo" le ofreció Voldemort.

"No he venido a negociar, Tom" le dijo muy serio Dumbledore.

En ese momento Hermione oyó varios "plof" cerca de ellos, miró y vio a Melvina, Aubrie, Dobby y cerca de veinte elfos más, seguramente procedentes de las cocinas de Hogwarts.

"Melvina ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

"Yo también quiero luchar, señorita. Melvina no va a permitir que les hagan daño."

La actitud de la elfina la conmovió muchísimo "Si solo pudiéramos ver donde está la mansión…" dijo Hermione desesperada.

"Nosotros podemos señorita Lonna" la respondió la elfina.

"¿El fidelio no funciona con vosotros?" preguntó asombrado James.

"Melvina no sabe que es eso de fidelio, pero Melvina y los demás elfos pueden ver la casa"

"¿Podrías aparecerte dentro y sacar a Remus?" la preguntó Hermione mientras Dumbledore mantenía una tensa conversación con Voldemort.

"Por supuesto que si, señorita. Aubrie y Dobby pueden venir conmigo" la respondió Melvina muy contenta por poder ser de ayuda.

"Está bien, pero tened mucho cuidado" le dijo Hermione y los tres elfos desaparecieron.

"Oh, pobrecitos, los elfos tienen miedo" dijo Bellatrix con tono burlón y todos los mortífagos rieron.

A lo lejos resonó un trueno, dentro de poco la tormenta llegaría hasta ellos.

"Es hora de terminar con esto" dijo Voldemort.

Los hechizos comenzaron a volar y en poco tiempo los miembros de la Orden del Fénix consiguieron abatir a tres mortífagos mientras que Voldemort y Dumbledore mantenían un duelo aparte.

Los tres elfos volvieron trayendo con ellos a Remus, que rápidamente se sumó a la lucha.

"Lonna y Lily, iros de aquí ya" les ordenó Lupin, pero las mujeres estaban tan ocupadas en ese momento intentando derrotar al mortífago con él que estaban peleando cada una que apenas oyeron a Lupin.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

"Estás loca" le gritaba Sirius a Bellatrix contra la que estaba batiéndose en duelo.

"Eres la vergüenza de la familia" le gritaba ella lanzándole feroces maldiciones que el merodeador conseguía repeler con la misma fiereza.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Mientras tanto James, después de aturdir a Avery comenzó a pelearse con Pettigrew.

"¿Cómo pudiste traicionarnos, Peter?"

"Oh, James, yo no quería…ellos me obligaron…yo no quería…perdóname" lloriqueaba Pettigrew.

"Por tu culpa Gideon murió y Lily estuvo a punto, si no hubiera sido por... Eso no te lo voy a perdonar en la vida"

"Yo no quería que le pasara nada malo a Lily, te lo prometo. No entraba dentro de nuestros planes que Gideon y Lily llegaran tan pronto…Solo íbamos a por esa maldita de Lonna Reilly"

"No hables así de Lonna" le advirtió James muy enfadado y apuntándole con la varita. Pettigrew intentó aturdir a James, pero el merodeador fue más rápido que él y le desarmó.

"No me hagas daño, James. Por favor" Le suplicaba Colagusano tirado en el suelo a su merced "No lo hagas. Soy yo, el pequeño Peter. ¿Recuerdas todo lo que hemos pasado juntos?"

"Eras tu el que lo tenía que haber recordado antes de traicionarnos, Peter. Adiós" le dijo muy serio y le dejó inconsciente.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

A Rosier le dio tiempo de convocar la marca tenebrosa la marca tenedora antes de que Lily le aturdiera. Pocos minutos después comenzaron a llegar más mortífagos y criaturas tenebrosas.

La gente del pueblo, asustados, se escondían en sus casas al ver como los inferis se acercaban, seguidos por los pocos hombres lobos que estaban del lado de Greyback y los vampiros que bajo amenazas o bajo la maldición imperio actuaban a sus órdenes.

Greyback tenía en su punto de mira a Hermione, y cuando esta aturdió a un mortífago, el licántropo en seguida fue a por ella.

"Te vas a arrepentir por todo lo que me has hecho" la dijo y se abalanzó contra ella con la intención de morderla, pero antes de que pudiera llegar apareció Remus "Carpe Retractum" y mandó a Greyback lo más lejos que pudo de ellos.

"Vete de aquí" la gritó a Hermione.

"No" le respondió y se dio la vuelta para segur luchando.

Hermione notó como pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaban a caer sobre ellos. En ese instante vio como Dolohov le mandaba una avada kedavra a Fabian Prewett y este caía fulminado al suelo. Pero no había tiempo para llorar ni para lamentarse, les estaban comenzando a superar en número. Necesitaban ayuda urgente.

"Desmaius" gritó Hermione y le dio en el pecho a Dolohov.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

"Cofringo" oyó Hermione que Lily gritaba a un grupo de inferis se estaba acercando demasiado a ellos. La explosión consiguió que la mitad perdieran tanta cantidad de miembros de su cuerpo que no pudieran moverse, pero los otros seguían aproximándose lentamente.

"Fuego, Lily, crea una barrera de fuego, eso los alejara" le gritaba James desde el otro lado.

"Lacarnum Inflamarae" gritó Lily y prendió fuego a unos árboles que estaban cerca de ellos. "Mobiliarbus" volvió a decir agitando enérgicamente su varita y arrancó los árboles del suelo, interponerlos entre ellos y el grupo de inferis.

Mientras, Hermione vio a Rabastan Lestrange acercarse a ellas blandiendo su varita.

"Impedimenta" gritó Hermione y consiguió bloquear el hechizo que él mortífago las había enviado, pero el hombre siguió aproximándose a ellas lanzándolas otro hechizo "Desmaius" gritó Hermione casi al mismo tiempo que el mortífago.

Todo fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de enterarse de lo que había pasado, solo sabía que Lestrange la había lanzado un hechizo y que un segundo después había sentido una fuerza que la había lanzado contra el suelo mientras una capa negra ondeaba delante de sus ojos.

Un espeluznante grito la sacó del estado de desconcierto en el que se encontraba y como pudo se levantó del suelo. La persona de la capa negra que la había salvado se giró hacia ella tan rápidamente como la había arrojado al suelo. Lo primero que Hermione vio fueron sus plateados y feroces ojos y a continuación su boca llena de sangre que le goteaba por la barbilla. El hombre la hizo una reverencia y con la misma agilidad y rapidez con la que se había vuelto para mirarla se alejó y se enzarzó en otra pelea. Hermione le reconoció, era Vladimir.

Instintivamente miró al lugar donde había estado el vampiro unos segundos antes y lo que vio casi la hizo vomitar, Rabastan Lestrange, tirado en un enorme charco de sangre y con el cuello partido formando un extraño ángulo.

Hermione volvió a mirar a Vladimir. En ese momento comprendió a la perfección porque era el hombre de confianza de Broz. Nunca había visto a nadie luchar como él, era fuerte, rápido, ágil y letal. El segundo hombre con el que se había enfrentado había caído muerto a sus pies en menos de tres minutos y a juzgar por su aspecto, el tercero iba a correr la misma suerte que los otros dos.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Entretanto Sirius y Bellatrix seguían luchando encarnizadamente. El hombre parecía estar a punto de ganar cuando el marido de la mortífaga acudió a su ayuda.

"Tu no te entrometas" le gritó la mujer "Esto es cosa de familia" añadió. De pronto una luz verde procedente de la varita de Sirius la dio en el estomago y calló fulminada al suelo.

Rodolphus Lestrange chilló de ira y dispuesto a lanzar un avada kedavra al merodeador apuntó su varita hacía él "Avada…" fue lo último que dijo antes de caer al suelo muerto al lado de su esposa.

Sirius miró al lugar del que había procedido el hechizo que había acabado con la vida de su primo político. Allí de pie estaba un chico moreno y algo más bajo que él que le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza. Aunque que hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían, Sirius le reconoció al instante, era Regulus, su hermano pequeño.

"¿Por qué lo has hecho?" le preguntó el merodeador.

"Nunca me cayó bien" bromeó Regulus, pero Sirius ni siquiera le sonrió, le miraba con seriedad. "No quiero seguir de su lado" añadió el chico y ante la nula respuesta de su hermano le dijo "Por favor, Sirius, dame una oportunidad"

"De acuerdo, pero no te separes de mi ¿entendido?" dijo Sirius y su hermano asintió.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Remus por su parte acaba de abatir a un grupo de inferis con la ayuda de James, cuando Greyback se abalanzó contra él, tirándole al suelo y comenzaron a forcejear.

"Voy a acabar contigo, Lupin" le advirtió el licántropo.

"Eso está por verse" le contestó.

Por todas partes seguían apareciendo criaturas de todo tipo para unirse a los mortífagos y a pesar de que la llegada de Vladimir y sus hombres les había supuesto una gran ventaja, si las cosas seguían así dentro de poco iban a tener problemas de nuevo.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza, haciendo que la poca luz que les proporcionaban los árboles en llamas fuera cada vez menor. Había oscurecido con tanta rapidez que hasta ese momento no se habían dado cuenta.

Lily ahora estaba con Snape intentando mantener a ralla a un par de arpías.

Hermione iba a enfrentarse con uno de los hombres de Greyback cuando aparecieron Balder y sus hombres. En ese momento todos los hombres lobo excepto Greyback y Lupin comenzaron su propia batalla.

La tenue luz de los árboles en llamas, casi extinguidos le daba un aire aún más siniestro al paisaje si era posible. La sangre de las victimas se mezclaba con el barro del suelo tiñéndolo de rojo.

Sin que Hermione supiera cuando habían llegado, pudo ver al resto de los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix y los que supuso serían aurores, puesto que consiguió distinguir a Kingsley Shacklebolt y a los Longbotton entre ellos.

Después de abatir a una banshee, Hermione miró por unos instantes la pelea que estaban manteniendo Dumbledore y Voldemort. Parecía increíble que un hombre tan mayor como él pudiera luchar con tanta fuerza. Bloqueaba los hechizos que Voldemort le mandaba, aparentemente sin ningún problema, enviándole a continuación otros que a su contrincante le resultaba difícil interceptar, hasta que pasó algo que nadie se esperaba. Cuando parecía que por fin Voldemort iba a ser derrotado, en su intento por salir airoso de la situación, le ató las piernas a Dumbledore con unas cuerdas que salieron de su varita y le hizo caer al suelo, golpeándose el director en la cabeza y perdiendo el conocimiento.

"No" gritó Hermione al ver la escena y salió corriendo torpemente para socorrer al director, intentando no tropezar con los cuerpos sin vida que había por el suelo, interponiéndose a su paso.

En es mismo momento, Remus conseguía deshacerse de Greyback, haciendo que cayera fulminado ante sus pies por un hechizo que le dio de lleno al licántropo en el corazón.

"Desmaius" gritó Hermione apuntando a Voldemort, pero este desvió el hechizo como si de una molesta mosca se tratase.

"¿Pretendías hacerme algo con eso?" la dijo y se rió.

Remus que acababa de ver lo que había pasado fue corriendo hasta donde estaba su futura esposa, gritando "No, Lonna"

"Vaya, parece que alguien está preocupado por ti" la dijo mirándola "Crucio"

Remus cayó al suelo retorciéndose y chillando de dolor.

"Ya basta" le gritó Hermione a Voldemort "Esto es algo entre tu y yo, deja en paz a los demás"

"¿Me estas retando a un duelo?" la contestó divertido.

"Si" le respondió muy seriamente Hermione que se había acercado a Remus y se había arrodillado ante él con dificultad.

"No, mi amor, no lo hagas, por favor. Piensa en el bebe, en mi" la suplicó Remus intentado recuperar las fuerzas.

"Es por vosotros por lo que lo hago" le dijo acariciándole la cara. "Nunca olvides que te amo" añadió y le dio un suave beso en los labios. "Perdóname"

"Que escena tan tierna" les interrumpió Voldemort

"Nunca" le repitió Hermione a Lupin poniéndose de pie.

"¡¡¡No!!!" gritó Lupin poniéndose de pie, pero Voldemort le lanzó un hechizo y el licántropo se cayó al suelo.

"¡¡¡Tu y yo solo, Ryddle. Ese es el trato!!!" le gritó Hermione.

"Entonces que tus guardaespaldas no se metan"

"Los tuyos tampoco"

"Está bien. No quiero ninguna distracción mientras acabo contigo" Dicho esto, el hombre creo un escudo invisible entre ellos y el resto de personas que poco a poco iban dejando de pelear para mirarles. El escudo parecía una enorme burbuja de humo plateada que les rodeaba y emitía una tenue luz blanquecina, suficiente para iluminarles.

Todos los presentes eran conscientes de que de esa pelea dependía el destino de la comunidad mágica y por lo tanto de todos ellos.

"¡¡¡Lonna, no lo hagas!!!" la gritaban James y Sirius.

"¡¡¡Sal de ahí!!!" la pedía Lily

Hermione sentía que tanto Lily como James y Sirius la estaban gritando para que se alejase de allí, pero ella no podía escuchar lo que decían, lo único que sabía era que al otro lado del escudo Remus estaba tirado en el suelo y ella y su bebe apunto de morir.

Una idea se abrió paso en su mente, salir corriendo y acurrucarse en los brazos de Remus, desaparecerse lo más lejos posible de allí y comenzar una nueva vida lejos del dolor y del sufrimiento los tres juntos, pero al instante se dio cuenta de algo, este era el momento por el que ella había viajado en el tiempo veinte años atrás, derrotar a Voldemort. Ahora no se podía echar atrás, tenía que vengar la muerte de sus padres, de Harry, de Ron, de Ginny, de los Potter, de Sirius, de Dumbledore, de todos aquellos amigos que había perdido por el camino y de las personas que no conocía pero habían sufrido tanto como ellos y sobre todo de Remus, de su Remus, del que sin ni siquiera proponérselo tanto se había enamorado y la había dado tantos momentos de algo que ella pensaba que nunca podría volver a sentir nunca, felicidad. Dos imágenes de Lupin se colaron entre sus pensamientos, la primera, tirado en el suelo de Hogwarts, muerto, con la cara quemada y la segunda, tumbado en la cama que compartían, con la cabeza ladeada sonriéndola abiertamente, con un mechón de pelo que le caía por la frente y con esa mirada tan llena amor que la hacía estremecer.

No podía fallarles ahora.

Giró la cabeza y vio como los merodeadores intentaban atravesar la barrera que el mago había creado, pero todos sus intentos fueron inútiles, ni siquiera los elfos, con Melvina a la cabeza, pudieron.

Hasta ese momento el bebe que no se había movido, comenzó a dar pequeñas pataditas.

Voldemort se puso en guardia y ella hizo lo mismo. Se saludaron y el primero en atacar fue Voldemort, que la lanzó un feroz hechizo que Hermione repelió con muchos apuros. Eso hizo que el hombre riera.

Hermione notó como el bebe cada vez golpeaba más fuerte y colocó una de sus manos sobre su vientre inconscientemente.

"Ya decía yo que notaba algo diferente en ti. La última vez que nos vimos no tenías… eso" la dijo con desprecio señalando su barriga y acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

Hermione le lanzó un hechizo, pero el mago volvió a repelerlo como si nada.

"Me estoy cansando de jugar, niña. Dime que te hace tan especial para que una profecía diga que tu eres la mujer que está destinada a derrotarme y tal vez acabe contigo de manera rápida."

"Que se absolutamente todo de ti" le dijo Hermione desafiante.

"Tu no sabes nada sobre mi. El que conozcas mi sucio nombre muggle no quiere decir nada."

"Es que eso no es lo único que conozco, Tom Sorvolo Ryddle. Conozco que tu madre Merope Gaunt se enamoro de un muggle llamado Tom Ryddle y que para que la hiciera caso un día le dio Filtro de Amor y se escaparon juntos, pero en cuanto él se entero que ella era una bruja la abandonó dejándola embarazada de ti. Tu madre entro en una gran depresión y murió una hora después de que tú nacieras. ¿Quieres que siga?"le preguntó Hermione.

Que alguien conociera toda esa cantidad de información sobre su familia le inquietaba, pero no se podía permitir el lujo de que todas las personas que le estaban mirando lo notaran y mucho menos la mujer que había hecho público uno de sus mayores secretos. "Que conozcas algo de información sobre mi pasado no va a impedir que te mate y si por alguna rara casualidad alguno de tus amiguitos consiguieran herirme después de que acabara contigo y con tu bastardo, no podrían hacerme nada. ¿Sabes porqué? porque soy inmortal. He hecho cosas para conseguir la inmortalidad que tu ni siquiera podrías imaginar" alardeó orgullosamente y sonrió.

"Si te refieres a tus horcruxes, deberías saber que los hemos destruidos, todos y cada uno de ellos, incluyendo la copa de Helga Hufflepuff que tenías dentro de la mansión" la retó Hermione más orgullosa de si misma.

Voldemort se quedó blanco "Eso no puede ser"

Ahora la tocaba sonreír a Hermione. "¿Qué dices a eso, Tom Ryddle? ¿Quieres que te los enumere?...Déjame ver… El diario…el anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt…el medallón de Slytherin… " le enumeró Hermione.

"¡¡¡Cállate!!!" la gritó fuera de sí Voldemort y dando un fuerte golpe a su varita la dejó inmóvil y la desarmó.

"Accio copa" gritó Voldemort. En vista que la copa no aparecía volvió a gritar "Accio copa" pero seguía sin aparecer.

Voldemort enloqueció. Hermione nunca le había visto así y sintió pánico. Si no fuera porque estaba totalmente inmóvil todo el mundo la hubiera visto temblar como una débil hoja agitada por una fuerte tormenta de viento.

"Te vas a arrepentir de esto, niña. Te voy a hacer sufrir tanto que me vas a suplicar que te mate"

Hermione notó como el bebe se revolvía dentro de ella, estaba asustado también y notó como una oleada de calor se extendía rápidamente por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus mejillas.

Voldemort la abrió la túnica y puso sus manos en su vientre. Inmediatamente, Hermione experimentó un fuerte dolor y chilló. Aunque el contacto había durado solo escasos segundos a ella la habían parecido horas. Hermione Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para poder romper el hechizo que la tenía inmóvil y poder defenderse, pero todo era inútil.

"_Perdóname por hacerte pasar por todo esto, mi pequeño. Aguanta un poco más, por favor"_ pensó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Voldemort rió "No eres tan arrogante ahora" la dijo. "Primero voy a hacer que el engendro que llevas dentro de tu vientre muera de la forma más dolorosa posible y que tu lo sientas tanto como él." Añadió y volvió a poner las manos en su vientre.

Hermione sintió al bebe dar una patada especialmente fuerte, y como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratara, Voldemort salió despedido varios metros delante de ella, quedándose inconsciente en el suelo durante unos segundos.

Ella lucho con todas sus fuerzas para recuperar la movilidad y cuando lo consiguió alcanzó su varita y gritó "Desmaius" al mismo tiempo que Voldemort se levantaba y la gritaba "Avada Kedavra"

El haz de luz de la varita de Hermione chocó contra la cabeza de Voldemort prácticamente al mismo tiempo que el verde de él la golpeaba en el vientre y una fuerte luz blanquecina iluminaba todo a su alrededor.

Los dos cayeron al suelo, el primero en hacerlo fue Voldemort, que se golpeó con una piedra en la cabeza al caer, y después, inconsciente, cayó Hermione.

Con el golpe del hombre, el escudo que había invocado desapareció y todos se quedaron a oscuras bajo la fría lluvia.

Remus al ver lo sucedido corrió como un loco para socorrer a su novia. No le importaba si Voldemort había muerto o no, solo le importaban Hermione y su hijo.

"!!!Nooo, Lonna. Nooo¡¡¡" gritaba arrodillándose ante ella y abrazándola fuertemente mientras la acunaba. Sus desgarrados gritos se oyeron por todo el pueblo. "!!!Nooo¡¡¡" seguía gritando y llorando al mismo tiempo. "No me dejes, por favor…Quédate conmigo…quédate conmigo mi amor…" la pedía entre llantos zarandeándola ligeramente, pero la mujer no reaccionaba. "!!!Nooo…mi bebe…nooo, por favor…no me dejéis…!!!" lloraba Remus colocando una de sus manos sobre el vientre de Hermione, acariciándolo.

…

…

…


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 26**

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Remus estaba sentado en el suelo con las rodillas tocando su pecho. Se miraba las manos manchadas de barro y sangre. No conseguía distinguir cual era la sangre de Greyback, de la de Lonna, de la suya propia o de alguna otra persona o quizás a esas alturas ya era una mezcla de todos.

No podía pensar. No quería pensar.

Duró poco tiempo en esa posición ya que en seguida se puso de pie y comenzó a pasear nerviosamente por el largo y blanco pasillo del hospital. Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando a que le dieran noticias de Lonna y de su bebe. La espera le estaba matando lentamente y cada minuto que pasaba sin saber nada de ellos se angustiaba más y caminaba más inquieto, tanto que parecía un lobo salvaje encerrado en una jaula demasiado pequeña.

Milagrosamente, mientras estaba en el suelo acunando a Hermione, destrozado, llorando, totalmente convencido que habían muerto, había sentido un débil latido en su pecho. En ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta que la mujer sangraba abundantemente por las piernas e intentó encontrar la fuente de aquella hemorragia, que para su desesperación, procedía de la entrepierna. Gracias a Merlín que cerca de él estaban todos sus amigos, porque se quedó petrificado mirándose las manos llenas de sangre y mirando a Lonna.

El tiempo pasaba tan despacio que estaba a punto de explotar de impaciencia. ¿Por qué nadie salía a darles noticias de lo que estaba pasando con Lonna y el bebe?

Habían pasado unos minutos más, cuando una mujer de mediana edad con bata blanca salió. "Parientes de Lonna Reilly, por favor" En seguida Remus salió corriendo hacia el otro lado del pasillo, donde estaba la sanadora. Los merodeadores y Lily que estaban con él acompañándole se levantaron de sus sillas y se acercaron rápidamente.

"¿Todos ustedes son familiares?" preguntó muy seria.

"Si" contestó inmediatamente Lupin.

"Yo soy la Sanadora Heilwig, la encargada de llevar el caso de la Señorita Reilly. La paciente ha llegado con una fuerte hemorragia interna debida a un aborto. Hemos hecho todo lo posible para salvar al bebe, pero ha sido inútil" Remus se llevó las manos a la cara, abatido. James le dio un golpecito en el hombro en señal de ánimo. "He de comentarles un tema muy delicado acerca del bebe" añadió la mujer y todos la miraron preocupados Remus se destapó la cara y la miró con angustia. "El niño era licántropo."

"Eso ya nos lo imaginábamos" la dijo Lupin con tristeza.

"¿Conocen ustedes al padre?" preguntó la sanadora.

"Si señora. Yo soy el padre" dijo Lupin. "¿Cómo está Lonna?" preguntó Lupin con preocupación. Sus ojos evidenciaban el mazazo que había supuesto para el la noticia de la perdida de su hijo.

"Me temo que no tengo buenas noticias. El estado de la Señorita Reilly es critico…no creemos que llegue a mañana"

Durante unas décimas de segundos, Lupin dejó de respirar, el corazón se le paró y no podía ver nada. Cuando consiguió recuperarse del shock agarró a la sanadora por las solapas de la impoluta bata y comenzó a zarandearla gritando "No puede ser. Usted tiene que salvarla. Tiene que hacer algo. No puede permitir que muera. No puede dejarla morir" el merodeador estaba tan nervioso que de su boca salían despedidas pequeñas motitas de saliva que se estrellaban en la cara de la mujer.

La sanadora intentó zafarse de Lupin pero tenía demasiada fuerza para ella, estaba asustándose. "Si no se tranquiliza ahora mismo me voy a ver obligada a llamar a los aurores y que le echen" le amenazó, pero Lupin no la soltaba.

Lily se abrazó a James llorando, no solo por las devastadoras noticias, si no por ver así a Remus.

Sirius, que se encontraba en un estado muy similar al de todos ellos, se acercó a Lupin por la espalda y le abrazó susurrándole al oído "Suéltala amigo, suéltala" al mismo tiempo que sujetaba las manos de Lupin e intentaba que soltara a la sanadora.

El licántropo pareció darse cuenta de lo que había pasado y abriendo mucho los ojos retiró lentamente las manos. "Lo siento…lo siento mucho…" la dijo con un hilo de voz. "Por favor, ¿puedo verla?" la pidió.

La sanadora, muy nerviosa todavía, se pensó mucho la respuesta "Aún no. La estamos trasladando a una habitación más adecuada para ella. Y además en ese estado no puede entrar, así que más le vale tranquilizarse"

"Si, si, me tranquilizo, por favor, pero déjeme verla, por favor, necesito verla" la pidió desesperado y temblando.

La sanadora miró con semblante severo a Sirius que estaba todavía abrazando a Lupin. "En cuanto esté todo listo les avisaremos. ¿Cuál es su nombre?" pregunto señalando a Remus.

"Remus Lupin" contestó Black.

Mientras estaban esperando apareció Dumbledore. Tenía el pelo y la barba manchados de barro y sangre, como casi todos los que habían participado en la batalla y se acercó a Remus que estaba sentado en una silla con la cabeza entre sus manos, total y absolutamente hundido.

"¿Sabes algo, hijo?" preguntó Dumbledore.

Ante la incapacidad de Remus de hablar, James le contó lo que la sanadora les había explicado. El director se sentó en una silla al lado de Lupin, la noticia le había impresionado terriblemente, tanto que las piernas le temblaron y se tuvo que sentar.

"¿Qué tal está usted, Albus?" le preguntó Lily.

"Bien, querida. No os preocupéis por mí. Solo ha sido un golpe" le respondió afligido.

"¿Ha sabido algo de Voldemort?" preguntó James.

"Si. Sigue en coma. El sanador que le está tratando me ha dicho que le van a trasladar a un hospital muggle. Por lo visto a perdido toda su magia."

"Pero eso no es posible" dijo James y vio que Remus les miraba seriamente.

"Eso mismo le hemos dicho los aurores y yo, pero según nos han contado le han revisado los mejores sanadores del hospital y ninguno de ellos ha encontrado ni un solo rastro de magia en su cuerpo."

"No es posible" susurró Lily.

"Claro que lo es" dijo una voz de mujer que se acababa de acercar a ellos. Llevaba una larga túnica negra que arrastraba y una gran capucha que no permitía que nadie la viera la cara. Detrás de ella había un hombre alto y rubio que habían visto luchar con ellos en la batalla.

"Mi querida Condesa. Perdone nuestra falta de modales, pero no habíamos notado su presencia" la saludo Dumbledore poniéndose de pie y haciéndola una reverencia. La mujer asomó su blanquecina mano de una de sus mangas y se la ofreció al director para que la besara, cosa que este hizo al instante.

"Permítame presentarle, Condesa. Estos son Lily y James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin" fue señalándoles a todos y los chicos iban haciéndola reverencias con la cabeza. "Muchachos, esta bella dama es la Condesa de Dracul, Anahid Broz" la mujer se quitó la capucha y les saludo a todos, prestando mayor atención sobre Lupin.

"Nunca imaginé que vendría a un sitio como este" la dijo Dumbledore.

"Vladimir me ha informado de lo que ha pasado con la Señorita Granger y he venido a ayudarla" dijo con calma la mujer.

"Un poco tarde ¿no la parece?" la increpó Lupin de muy malos modos.

"Remus, haz el favor" le regañó Dumbledore.

"No, no mi querido Dumbledore. Déjele que se desahogue. Se que él es el compañero de Hermione y comprendo muy bien como se siente."

"¿Cómo se atreve a llamarla así?" le reclamó Remus encarándose con ella. Vladimir en cuanto vio a Lupin tratarla de esa manera se interpuso entre ellos y miró a Remus amenazantemente.

"Me atrevo por que se cosas sobre ella que ni siquiera ella misma conoce" le respondió haciendo a un lado a Vladimir y acercándose a Lupin.

"Si hay algo que mis antepasados me han enseñado es a cumplir con las promesas que se hacen. Ella ha cumplido su parte y yo vengo a cumplir con la mía" le respondió mirándole fijamente a los ojos después de hacer una pausa.

"Ya no hace falta. Lonna se está muriendo. No creo que la importe mucho una estúpida promesa." replicó Lupin con voz temblorosa.

"Tu lo has dicho, se está muriendo. Todavía no está muerta y tú eres el único que puede impedir que eso pase. Tu eres el único que puede impedir que ella deje este mundo y se convierta en un alma en pena, vagando por la tierra en busca de paz."

"¿Cómo sabe que Lonna se convertiría en un fantasma?" la preguntó Lily sorprendida.

"Una vez se lo dije a ella. Los nacidos vampiros tenemos ciertos poderes que nadie más posee. Uno de ellos es poder conectar con las almas de los magos y la suya me está pidiendo a gritos que la ayude. Todavía la quedan asuntos pendientes en este mundo."

"¿Qué asuntos?" la preguntó Lupin.

"Tu"

El hombre palideció ante la confesión de la mujer y cambió su actitud con ella.

"¿Y que es lo que quiere a cambio de su ayuda?" preguntó Lupin.

"Nada. Ella cumplió con su parte del pacto y yo tengo que cumplir con la mía"

"¿Cuál es ese pacto?" preguntó Sirius.

"La primera parte consistía en que ella nos proporcionaba sangre para que mi pueblo no muriera de hambre, cosa que hizo eficientemente, con su ayuda, Profesor Dumbledore, por supuesto" dijo mirando al director y esbozando una ligera sonrisa. "Y la segunda parte, yo la pedí que le arrebatara a Voldemort lo único que le hacía feliz. Ella ha cumplido con su parte y yo ahora tengo que cumplir con la mía. Servirla fielmente. La prometí que cuando necesitara ayuda yo acudiría rauda a socorrerla y eso es lo que estoy haciendo en este momento."

"Si me permite, Condesa ¿Qué es lo que tenía la Señorita Reilly que arrebatarle a Voldemort?" preguntó Dumbledore.

"Su magia. Eso es lo único que le ha hecho ser feliz, ser mago. Y eso es de lo que ella le ha despojado, sin saberlo, pero lo ha hecho. Bueno, en realidad quien lo ha hecho a sido el bebe."

"¿Pero como ha sido posible?" preguntó Dumbledore.

"Cuando Voldemort puso las manos sobre el vientre de Hermione para causarle el máximo dolor posible al bebe, este inconscientemente hizo magia por primera vez en su vida para proteger a su madre." Todas las personas que allí se encontraban miraban estupefactos a la mujer sin terminar de entender lo que les estaba contando. "Siempre la dije a Hermione que su bebe era muy fuerte, pero creo que ella nunca llegó a imaginar cuanto." les comentó.

"Por Merlín, ¿como pretende que nos creamos eso? Un bebe haciendo magia" dijo Sirius. "Eso es imposible."

"Ya veo que es usted un incrédulo Señor Black." Le respondió mirándole fijamente. "Lo que no sabe es que a Hermione la unía un vínculo mucho más fuerte con su hijo del que el resto de las madres poseen. El bebe se engendró la misma noche que ella y el Señor Lupin consumaban uno de los hechizo más antiguos del mundo, el C_oniugium animae_."

Ante la cara de confusión de los merodeadores y Lily, Broz añadió. "El hechizo consiste en unir a dos amantes en una sola alma. Por lo tanto el bebe se vio afectado por ese hechizo. Y no solo eso, el bebe tenía una deuda de vida con su madre. Ella una vez eligió morir para evitar que a él le pasara nada y aunque no sabía quien era le salvó la vida, por eso esta noche ha reparado esa deuda dando la vida por Hermione. Por ese motivo ella no ha muerto. La luz blanca que se vio cuando la maldición asesina chocó contra el vientre de Hermione era el pequeño bebe sacrificándose por ella y absorbiendo la magia de Voldemort, impidiendo el fatal sino al que estaba predestinada."

Estaban tan impresionados que no podían ni hablar. Por suerte la sanadora Heilwig llegó, avisando a Remus que ya podía visitar a Hermione, pero le advirtió que tendría que estar tranquilo y no molestarla mucho.

"Es tu hora" le dijo Broz. "Yo estaré contigo durante un par de minutos para ayudarte y guiarte, después serás tu el que tenga que hacer el resto."

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

El camino hasta la habitación en la que se encontraba Hermione se le hizo largísimo. Sabía que cuanto más tiempo tardara en llegar y hacer lo que Broz le dijera más probabilidades tenía su novia de no encontrar el camino de vuelta y ese pensamiento le inquietaba.

No se dio cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba hasta que estiró el brazo para alcanzar el pomo de la puerta y vio como le temblaba la mano.

La habitación que había al otro lado era muy pequeña, con solo espacio para una pequeña cama, una silla y una pequeña mesilla que parecía que de un momento a otro se iba a desmontar. Un rayo de sol iluminaba el centro de la cama, consiguiendo que las sábanas blancas resplandeciesen.

Allí estaba Hermione, tumbada, con sus rizos esparcidos por la fina almohada y con la sabana doblada a la altura de sus pechos, que dejaba ver el camisón de tela azul que la habían puesto. Parecía como si estuviera durmiendo.

Remus se quedó inmóvil, a un lado de la cama, contemplándola durante unos segundos. Sus lágrimas silenciosas rodaban por sus mejillas, hasta que Anahid Broz le hizo volver en si.

"Acércate más a ella y pon una de tus manos sobre su cabeza y la otra sobre su corazón" le pidió. El licántropo hizo lo que ella requirió. El contacto de sus frías manos con la tibia frente de Hermione le hacía más difícil concentrarse en lo que Broz le decía. Solo quería tumbarse con ella en la cama y besarla hasta que despertara.

"Ahora yo invocaré su espíritu. En cuanto ella me haya escuchado yo tendré que salir de la habitación. Tu tendrás que hablar con ella hasta que te de una señal de que el peligro ha pasado."

"Pero ¿Qué la digo?"

"Pídela que no se vaya, que se quede contigo. Ten en cuenta que ella está conectada contigo y que tus palabras deben salir del fondo de tu corazón. Tienes que sentirlo de verdad, si no nada de lo que hagamos podrá funcionar." Lupin asintió. "Comencemos"

Broz puso sus manos encima de las de Remus, él podía sentir que las tenía tan frías como las suyas y comenzó a hablar en un idioma que el licántropo no era capaz de entender. Recitaba las palabras como si de una oración se tratase. A medida que estas transcurrían, su voz se iba haciendo más grave, sus ojos se iban volviendo blancos y de sus manos comenzó a irradiar un calor que poco a poco se volvía más intenso.

De pronto se calló y sus ojos comenzaron a volver a su azul natural. "Tu turno" le dijo a Lupin.

Estaba muy nervioso. "Lonna…Lonna ¿puedes oírme?" Miró a Broz en busca de aprobación y esta le dijo "Deja que las palabras salgan de lo más hondo de tu corazón. Solo así podrá oírte" Remus asintió. Miró a Hermione y le acarició suavemente la frente con la mano que tenía apoyada en ella.

"Mi amor…escúchame, tienes que despertar…tienes que abrir los ojos…no puedes dejarme…quédate conmigo…por favor" sentía como comenzaba a hacérsele un nudo en la garganta y las incipientes lágrimas le quemaban los ojos.

"No me dejes…por favor…no puedo vivir sin ti…no quiero vivir sin ti…" el corazón se le desgarraba en mil pedazos y las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

"Por favor…mi pequeña…no me dejes ahora…tenemos tantas cosas que hacer juntos todavía…por favor…" colocó su frente sobre la de ella mientras lloraba.

"No me dejes…no puedes dejarme…me prometiste que siempre te quedarías conmigo…" la dijo y levantó ligeramente la cabeza para secarse las lágrimas, al mirarla se dio cuenta que la había manchado la frente con sus manos e intentó limpiarla, pero lo que consiguió fue empeorarlo. Aún así seguía pensando que parecía un ángel. La acarició suavemente la cara y la otra mano que seguía inmóvil en el lugar que Broz le había indicado, la bajo hasta su vientre, donde unas horas antes se encontraba su hijo y la dejó allí.

"Tienes que despertar…todavía tenemos que casarnos ¿recuerdas?...no me ha dado tiempo a contártelo…bueno, en realidad era un secreto, pero James y Sirius nos van a regalar el viaje de luna de miel…es en una preciosa isla del pacifico…la casa está construida sobre el mar…y el suelo es de cristal, pero no se rompe porque tiene un hechizo sobre el que lo mantiene irrompible…y podemos ver pasar a los peces por debajo de nuestros pies ¿a que es increíble?...pero tienes que venir conmigo…tienes que despertar…yo solo no puedo hacerlo, mi amor…yo solo no quiero vivir…" decía sin parar de llorar.

"Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…lo único bonito y puro que he tenido y que ha sido auténticamente mío…mío…porque eso es lo que eres…eres mía, eres mi vida…tu cuerpo y tu alma me pertenecen tanto como los míos te pertenecen a ti. Tu lo eres todo, eres lo único…" le decía. Sin saber como pasó la besó tiernamente en los labios.

"Tu has sido la única que me ha querido sin reservas…que te has entregado a mi, sin importarte lo que soy… Te quiero" le susurró levantando de nuevo la cabeza para mirarla y sus lágrimas resbalaron por su mentón hasta caer en los labios de Hermione. "No sabes cuanto te quiero"

En se momento, Hermione inspiró tan fuerte que su cuerpo se elevó unos centímetros de la cama.

Remus asustado giró la cabeza en busca de Broz, pero la mujer no estaba. Se había marchado y él no se había dado cuenta.

"Mi amor, no, mi amor… quédate conmigo…vamos…por favor…"le pedía mientras la acariciaba el pelo con sus manos temblorosas, mirándola. Hermione, por un instante abrió los ojos y le miró.

"Por Merlín, eso es pequeña, mírame…quédate conmigo" la pidió lleno de ilusión y la sonrió.

Ella estaba tan débil que enseguida cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Lupin salió corriendo al pasillo gritando en busca de una enfermera. Mientras la revisaban él permanecía cerca de la puerta acompañado por sus amigos, por Broz, Valdimir y por Dumbledore.

"Buen trabajo" le dijo la condesa sonriéndole.

Ante los nervios de Lupin, varias personas de la habitación entraban y salían, pero ninguno le decía nada, hasta que aproximadamente media hora después salió la sanadora Heilwig. Su cara lo decía todo, estaba perpleja.

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo está Lonna?" preguntó el licántropo.

"Pues…aunque se encuentra muy débil…he de comunicarles que ha salido del peligro. Su recuperación ha sido milagrosa. Nunca en los años que llevo trabajando como sanadora había visto nada parecido."

Lupin se abrazó emocionado a Lily, que tenía sus manos entrelazadas con las de él. Los merodeadores se abrazaron a ellos emocionados.

"¿Cuántos días va a tener que estar la Señorita Reilly en observación?" preguntó Dumbledore.

"Eso va a depender de la rapidez con la que se recupere, pero creo que sería bueno tenerla cerca de una semana en observación."

– **0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Habían pasado tres días y Hermione no había vuelto a despertar. Aunque la sanadora intentaba tranquilizar a Remus y le iba contando las pequeñas mejorías que iba notando en el estado de la chica, él no podía dejar de sentir cierta inquietud.

Durante los tres días, no se había movido de su lado en ningún momento y había seguido hablándola de todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Cuando se quedaba sin temas la leía el periódico en voz alta, esperando que en algún momento reaccionara. Nunca en toda su vida había hablado tanto.

Estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido leyéndola una crónica sobre el último partido de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle contra los Falmouth Falcons. En ese momento ella abrió los ojos de nuevo.

Al principio lo veía todo borroso, pero poco a poco fue enfocando mejor. Lo primero que vio fue la blanca y fría pared, no la resultaba conocida. Miró a su alrededor y allí sentado estaba Remus, tenía la cabeza ladeada, casi apoyada en su cama y la boca abierta, de la cual salió un pequeño ronquido que la hizo sonreír. El aspecto del merodeador no era muy bueno. Estaba pálido, el pelo revuelto como si hiciera tiempo que no se peinase, barba de varios días y unas ojeras que delataban su cansancio.

Aunque se sentía sin fuerzas, estiró un brazo y le acarició el pelo. Lupin dio un respingo en la silla y asustado abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los de ella. Por unos segundos el corazón se le paró, no podía respirar.

"Cariño…Hola dormilona…" le dijo muy dulcemente Remus. Hermione le sonrió débilmente.

"Hola" le dijo casi sin voz.

"Por Merlín, me había quedado dormido. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?" la preguntó cogiéndola la mano que tenía todavía en su pelo y besándola tiernamente.

"Cansada"

"Es normal. Han sido días muy duros"

"¿Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?"

"Tres días"

Hermione cerró los ojos por un instante y suspiró, en ese momento se dio cuenta que había algo extraño en ella, sentía un vacío que no sabía de donde procedía. Arrugó el ceño y puso su mano libre en su vientre.

"Remus ¿el bebe…?"

No le hizo falta responder, su cara y sus ojos hablaban por si solos.

"No" susurró Hermione con cara de pánico.

"Lo siento, mi amor. Los sanadores hicieron todo lo que pudieron"

Hermione comenzó a llorar tapándose la cara con ambas manos y Remus se levantó de la silla, sentándose a su lado en la cama y abrazándola. Permanecieron en esa posición un buen rato, llorando los dos la perdida de su hijo.

Una idea se coló en la cabeza de Hermione. Ella era la responsable de la muerte de su bebe. _"Yo he tenido la culpa…ha muerto por mi culpa…¡¡¡oh dios!!!...¿que clase de persona soy?...yo le he matado…He matado a mi bebe…" _pensaba.

Por lo visto, eso último lo debió de decir en voz alta sin darse cuenta, por que Remus la agarró por los hombros y muy seriamente la dijo "Escúchame con mucha atención Hermione. Tú no has tenido la culpa de nada. Tú no has matado a nuestro hijo. El eligió dar su vida por salvar la tuya…"

"Oh, Remus, por favor…" le interrumpió.

"¿Acaso no me crees? ¿Me crees capaz de mentir en un tema tan serio como este?" Hermione no le contestó, pero agacho la cabeza. La vergüenza la impedía mirarle.

"Has estado a punto de morir ¿lo sabias? Cuando te trajimos la sanadora nos dijo que no ibas a llegar al día siguiente, ¿pero sabes que? Vino Broz y nos contó lo que pasó. Nos contó que tú una vez le salvaste la vida a nuestro hijo sin saber quien era y que eso hizo que él tuviera una deuda de vida contigo. Después entró conmigo a esta habitación y me ayudó a traerte de vuelta con nosotros. ¿Crees que si por un momento hubiera creído que tú has sido la culpable de su muerte lo hubiéramos conseguido? El eligió."

"Pero yo sabía que podíamos morir, y aún así no me importó. Solo quería salvarte y vengarme de Voldemort por todo el daño que nos ha hecho." Le respondió mirándole de nuevo.

"No te atormentes así, mi amor. Nuestro hijo no quería que lo hicieras. ¿Recuerdas lo contento que se ponía cada vez que tú te reías? Tu misma me decías que sentías como el bebe te hacía cosquillas por dentro" recordó Remus con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hermione se volvió a abrazar a Remus, apoyando su cabeza en uno de los hombros del chico y suspiró.

– **0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Por fin llegó el día tan esperado en el que a Hermione le dieron el alta. Seguía bastante deprimida a pesar de las visitas de sus amigos. Incluso Broz volvió a visitarla para que finalmente consiguiera entender lo que había pasado y le advirtió a Lupin que nunca volvería a ser la misma persona.

Cuando llegó a la Mansión acompañada por Remus, pasó algo que no esperaba. Al pasar por la puerta una lluvia de confetis de todos los colores que la impedía ver nada más allá de sus narices caía por encima de sus cabezas

"¡¡¡BIENVENIDA!!!" oyó que la gritaban. Entre todas las voces oyó resonar la sonora risa de Sirius. Su perro, Cookie se la tiró encima, en cuanto la vio para saludarla e intentar y lamerla la cara.

Miró confundida a Remus, que la sonreía, mientras acariciaba al perro. "Los chicos quisieron darte una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida."

"En realidad la idea fue de Melvina y nosotros no la podíamos quitar la ilusión. Hubiera sido muy cruel de nuestra parte" le dijo Lily que se había acercado a ella para besarla, pero Hermione ni siquiera sonrió. Ver a Lily la dolía demasiado, la recordaba lo que había perdido.

Pese a que la fiesta fue bastante entretenida, Hermione no se encontraba de ánimos y como no quería que por ella acabase tan pronto, se disculpo de los invitados diciendo que se sentía muy cansada y que iba a acostarse un rato. Mientas subía las escaleras, Remus se la quedó mirando muy preocupado.

En su habitación estaba todo exactamente igual, parecía como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no se hubiera marchado, pero su vientre vacío le recordaba la cruda realidad, incluso la carta que le había escrito a Remus antes de partir a buscarle estaba en el mismo sitio donde lo había dejado. La abrió y comenzó a leerla:

_Mí amado Remus:_

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque las cosas no han salido bien y es posible que ya no podamos volver a estar juntos nunca más._

_No quiero que te culpes por lo que ha pasado, ya que ha sido mi decisión ir a rescatarte. Compréndeme, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada por ti, imaginando por que clase de torturas o vejaciones te estarían haciendo pasar._

_Quiero que sepas que estos meses que hemos estado juntos, a pesar de todos los horrores que nos han rodeado, han sido los mejores de mi vida y que todo lo que he tenido que pasar hasta ahora ha merecido la pena por pasar un solo día a tu lado. _

_Solo quiero pedirte dos cosas. La primera que seas feliz y la segunda, que no me olvides nunca, por favor._

_Te quiero._

_Tuya para siempre._

_Lonna Reilly. HG_

Hermione se secó las lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos mientras leía la carta. En ese momento sintió unos brazos que la rodearon por la cintura, era Remus, que la abrazaba. Ella se dio la vuelta para descansar su cabeza en su pecho y él la abrazó con más fuerza.

"Nunca, pase lo que pase me olvidaré de ti, y mucho menos te dejaré de amar."


	27. Chapter 27

CAPITULO 26

**CAPITULO 27**

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

_Apenas quedan unas cuantas horas para que me case y aquí estoy, escribiendo este diario._

_La verdad es, que entre el calor y los nervios, no podía dormir. Estaba dando vueltas en la cama y me sentía fatal por las chicas (Lily y Alice, mis damas de honor) porque nos hemos acostado muy tarde y no quería que se desvelasen por mi culpa, así que se me ha ocurrido que podía bajar y comenzar esto, como símbolo de esta nueva etapa que voy a comenzar a partir de mañana. Una nueva vida al lado del hombre más maravilloso del mundo._

_Por donde empezar… Supongo que después de la batalla sería lo justo._

_Mientras yo me recuperaba en el hospital, la gente que venía a visitarme y sobre todo Remus, me explicaban que había pasado esos días que yo había estado en coma._

_Me explicó que a Voldemort, que se había quedado sin poderes mágicos, le trasladaron a un hospital muggle. Por lo visto le afectó muchísimo perder sus poderes y enloqueció. Tuvieron que sedarle para poder trasladarle y que en el otro lugar le aceptaran. A fecha de hoy, Dumbledore sigue sin averiguar su paradero._

_Los mortífagos y el resto de criaturas que lucharon del lado de Voldemort y quedaron con vida fueron arrestados y llevados a Azkaban._

_Los juicios comenzaron enseguida. Dumbledore consiguió convencer a la mayoría del Wizengamot de que Snape había cambiado de bando y durante los últimos meses había estado infiltrado, dándole información sobre los movimientos del mago tenebroso. _

_Ahora trabaja en Hogwarts como profesor de pociones._

_Algo parecido pasó con Regulus. Esta vez fue Sirius el que habló a su favor y aunque le costó mucho convencerles de que su hermano se había arrepentido y en la batalla se había puesto de su lado, ayudándole, al final le dejaron libre._

_El resto de los mortífagos terminaron en Azkaban de por vida, excepto Lucius Malfoy, que gracias a su inmensa fortuna, se las arregló para quedar en libertad, justificando que actuó bajo la maldición imperio (cosa que nunca fue probada)._

_Todos nosotros tuvimos que acudir a la mayoría de los juicios, pero sin duda alguna el peor de todos fue el de Pettigrew. No fue de los más largos, pero emocionalmente fue desgarrador._

_Resultó, ante la sorpresa de todos, que James solo le había aturdido. Había sido incapaz de matarle. Cuando los aurores le arrestaron, Pettigrew lloró, gritó, pataleó intentando convencerles de que era inocente y que estaba bajo la maldición imperio (vamos, la misma excusa que utilizaban la mayoría) Por supuesto se comprobó que era falso. Durante la vista, siguió lloriqueando y gritando, apelando al buen corazón de sus hermanos, James, Sirius, Remus y Lily. Para ellos fue muy doloroso verle así, pero ninguno movió un solo dedo en su ayuda. No se lo merecía. _

_El veredicto, culpable._

_La pobre Lily, después de la vista, estuvo una semana mala en cama. A decir verdad, ninguno de nosotros lo pasó bien y aunque los chicos no lo quisieron demostrar, se les notaba muy afectados. Remus pasaba los días encerrado en la biblioteca, deprimido sin apenas dormir, lo cual me obligó a salir por momentos de mi estado depresivo, para apoyarle y animarle. Me partía le alma verle tan triste, sobre todo porque sabía que no era solo por lo de la rata asquerosa, si no por nuestro bebe. Habían sido demasiados golpes y demasiado duros en muy poco tiempo._

_Con Lily y James…bueno, se podría decir, que al principio, mi relación con ellos empeoró bastante, al igual que con los Longbottom. No soportaba ver a Lily embarazada, me moría de celos y era una sensación horrible, porque la quiero muchísimo y sabía que lo que estaba sintiendo no estaba bien, pero no lo podía evitar. Se que ella lo pasó bastante mal también por ese motivo, por que estaba muy preocupada por mi y yo me negaba a verla. Me inventaba cualquier excusa para no estar en la misma habitación que ellos, hasta que terció Remus (como no) No me quedó más remedio que contarle como me sentía cuando veía a Lily y me ayudó enormemente a superarlo. Bueno, en realidad lo estamos superando juntos, porque el día del nacimiento de Harry (31 de Julio, por supuesto) lo pasamos los dos muy mal. De hecho, algo más de un año después, apenas nos atrevemos a cogerle ninguno de los dos. Nos duele mucho pensar que nuestro bebe podría ser como él y sentirle en nuestros brazos…simplemente duele demasiado._

_Sirius…que contar de él. Sigue igual. Al principio la fama de ser uno de los héroes que contribuyó a derrotar a Voldemort se le subió un poco a la cabeza, pero James se encargó de ponerle en su sitio en un par de ocasiones y por suerte ha vuelto a ser el de siempre, eso si, cada semana está con una mujer distinta. Ya ni siquiera nos molestamos en aprendernos sus nombres. Con Regulus, se está llevando cada día mejor, cosa de la que todos nosotros nos alegramos mucho. Además tanto él como James están trabajando como aurores para el ministerio y están muy contentos._

_En cuanto a mi relación con Remus, las dos primeras semanas fueron muy duras. Yo estaba hundida y él hacía todo lo que podía por animarme, a pesar de que estaba muy afectado también. Hasta que llegó el juicio de Pettigrew yo apenas hablaba, pero el ver que lo estaba pasando tan mal y que cada día estaba más abatido y delgado me hizo reaccionar. Hubo días que hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por animarme, porque sabía que el que Remus me viera de mejor humor le ayudaría__._

_Un día tuvimos una larga conversación en la que hablamos sobre el futuro de nuestra relación, en un momento, se planteó el separarnos por un tiempo y ver que pasaba, por supuesto la boda se tenía que cancelar. No es que hubiésemos dejado de querernos, pero las cosas no marchaban bien y necesitábamos encontrar una solución antes de hacernos daño. _

_Treinta segundos más tarde y después de imaginar la vida el uno sin el otro, nos abrazamos y nos besamos como hacía meses que no lo hacíamos. Esa noche fue la primera que hicimos el amor desde la batalla y poco a poco nuestra relación fue volviendo a la normalidad. _

_Gracias a mi participación tan activa en la consecución de la derrota de Voldemort y sus seguidores (palabras textuales de la Ministra de Magia) los del ministerio hicieron la vista gorda conmigo, me consiguieron una partida de nacimiento (con información inventada por mí y por Dumbledore) y me ofrecieron trabajo en el _**_Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas_**_**, **__que por supuesto acepté encantada._

_Remus estuvo un par de meses trabajando en una fábrica de escobas voladoras y después, comenzó a trabajar como encargado, en la tienda de artículos de Quiddich que James y Sirius abrieron en Hogsmade y a la que vamos todos a echar una mano en nuestros ratos libres. Aunque no lleva mucho tiempo abierta, parece que de momento va bastante bien, gracias al fantástico trabajo que está haciendo Remus, al que se le ve muy feliz._

…

_Cuantas cosas han pasado…Hay algunas que todavía me parecen irreales…A veces cuando me despierto que me parece que voy a estar en casa de mis padres, en mi cuarto o en Hogwarts con Harry, Ron y Ginny, pero sigo en la mansión, con Remus a mi lado y siento mucha nostalgia de todo aquello, pero después él me abraza o me besa cariñosamente en la mejilla o me sonríe o me dice la primera cosa bonita que se le pasa por la cabeza y consigue que me sienta mejor. Es un hombre tan maravilloso que lo pienso y no puedo imaginar la vida sin él._

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

En ese mismo momento entró Melvina por la puerta de la biblioteca. "Señorita Lonna. La estábamos buscando por todas partes...Dese prisa, tiene que arreglarse para la boda. Ya es muy tarde" la dijo la elfina muy nerviosa.

Hermione miró por la ventana, estaba tan absorta en su escritura que no se había dado cuenta de que había amanecido hace mucho. Allí delante de ella, a través de la ventana, se levantaban las dos carpas blancas que habían preparado la tarde anterior para poder celebrar la boda en el jardín a orillas del lago.

Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, así que subió las escaleras y entró en su habitación, donde la esperaban Alice y Lily, ya vestidas.

"¿Se puedes saber donde te habías metido?" la regañó Lily.

"No me di cuenta que era tan tarde" dijo Hermione preocupada y temblando ligeramente.

"Bueno, tranquila. Nosotras te ayudamos a vestirte." La dijo Alice sonriéndola.

Las chicas se pusieron manos a la obra y en cuarenta y cinco minutos, Hermione estaba casi lista, solo le quedaba un pequeño detalle en el pelo, que era la parte que más problemas les estaba dando. Unas pequeñas flores en un lateral del semirecogido y estaría perfecta.

Hermione se miró en el espejo. Definitivamente, sus amigas habían hecho un trabajo impecable. Se moría de ganas de ver que cara pondría Remus al verla y de verle a él. ¿Estaría guapo con su traje de novio? "Eso seguro" pensó para si y sonrió.

"Estas preciosa, cariño" dijo Lily emocionándose.

"Ojala mis padres pudieran estar aquí conmigo" la respondió en voz baja, con un nudo en la garganta que la impedía tragar y los ojos se la llenaron de lágrimas.

Las dos chicas se abrazaron al borde del llanto. "Ey, venga chicas. No querréis que se estropee todo el trabajo que hemos hecho ¿No?" les dijo Alice dulcemente.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, asustándolas. Era Melvina.

"Ya está todo preparado. Aubrie y Dobby han ayudado a Melvina a prepararlo todo. Las sillas y las flores colocadas en su sitio, el hechizo antimosquitos activado. Los señores del catering han llegado hace unos minutos y los invitados están a…" el sonido del timbre la interrumpió y se desapareció para recibir a quien fuera.

"Creo que está más nerviosa que tú" la dijo Alice riéndose.

Un par de minutos más tarde, llegó Dumbledore, que iba a ser el padrino de Hermione.

"No había visto una novia tan bonita en mucho tiempo" le dijo el mago cogiéndola de las manos y besándoselas con ternura. Hermione le sonrió "Sin desmerecerlas a ustedes, señoras" dijo sonriendo y volviéndose para mirar a Alice y a Lily.

"Muchas gracias por aceptar ser mi padrino, Albus"

"No tienes por que dármelas, en todo caso tendría que ser yo el que te diera las gracias a ti por todo…" La dijo emocionándose. "…y por confiar tanto en mí, como para permitirme que te acompañe hasta el altar en un día tan especial como hoy."

Hermione se abrazó al mago sin poder contener la emoción. "Si hubiera tenido una hija, hubiera querido que fuera como tú"

Tanto como Lily como Alice comenzaron a llorar.

Cuando Hermione se separó del director las lágrimas habían conseguido que se la corriera el rimel de los ojos.

"Oh Albus. Mire lo que ha conseguido" dijo Alice arreglando el maquillaje a Hermione.

Melvina volvió a entrar corriendo, muy nerviosa. "¡¡Ya está aquí, señorita!! ¡¡Ya está aquí!!"

"Melvina, tranquilízate por favor. ¿Quien está aquí?" la pidió Hermione.

"¡¡El señor Lupin. Ya ha llegado. Ya ha llegado!!" la respondió la elfina gritando de emoción.

"Oh, Merlín. ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto?" dijo Hermione temblando considerablemente.

"Tengo que irme a seguir atendiendo a los invitados. Ya han llegado casi todos." Dijo la elfina y se desapareció de nuevo.

Mientras las chicas y Dumbledore intentaban relajar a Hermione, alguien llamó a la puerta.

"Mi ahijado no aguanta más sin ver a su mamá" era Sirius y traía con él a Harry. "¿Me abres la puerta para que tu hijo pueda darte un beso?" le preguntó a Lily que era quien había ido a preguntar quien llamaba.

Lily abrió y un pequeño Harry con sus manitas regordetas se abalanzó sobre su madre en cuanto la vio. Estaba muy guapo, con un fino trajecito azul de pantalones cortos y camisa de manga corta que enseñaba lo hermosos que se estaba criando el niño.

Mientras Hermione miraba celosa como Lily abrazaba a su hijo, le besaba y él reía feliz, Sirius la contemplaba embobado.

"Bueno ¿A que has venido, a traer tu ahijado a su madre o te ha mandado Lupin para que le chives como está la novia?" le dijo Alice.

"Estas preciosa" le dijo a Hermione.

"Gracias"

"Remus es un hombre con mucha suerte" Hermione le sonrió. "¿Puede darte un beso?"

"Claro" le dijo y se acercó a él. Sirius la dio un suave beso en la mejilla y ella le abrazó.

Cuando se soltaron Sirius dijo "Bueno, ya he cumplido mi objetivo. Me voy a contarle al novio como es el traje de la novia" y guiñándole un ojo a Hermione se desapareció antes de que las chicas pudieran ni siquiera gritarle.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Remus esperaba ansioso al lado del altar, a que apareciese Hermione de un momento a otro. Sirius solo le había dicho que estaba muy guapa, ante la desesperación de este que quería saber más detalles. Se moría de ganas de verla.

Estaba sudando. ¿Hacía mucho calor o es que estaba demasiado nervioso? Seguramente ambas. El quería esperar hasta Septiembre para casarse, pero a Hermione les gustaba el mes de Agosto ¿y quien era él para decirla que no, con lo ilusionada que estaba?

Tan pronto como los primeros acordes de la marcha nupcial comenzaron a sonar, a Lupin se le aceleró el corazón.

Primero aparecieron las damas de honor, Alice y Lily, muy guapas ambas, vestidas con dos trajes largos de color verde y con un considerable escote, que le hizo a James resoplar sonoramente. A continuación, al fondo de la carpa, Remus vio entrar a Hermione cogida del brazo de Dumbledore. Estaba increíblemente hermosa. Las manos le comenzaron a temblar y sentía fuertes palpitaciones.

A Remus, Hermione le parecía un ángel. Llevaba un vestido blanco largo de estilo princesa. El escote era palabra de honor con pequeños bordados de flores, hojas y pequeños cristalitos incrustados, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su pecho. De los costados, debajo de las axilas, salían dos piezas de tela de seda blanca que la cruzaba por las costillas enmarcando su pecho, realzándolo y formando un triangulo en la parte delantera de la falda, que se abría camino, mostrando otro pequeño bordado en forma piramidal del mismo tipo que el del escote, pero mucho menos recargado. El ramo, una docena de rosas de color rosa, atadas con una cinta de color blanco.

En seguida sus ojos conectaron y el mundo desapareció, solo existían ellos dos y según Lonna se iba acercando a él, la sonrisa de ambos se iba agrandando.

"Estas…estas…increíble" atinó a decirla Lupin mientras Dumbledore la dejaba en el altar y la daba un suave beso en la mejilla.

"Tu también" fue lo único que pudo decirle Hermione, que temblaba de emoción, antes de quedarse de nuevo fascinada mirando a su casi marido. Llevaba una túnica de gala de color negro con una pequeña rosa rosa en la solapa. Nunca le había visto tan elegante. Solo, cuando el funcionario que les iba a casar carraspeó sonoramente, ellos salieron de su embelesamiento para empezar con la ceremonia.

Hermione estaba como en una nube, apenas oía lo que el hombre que les estaba casando decía, solo palabras sueltas. Sentía tantas mariposas por el estomago que la impedían respirar con normalidad. En un momento pensó en cuanto la hubiera gustado que sus padres estuvieran allí con ella y se emocionó. Remus, que no podía apenas apartar sus ojos de ella, se dio cuenta y la acarició la mano, ella le miró con amor y los dos sonrieron, llenos de felicidad.

"Remus John Lupin ¿Aceptas a Lonna Jane Reilly por esposa?"

"Si. Acepto" respondió sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, con voz firme y sujetando su mano delicadamente, deslizó un fino anillo de oro por su dedo corazón. De nuevo, el mundo desapreció ante él, solo quedaba Lonna, su Lonna, mirándole con absoluta adoración.

"Lonna Jane Reilly ¿Aceptas a Remus John Lupin por esposo?"

"Si. Acepto" respondió ella sin apartar la vista de Remus y deslizando un anillo, algo más grande que el suyo, con manos temblorosas, por el dedo de Remus y le miró a los ojos, esos preciosos ojos que la hacían olvidarse del mundo entero.

"A partir de este momento os declaro unidos de por vida." 

Lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente, es que Remus y ella se estaban besando y todos los invitados les vitoreaban en medio de una lluvia de florecillas de todos los colores.

El primero en felicitarles fue James, que era el padrino de Remus y a continuación el resto. Melvina fue de las últimas, ya que no podía para de llorar de la emoción.

Los minutos o tal vez horas siguientes, fueron muy confusos para los recién casados. Todos querían felicitarles y hacerse fotos con ellos, que accedían encantados y radiantes de felicidad.

Sin saber de donde, alguien les dio una copa de champagne y brindaron con todos los invitados.

"¿Puedo besar a la novia?" le preguntó Sirius a Remus.

"Si ella te deja…" le contestó muy sonriente.

"¿Pero no me has besado ya dos veces?"

"¿Yo?... ¿no será que me has confundido con otro?" respondió haciéndose el inocente.

"¿Con quien, con Ojoloco?" le dijo sonriendo y poniendo los brazos en jarras.

"Anda, solo uno pequeño" la pidió con un puchero como si fuera Harry.

"Esta bien. Solo uno" le dijo girando la cara para poner la mejilla. Como el beso no llegaba nunca, giró la cara de nuevo "¿Me vas a…?" no pudo terminar ya que los labios de Sirius se lo impidieron. El contacto apenas duró unos segundos, pero ella enrojeció al instante, al notar como el labio inferior del chico acariciaba suavemente el suyo.

"Sirius Black….eres…eres…" le dijo gritando y golpeándole con el puño cerrado en el hombro. Tanto Sirius como Remus se rieron estruendosamente.

"¿Y tu de que te ríes?" le increpó a Remus, "Seguro que si te lo hiciera a ti no te haría tanta gracia"

"Por suerte para mí, Sirius nunca sería capaz de besa a otro hombre"

"¿Cómo que no?" dijo inmediatamente Black, se colocó delante de él, le sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos y le besó con fuerza. Aunque los labios de los dos permanecieron cerrados e inmoviles, el beso duró más que el que le dio a Hermione.

Cuando se separaron, Lupin estaba blanco y tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Ahora era Hermione la que reía escandalosamente.

"Ya se porque te has casado con él" la dijo Black. "Besa muy bien"

"Y eso que ha sido sin lengua" le respondió sin para de reír.

"¡¡Eh!! No, no. Eso si que no" contestó Lupin intentando escapar de Sirius que se había abalanzado a por él con los ojos cerrados y poniéndole morritos.

Cuando Remus se refugió detrás de Hermione y la abrazó fuertemente por la espalda, el responsable de la empresa del catering les avisó para comenzar a comer.

"Te has librado porque me muero de hambre, Lupin" le dijo Sirius y salió corriendo al lugar donde estaba su acompañante, dándola un pequeño azote en el trasero y abrazándola después.

"¿Ya es la hora de comer?" preguntó preocupada Hermione. "¿Qué ha pasado con el cocktail?"

"Creo que es lo que tienes entre las manos" le dijo Lupin, indicando la copa de champagne sin acabar que tenía Hermione y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa, besándola suavemente el cuello. En cuanto Remus recorrió la suave piel de Hermione con sus labios, se le encogió el estomago y gimió "¿Te he dicho que estas increíblemente hermosa hoy?" Ella solo pudo gemir y recostarse sobre su pecho cerrando los ojos. Hermione, levantó la mano que tenía vacía y le acarició la cara mientras el la seguía besando.

"Disculpen, Señor y Señora Lupin. Los invitados les están esperando" les dijo uno de los camareros.

"Eh…si…si…los invitados…claro" dijo Hermione un poco aturdida por lo labios de su marido. "Ahora mismo vamos"

"¿Y si nos escapamos?" preguntó Remus con una mirada pícara. Su esposa se rió y cogiendole de la mano le llevo hasta la carpa donde estaban todos esperándoles para comer.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Apenas estaban pudiendo disfrutar de la comida, porque cada dos por tres, alguien les interrumpía para felicitarles de nuevo o para darles un regalo o para hacerles más fotos. El que se llevaba el premio gordo era Sirius, aunque seguido muy de cerca por James, que les hacían brindar o besarse o saludar, incluso en algún que otro momento, Sirius intentó volver a besar a Remus ante la negativa de este y las risas de los invitados.

De pronto oyeron como alguien hacía bastante ruido para que le prestaran atención. Era Nicolas Flamel, que por supuesto estaba invitadísimo a la boda, al igual que todos los integrantes de la Orden, Arthur y Molly Weasley, a punto de dar a luz a Ginny, con todos su niños, incluido Ron, de los que se habían hecho muy amigos y un par de compañeras del trabajo de Hermione.

"Si me disculpan. Me gustaría compartir con todos ustedes el regalo que mi mujer y yo vamos a hacerles a los novios" y aproximándose a la mesa de los susodichos, añadió "Después de pensarlo mucho, hemos decidido que el mejor regalo que podríamos haceros es esto" El hombre sacó unos papeles del bolsillo y se los dio a Remus.

Inmediatamente la pareja leyó los papeles.

"No puede ser" dijo Remus con voz de asombro mirando a Hermione y después al hombre.

"No podemos aceptarlo" le dijo Hermione.

"¿Cómo que no, querida?"

En seguida todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa de los novios (véase Lily, James, Sirius y su pareja, Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall) lo leyeron también.

"¡¡Os regala la mansión!!" dijo James gritando.

"Es un regalo muy generoso de vuestra parte, Nicolas" le dijo un sonriente Dumbledore.

"Pero no podemos…" volvió a insistir Hermione.

"Por favor, querida. ¿No le vas a negar eso a un pobre viejo como yo? Nosotros ya no la vamos a usar, nuestro reuma necesita un clima más cálido y ¿quién mejor que vosotros para que la cuidéis?"

"Pero…" esta vez fue Lupin el que intentó decir algo, pero Flamel no le dejó hablar.

"No hay peros, la casa ya está puesta a vuestro nombre, solo hace falta que firméis…veamos…." Dijo poniéndose las gafas. "…si, aquí…y…aquí…y aquí también…vaya…aquí también"

"¿Pero como vamos a poder aceptar un regalo así?" insistió Hermione.

"Esta bien, si no podéis aceptarla como regalo, os la vendemos a cambio de…una de las rosas de tu ramo para mi mujer y para mi… esas preciosas flores que llevas el en pelo…bueno…y un beso" le dijo sonriendo. Hermione miró a Lupin sin saber que hacer, pero el estaba igual de sorprendido que ella.

"Creo que deberíais aceptar" les dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

La pareja se acercó al hombre y mientras Hermione se acercaba a la señora Flamel y la regalaba el ramo entero, Lupin le daba un fuerte abrazo de gratitud. Hermione se volvió y mientras se quitaba con cuidado una de las flores del pelo le dijo emocionándose "No se como agradecerle…"

"Me basta con que seáis felices y la cuidéis tan bien como hasta ahora. Bueno y si algún día volvemos de viaje, que nos dejéis una habitación para dormir"

"Por supuesto" le dijo mientras le ponía una flor en el ojal de la solapa y le abrazaba.

El resto del día lo pasaron bailando y riendo, aunque Hermione y Remus solo pudieron bailar media canción juntos, porque enseguida Dumbledore comenzó a bailar con ella y Lily con Lupin.

Casi finalizando la noche, Hermione vio a Remus, ya sin su túnica, muy guapo con varios botones de su camisa blanca abiertos, sentarse en una silla e inmediatamente ella se escabuyó de los invitados y se sentó encima de él, justificando que la dolían los pies. Se abrazó a su cuello y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de él, acariciando el pecho que la camisa dejaba al descubierto.

"Creo que la gente se lo está pasando muy bien" le dijo Hermione.

"Eso parece" y se quedaron mirando como Dumbledore bailaba con Minerva Mcgonagall. En un momento del baile, Albus bajó la mano derecha que la tenía en la cintura de la mujer hasta su trasero y la dio un apretón. La mujer enseguida dio un respingo y Remus y Hermione rieron divertidos.

"Nunca imaginé que Dumbledore haría algo así" la dijo Remus riendo todavía.

"Creo que el alcohol tiene mucho que ver. Mira que coloretes tiene Albus" le respondió sin parar de reír.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Había sido un día muy largo y los recién casados se preparaban para disfrutar de su luna de miel.

"Venga chicos, daos prisa o perderéis el traslador" les dijo Dumbledore.

Después de despedirse de los pocos invitados que quedaban, Remus y Hermione cogieron el traslador y antes de darse cuenta estaban en un enorme vestíbulo y dos exóticas nativas les colgaron varios collares de flores.

Habían llegado a la Isla de Bora Bora.

La recepcionista del hotel les indicó cual era su habitación y les dio la contraseña para poder entrar. En la puerta de su bungalow había un señor enorme con cara de mal humor, una faldita de paja y muchos tatuajes.

"¿Contraseña?"

"Kalani" dijeron al unísono.

La puerta se hizo a un lado y lo que vieron les dejó sin habla. Era un enorme y precioso bungalow de madera, con el suelo de cristal. El agua era tan cristalina que se veían perfectamente a los peces pasar. La entrada tenía un par de sillones de bambú con grandes cojines blancos y una mesa con una cesta enorme de frutas tropicales, cortesía del hotel para los recién casados. Al fondo se veía la habitación con una enorme cama en el medio, adornada con una orquídea en cada almohada.

Después de unos instantes de asombro ante la maravilla que estaban viendo, fue Hermione la que rompió el silencio.

"¡¡Remus, mira este pez!!" gritó de pronto Hermione emocionada, señalando al suelo, donde había un llamativo pez de vivos colores. "¿Cuál es?"

"No se, cariño" la respondió sonriendo, ante la emoción de su esposa.

Siguieron la exploración y vieron el baño con una gran bañera redonda y según las instrucciones del folleto que había en la puerta, con un sencillo hechizo, el techo desaparecía y se podían bañar al la luz de las estrellas si querían.

"¡¡Remus, mira!! ¡¡Mira este pez. Corre ven!!" cuando Remus quiso ir a donde estaba Hermione, el pez ya se había marchado. "Ya se ha ido" le dijo con resignación. "Eres muy lento, Lupin"

"¿Lento? Ahora te vas a enterar" y echó a correr para alcanzarla. Hermione echó a correr de puntillas, a cámara lenta y Remus comenzó a reír. Ella nunca le había visto reír con tantas ganas y se dejó contagiar por su risa.

"¿Se pue…se puede saber…porque…co…corres…así? La preguntó sin poder para de reír.

"Es el suelo este, parece que se va a romper de un momento a otro"

"Eso no va a pasar, mi amor. No te preocupes" la dijo abrazándola.

"Mira" le dijo Hermione unos segundos más tarde, señalando la puerta que daba a la terraza exterior. Acababa de ver el paisaje y era increíble, podían ver el cristalino mar de aguas celestes y una de las playas cercanas de arenas blancas y grandes palmeras "¿No es lo más bonito que has visto en tu vida?" le preguntó mirando a la puerta.

"No, no lo es" ella le miró confundida. "Lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida, eres tu". Hermione sintió un nudo en el estomago que la impedía respirar y Lupin la beso en los labios, al principio con ternura, para ir aumentando la pasión.

Después de varios minutos de caricias y besos por cada rincón de ambos cuerpos, Remus la desnudó y la cogió en sus brazos, la tumbó en la cama con delicadeza, y después de desnudarse él también se quedó unos segundos delante de ella, admirando su cuerpo, mientras ella admiraba el de él.

"Hazme el amor, Remus" le dijo con la voz llena de deseo. Lupin no se lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzó sobre Hermione como un hambriento sobre un plato de comida.

Minutos más tarde yacían acostados, uno en los brazos del otro, agotados. Hermione le acariciaba el pecho y él a ella la espalda. Imágenes de Lupin la llenaban la cabeza, imágenes de antes de su viaje y de después. Sin poder evitarlo comparó su mirada, esa mirada tan llena de tristeza, amargura y dolor que tenía cuando le conoció siendo su profesor y la que tenía ahora, tan llena de ilusión y felicidad.

"¿Remus…?" su voz no era más fuerte que un susurro, pero él la oyó perfectamente pese a estar casi dormido.

"Hmm" ante la nula respuesta de Hermione, Lupin se incorporó un poco y la miró. "¿Pasa algo pequeña?"

Quería decirle tantas cosas, que no sabía como, quería explicarle todo lo que él significaba para ella, él era toda su vida, su ilusión, su felicidad, quería decirle cuanto le quería, pero a Remus no le hizo falta, solo con mirarla a los ojos supo todo lo que ella quería decirle.

"Ya lo se, mi amor" la dijo en voz baja y sonriendo.

Se miraron a los ojos y ella supo de inmediato que para él, ella significaba lo mismo y se besaron con todo el amor que sentían en ese momento.

Los dos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados, sonriendo de felicidad, porque a pesar de todo lo que habían sufrido, por fin eran realmente felices.

…

…

…

**FIN**

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero acabo de pasar por una traumática mudanza y por lo visto la inspiración se me quedó en la antigua casa.

Este ha sido el final de "Una nueva profecía. Muchísimas gracias a todos por llegar conmigo hasta aquí. La verdad es que me da muchísima pena acabar esta historia, pero todo tiene un final, aunque he de deciros que va a haber un epilogo.

Espero que os haya gustado la historia y de verdad, de todo corazón, muchísimas gracias por haberme leído y por haberme dejados vuestros reviews que me han animado e inspirado a llegar hasta aquí.


	28. Chapter 28

EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Remus estaba caminando nerviosamente por el largo y blanco pasillo del hospital. Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando a que le dieran noticias de Lonna y de su bebe. El tiempo pasaba tan despacio que estaba a punto de explotar de impaciencia.

De pronto tuvo la sensación que eso ya lo había vivido antes y recordó. Hace cinco años, el estaba en ese mismo pasillo, recorriéndolo nerviosamente, como ahora, preocupado por Hermione y su hijo, solo que en ese momento estaba siendo muy diferente, aquel día ellos estaban a punto de morir y ahora su mujer estaba de parto un par de semanas antes de salir de cuentas.

¿Por qué nadie salía a darles noticias de lo que estaba pasando con Lonna y el bebe?

"Tranquilo amigo. Acuérdate que cuando nació Violet, Lily estuvo de parto siete horas. Lonna solo lleva una." le dijo James pasando su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de Remus para darle ánimos.

Violet Lily Potter, la segunda hija de James y Lily, nació nueve meses después de la boda de Remus y Hermione. Era una niña preciosa, igual que su madre, incluso en el carácter, lo único que pareció haber heredado de James era el pelo, negro y alborotado. La niña tenía una adoración especial por su tío Remus y su tía Lonna y a ellos se les caía la baba con la pequeña Violet. Sin embargo Harry cada vez se parecía más a su padre y a Sirius, al que idolatraba.

Lupin resopló sonoramente "No me estás ayudando mucho ¿lo sabes?"

"Piensa que es ella la que se está llevando la peor parte" le dijo Sirius que acababa de llegar con su novia. Era una preciosa mejicana llamada Kathy que había conseguido que Sirius sentara la cabeza.

Habían pasado cuatro horas, cuando una enfermera se asomó a la puerta "Parientes de Lonna Lupin, por favor"

"Si" contestó muy nervioso.

"Sígame, por favor" La enfermera le hizo pasar a una habitación muy pequeña y sentarse. James le acompañó y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Usted es?" le preguntó.

"Su marido"

"Enhorabuena, Señor Lupin. Ha sido padre de una preciosa niña y tanto la pequeña como la madre están en perfecto estado."

Oleadas de mil emociones diferentes le recorrían por todo el cuerpo. Quería reír, gritar, llorar, cantar, saltar y ni se sabe cuantas cosas más a la vez. "¿Puedo verlas?" preguntó, intentando controlarse.

"Todavía no. Ahora va a venir el sanador que las ha atendido, para hablar con usted sobre los detalles del parto."

En cuanto la enfermera se marchó, los dos amigos se estrecharon en un fuerte abrazo.

"Enhorabuena hermano" le felicitó James dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Unos minutos más tarde apareció el sanador y le explicó a Lupin que el parto había sido por medios naturales y que tanto la madre como la niña estaban bien. El bebé había pesado tres kilos ochocientos gramos y medía cuarenta y nueve centímetros. También le comentó que al ser portadora de la licantropía, tendría que hacerse chequeos médicos más habituales que los demás niños, para controlar que sus niveles de hierro en sangre no fueran demasiado bajos, cosa que solía pasar muy a menudo en este tipo de niños, y en el caso de que eso ocurriese, tendría que tomar una poción, una vez al día, para regulárselo, pero que por lo demás la niña estaba perfectamente sana y era preciosa.

En cuanto el sanador le dijo en la habitación que estaba su mujer, Remus salió corriendo a verla.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Al abrir la puerta, Lupin vio a su mujer en la cama, estaba dormida y tenía cara de estar agotada, el pelo muy revuelto, la piel pálida, labios amoratados y enorme ojeras. Aún así, él seguía pensando que parecía un ángel.

Remus se acercó a ella muy lentamente, sin hacer apenas ruido, y se sentó en una silla que había a un lado de la cama. No pudo evitar acariciarla el pelo y en ese momento, Hermione abrió los ojos.

"Hola" le dijo débilmente y le sonrió.

"Hola, mi amor" la respondió y se incorporó para darla un dulce beso en la mejilla.

"¿Has visto a la niña, Remus? Es preciosa…" le dijo emocionándose.

"Todavía no, pero me han dicho que enseguida nos la traen para poder estar un ratito con ella."

"Si, por favor. Quiero verla otra vez. Ya verás que bonita es, tan pequeñita… tiene unos deditos tan chiquititos…se los he contado y los tiene todos…menos mal… y su naricita es perfecta, cariño. Ya veras que bonita es…" le contaba emocionada.

Remus, que estaba muy emocionado también, se sentó al borde de la cama de su esposa y la abrazó.

"¿Y tu como te encuentras?" la preguntó sin parar de acariciarla el pelo y la cara.

"Hmm, cansada. Me duele todo, pero no me importa. Ha merecido la pena pasar por todo, solo por…" Hermione no pudo seguir hablando, porque su marido la besó dulcemente en los labios.

"Te quiero" la dijo.

En ese momento sintieron como alguien abría la puerta, era la enfermera y traía un carrito con ella. Se acercó a Hermione y la dijo "Señora Lupin, aquí la traigo su bebe. Hoy solo podrán estar con ella media hora, pero mañana la prometo que se la dejaré todo el día" dicho esto, la mujer sacó a la niña del carrito y la colocó con mucho cuidado sobre los brazos de su madre.

En cuanto Hermione sintió a la pequeña en sus brazos, agachó la cabeza y la beso tiernamente sobre su fina capa de pelo de color castaño oscuro. "Hola de nuevo, chiquitina. Mira, este es tu papá" dijo emocionada, incorporando un poco a la niña para que Remus pudiera verla bien.

Lupin estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Hermione, que también tenía los ojos aguados, cogió una de las pequeñas manitas de la niña y la movió suavemente, haciendo como si la niña estuviera saludando a su padre. "Hola papá" dijo sonriendo.

Remus no podía hablar, la emoción se lo impedía, así que se agachó y al igual que Hermione, le dio un dulce beso en su cabecita y acarició delicadamente su pequeña carita, mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y Hermione acariciaba el pelo de su marido y se lo besaba.

Lupin se incorporó y miró a su mujer, era la sensación más increíble que había sentido nunca, era como si…como si…no podía describirse con palabras, ese pequeño ser, tan indefenso, tan inocente, tan maravilloso, era suyo, suyo y de su mujer, de la mujer más valiente, fuerte y admirable que había conocido en su vida y esa pequeña había sido fruto de su amor. ¿Que más podía pedirle a la vida?

Ella le sonreía, a pesar de estar tan cansada y dolorida. "¿A que es preciosa?" preguntó a su marido y este asintió. La niña era igual que su madre.

Remus estaba tan desbordado por la emociones que no sabía que hacer, así que primero acariciaba a su hija y después a su mujer mirándolas a las dos con todo su amor.

"Remus, cógela" Por unos instantes a Lupin le dio un ataque de pánico, la niña era tan pequeña que ¿y si la hacía daño?, pero cuando quiso reaccionar, Hermione ya se la había colocado en los brazos.

Lupin miró al pequeño ser que sujetaba con torpeza y comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Hermione consiguió moverse un poco y abrazó a su marido. En esa posición estaban cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez era Lily con Sirius, que habían ido a verles.

"¿Se puede?" preguntó Lily con una gran sonrisa.

"Claro, adelante" respondió Hermione.

"¿No me digas que esta cosita tan preciosa es mi sobrina?" la respondió Lily acercándose a ella para darla un beso y mirando a la niña. Hermione solo pudo sonreír y se volvió a recostar en la cama, acariciando uno de los brazos de su marido, que seguía absorto mirando a su bebe.

Solo cuando Sirius se acercó por detrás y le dio un golpecito en la espalda para felicitarle se dio cuenta que tenían visita.

"Has tenido suerte, Lunático, la niña se parece muchísimo a su madre" le dijo su amigo. Remus sonrió. Era una sonrisa enorme y llena de felicidad.

Volvió a besar a su pequeña y se la devolvió a su madre, para poder abrazar a Sirius, mientras Lily le hacía carantoñas.

"¿Habéis decidido el nombre ya?" preguntó Lily

En ese momento, Lupin se percató de la presencia de la mujer "Cielos, Lily. No me había dado cuenta que estabas aquí, perdona." la dijo y se acercó a darla un beso y un abrazo y ya de paso, otro a su mujer y a su pequeña hija.

"Pues, hemos decidido que se llame Gracie, bueno, Grace, Grace Anne Lupin" dijo Hermione.

"Es un nombre precioso" respondió Lily.

"¿Dónde está el padrino de mi hija?" preguntó Remus con orgullo al pronunciar las dos últimas palabras.

"Se ha quedado abajo con las fierecillas y con Kathy" dijo Sirius.

"Los niños no paran de preguntar cuando van a conocer a su primita. Violet la está haciendo un dibujo, pero no la digáis nada, es una sorpresa para vosotros y Harry está como loco, diciendo que se la quiere llevar a dar una vuelta por el jardín con la escoba que le regaló Sirius" les contó Lily y todos rieron.

Muy inoportunamente entró la enfermera para interrumpirles "Señora Lupin, me tengo que llevar a la niña"

"No, por favor, déjeme un minutito más."

"No puedo, ya la he dejado casi tres cuartos de hora. Me la tengo que llevar" Hermione arrugó un poco el ceño "Está bien" dijo, la dio un beso a la niña.

Remus resopló, no le hacía ninguna gracia que se la llevarán, pero accedió. Se acercó a su hija y la beso. "Me voy con la enfermera, para ver donde se la llevan" la dijo a Hermione y la dio un apasionado beso.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Era el segundo cumpleaños de Gracie y la casa estaba lista para recibir a todos los invitados. El jardín estaba lleno de globos, guirnaldas de llamativos colores, y todo tipo de entretenimientos varios para niños de todas la edades. El lago estaba vallado por si a alguno se le ocurría acercarse y había una enorme mesa llena de comida y bebida.

Hermione estaba terminando de vestir a la niña antes de que apareciesen los invitados (James y Lily con Harry y Violet, Arthur y Molly con todos sus hijos, Frank y Alice Longbottom con Neville y Daniel, Melvina, Aubrie y Dobby con sus cuatro niños y Sirius con su esposa Kathy, recién casados apenas un par de meses antes)

Parecía mentira lo muchisimo que Gracie había crecido y lo deprisa que había pasado el tiempo. Todo el mundo lo decía, la pequeña era físicamente igual que su madre, excepto por el pelo y los ojos, que era del mismo color que los de Remus.

Por suerte, su salud estaba siendo muy buena y era una niña muy despierta para su edad, además tenía una conexión increíble con su padre. Las noches de luna llena, la pequeña se ponía muy nerviosa, pero a la mañana siguiente, en cuanto Remus llegaba a la casa y Hermione la acostaba junto a él, la niña se relajaba y dormían los dos de un tirón. Era como si sintiese que a su papá le pasaba algo malo y el tenerle cerca la relajase.

Era maravilloso verla interactuar con Remus, los primeros meses se quedaba muy quietecita y acurrucada a su lado y según iba creciendo, comenzaba a acariciarle la cara y darle suaves besos. Ahora que ya había aprendido a hablar le preguntaba "¿Papa pupa?" Remus la contestaba que si y ella le respondía "Nena cura" y le besaba y le abrazaba.

Ni que decir tiene, que Gracie era el ojito derecho de Lupin y a su madre la encantaba ver como ellos dos disfrutaban de sus momentos. Después de bañarla y de que hubiera cenado, Remus se la sentaba en sus piernas para leerla algún cuento, hasta que se quedaba dormida y después la acostaba y se quedaba un buen rato viéndola dormir.

Cuando Hermione intentaba ponerle los zapatos a Gracie, Remus entró.

"¿Ya estáis listas?"

"¡¡Papi!!" gritó Gracie ilusionada al ver a su padre y levantó los brazos hacia él para que se acercara y la cogiera.

"Casi. No hay manera de ponerla a tu hija los zapatos" le respondió Hermione comenzando a enfadarse.

"Tu no, papi" le dijo la niña a su madre, quitándole uno de los zapatos y entregándoselos a su padre.

Remus se acercó sonriendo y cogió el zapato. "Ala, ala, ponle el zapato a la niña" dijo Hermione.

Lupin se acercó a su mujer y la dio un suave beso en la mejilla y después, mientras Hermione salía de la habitación, para recibir a los invitados, él se encargaba de su pequeña.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

La fiesta había terminado y los invitados se habían marchado. Mientras Hermione recogía una par de cosas, Remus se encargaba de acostar a Gracie.

Al subir a dar las buenas noches a su pequeña, Hermione vio a su marido en el marco de la puerta, apoyado, contemplando como dormía su hija.

"¿Ya se ha dormido?" le susurró al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba a él.

"Si, estaba rendida" la respondió y a continuación la dio un beso en la cabeza.

Los dos se quedaron unos instantes más mirando a la niña, dormida en su cama.

"He estado pensando" la dijo Lupin y después de hacer una pausa, añadió "Creo que tienes razón, Gracie necesita un hermanito"

Hermione le miró con asombro "¿A que se debe ese cambio?"

Lupin sonrió "Esta mañana, cuando estaba poniéndola los zapatos me lo ha pedido como regalo de cumpleaños"

"Claro. Ya veo" le respondió "La estas malcriando Lupin"

"¿Y eso a que viene ahora? ¿Acaso no eras tu la que llevaba tres meses persiguiéndome para que tuviéramos otro hijo?"

"Si, y tu eres el que lleva tres meses esquivándome y diciéndome que no quieres arriesgarte otra vez a que el niño salga como tú" le contestó Hermione apartándose de él.

"Ven, vamos a hablar" Lupin la agarró de una mano y la llevo hasta su habitación, allí se sentaron en la cama y él la sujeto las manos "Mira, no te lo estoy pidiendo porque quiera darla un capricho a la niña, si no porque de verdad quiero tener otro hijo contigo."

"¿Y porque ahora, porque no el mes pasado, porque no hace dos meses?" preguntó confundida.

"Porque ha sido hoy cuando me he dado cuenta, viendo a la niña jugar con los otros niños, que aunque tengamos otro hijo y sea como yo, va a poder tener una vida maravillosa, una familia que le quiere y amigos. Si yo he podido conseguirlo, ellos también van a poder, y ha sido todo gracias a ti" la contestó y la acarició la cara.

"Desde que tu estás aquí todo ha cambiado, el mundo es mejor. Voldemort ha muerto. A los hombres lobo ya no nos tratan como antes, poco a poco estamos consiguiendo que se nos acepte en la sociedad, incluso se han creado asociaciones para ayudar a gente como yo a encontrar trabajo y a los que no puedan pagar la poción matalobos todos lo meses, se la dan gratuitamente. Bueno, eso ya lo sabes, tu has tenido mucho que ver en ello." añadió e hizo una pausa, en la que los dos se quedaron mirando, pensando en como había cambiado todo en los últimos años.

"¿Sabes Lonna? nunca hubiera podido imaginar todo esto, ni siquiera en el mejor de mis sueños. Yo con un trabajo fijo, donde gano un sueldo bastante bueno y donde la gente con la que trabajo me respeta, un hogar, una mujer maravillosa de la que estoy increíble y profundamente enamorado…" la dijo y la acarició la cara de nuevo "…y una preciosa hija que me llena de amor y que me quiere con locura" añadió sonriendo, al acordarse de cómo su pequeña se alegraba cada vez que él volvía de trabajar o la bañaba o de cualquiera de los momentos que pasaban juntos.

"Eso no lo dudes nunca" le respondió sonriendo.

"Y ha sido todo gracias a ti, mi preciosa Lonna." La besó las manos, la miró fijamente a los ojos y se puso de rodillas "¿Me concedería el honor, mi bella esposa, de tener otro hijo conmigo?"

Hermione rió. "Que payaso eres" le dijo mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie y le sentaba en la cama. "Espera aquí un momento ¿vale?"

La mujer se dirigió al armario, de donde sacó algo que Lupin no consiguió ver y se encerró en el baño. Un par de minutos después, salió vestida con un sugerente conjunto de lencería, compuesto por un sujetador, unas mini braguitas, unas finas medias, todo ello de color rojo y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo tono que el resto del conjunto y se acercó lentamente a él, moviendo las caderas provocativamente "¿Esto responde a tu pregunta?" le dijo con voz sensual.

"Cielo santo, mujer ¿De donde has sacado eso?" preguntó Lupin respirando agitadamente.

"¿Te gusta?" le preguntó y se acarició lentamente el cuerpo. Remus solo fue capaz de gemir antes de ponerse en pie y besarla apasionadamente.

Unos minutos después, cuando Lupin dejó libre su boca para atacar otros puntos de su anatomía, Hermione dijo sonriendo "Definitivamente, eso es un si"

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Ahora si que hemos llegado hasta el final. De nuevo, muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que han seguido mi historia durante todos estos meses y me han dejado sus comentarios, bueno, a las que han sido tímidas y no se han atrevido también. Espero que nos volvamos a leer muy pronto. Besos y abrazos.


End file.
